Las Cosas Que No Decimos
by JuliDG
Summary: Quinn y Brittany se encuentran en una relación la cual se ve afectada por que Quinn tiene que viajar a Lima Ohio donde conoce a Santana la nerd de WMHS y a Rachel la capitana de las porristas. Será la relación de Quinn y Brittany lo suficientemente fuerte para que Quinn no pierda los papeles por Santana? Quitt/Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

**Las Cosas que No Decimos**

**Summarie**

La historia se centra en la relación entre Brittany y Quinn y los problemas que ellas dos tienen al llevar una relación de larga distancia.

Quinn no esta muy comprometida con su relación y su interés se desvía cuando tiene que vivir en Ohio y conoce a Santana López. Santana es la nerd de la escuela con muchas ambiciones pero sin muchos amigos.

Rachel es la chica mas popular en WMHS y es la capitana de las porristas por ende su rivalidad con Quinn será mayor.

Este es un fic Quitt, Quinntana, Brittana y Faberry. No se como lo voy manejar y quienes serán las parejas que quedarán juntas al final así que presten mucha atención

_Chapter 1_

_Santana's ._

Último año de la secundaria, último año en que mi vida tendrá que pasar desapercibida para así poder sobre llevar el infierno que es esta etapa de mi vida.

Todo tendría que ser como los últimos dos años, perfil bajo, buenas notas (no tan buenas para que los mas populares no quieran copiar de mis exámenes) y mantenerme alejada de los deportistas, porristas y cualquier club que pueda llamar mucho la atención.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que Dios decidió jugar un poco con mi vida. En mis primeros días de regreso en la escuela, para lo que yo creí sería un año tranquilo al igual que los anteriores. Una nueva chica se unió a la escuela, Quinn Fabray. Rubia, con ojos encantadores y cuerpo de infarto.

Al verla pasar por mi lado creí que quizás un ángel había caído del cielo, si se lo cursi que eso suena pero de todas maneras era como una ilusión verla caminar de la manera mas segura por los pasillos en los que yo eh pasado miles de veces y que jamás llamaron la atención de nadie. Pero en este preciso momento, todo el mundo, chicos, chicas, profesores y demás todos tienen la mirada en esta chica tan perfecta que parece irreal.

Al pasar por mi lado me dio una mirada con la que supe que mis días de permanecer fuera del radar de todo el mundo iban a estar por acabar.

_Quinn's P.O.V._

Después de mucho suplicar a mis padres porque me dejarán quedarme en mi escuela para terminar mi último año de secundaria ahí, ellos decidieron que mi lugar era donde mi madre este y dado a que ella ya firmo los papeles de divorcio, pues se le ocurrió la genial idea de que debíamos regresar a la ciudad donde ella se crío, Lima - Ohio.

Es así como acabe en WMHS una escuela llena de perdedores donde lo mejor que tienen es su escuadrón de porristas que son campeonas nacionales gracias a las astucias de su entrenadora Sue Sylvestre.

En mi antigua escuela yo era la capitana de las porristas y tenía a mi lado a la chica más bella de todo el planeta, Brittany Susan Pierce. Mi novia por los últimos 18 meses.

Así que sin duda, una de las cosas que me dolió más fue dejarla a ella en Nueva York, mientras yo tenía que sufrir y pasar mi último año de secundaria en esta escuela.

Pero al menos sabemos que solo será un año, las relaciones a distancias son difíciles pero creo que Britt y yo podemos superarlas, solo tenemos que ser pacientes, tenemos los feriados largos para vernos y el próximo año tenemos planes para entrar a universidades e institutos en Nueva York, así que todo no esta perdido para nosotras.

En estos momentos estoy entrando a mi nueva escuela, WMHS y desde mi entrada hasta el último día que esté en este agujero voy a ser la H.B.I.C y nadie podrá decir lo contrario.

Mientras camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a mi locker no puedo evitar toparme con una mirada, quizás la mas cautivante de todas las que me miran en estos momentos, una chica de piel canela, con gafas que ocultan sus bellos ojos marrones y cabello negro sujeto en una cola. Por su aspecto parece ser una de los nerds de la escuela, pero aún así la chica es muy linda a pesar de no estar vestida de la mejor manera.

Quien iba a pensar que en este momento mi vida puede cambiar. Y esperemos que para bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a las personas que han puesto este fic como favoritos y también a las personas que escribieron una review. Gracias a todos!**

**Este chapter contiene el punto de vista de Quinn, para que la podamos conocer un poco mas y como es su relación con Brittany.**

**Espero les guste este capitulo y les prometo que el tercero será mas largo y podrán conocer un poco mas a Santana :)**

**Bueno sin mas, los dejo para que lo lean y espero sus reviews :)**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Quinn's P.O.V_

Las relaciones a distancia no son nada buenas, menos si tienes a una novia tan bella como la mía. Imagino que segundos después de que toda mi escuela se enterará de mi partida, los candidatos y candidatas le empezaron a llover.

Decir que siento celos por pensar cuanto idiota se le puede estar acercando es decir poco, se que Brittany jamás me engañaría pero ella es tan tierna y demasiado ingenua para su propio bien, por lo que cualquiera se puede aprovechar de eso.

Casi todos los días nos comunicamos por teléfono, ella se siente muy triste por mi partida y se que no está muy segura de lo que yo pueda hacer mientras ella no este a mi lado.

No me entiendan mal, amo a Brittany con todo mi corazón pero la distancia y el no despertar con ella casi todas las mañanas es difícil. Pero me prometí a mi misma que no le iba a volver a hacer daño y planeo mantener mi promesa, pero con tanta chica en esos uniformes de porristas caminando por los pasillos no es nada fácil.

Hoy es mi segundo día y el viernes tendré mi primera prueba para las porristas. Aunque en estos momentos mi objetivo es otro. Me tiene intrigada aquella chica que vi ayer en los pasillos. Desde el momento que la vi por alguna razón no me la pude sacar de la cabeza y al parecer la tierra se la comió porque no la volví a ver por ningún lado.

Por otra parte conocí a la capitana de las porristas de esta escuela. Una wanna-be Diva llamada Rachel Berry. No me malinterpreten pero no se como es que ella puede ser la capitana y la chica mas popular en esta escuela. Algo definitivamente debe andar mal aquí.

Sea como fuese, los días de esta semana no pasarán lo suficientemente rápido para mi gusto, pero al menos tengo una misión. Encontrar a esa chica de mirada tierna que vi en el pasillo.

Terminadas las clases el día de hoy y con mi misión aún sin empezar, tengo que ir rápido a casa para poder tener una larga charla con mi novia, mi mamá aún no está en casa así que podré tener una conversación tranquila con Britt.

_"Hola Britt"_ le digo de la manera mas casual.

_"Hey Quinnie babe"_ me responde con la voz mas tierna que se pueden imaginar.

_"¿Cómo están las cosas por allá linda?"_ le pregunto tratando de no sonar con muchos celos.

_"Todo bien … y que tal es Lima – Ohio?, hay chicas guapas por allá?"_

_"Pues todo bien"_ le contesto _"y no, no hay chicas guapas por aquí al parecer la única chica guapa vive en Nueva York"_ le digo sin mencionar a la chica de piel canela que me tiene pensando en ella mas que en mi novia.

_"¿Conociste a alguien de Nueva York en Ohio?"_ me dice con voz preocupada _"Quinn creí que ya no ibas a hacerme eso"_

_"¿Qué?"_ Brittany es la chica más tierna del planeta pero no es muy buena en cuanto a bromas de doble sentido _"NO cariño, me refería a ti. Tu eres la chica mas guapa que existe"._

_"Oh Santo Cielos Quinnie no me vuelvas a asustar así"_

_"No te preocupes amor no fue mi intención asustarte"._

Y así seguimos conversando, me cuenta que ella es la candidata para ser la capitana de las porristas en nuestra escuela, cosa que no me sorprende ya que ella era mi segunda la mando cuando yo estaba allá.

_"¿Quinnie tu crees que podamos lograrlo?"_ me pregunta y puedo sentir como un nudo en la garganta se le forma y su voz se quiebra al decir estas palabras.

_"Claro que si Britt, tu y yo somos la una para la otra,"_ le respondo segura de mis palabras._ "sabes que yo te adoro y este año de escuela es el último antes de que podamos construir la vida que soñamos"_,

_"Te extraño mucho Quinnie"_ me encanta cuando me llama así.

_"Y yo a ti Britt"_ y no estoy mintiendo, la extraño mucho. _"A penas tengamos un descanso te aseguro que me regreso a Nueva York para verte"._

Y entre lágrimas me despido de mi novia para que pueda ir a recoger a su hermana de sus clases de ballet y yo pueda empezar con mis tareas de la escuela. Debo admitir que esta conversación me hizo olvidar mis ganas de encontrar a aquella chica del pasillo, pero creo no estar haciendo nada malo al tratar de encontrarla.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y poder leer sus reviews :) Trataré de actualizar el día de mañana, ya tengo el tercer chapter casi terminado, pero me gustaría saber que cosas le falta al fic para poder continuar, esta es la primera vez que escribo uno así que sean pacientes conmigo :) Luv ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por todas las alertas :) Que bueno que les este gustando el fic.**

**Este chapter termina con un cliffhanger, pero el próximo empieza justo donde este termina así que no se preocupen.**

**Los invito a seguirme en facebook para actualizaciones :) **

** BrittanaQuinntanaFanFictions  
**

**Gracias y espero sus reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Santana's P.O.V._

Esta sin duda a sido una de las semanas más largas de mi vida, con todas las clases nuevas a las que tengo que ir y las tareas no tengo tiempo para nada.

Mi vida me la paso entre las aulas de clase, la biblioteca y mi casa. Al parecer no mucho a cambiado y me alegra porque no quiero que cambien.

Cuando termino mis tareas y estoy en casa lo único que hago es leer comics, me encantan pero no soy tan fan de ellos, eh leído los clásicos como Spider Man y Batman, pero ahora estoy obsesionada con los comics de The Walking Dead y por ende con la serie también. Lo se soy nerd, pero los zombies rule the World.

Mis padres siempre me están tratando de animar a que salga de fiesta y con amigos pero de verdad que eso no me llama la atención. Y no es que no tenga amigos o amigas porque si los tengo. Mercedes es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde pequeñas y ella vive a solo dos cuadras de mi casa por lo que siempre hacemos pijamadas y cosas así, ella sabe todo de mi y es una genial amiga, siempre aconsejándome que no sea tan introvertida, que la vida se va rápido y que me estoy perdiendo los mejores momentos de mi vida.

En realidad no se de que habla, ¿Qué de bueno puede tener recibir un slushie cada dos o tres días? ¿Qué de bueno puede tener ser el centro de las burlas de Rachel Berry? En fin ella dice que hay muchas mas cosas que solo eso, pero hasta ahora no escucho una buena razón.

Al menos por fin hoy es viernes, este fin de semana le prometí a Mercedes salir de compras con ella. Ella insiste que debo de vestirme mejor, pero mi polera de Super Man y Batman caen perfectas con el marco de mis lentes negros y seamos sinceros caen con todo. Ahora eso no es todo lo que tengo en mi closet, tengo un par de vestidos que mi mamá compro para mi, claro nunca los uso porque no me gustan, pero ahí los tengo bien guardados.

A diferencia de Mercedes, a mi me gusta andar cómoda y con ropa que no llame la atención, unos jeans y una camiseta siempre son una buena opción. Pero como Mercedes es mi amiga no me queda de otra que acompañarla.

Estoy por salir camino a mi auto para regresar a casa, hoy decidí no ir a la biblioteca para leer, cuando de repente siento que alguien me toma por el brazo cuando doy la vuelta me encuentro con la última persona que quisiera ver en este planeta …

_Quinn P.O.V_

Por fin estamos viernes, está semana no fue muy buena, muchos de los cursos que voy a llevar este año son super complicados, en mi antigua escuela tenía ciertos privilegios ya que mi padre donaba dinero, pero en este hoyo al parecer voy a tener que estudiar absolutamente todo, a salvo que me consiga a alguien que me haga las tareas, pero eso no va a pasar hasta que no consiga ser porrista.

Hoy al fin podré tener mi prueba, dudo que sea difícil, yo era capitana en mi antigua escuela así que esto deberá ser pan comido.

Cuando estoy en fila para audicionar, escucho decir a las demás chicas que las pruebas las están realizando 3 de los mejores porristas de la escuela ya que Sue tuvo que ausentarse y los dejo a ellos de encargados, no sin antes acomodar las cámaras para grabar todas las audiciones y así tomar su decisión.

Rachel Berry la capitana se encuentra en el centro, sin prestar mucha atención a las chicas que están audicionando, al lado derecho de ella se encuentra una chica asiática con cara de muy pocos amigos, su nombre es Tina y al lado izquierdo se encuentra un chico porrista, Kurt, el simplemente está conversando de lo mas amenamente con Rachel mientras las chicas hacen sus rutinas, pasando desapercibidas por los tres.

Cuando llega mi turno, por alguna razón me encuentro super nerviosa, pero por Dios, soy Quinn Fabray, nada ni nadie me intimida, menos estos tres freak. Así que sin pensarlo mucho entro y camino hasta el centro del gimnasio. Y me presento, _"Hola, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y vengo a audicionar para las Cherrios"_, pero al parecer no hable lo suficientemente alto porque Tina, esta revisando algo en su celular mientras que Rachel y Kurt sigue conversando de lo mas tranquilos.

"_¡Disculpen!"_ Digo un poco más alto para tratar de llamar su atención. _"¡Hey, estoy tratando de decir algo aquí!"_ digo un poco mas alterada de lo que debería.

"_Kurt, ¿escuchaste algo?"_ le pregunta Rachel a Kurt, este la mira extrañado, como si en realidad no hubiera escuchado mi grito.

"_Pues en realidad no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" _le responde Kurt.

"_Que raro debe ser algún insecto que esta zumbando por mi oreja"_ le dice Rachel, agitando su mano a la altura de uno de sus oídos como si en realidad estuviera tratando de ahuyentar a un mosquito o algo parecido.

"_Rachel, creo que es esa chica de ahí la que nos esta hablando, debe ser nueva por aquí y aún no conoce las reglas"_ le dice Tina sin levantar la mirada de su celular.

"_Por Dios Santo, creo que vamos a tener que poner un comunicado a algo por el estilo, detesto que me interrumpan en el medio de un chisme tan bueno"_ le responde Kurt.

"_Mira Blondie-"_ dice Rachel y antes de que pueda seguir hablando la interrumpo _"Quinn, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray"_, con esto logro que Tina deje de escribir en su celular y me mire con cara de asombro.

"_Vaya, la chica nueva tiene agallas"_ comenta Kurt. _"Creo que no se te va hacer fácil con esta Rachel"._

_"¿Disculpa?"_ le contesta Rachel con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Voltea su mirada y la clava a la mía _"Mira Blondie, las cosas funcionan así de simple. El día de hoy tendría que haber salido con alguna chica de la escuela, no funciono muy bien si no tengo una dosis diaria de besos, pero no, a la entrenadora se le ocurrió la genial idea de visitar a su hermana enferma el día de hoy, por ende estoy atascada en estas audiciones sin sentido durante toda la tarde, así que tienes dos opciones,"_ me dice con una mirada sospechosa. _"Uno, te pones a hacer lo que se te ocurra para que la entrenadora te vea cuando tenga tiempo o Dos, y esta es mi preferida, te quedas callada, agarras tus cosas y regresas por donde viniste. De todas maneras no vas a entrar al escuadrón de porristas, al menos no lo harás mientras yo sea la capitana ¿entendido?". _Y sin esperar mi respuesta, se da la vuelta y continua hablando con Kurt, que tiene una mirada de admiración ante las palabras de su amiga.

Me quedo parada unos segundos, pensando en que debo hacer. Jamás en mi vida me habían tratado así, santo Dios soy Quinn Fabray y nadie me habla así.

Después de un par de minutos, Tina vuelve a levantar la mirada y ve que sigo parada ahí. _"¿Necesitas que te lo pasemos por escrito?_" Me pregunta y esto hace que Rachel y Kurt se rían.

Yo les devuelvo la sonrisa y añado, _"En realidad no"_ les digo muy segura de mis palabras mientras voy caminando paso a paso hacia la mesa donde están los tres. _"Solo estaba intentado imaginarme sus rostros cuando la entrenadora Sue me nombre capitana de las porristas_" les digo con una sonrisa en mis labios.

"_¿En serio?"_ me pregunta Rachel riendo.

"_Por supuesto que si"_ le digo. _"¿Crees que la entrenadora Sylvestre podrá dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener entre sus porristas a una chica tan linda como yo?" _les digo _"O va a preferir a una extraña chica judía con manos de hombre?"_. Le pregunto, causando que Kurt y Tina dibujen una sonrisa en sus labios. _"Bueno dejemos que la entrenadora escoja, Bye Rachel fue un placer poder verte en tus últimos días como capitana"._ Con esto Rachel se queda sin palabras mientras mira como camino hacia la salida del gimnasio, Kurt y Tina no pueden contener la risa y puedo escucharlos a pesar que ya estoy fuera.

Al menos la audición no salio como lo planeaba, pero no creo que me haya ido tan mal, aunque para ser sincera creo que tendré que llamar a mi papá para que haga algún donativo a las porristas para que así me puedan dejar entrar. Pero al parecer mi día se va a poner mejor.

A lo lejos caminando por el estacionamiento de la escuela puedo ver a aquella chica que vi en el pasillo el primer día que entre a WMHS, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, corro para tratar de verla de nuevo y al menos saber su nombre, espero llegar a tiempo antes de que suba a su auto, la tomo por la muñeca y al parecer esto no es de su agrado porque me da una mirada muy extraña y cuando estoy a punto de presentarme ...

* * *

**Sorry que lo deje así pero como les dije arriba, al próximo chapter empieza justo donde termina este. **

**Así que paciencia y espero leer sus reviews y díganme si les gustaría que Quinn entre a las Cherrios o no?**

**Gracias por todo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow muchas gracias por todas sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos en esta historia, de verdad que se los agradezco mucho, me alegra que les este gustando :)**

**En este chapter se da el ansiado encuentro entre Santana y Quinn.**

**Bueno espero que les guste y me den su opinión. **

_**Luv ya all!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Santana's P.O.V**_

Pero quien se cree esta chica, que puede venir y tocarme como si nos conociéramos, ya les dije, no me gusta tener mas amigos de los que ya tengo, pero hay algo en ella que hace que no corra directo a mi auto.

Cuando ve mi rostro es como si me leyera y sin pensarlo suelta mi mano, pero por alguna razón mis deseos de correr no están ahí, cosa que es raro porque siempre que alguien nota mi presencia eso es lo que tiendo hacer, correr.

"_Hola, hasta que por fin te vuelvo a ver"_ me dice con una mirada que me deja congelada. _"Soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray y soy nueva en esta escuela"_ y me extiende su mano.

Yo me quedo sin mover y estoy segura que son varios segundos los que estoy así porque cuando reacciono, Quinn ya no tiene su mano extendida, por lo contrario la esta agitando delante de mi rostro como para tratar de llamar mi atención. Dios debo parecer una idiota mirándola y sin poder responder.

"_¿Hola? ¿Te sucede algo?"_ me dice y esto ya resulta vergonzoso porque al parecer perdí todo capacidad para hablar y solo estoy parada ahí sosteniendo mis libros contra mi pecho y los lentes en el medio de mi nariz. Ella solo me mira con un rostro extrañado, pero no es normal que chicas tan lindas como ella se me acerquen para presentarse de manera tan amable.

"_No se si me escuchaste, pero me llamo Quinn, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" _y aún después de eso sigo sin formar palabra alguna y solo estoy parada mirando a Quinn abriendo y cerrando la boca sin pronunciar palabra alguna. ¿Por qué es que la tierra no se abre y traga ahorita mismo?

"_Santana, el nombre de esta nerd es Santana Lopez"_ gracias a Dios, Mercedes aparece de la nada y logra presentarme a Quinn. Aunque esto no deja de ser embarazoso para mi.

"_Gusto en conocerte Santana Lopez"_ me dice Quinn y vuelve a extender su mano y con la ayuda de Mercedes que me golpea el codo, logro extender la mía y juntarla con la de Quinn. Dios su mano en la mía se siente tan bien.

"_¿Y tu eres el ángel guardián de Santana o …?"_ le pregunta Quinn a Mercedes.

"_Ya quisiera ella. Soy Mercedes Jones"_ se presenta mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano hacia Quinn.

Quinn me mira y sonríe antes de decirme _"Voy a necesitar mi mano para poder saludar a tu amiga" _ Al bajar mi mirada veo que mi mano sigue cogiendo la mano de Quinn, Dios que patética debo parecer. Pero al soltar su mano como si de repente me hubiera empezado a quemar, ella sonríe y dirige su mirada hacia Mercedes.

"_Mucho gusto Mercedes"_ le responde Quinn con una sonrisa encantadora. _"¿Tu amiga habla o tiene algún problema?"_ le pregunta Quinn a Mercedes sonando verdaderamente preocupada.

Mercedes se ríe y le responde _"Habla de todos los comics habidos y por haber, pero no es muy buena interactuando con personas en la vida real, a salvo que sea por facebook" _le dice Mercedes riendo y yo sin soltar una palabra aún, aunque para esto estamos caminando en dirección a mi auto.

"_Pues tendré que crearme una cuenta entonces"_ le dice Quinn y me mira sonriendo.

"_No tienes una cuenta en Facebook? ¿En que era vives?"_ le respondo súper confundida, sinceramente no se como hay personas que no tienen un perfil en Facebook.

"_¿En serio?"_ me dice Mercedes en tono sarcástico _"¿Esas son las primeras palabras que quieres decir después de 10 minutos en silencio?"_ me dice y voltea a mirar a Quinn, _"No te digo, es una nerd"_

"_Deja de llamarme así"_ le digo a Mercedes.

"_Bueno, nerd o no, creo que es encantador que te sorprenda eso"_ me dice Quinn de una manera tan dulce que no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

"_¿Eres nueva verdad?"_ pregunta Mercedes.

"_Si, mi mamá y yo nos mudamos de Nueva York para Ohio hace dos semanas y está semana empecé a estudiar aquí"_ responde Quinn.

"_¿Cómo pasas de Nueva York a Ohio en solo dos semanas?_" Le pregunta Mercedes.

"_Mis padres se divorciaron y mi mamá creyó que sería una idea espectacular vivir en una ciudad pequeña"_ comenta Quinn _"según ella nos dará la oportunidad de conocernos y ser mejores personas"_

"_Oh bueno, eso no es tan malo entonces"_ le contesta Mercedes.

"_Claro que no, que chica de mi edad no quiere compartir tiempo con su mamá"_ le responde Quinn en tono sarcástico, ambas se ponen a reír mientras yo me limito a solo sonreír un poco.

Para cuando llegamos a mi auto Mercedes le comenta a Quinn que mañana sábado saldremos de compras y sin más la invita a venir con nosotras. A pesar de no estar muy contenta con la idea, no puedo negarme.

"_Sería genial, me encantaría acompañarlas"_ responde Quinn.

"_Genial, este es mi número, probablemente me deberías de llamar a mi, dudo que San pueda articular alguna palabra"_ le dice Mercedes burlándose de mi.

"_¿Puedes parar con las bromas?"_ le digo casi susurrando a Mercedes.

Mercedes y Quinn solo sonríen a mis palabras.

"_Bueno genial, entonces nos vemos mañana para seguir conversando"_ dice Quinn y extiende su mano nuevamente para despedirse de mi y de Mercedes. _"Bye Santana, espero que lo del Facebook no sea necesario para poder conversar contigo"_ me dice Quinn, a lo cual yo solo sonrío. _"Bye, Mercedes un gusto hablar contigo"_ le dice a Mercedes y se aleja de nosotros.

Cuando Quinn ya se ha ido, Mercedes y yo entramos a mi auto, es un Civic Honda 2000 negro, como les dije no quiero llamar la atención y cuando mi padre me quiso regalar un auto deportivo por mis buenas calificaciones, pues tuve que inventar miles de excusas para no comprar uno de esos.

"_¿Dime que te volviste loca?"_ le pregunto a Mercedes.

"_Justo te iba a preguntar lo mismo Santana. Porque diablos no le contestabas, la pobre creyó por un instante que eras muda o algo por el estilo."_ Me dice Mercedes.

"_Lo se, no se que me paso, nadie se me acerca a presentarse, mucho menos una chica tan linda como Quinn"_ le contesto con toda sinceridad a Mercedes mientras nos ponemos los cinturones. Comúnmente soy yo la que llevo a Mercedes de regreso a su casa todos los viernes.

"_¿Entonces si te parece linda?"_ me pregunta Mercedes haciendo que me sonroje.

"_Pues tendría que estar ciega para no notarlo"_ le respondo, _"pero eso no quiere decir que quiero que intentes arreglar alguna cita o algo con ella, no quiero tener que pasar de nuevo por esa vergüenza"_ le digo de manera muy seria.

Mercedes sabe de mi opción sexual, creo que siempre lo supo porque cuando se lo dije, solo me miro y me dijo _"Y eso que tiene de nuevo"_ claro que después de eso me hizo una aclaración _"Pero a mi me gustan los chicos así que no trates de experimentar nada conmigo"_. Claro que esto lo hizo de manera mas graciosa pero se que en ella puedo confiar.

Hace un año aproximadamente, Mercedes intento buscarme una cita con una chica la cual termino mal. La chica se llamaba Marie y lo único que quería era ganar una apuesta con sus amigos. Después de eso mis días de citas arregladas por Mercedes se acabaron. Claro que ella no tuvo la culpa, como les dije es mi mejor amiga. Pero yo no me siento lista para salir con nadie.

"_Sea como sea Santana, mañana tu y yo tenemos una cita así que pasaré por tu casa temprano para ayudarte con la ropa que te debes poner"_ me replica Mercedes.

"_Desde cuando aquí tu me tienes que escoger la ropa"_ le digo mientras acelero para salir del estacionamiento de la escuela.

"_Desde que lo único que te pones son remeras tontas de súper héroes o de formulas científicas, somos chicas Santana tienes que vestirte mejor y esta no es la primera vez que te lo digo"_ responde Mercedes.

"_Como sea, me llamas para saber a que hora tenemos que ir ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_Claro que si"_

Después de eso, me pongo a hablar con Mercedes de las ganas que tengo de ir a la tienda de comics el día de mañana y ella solo voltea los ojos y no me presta mucha atención. Ella detesta que de lo único que hable sea de eso.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Mercedes se despide de mí _diciendo "Piensa toda la noche las frases que tienes que decir mañana, no quiero ser la única que habla durante la cita de mañana."_

"_Ja, ja, ja, te crees muy graciosa ¿no?"_ le respondo

"_No tan graciosa como ver a una Santana muda"_ me dice.

"_Como sea, nos vemos mañana"_

"_Bye Santana"._

Y así me alejo de la casa de Mercedes y me dirijo a la mía. Sin duda hoy fue un día diferente a los demás.

_**Quinn's P.O.V.**_

Después de una semana sin ver a la chica de mirada tierna, por fin logré encontrarla. Su nombre es perfecto, Santana López. Y aunque no es muy elocuente que digamos, no deja de ser una belleza.

Detrás de esos grandes lentes negros y su apariencia de chica nerd, puedo ver lo bella que es.

Se que lo que estoy haciendo no esta bien, tengo una novia perfecta, pero no puedo negar lo bella que es Santana.

Algo que tengo por seguro es que no puedo mencionar ni una sola palabra a Brittany sobre esto, ella me conoce demasiado bien y no quiero perturbarla. Y pues ni que decir de Santana, ella no es una chica cualquiera que quisiera estar con alguien que ya tiene novia. Se que no la conozco, pero por la mirada en sus ojos puedo darme cuenta de que es una buena persona.

Como siempre hoy voy a conversar con Brittany por teléfono espero que no note lo emocionada que estoy, pero mañana se que será un gran día.

Y me van a disculpar, pero hay cosas que no debemos decir.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, ya saben dejen un review con su opinión.**

**El próximo chapter será el preparativo para la "cita", bueno ni tan cita porque Mercedes va a ir con ellas, pero una cita al fin y al cabo.**

**Estoy pensando en incluir el POV de Brittany. Les gustaría saber que está pasando con ella en NY?**

**Bueno comenten y sorry por cualquier error :)**

**Luv ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Chicos, mil disculpas por no actualizar tan seguido, prometo que no me vuelvo a desaparecer, solo que tuve problemas familiares que no me dejaron actualizar, pero al menos ya regrese, no crean que me olvide de este fic por el contrario tengo muchas ideas para el fic.**

**Así que para recompensar el tiempo perdido les dejo un chapter super largo [4k], lo iba a partir en dos, pero imagine que se merecen un chapter largo para compensar por la espera.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Quinn's P.O.V_

Al llegar a casa de después de mi encuentro con Santana y Mercedes decido llamar a mi novia, siempre lo hago a esta hora del día para ver que tal le fue y hoy viernes no es ninguna excepción. Detesto tanto ocultarle cosas y temo que se de cuenta, ella siempre sabe cuando las personas ocultamos algo.

"_Hey Britt, ¿qué tal tu día amor?"_ le pregunto a mi novia.

"_Todo bien imagino"_ me responde y puedo sentir que se siente mal.

"_¿Te pasa algo linda?"_

"_Ando preocupada por Lord Tubington"_ me contesta con la voz mas tierna que se puedan imaginar.

"_¿Qué hizo ahora Britt?"_

"_No quiere escucharme y se sigue escapando para usar drogas, tengo miedo perderlo Quinnie"_ ¿pueden creerlo? Brittany es tan inocente que en realidad piensa que su gato usa drogas. No se de donde saca esas ideas en realidad, pero solo escucharla me hace desear estar a su lado y abrazarla porque se que en realidad esto le afecta.

"_No te preocupes amor, voy a mandarle un correo, ya sabes que cuando yo le hablo muy seriamente el me escucha"_ no me miren con esa cara si ustedes tuvieran una novia tan hot como la mía o le siguen el juego o no hay besos y demás cosas en las noches, así que silencio.

"_Gracias Quinnie, sabía que me ibas a ayudar,"_ me contesta y puedo imaginarla brincando mientra lo hace _"¿Cómo te fue en tu audición para las porristas?"_ me pregunta con voz mas tranquila.

"_Pues no muy bien, la capitana de las porristas es una bitch"_ le digo un poco irritada.

"_¡Quinnie! No digas eso"_ a Britt no le gusta mucho que hable mal de las personas _"Seguro que no la haz tratado bien"_

"_Britt tu sabes que yo trato bien a todo el mundo …"_

" … _que te trate bien a ti primero,"_ Brittany completa mi oración _"Quinnie recuerda que prometiste no ser así en tu nueva escuela"_

"_Ya lo se Britt, pero yo vengo de la cima de la pirámide en nuestra escuela, no pienso quedarme abajo solo porque una judía gay se le antoja" _le respondo con demasiado enojo para mi gusto.

"_Oh, entonces hay chicas gays en tu escuela"_ me pregunta con un tono de voz que conozco muy bien.

"_Aww baby, ¿estás celosa?"_

"_¡No!"_ me responde rápidamente _"Por supuesto que no"_

"_No te preocupes mi amor, si vieras a Rachel te darías cuenta que no tienes competencia alguna"_ le digo con toda sinceridad. De lejos mi novia es mucho más hermosa que Rachel.

"_Mi Quinnie siempre tan tierna"_ me responde _"¿Y no hay ninguna chica que te llame la atención?"_

Y en ese preciso momento es cuando me doy cuenta el daño que le voy a hacer a Brittany ocultándole la verdad. Pero como le digo a una chica tan tierna y con la cual tengo tanto tiempo que desde que pisé esta escuela me cautivaron otros ojos, que desde que camine por los pasillos y me tope con aquellos ojos café se me olvidaron unos azules que esperan por mi en Nueva York. ¿Cómo se lo explico?

Es por eso que prefiero callar, prefiero saber que es lo que siento en realidad por Santana, ya que es demasiado prematuro hablar si estoy enamorada si en realidad nunca converse con ella. No voy a arriesgar mi relación por algo que tal vez no llegará a ser nada. Así que es mejor no decir nada.

"_Ya te lo dije linda, eres y seguirás siendo la única chica que llame mi atención"_ le contesto.

Después de eso conversamos casi toda la tarde, ella dice que es casi seguro que me acepten en las porristas, porque a pesar que encuentra el comentario que le hice a Rachel un poco malo, no puede negar que cualquier chica al lado mío termina mal parada. Y así seguimos conversando sobre todo lo que le ha pasado durante la semana, sobre todas las chicas que por alguna extraña razón han empezado a acercarse mas a ella y no puedo evitar sentir celos, pero confío en Brittany ella no es capaz de hacer lo que yo una vez le hice a ella.

Pero en fin, cuando es hora de cortar la comunicación y despedirnos, Brittany me sorprende, _"Quinnie, yo se que hay cosas que a veces no te digo, pero sabes que te amo ¿verdad? Que jamás te haría daño"_

"_¿Porqué me dice eso?"_

"_Por que se cuanto puede afectarnos la distancia, pero quiero que sepas que no hay nada que no me puedas decir, al final del día somos amigas y eso nada lo va a cambiar, ¿prométeme que no me vas a ocultar nada?"_ me dice.

"_Te lo prometo"_ le digo y trato de sonar lo mas convincente posible. Pero siento demasiada culpa por lo que estoy haciendo. Bueno en realidad no hice nada aún, pero ahí esta el detalle 'aún' no es la frase que una persona que ama otra debe de decir

"_Te amo Quinnie"_

"_Yo también te amo Britt"_

Y sin mas nos despedimos, es como si Britt supiera que le estoy ocultando algo, ella no será muy lista en cuanto a lo académico, pero sabe leer a las personas y estoy segura que ella sabe que le oculto algo, lo cual me parte el corazón.

Al poco rato mi madre llega de su nuevo empleo. Bueno en realidad no es empleo, es voluntaria en el hospital local. Mi padre paga todos los gastos y compro la casa en donde vivimos, así que por dinero no nos tenemos que preocupar.

"_Quinn, ya llegue. ¿Puedes bajar? Traje algo para comer"_ grita mi madre desde la cocina.

Mi relación con mi madre no es tan buena, pero tampoco es mala, simplemente somos distantes. Cuando supo de mi opción sexual puso el grito en el cielo. A pesar de que conoce a Brittany y dice que le cae muy bien, veo en sus ojos que aun tiene la esperanza de que yo vuelva a ser "normal".

A veces pienso que el único motivo por el que me aguanta es porque sin mi, mi padre dejaría de mantenerla y a ella le gusta el ritmo de vida que tiene.

"_¿Qué fue lo que compraste mamá?"_ le pregunto de manera casual.

"_Comida china, tu preferida"_ me contesta con demasiado entusiasmo.

"_Genial, voy a buscar un plato y voy a mi habitación a empezar con unas tareas"_ le contesto mientras me dirijo al gabinete para sacar un plato. Esta es siempre la rutina, ella trae la comida a la casa y yo me atiendo sola y por ende como sola en mi habitación. Antes lo hacia la persona que ayudaba en casa a mamá y antes de eso Claire mi niñera, la mujer que me crío y la cual hasta los 6 años de edad yo pensaba que era mi madre.

"_Esta vez no Quinn,"_ me contesta mientras se levanta _"yo voy a poner la mesa y vamos a comer juntas"_

"_De acuerdo"_ le contesto un poco extrañada por su actitud. Debe de haberse golpeado la cabeza o más bien querrá que le pida algo a papá que ella sabe que él no le dará.

"_¿Cómo te fue esta semana en la escuela"_ me pregunta mientras se acerca a sacar los platos.

"_Bien… supongo"_ le contesto _"¿Necesitas algo mamá? Sea lo que sea que necesites solo dímelo y yo le digo a papá para que lo compre"_ le digo mientras ella esta poniendo los platos en la mesa y me hace un gesto con la mano para que me siente en la pequeña mesa que tenemos en la cocina.

"_Por Dios Quinn, solo quiero conversar contigo"_ me responde y suena ofendida por lo que le dije.

"_¿En serio?"_ le pregunto frunciendo el ceño ya que esto no me parece nada normal.

"_Quinn, soy tu madre y quiero saber de ti"_ me dice mientras ambas nos sentamos a la mesa.

"_Ahora si estoy confundida"_ le respondo con sinceridad agarrando uno de los contenedores con la comida. _"¿De cuando aquí tu quieres saber algo de mí mamá?"_

"_Ya te dije Quinn esta es una oportunidad para cambiar"_ me dice _"estamos en una nueva ciudad, todo puede cambiar"_

"_¿Todo puede cambiar?"_ le pregunto y dejo de servirme la comida y la miro a los ojos. _"¿podrías ser un poco mas especifica a que cosas pueden o quieres cambiar mamá?"_

"_Todo Quinn"_ me dice mientras me sirve la comida a mi plato.

"_¿Y con todo te refieres a mi gusto por las chicas?"_ le digo y hago que ella deje de servir la comida. La sutileza no es uno de sus fuertes me imagino.

"_Estuve hablando con el cura de la iglesia"_ sabía que de eso se trataba mi madre jamás podrá aceptar que su única hija le atraía las mujeres._ "me dijo que puede verte cualquier día de la semana para aconsejarte y para que te haga ver que esto es solo una etapa, que puedes regresar a ser normal"_

"_¡Soy normal!"_ le digo levantándome de la mesa. _"Y por el hecho de que me haya cambiado de ciudad no dejo de ser lesbiana mamá"_

"_Quinn siéntate"_ me ordena, pero su voz parece mas un ruego.

"_No mamá"_ le digo dirigiéndome a la puerta de la cocina_. "A pesar de la distancia Brittany y yo nos amamos y no hay cura que vaya a sacar eso de mi"_

"_Quinn aún eres muy joven para saber lo que es el amor"_ me dice mirándome a los ojos.

"_Eso es lo que tu piensas mamá"_ le digo muy decepcionada por lo que me acaba de sugerir. _"Voy a regresar a Nueva York y me voy a ir con Brittany y esta no es la primera vez que te lo digo. De verdad que por un instante pensé que lo que querías cambiar es nuestra patética relación, ¿Por qué no hablas con el cura sobre eso? Quizás a el le puedas decir lo pésima madre que haz sido para mi"_ le vuelvo a decir y con esto salgo de la cocina con dirección a mi cuarto, siento como mi madre dice mi nombre un par de veces pero al ver que no volteo a verla desiste y deja de llamarme.

Al llegar a mi habitación deseo con todo mi corazón estar en Nueva York de nuevo, comúnmente después de que mi madre y yo tenemos una discusión ya que ella intenta volverme "normal" cojo las llaves de mi auto y me voy a casa de Brittany a abrazarla y dormir con ella. Ella siempre tiene palabras de aliento para mí.

Pero esta vez, no es el rostro de Brittany el que quiero ver, no es el abrazo de mi novia el que quiero sentir.

Son unos ojos color café los que necesito ahorita y tengo que hacer lo posible por tenerlos, por verlos el día de hoy.

_Santana's P.O.V_

Cuando llego a mi casa después de dejar a Mercedes mis padres están ahí. Es raro encontrar a mi papá a esta hora, ya que comúnmente esta en el hospital, pero al parecer hoy no tuvo muchos pacientes críticos en su turno.

"_Buenas tardes mamá"_ le digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"_Hola mija ¿Cómo te fue la escuela?"_ me pregunta mi madre que está sentada en uno de los sillones de nuestra sala. Mi casa no es muy grande pero tampoco es pequeña. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos ya que mi papá es uno de los mejores cirujanos de la ciudad y podemos pagar por ciertos lujos.

"_Todo bien"_ le contesto mientras me acerco a mi papá.

"_Hola papi ¿cómo estás?"_ le pregunto

"_Yo muy bien mija"_ me responde dándome un beso en la mejilla _"¿qué tal tu primera semana como Senior?"_

"_Bien, supongo"_ le respondo.

"_¿Supones?"_ me pregunta mi madre.

"_Pues si"_ contesto tratando de evitar contarles sobre Quinn. Mis padres siempre están tratando de que salga más, que conozca chicas y me divierta como cualquier adolescente de mi edad. Pero mis padres a veces me apoyan demasiado con mi opción sexual.

Cuando por primera vez les dije que no me gustaban los chicos, lo cual fue hace como 2 años atrás, no se pusieron a llorar y ni siquiera se sorprendieron. Recuerdo que mi madre me pregunto si estaba segura y yo le conteste que si porque había una chica que me gustaba mucho. Ellos simplemente me dijeron que podía contar con ellos para todo, que mi opción sexual no cambiaba lo que ellos pensaban de mi y que me querían demasiado como para no apoyarme. Inclusive me agradecieron el hecho de decírselos. Según ellos fue muy maduro de mi parte y que es mejor que ellos se enteraran por mí y no por otras personas.

Ahora cuando digo que mis padres me apoyan demasiado, me refiero a aquella vez cuando les confesé mi opción sexual también les confesé el nombre de la chica que me gustaba. Un día sin más ni menos llego a mi casa con Mercedes y me doy con la sorpresa que teníamos una invitada. ¿Quién era? Megan. La chica que me gustaba y que era una Senior de mi escuela. Gracias a Dios Mercedes estaba ahí y creo que Megan no se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de mis padres. Y digo Gracias a Dios porque la chica ni siquiera era lesbiana, tenía novio y todo, pero por eso no dejaba de gustarme.

En fin, desde ese día les hice jurar que no volverían a tratar de emparejarme con nadie y al menos están tratando, pero siempre que menciono el nombre de alguna chica ellos ya me imaginan casándome con ella.

"_Carlos, creo que Santana tiene una amiga nueva"_ le dice mi madre a mi papa con un tono de voz muy infantil.

Mi padre me mira a los ojos y me dice _"¿Es cierto Santana? ¿Por fin podremos conocer a tu primera novia?"_

"_¿Cuál novia?"_ les pregunto y ambos se ríen de mí. _"Ni siquiera les respondí si conocí a alguien"_

"_Vamos Santana este es tu último año en la escuela, tienes que disfrutar ser adolescente"_ me dice mi padre.

"_Y lo estoy haciendo, hoy por la noche voy a jugar un torneo online de-"_

"_Basta con los torneos online Santana, sabes que tu padre y yo hablamos de experiencias reales con chicos o quizás chicas de tu edad"_ me dice mi madre cortándome cuando estaba hablando.

"_Exacto Santana, tienes que salir o si no tu madre y yo vamos a tener que olvidar esa promesa y empezar a buscarte novia"_ me dice mi papá.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ les digo casi gritando _"Ni se les ocurra por favor"_ ambos me miran y se ríen.

"_Bueno para que no se quejen mañana voy a salir de compras"_ les comento.

"_¿En serio? Seguro que con Mercedes"_ me dice mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"_Pues si, con ella"_ le respondo _"y con una amiga mas"_ le digo casi susurrando.

"_¿Podrás repetir eso último? Creo que no te escuche bien."_ Me dice mi papá tratando de ser gracioso y obligándome a repetir lo que dije,

"_Con Mercedes y con Quinn, una chica nueva que entro a la escuela"_ le respondo.

"_¡Por fin mija!" _dice mi mamá un poco mas fuerte de lo normal.

"_Es solo una amiga mamá"_ les digo.

"_Por ahora"_ me dice mi mamá. _"¡Ya la quiero conocer!, ¿Va a venir a recogerte? ¿Cómo es ella?" _Continua mi madre mientras junta las manos y da pequeños brincos muy emocionada.

"_¿Qué? Mamá, es solo una amiga y ni tan amiga, ni siquiera converse con ella, fue Mercedes la que la invito a venir con nosotras"_ le digo a mi madre.

"_Mercedes siempre preocupada por ti mija"_ insiste mi madre. Mientras mi papá no para de sonreír.

"_Preocupada nada, si me hizo quedar mal delante de ella"_ le respondo. _"Pero como sea, Quinn es solo una chica nueva en la escuela y yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas"_

"_Pero Santana …"_ me dice mi padre.

"_Pero nada papá, prometieron no meterse y espero que lo cumplan"_

Después de esto, mis padres siguen insistiendo porque según ellos quieren conocer a su futura nuera. ¿Pueden creerlo? Sinceramente no se porque mis padres se emocionan tanto. Imagínense cuando la conozcan.

Cuando terminan de de molestar, decido ir a mi habitación. Mamá prometió llamarme cuando la cena este lista.

Mi habitación quizás no seas la mas ordenada y típica de una chica de mi edad, es un poco oscura, tiene pósters de Call Of Duty, Left 4 Dead y otros juegos que me gustan pegados en las paredes. Y a pesar de tener una pequeña biblioteca en el estudio de mi papá, en mi habitación tengo un estante llenos de libros y comics que vengo coleccionando desde que soy pequeña. También tengo algunas figuras coleccionables de Star Wars, pero solo tengo dos, que me las regalaron por navidad hace unos años, no soy tan fanática de las figuras de acción, pero como no guardar un regalo así.

Mientras estoy jugando una partida de COD con unos amigos online, mi teléfono empieza a vibrar, cosa que es raro porque nadie me llama o me manda mensajes a esta hora.

Cuando voy a ver quién es me sorprende el hecho de no tener el número registrado en mi agenda. Gracias a Dios no es una llamada si no un mensaje.

**# : "Espero no te asustes y no querrás saber todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir tu número – X"**

**Santana: "¿Quién eres?"**

**#: "¿Prometes no dejar de hablar si te digo quién soy"**

**Santana: "Mercedes ya deja las bromas y déjame jugar tranquila que estoy en una misión"**

**#: "¿Misión? ¿Eres agente del F.B.I.?"**

**Santana: "¿Qué diablos hablas Mercedes?"**

**#: "No soy Mercedes, Soy Quinn, se que tendríamos que ir de compras mañana, pero estoy en el centro comercial de Lima ahorita y quisiera saber si te provoca comer algo conmigo"**

**Santana: "¿Quinn? ¿Quién te dio mi número?"**

**Quinn: "Mercedes, la llame hace unos minutos para ver si podíamos salir a comer, pero anda ocupada y me dio tu número, ¿espero no te moleste?"**

**Santana: "Pues no, no me molesta"**

**Quinn: "Y que dices, puedes salir a comer ahorita? No conozco Lima y no se que lugar es bueno para comer. Aunque debería preguntar si ya comiste primero, ¿comiste ya?"**

**Santana: "No, aún no"**

**Quinn: "Y entonces … Vamos?"**

**Santana: "Supongo que sí"**

**Quinn: "Genial, estoy en el Centro Comercial de Lima, cerca de la fuente, te espero Santana, en cuanto llegas?"**

**Santana: "En 20 min."**

**Quinn: "De acuerdo, te espero"**

En cuanto recibo el último mensaje de Quinn, por alguna razón siento que el cuerpo me esta temblando, mis manos están sudando mas de lo normal y a pesar que llevo mis lentes puestos, mi visión esta nublada.

Después de unos minutos reacciono y me doy cuenta que aún sigo en la misma posición de hace 5 minutos, la cual es parada con el celular en la mano aún sin creer haber conversado con Quinn. Y como le dije que estaría ahí en 20 min. Me miro al espejo y sospecho que no sería ideal que Quinn me vea con la misma ropa que llevaba en la mañana, así que me cambio de polo a uno de mis preferidos, es uno blanco de mangas largas con un estampado con el logo de Call Of Duty, me pongo un jean negro, mis Converse y mi casaca de cuero negra.

Cuando estoy bajando, mi madre me mira con cara de extrañes y no es para menos, comúnmente estoy en pijamas a esta hora.

_"¿Vas para algún lado mija?"_ me pregunta.

_"Si, creo … "_ le contesto.

_"¿Crees? ¿Vas a salir o no? ¿Por qué la cena ya está lista?"_

_"Voy a salir, ¿Puedo?"_ le pregunto.

_"¿Pues eso depende?"_ me dice mi madre _"Imagino que no vas a casa de Mercedes porque comúnmente no te cambias de ropa a esta hora para ir a visitarla"_

_"Mamá"_ le digo tratando de que no empiece con el tema de las novias.

_"Mamá nada Santana, ¿Vas a salir con esa chica de tu escuela? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?"_ Me pregunta.

_"Quinn y si, Mercedes le dio mi número y Quinn me acaba de preguntar si puedo salir a comer algo con ella, como no conoce la ciudad quiere saber que lugares son buenos para comer por aquí"_

_"Aww, mija tu primera cita con Quinn"_ me dice y puedo jurar que hasta lágrimas en los ojos tiene _"Espera que voy a traer la cámara"_

_"¡Mamá no te hagas la graciosa!"_ le dijo_ "No es ninguna cita solo la voy a ayudar y comeré con ella, solo eso, por favor no le digas nada a pa-"_

_"¡Carlos, Santana tiene una cita con Quinn!"_ empieza a gritar mi mamá sin dejarme terminar lo que le estaba diciendo.

_"¡Mamá! Para por favor, Papá debe estar ocupa-"_

_"¿Es cierto?"_ Dice mi papá que llega corriendo desde su estudio a la sala donde mamá y yo estábamos conversando. _"¿Tienes una cita?"_

_"No es una cita, me pidió que le enseñará donde comer y vamos a comer juntas, solo eso"_ les digo _"Ya déjense de molestarme por favor. Y ya me tengo que ir que no quiero llegar tarde"_

_"Bueno definitivamente esta no es una cita, porque dile a Quinn que tiene que pasar por ti si quiere que consintamos que sea tu novia"_ me dice mi papá y mamá solo empieza a reírse.

_"Ya dejen el chiste, que no es una cita y no vamos a salir en otra."_ Les digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta.

_"Suerte Santana"_ me dice mi mamá_ "Y no te pongas a hablar de video juegos con Quinn"_

_"Muy graciosos"_ les digo y ambos se ponen a reír.

Al salir de mi casa me dirijo a mi auto para ir al Centro Comercial. Gracias a Dios queda a solo 5 minutos de mi casa, así que dudo que llegue tarde.

Son un poco mas de las 9 pm de un Viernes por la noche y yo Santana López estoy camino a encontrarme con Quinn, la bella rubia con la que solo hable por mensaje de texto ya que cuando estoy cerca de ella no puedo articular palabra alguna.

Espero no ser tan nerd y recordar como formar oraciones, ya que Mercedes no estará para salvarme de esta.

Estaciono mi auto en el parking del Centro Comercial y me dirijo a la fuente que no esta muy lejos de la entrada principal. Espero que Quinn no se haya ido porque a pesar de la conversación con mis padres, estoy llegando 20 minutos después como le dije.

Cuando llego a la fuente, me doy cuenta que Quinn no está. Doy la vuelta y trato de buscarla pero no la encuentro. Capaz esta sea una broma de alguien de la escuela y yo tontamente caí en su juego y estoy aquí sola esperando a alguien que quizás nunca sepa que la estaba esperando.

¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió llamar a Mercedes para confirmar si ella le dio el número? ¿Cómo no llame a ese número para saber si era Quinn o no?

Imagino que los nerds a veces no pensamos del todo bien. Pero al menos no veo a nadie de la escuela tampoco, así que antes de que alguien decida aparecer, regreso en mis pasos para dirigirme a mi auto.

Cuando estoy cerca de la salida, siento que alguien me toma del brazo y estoy casi segura que es alguien de la escuela listo para burlarse de mi por caer en su trampa. Así que antes de que intenten burlarse suelto mi brazo de su mano y giro para tratar de darle una bofetada

_"¡Hey!, lo siento fui al baño y cuando regrese vi que ya te estabas yendo"_ me dice Quinn agarrando mi muñeca para evitar que la golpee.

_"Dios Santo, lo siento"_ le digo _"Creí que alguien de la escuela me había hecho una broma"_

_"¿Y pensabas golpearlos?"_ me dice sonriendo.

_"¡Si! … Digo No, es que siempre me hacen bromas y si esta hubiera sido una mas de esas pues ya me han cansado"_

_"Bueno, no es una broma de nadie del colegio"_ me dice Quinn soltando mi mano, _"podemos ir a comer, que muero de hambre"_

_"Claro"_ le respondo.

Y así sin mas empezamos a caminar para buscar un lugar donde comer, al ser viernes hay muchos lugares abiertos y hay muchas personas también, pero por algún motivo al estar con Quinn pareciera que estuviéramos solo ella y yo.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews, gracias a todos los que están comentando y les quiero preguntar si Quinn le debería de decir la verdad sobre que tiene novia o se lo decimos mas adelante a Santana?**

**Tengo una idea de lo que quiero hacer con respecto a eso, pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes.**

**Gracias y no se olviden de las reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Chicos, estoy aquí con un nuevo chapter para esta historia, como les dije prometo no ausentarme tanto.**

**Pueden buscar un nuevo update entre el jueves o viernes. Me está gustando mucho escribir esta historia.**

**Bueno en este chap. podrán encontrar la pequeña pre-cita entre Santana y Quinn.**

**No termina con cliffhanger pero tratare que el próximo si para darle mas emoción.**

**Este chapter también es de 4k espero les guste y me dejen una review ya que ellas me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias y disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Quinn's P.O.V_

Miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza antes de decidir llamarla. Y ahora que estoy aquí con ella a mi lado buscando un lugar en donde comer las cosas se hacen más difíciles. Se que lo que estoy haciendo está mal, porque mis intenciones no son solo conocerla como amiga, pero no puedo evitar esta extraña sensación que tengo.

Mi novia Brittany es la persona más tierna del planeta. Siempre pendiente de lo que me pasa y fue la única que me apoyo cuando mi mamá se entero de mi opción sexual. En la escuela todos sabían sobre mi gusto por las chicas, todo mundo decía lo _**"player"**_ que era y después de un par de meses de relación con Brittany le fallé. Me acosté con una chica que para ser sincera ni recuerdo su nombre.

Cuando Britt se entero las lágrimas en sus ojos fueron lo peor que eh visto en mi vida, su mira de decepción y el hecho de haberle comprobado que todo el mundo tenía razón, que yo jamás cambiaría, hizo que mi corazón por primera vez se partiera en mil pedazos, porque yo era la causante de sus lagrimas y sin decirle nada desde ese momento juré jamás volver a causar ese daño, ni a Britt ni a nadie.

Como era de esperarse, Brittany termino conmigo y me pase los siguientes 3 meses rogando por su perdón, deje de tener amoríos con cualquier chica que se me apareciera y le comprobé cuanto lo amaba y cuanto significaba ella para mi.

Pero mírenme ahora, tengo una semana en Lima Ohio y aquella promesa que me hice a mi misma y que le hice a Britt el día que acepto regresar conmigo quedo en el olvido. Pero esta vez no estoy queriendo jugar con nadie, esta vez se exactamente como se llama esta chica que me tiene sintiendo mariposas en el estomago, esta vez es un sentimiento diferente al que sentí por aquella chica con la que traicioné a Britt. Inclusive, esta vez es un sentimiento diferente al que siento y sentí por Brittany.

Santana y yo estamos caminando por el centro comercial y ella se ve espectacular, su estilo es completamente diferente al de Brittany y al mío, pero no se como logra verse radiante en ese atuendo, ya que seamos sinceros en cualquier otra persona pensaría que es un desastre, pero en ella no. Inclusive sus grandes anteojos negros la hacen ver genial.

Yo por otro lado, no tuve mucho tiempo para arreglarme, así que solo llevo unos jeans oscuros y una blusa rosa de seda.

"_¿Qué es lo que te gustaría comer?"_ me pregunta.

"_No lo se, ¿tu que deseas?"_

"_Podemos ir a Breadstix"_ me dice mientras seguimos caminando por el centro comercial. _"Es un buen restaurante y seguro que podemos comer algo bueno ahí"_

"_Me parece genial. Tu eres la que conoces Lima así que acepto lo que tu pidas."_

"_De acuerdo"_ me dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Genial. Breadstix estonces"_ le comento y ella me indica por donde debemos caminar para llegar al local donde, según Santana, tienen los mejores Breadsticks de Ohio. Es curioso escucharla hablar, ya que en la mañana cuando me presente dijo muy poco, pero me alegra saber que le estoy inspirando confianza.

Al llegar al Breadstix nos dirigimos a una de las mesas vacías, gracias a Dios no hay mucha gente y por ende no hay tanto ruido, lo cual es genial porque de verdad que me gustaría conocer a Santana. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas, una enfrente de la otra.

La mesera llega y toma nuestras órdenes. Santana pide una ensalada Cesar y una soda y yo pido lo mismo _"Y traigan muchos Breadsticks que estos no nos van a alcanzar"_ le dice Santana a la mesera y yo no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se forma en mi rostro.

"_Entonces… ¿te gustan los Breadsticks?"_ le pregunto

"_Por supuesto, ¿a ti no?"_

"_Nunca los eh probado"_ le respondo con toda sinceridad. Siempre veo que mis amigas en la escuela lo comían pero yo jamás intente probarlo.

"_¿En serio? ¿En que universo vives que nunca probaste un Breadstick?"_ me pregunta con rostro de preocupación.

"_En el mismo que tu, pero nunca los probé"_ le digo entre risas mientras ella me da a probar uno.

"_Bueno, tienes que probarlos, a mi me encantan"_

Así que sin mas los pruebo y sinceramente no creo haberme perdido de mucho, pero a Santana le encantan así que no puedo decir que no me gustaron _"Están deliciosos"_ le digo y veo como se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Te lo dije"_ me responde.

Seguimos así unos momentos mientras trato de digerir el sabor del breadstick y Santana esta haciendo quien sabe que en su celular mientras disfruta de uno ellos.

"_¿Tu novio te tiene ocupada?"_ le pregunto. Tengo que saber si le gustan las chicas o los chicos. Y aunque estoy casi segura de que mi gaydar no se ha equivocado, tengo que asegurarme.

"_¿Qué? ¿Novio? No gracias, no lo tengo"_ me dice y la escucho susurrar _"y no creo que lo tenga"_ me dice mirando mientras bebe un poco de agua pero con los ojos pegados al celular

"_¿Novia entonces?"_ le pregunto y esto hace que Santana se atore con el agua que estaba tomando y derrame un poco en su celular. Tienen que adorar las cosas tan dulcemente nerds que hace Santana.

"_¿Qué cosas preguntas?"_ me dice mientras tose. _"No tengo novia tampoco, ando esperando estar en la universidad para eso."_

Lo sabía, mi gaydar nunca falla. _"¿Hasta llegar a la universidad?"_ le pregunto intrigada apoyando mis brazos sobre la mesa.

"_Si"_ me responde muy segura de lo que dice _"Citas y salidas con chicas de la escuela esta fuera de mis límites, no soy muy popular que digamos"._

"_No veo razón para que no lo seas"_ le respondo con toda sinceridad, pero al tratar de mirarla a los ojos mientras lo digo, ella evade mi mirada y regresa a mirar a su celular.

"_Si claro"_ me dice en tono sarcástico _"El caso es que tampoco me atrae nadie de la escuela, todas son las típicas niñas tontas y da la casualidad que la mayoría ya a estado con Rachel Berry y para serte sincera no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa"_ esta vez si levanta la mirada, aún no me mira directamente a los ojos pero al menos no está mirando el celular.

"_Creo que de verdad estamos en un universo diferente"_ le digo y esto al menos llama su atención. _"Digo, ¿cómo es que Rachel Berry es la chica mas popular de la escuela? Algo tiene que andar mal en McKinley"_

"_No lo se, Rachel es de esas personas que no llego a ser quien es por ser tierna y dulce con todos, llego a donde está después de que misteriosamente la antigua capitana de las porristas desapareciera, creo que se mudo de ciudad, nunca nadie supo donde se fue o porque"_

"_Bueno, el reinado no le va a durar para siempre,"_ le aseguro _"Rachel Berry será historia cuando yo sea la capitana de las porristas"_

"_No es por nada"_ me dice haciendo una pausa para tomar un poco de su agua y después continua _"pero dudo que la entrenadora Sue saque a Rachel para ponerte a ti"_

"_¿No crees que me veo mejor que Rachel para ser la capitana de las porristas?"_ le digo tratando de coquetearle un poco.

"_No es eso"_ me dice evitando mirarme _"Es solo que Rachel es la preferida de Sue"_

"_Las cosas pueden cambiar"_ insisto, tratando de mirarla a los ojos, pero nada, los vuelve a voltear.

"_Supongo que si"_ me dice.

"_Aquí tienen su pedido señoritas"_ nos dice la mesera.

"_Gracias"_ decimos Santana y yo casi al mismo tiempo.

"_Bueno provecho Santana" _

"_Gracias, igual tu"_ me dice con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras comemos seguimos hablando de Rachel y Santana me cuenta que ella, Kurt y Tina solían ser amigos cuando estaban en la primaria, pero que su amistad se deterioro por las ansias de Rachel de ser popular. Tina y Kurt siguieron a Rachel y Santana prefirió estar fuera del radar.

Pero a pesar de que Rachel, Tina, Kurt y Santana se conocen esta no es razón para que ellos siempre traten de molestarla, según Santana siempre andan poniéndole sobre nombres, lanzadole granizados entre otras cosas mas que Santana no quiso mencionar.

"_¿Por qué se te ocurrió salir a comer sola si no conoces la ciudad?"_ me pregunta mientras esperamos que la mesera nos traiga la cuenta.

"_Esa es una historia para otro momento"_ le digo extendiendo la mano para recibir la cuenta.

"_De acuerdo"_ me dice con una media sonrisa preocupada en los labios _"¿Cuánto es mi parte de la cuenta"_ me dice mientras trata de sacar el dinero de su billetera.

"_No es nada"_ le digo _"yo te invite, así que yo pago"_

"_Prefiero que no lo hagas"_ me dice _"Déjame pagar mi parte"_

"_No"_ le digo mientras pago la cuenta _"cuando tu me invites a salir te prometo que dejo que la pagues tu, esta vez te llame yo, así que yo pago"_

Así que le entrego la cuenta a la mesera y le digo que se quede con el cambio. El dinero nunca es problema para mí, mi papá siempre me da más de lo que necesito y gasto, es su manera de compensar por su ausencia y desinterés hacia mí.

"_Me encanto poder cenar contigo Santana"_ le digo mientras salimos de Breadstix.

"_Si fue divertido"_ me contesta "_Al menos ya sabes que si puedo hablar"_ me dice entre risas.

"_Si y es muy lindo escuchar tu voz"_ le confieso con una sonrisa.

"_Solo que Mercedes siempre me hace pasar vergüenza, siempre diciendo lo nerd que soy a todo el mundo y pues me puse nerviosa porque en realidad creí que ibas a tirarme un granizado o algo así"_

"_Sería incapaz de hacer algo así Santana"_ le digo tratando de sonar convincente, porque sinceramente si le lanzaría uno pero a Rachel, jamás a Santana.

"_Eso dices ahora, espera a que entres al escuadrón de porristas y ya verás como ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre"_ me dice _"inclusive me parece raro que me hayas invitado, no eres del tipo de chica que me podría invitar a comer."_

"_¿Qué tipo de chica soy?"_ le pregunto mientras nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

"_Luces como una chica popular"_ me dice _"¿Lo eras en tu antigua escuela verdad?"_

"_Se podría decir que si, era la capitana de las porristas ahí"_

"_Ya decía yo"_ me responde _"Al menos haz sido lo suficientemente amable de invitarme a cenar antes de ponerme a hacer tus tareas"_

"_¿Qué?"_ le digo sonriendo mientras llegamos al que asumo es su auto.

"_Mira Quinn, no tienes que pretender y sinceramente quisiera tener mi vida fuera del radar de todos, así que si me dices que es lo que tengo que hacer para que no me agobies solo dilo"_ me dice con un tono muy amargo.

"_Santana, no quiero que hagas mis tareas, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlas yo misma, muchas gracias"_ le digo sonriéndole, no puedo creer que esta chica piense que la quiero extorsionar o algo por el estilo. _"Lo único que quería era conversar contigo"_

"_Oh"_ me dice "_Lo siento, pero comprenderás mi escepticismo"_

"_Pues no, no lo entiendo, eres la chica mas hermosa que vi. desde que llegue a Lima, no entiendo porque quieres ocultarlo"_ le digo y ella solo baja la mira avergonzada por mis palabras.

"_Pues no conoces Lima del todo bien, así que ya encontrarás a una chica verdaderamente hermosa"_ me dice tratando de abrir la puerta de su auto, pero al parecer metió la llave que no era la correcta. _"Demonios, ya se quedo atracada la llave" _comenta _"Es tu culpa Quinn por andar hablando incoherencias"_ dice mientras trata de sacar la llave del auto y yo trato de contener la risa mientras veo como lucha para tratar de sacar la llave de su auto.

"_¿Estás segura que esté es tu auto Santana?"_ le pregunto mientras me rió un poco, esta situación es graciosa y tierna a la vez, siempre le pasa algo a Santana cuando intento coquetear con ella.

"_Por supuesto que si"_ me dice mientras forcejea con la _llave "Solo que metí la llave de mi casa en vez de la del auto y ahora no sale"_ continua mientras intenta con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta del auto.

"_Deja de hacer eso, que vas a romp-"_ demasiado tarde llego mi consejo, porque puedo ver como Santana sostiene en su mano la mitad de la llave de su casa y la otra mitad se quedo dentro de la cerradura del auto, su rostro esta en shock. _"No puedo decir que te lo dije porque no pude terminar de hablar"_ le digo riéndome de la situación.

"_Cállate Quinn, esto es todo tu culpa" _

"_¿Cómo es esto mi culpa?"_ le digo sonriendo.

"_Porque andas diciendo tonteras y me hiciste que me distrajera"_ dice intentando sacar la llave. _"¿Y ahora como voy a llegar a mi casa sin mi auto?"_

"_Yo te puedo llevar, traje mi auto"_

"_Pero no puedo dejar mi auto aquí"_

"_Llama a tu mamá o a tu papá para que llamen a tu aseguradora y puedan venir a arreglar tu auto"_ le digo.

"_Cierto"_ me dice. Definitivamente Santana es una chica diferente a todas las que conocí en mi vida, pero a pesar de todo lo que le pasa no puedo de dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que sería ser su novia. Pero para eso, tengo que dejar a la que ya tengo aunque no creo que sea capaz, porque amo a Brittany con todas mis fuerzas.

_Santana's P.O.V._

Es increíble que todas estas cosas me pasen a mí. Primero quedándome muda el primer día que conocí a Quinn. Luego casi le pego una bofetada cuando la encontré en el centro comercial, después casi me atoro con el agua y ahora mi llave se quedo atorada en mi auto.

Mientras llamo a mis padres trato de no sonar muy avergonzada, no quiero que se les ocurra la genial idea de venirme a recoger.

"_No mamá, estaba con Quinn conversando y metí la llave equivocada y se me partió tratando de sacarla"_ le digo a mi mamá que aparentemente puso en altavoz el teléfono para que mi papá escuchase también.

"_Hay mija, esta chica debe ser muy linda para que metas la llave de la casa a la puerta del carro"_ me dice y puedo escuchar como papá y ella se ríen a carcajadas de mi.

"_Ya mamá, esto no es gracioso, dime que tengo que hacer"_

"_¿Mija necesitas que te pasemos a recoger?"_ me dice mi papá. No les dije que era lo primero que iban a decir.

"_¡No! Claro que no, ¿se volvieron locos? Ni se les ocurra aparecer me escucharon"_ les digo mirando hacia Quinn que no se encuentra muy lejos y la puedo ver como se ríe, imagino que se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando. Por Dios, como no me come la tierra en estos momentos.

"_¿Pero Mija como vas a regresar?"_ insiste mi papá.

"_Quinn me va a llevar, ella trajo su auto"_

"_Escuchaste eso Carlos, vamos a conocer a Quinn, anda ponte algo decente por Dios"_ escucho como le dice mi mamá a mi papá.

"_Mamá, no te hagas la graciosa, nadie va a conocer a nadie, dime que hago con el carro"_

"_Mira Mija, ya tu papá va a llamar a la compañía, deja el auto ahí que ellos se encargará de remolcarlo y arreglarlo"_ me dice _"Ahora ven a casa con mi futura nuera que la quiero conocer"_

"_¿Cuál nuera mamá? Deja de decir eso, recuerden que me promertie-"_ y así sin mas la llamada se corta y veo a Quinn reírse de todo lo que acaba de pasar"

"_¿No te enseñaron a no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?"_ le digo causando que Quinn se ría un poco mas fuerte, mientras yo camino hacia su auto ella sigue parada junto al mío.

"_¿Santana?"_ me llama _"Mi auto esta hacia allá"_ me dice señalando el lado opuesto al que yo estoy caminando.

"_Muy graciosa Quinn, ¿ya podemos irnos?"_ le digo.

"_Por supuesto"_ me dice sonriendo.

Durante el camino a casa, no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás Quinn me debería de dejar a una cuadra de mi casa, no quiero tener que pasar más vergüenza por culpa de mis padres.

"_Me vas a tener que indicar por donde debo de ir"_ me dice Quinn.

"_Solo sigue de frente yo te aviso donde doblar"_ le digo y ella me responde con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos le indico donde se puede estacionar y debí haber seguido mis instintos y bajarme una cuadra antes, ya que las luces de la planta baja de mi casa están encendidas y puedo ver como mamá se asoma por una de las ventanas y veo la sombra de mi papá detrás de ella.

"_Tus padres están esperando por ti"_ me dice Quinn.

"_Mis padres no tienen nada mejor que divertirse con lo que me pasa."_

"_Al menos tienes padres que se preocupan por ti y están ahí para molestarte"_ contesta Quinn mirando hacia mi casa con ojos de tristeza. _"Son ya varias horas desde que salí de casa y mi mamá pretendió no verme salir y hasta ahora no me ha llamado, pero tus padres están ahí esperándote, se debe de sentir bien eso"_

"_Supongo que si, pero desearía que no se metieran tanto"_ le digo.

"_No desees eso, son tus padres, esa es su labor"_ me dice _"Cuanto desearía yo encontrar una luz encendida cuando llegue a casa"_

"_Lo siento"_ le digo porque puedo ver tristeza en sus ojos, su mirada no se despego de mi casa ni un solo instante.

"_Bueno, es mejor que me vaya"_ le digo _"Gracias por la cena Quinn"_

"_No creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente"_ me dice Quinn mientras veo que se quita el cinturón para salir del auto _"Tus padres me quieren conocer y no puede hacerles ese desplante."_

"_¿Qué? No Quinn no tienes que hacer eso"_ le digo pero ella ya tiene los dos pies fuera del carro. Y se dirige a abrirme la puerta.

"_Vas a tener que salir Santana, porque tu vives aquí y este es mi auto"_ me dice mientras me extiende la mano para ayudarme a salir.

"_Dios Santo"_ digo mientras salgo del auto. Quinn cierra la puerta detrás de mí y caminamos hacia la puerta de mi casa.

Aún faltan como 2 metros para llegar y veo como la puerta principal se empieza a abrir. _"Dios"_ repito y Quinn solo sonríe.

"_Mija, que bueno que llegaste, me vas a tener que explicar como es eso que metiste las llaves equivocadas al auto"_ me dice mi madre, mientras papá esta detrás de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Después les explico"_ le digo a mi mamá mientras llego al porche de mi casa. Mis padres se hacen a un lado para permitirme entrar. Yo entro primero y Quinn entra detrás de mí.

"_Mamá, papá les presento a mi amiga Quinn, es nueva en la escuela"_ les digo presentándoles a Quinn.

"_Mucho gusto Sr. Y Sra. Lopez, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray"_ dice Quinn extendiendo su mano para saludar a cada uno de mis padres.

"_El gusto es de nosotros, mi nombre es Maribel y el es Carlos mi esposo"_ dice mi madre.

"_Mucho Gusto Quinn"_ le dice mi papá.

"_¿Así que eres nueva en la ciudad?"_ empieza mi mamá con el interrogatorio.

"_Si, soy de Nueva York"_ le comenta Quinn _"Recién me mude con mi madre aquí a Lima"_

"_Que bueno, gracias por traer a nuestra Santy a casa sana y salva, no se que le paso por la cabeza que le hizo meter las llaves de la casa a la puerta del auto"_ le dice mi madre mientras trata de pellizcar mis mejillas. Les juro que mis padres son de lo peor.

"_Bueno según Santana fue mi culpa, así que mil disculpas por eso"_ les dice Quinn y mi papá la mira sonriendo.

"_¿Tu culpa?"_ le pregunta mi papá.

"_Le dije a Santana que era la chica mas hermosa que vi desde que llegue a Lima y eso la distrajo y por eso se equivoco de llaves"_ Pueden creerlo, Quinn le acaba de decir eso a mis padres. Siento como mi quijada se cae al piso al escucharlo.

"_Awww. Carlos esta chica si que sabe como ganarse a los suegros"_ comenta mi mamá.

"_¿Cuáles suegros mamá? Deja de decir esas cosas, Quinn y yo solo somos amigas, recién nos conocemos."_ Le digo indignada a mi mamá.

"_Su hija se esta haciendo la difícil señora, pero no se preocupe ya veré como la conquisto"_ les dice Quinn. Y no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Quinn Fabray, la chica más linda que jamás haya visto, esta interesada en mí. Dios mío no lo puedo creer.

"_¿Qué?"_ le digo a Quinn. _"Quinn deja de seguirles el chiste a mis padres. Y te agradezco que me trajeras pero ya es tarde y creo que deberías ir yendo no quiero que algo te pase por manejar sola a estas horas"._

"_Aww. Maribel mira Santy se preocupa por Quinn"_ dice mi padre mientras abraza a mi mamá.

"_Ya dejen el juego"_ les digo y ellos solo se ríen. No se porque no me toman en serio, tengo que practicar mis técnicas para amenazar porque estás no funcionan.

"_Bueno, si es un poco tarde y no quiero molestar"_ dice Quinn _"Fue un gusto conocerlos Sr. Y Sra. Lopez"_ les dice Quinn volviendo a extender su mano.

"_El gusto es de nosotros Quinn, espero que un día de estos puedas venir a almorzar o a comer con nosotros"_ le dice mi mamá.

"_Espero que si Sra. Lopez. Buenas Noches"_ les dice Quinn mientras se dirige a la puerta.

Mi mamá me indica con los ojos que siga a Quinn y yo lo hago para despedirme de ella. Así que salimos al porche para despedirnos.

"_Gracias por todo y sorry sobre mis padres"_ le digo a Quinn.

"_No te preocupes, es tierno saber que se preocupan por saber quien es la nueva pretendiente de su hija"_

"_¿Qué?"_ exclamo. _"Tu no eres mi pretendiente Quinn, deja lo juegos que mis padres ya no te escuchan."_

"_No estoy jugando Santana"_ me dice _"Yo siempre soy directa con todo y con todos y no te voy a negar que me gustas, que desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti."_

"_Quinn no estas hablando en serio ¿verdad?"_

"_Muy en serio Santana."_ Dice acercándose a mi y tomando una de mis manos _"Se que no nos conocemos bien aún, pero ¿puedes dejarme intentar conocerte?"_

"_¿Estás segura de querer hacer eso?"_ le respondo _"Yo no soy una persona a la que quieras conocer"_

"_Eres 'la' persona a la que quiero conocer"_ Me dice mirándome a los ojos y esta vez no puedo ni quiero evitar su mirada.

"_De acuerdo"_ digo _"Pero te pido que por favor seas sincera conmigo, yo podré parecer una nerd, pero tengo sentimientos Quinn y no quiero que me hagan daño, jamás he tenido novia ni pretendientes y todo esto es nuevo para mi"_

"_No te preocupes, no te voy hacer sufrir, solo quiero conocerte, ser tu amiga, ganarme tu confianza y cuando tu quieras dar ese paso yo lo daré contigo."_

"_De acuerdo"_

"_Genial Santana Lopez"_ me dice besando la mano que me había agarrado y haciendo que electricidad fluya por mi cuerpo. _"Nos vemos mañana cuando salgamos con Mercedes ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_De acuerdo"_

"_Bye"_ me dice y yo le respondo lo mismo, mientras veo que se aleja camino a su auto.

No se exactamente lo que acaba de pasar, pero al parecer Quinn Fabray quiere intentar ser mi novia, me dijo que quiere ser mi amiga primero y quiere que yo confíe en ella, todo esto parece sacado de una película. Jamás tuve a ninguna chica interesada por salir conmigo y aunque creo que Quinn quizás tenga otros planes espero que no me decepcione. Es la primera vez en mi vida que siento algo así y espero que Quinn sea lo que sin saber estuve buscando.

* * *

**Al final parece que Quinn sigue sus instintos pero dice seguir amando a Brittany.**

**Espero les haya gustado, ya saben sigan poniendo sus reviews.**

**El próximo cap será la salida con Mercedes y tendrá unas cuantas sorpresas.**

**Y espero que para el que le sigue [osea el chap 8] pueda poner el POV de Brittany, pero preferí primero tener mas interacción entre Santana y Quinn.**

**Bueno chicos, compartan la historia para que así mas gente la lea y muchas gracias por todo. Luv ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo chapter de esta historia, quiero agradecer a todos por sus amables comentarios no solo aquí si no también en facebook.**

**Gracias a todos. Se que antes no les respondí pero voy a empezar a agradecer a cada uno por sus reviews a partir de esta chap así que aquí van.**

**fiores1022:_ Que bueno que te guste la historia y la intereacción entre Santana y Quinn :) Y gracias por tomarte un tiempo para escribir una review. Besos!_**

**andreastorm4:_ Mi idea principal era mezclar un poco de todo, pero no estoy segura si quieren un fic super largo o uno con pocos capitulos, porque me quiero tomar el tiempo de desarrollar bien la historia y no cerrarla tan rápido, por lo que tu idea no esta mala :) Besos y Gracias por la review y por leer!_**

**HarukaIs: _El look de Santana no lo voy a cambiar, pero si habrá ocasiones como en este episodio en que ella decida ponerse algo mas "decente" para las citas con Quinn xD. Gracias por la review Besos!_**

**celia:_ Si habrá muchas discusiones entre ellas dos y este chap contiene una de ellas así que espero que te guste. Gracias por la review!_**

**A todos los Anónimos, los invito a que me dejen un nombre con la review para poder contestarles en el próximo chapter y les agradezco por sus amables comentarios y me alegra que a todos les este gustando la historia.**

**Sin mas los dejo con un nuevo capitulo y al final les quiero preguntar algo y espero sus respuestas. Luv ya!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Santana's P.O.V._

"_Explícame de nuevo por que es que tienes que estar aquí revisando entre mis cosas y diciéndome que ponerme"_ le pregunto a Mercedes que llego hace un par de horas a revisar todo mi closet.

"_Porque te conozco Santana y te apuesto que ayer usaste uno de esos polos de vídeo juegos y tu casaca negra de cuero, ¿o me equivoco?"_

"_¿Y que tiene eso de malo?"_ le digo.

"_Nada de malo"_ me responde sin sacar la cabeza de mi closet _"Pero no creo que quieras que Quinn piense que eso es lo único que tienes para poner ¿no?"_

"_Supongo que no"_ le digo y ella sigue desordenando todo dentro de mi closet. No es que estaba muy ordenado que digamos pero cada uno entiende el orden en su desorden no?.

"_¿Dónde es que pusiste el vestido que te regalo tu abuela en navidad?"_ me pregunta mientras yo sigo sentada en mi cama.

"_¿Vestido?"_ le digo _"Yo no pienso ir en vestido Mercedes"_

"_Por lo que me dijiste, Quinn anda mal de la cabeza y le gustas, así que porque no sorprenderla"_

"_No Mercedes no me voy a poner ningún vestido"_

"_¡Lo encontré!"_ grita mientras sale del armario.

"_Ya te dije que no"_ el vestido no es nada del otro mundo, es color negro de mangas cortas, un poco pegado en la parte de arriba con un cinturón y termina en forma de campana hasta arriba de las rodillas. Es simple y creo que por eso mi abuela me lo regalo, sabía que cualquier cosa muy exagerada no me iba a poner.

"_De acuerdo"_ me dice y me sorprendo por su respuesta _"Si quieres verte como uno de esos nerds que van a la comic con y tienen a su mamá y un gato esperándolos en la casa, pues adelante"_

"_Tu si que sabes como hacer cambiar de idea"_ le digo levantándome de la cama para agarrar el vestido. _"¿No te parece un poco demasiado si solo vamos a ir de compras?"_

"_Quizás, pero es que Santana no tienes nada mas que ponerte"_ me dice echándose a mi cama con las manos en el rostro.

"_Puedo ponerme los pantalones pegados que me compro mi mamá hace unos meses con esa blusa rosada que hiciste que me comprará y mis zapatos negros de taco"_ le comento y puedo ver como el stress se disipa de su rostro.

"_Ahora si estamos hablando"_ me dice. _"Pero ¿podrás quitarte los lentes?"_

"_¿Quieres que me caiga cada dos pasos que de?"_ le respondo.

"_Usa los de contacto"_ insiste Mercedes _"Los tienes ahí y nunca te los pones"_

"_Me irritan la vista Mercedes, no quiero quedarme ciega, ya suficientes cosas me han pasado delante de Quinn como para sumarle una mas"_

"_Ay por Dios Santana, solo inténtalo"_

"_No Mercedes me duelen los ojos cada vez que los uso"_

"_Solo inténtalo"_

"_Como me pase algo te juro que te mato"_

"_Ya Santana apúrate"_ me dice mientras me pongo a cambiarme. Al parecer iré sin lentes y no creo que sea una buena idea pero Mercedes trata de ayudar así que al menos intentaré dejar que me ayude.

Mercedes llama a Quinn para decirle donde encontrarnos, preferí que no pase a recogernos porque no quiero que mis padres empiecen a escoger día para la boda. Después que me despedí de Quinn el día de ayer mis padres estaban súper emocionados y se hacían ideas de cosas que no han pasado.

Me gusta Quinn y mucho no les voy a mentir, pero tenemos que conocernos bien, solo se que no se lleva bien con su mamá y que viene de New York, después no se nada mas y tampoco soy de las que me gusta ilusionarme por todo.

Nos vamos en el auto de Mercedes ya que el mío está en el taller, al parecer se van a demorar un par de semanas en tenerlo listo ya que en Lima no tienen los repuestos originales de la cerradura, así que Mercedes quedó en llevarme a la escuela mientras terminan de arreglarlo.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial puedo ver que Quinn luce radiante en un simple vestido verde claro con flores blancas y unos zapatos bajos de color blanco. El tan solo verla hace que todo mi cuerpo empiece a temblar, ¿cómo es que alguien tan linda puede estar interesada en alguien como yo?

Sin decir más nos acercamos a ella para saludarla.

"_Wow luces genial"_ le dice Mercedes dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"_Gracias tu también Mercedes"_ le responde Quinn amablemente.

"_Hola Quinn"_ le digo también acercándome para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

"_Hola Santana"_ me dice mirándome de pies a cabeza _"No llevas anteojos"_

"_Ando con los de contacto"_ le respondo.

"_Wow es bueno poder ver tus ojos finalmente"_ me dice haciéndome sonrojar.

"_Gracias"_ le dijo sonriendo.

"_Bueno, vamos de compras después puedes verle los ojos mas de cerca de Santana si quieres"_ dice Mercedes riendo y caminando para entrar al centro comercial.

"_Tienes toda la razón, ya habrá mas tiempo"_ dice Quinn sin dejar de mirarme.

"_Espero no les importe pero llame a Sam para que nos acompañará no quiero ser la chaperona de nadie"_ dice Mercedes. Sam, Mercedes y yo somos buenos amigos desde muy chicos y es con Sam con el que siempre juego los torneos online y es con el con el que comparto mi afición por los comics a el también le encanta y somos como hermanos.

El y Mercedes por otro lado tienen una relación extraña, son muy amigos pero ninguno de los dos acepta que se atraen, cosa que es muy divertida para mí porque puedo molestarlos así que mas le vale a Mercedes no hacerme quedar mal delante de Quinn de nuevo.

"_Genial, hoy llegaba el nuevo número de Superman a la tienda quizás podemos pasar por el"_ le digo a Mercedes entusiasmada mientras caminamos por el centro comercial. Yo estoy en el centro, Mercedes a mi lado derecho y Quinn al lado izquierdo.

"_Ni pienses que voy a ir contigo a la tienda de comics, vinimos de compras y a pasear no a hacer cosas de nerds"_ me dice Mercedes.

"_No son cosas de nerds, a todos les gusta los comics"_ le digo

"_A mi no me gustan ¿A ti Quinn te gustan? ¿O alguna vez leíste alguno?"_ le dice Mercedes a Quinn y ambas volteamos a verla.

"_Pues nunca leí ninguno-"_

"_Te lo dije"_ me dice Mercedes cortando a Quinn.

"_Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haría ahora"_ termina Quinn.

"_¡Ja!"_ le digo a Mercedes esbozando una sonrisa triunfadora.

"_Como sea, al parecer son la una para la otra"_ comenta volteando su rostro, mientras vemos que Sam se acerca a nosotras.

"_Hey señoritas, ¿Cómo estamos esta mañana?"_ comenta Sam mientras se acerca a nosotras.

"_Bien, Sam ella es Quinn, no creo que se conozcan aún"_ interviene Mercedes presentado a Quinn.

"_No, no creo haber tenido el placer"_ dice Sam en tono coqueto hacia Quinn extendiendo su mano para saludarla. Quinn solo sonríe a las palabras de Sam y antes de poder decir algo es interrumpida por Mercedes.

"_Ni lo vas a tener, Quinn y Santana están en una cita en estos momentos"_

"_Ya lo se, pero quería ver como la cara de mi Bro se llena de odio al coquetear con su chica" _dice Sam riéndose de mi.

"_¿Cuál cara de odio Sammy?"_ Siempre lo llamo así cuando estoy enojada con el. _"Y ya deja de hacerte el gracioso que Quinn no es mi chica"_

"_Ok. Sanny"_ me dice.

"_Es un gusto conocerte Quinn de verdad"_ le dice hablando mas en serio. _"Creo que esta es la primera vez que San tiene una cita que no sea fuera de un chat room"_ dice Sam causando que Quinn y Mercedes se rían.

"_Ya deja el chiste Sammy antes que atente contra tu vida"_ le digo y todos nos ponemos a reír. No se porque no toman mis amenazas en serio.

Después de eso nos fuimos a pasear, entramos a algunas tiendas a mirar ropa, Quinn estaba a mi lado y Mercedes y Sam estaba delante riendo de las ocurrencias de Sam que se pone a hacer alguna imitación o algo por el estilo.

A diferencia del día anterior, Quinn esta mas callada y yo casi nunca se que decir, pero ahí tenía a Mercedes haciéndome señas de que le hablará y yo sin poder pensar en algo "normal" que decirle a Quinn.

"_Te ves muy bien hoy"_ le digo intentando romper el hielo, pero al segundo de que esas palabras escapan de mis labios puedo sentir que mi rostro se sonroja.

"_Gracias Santana, tu también te ves muy bien, me encantan tus lentes pero verte sin ellos es lindo también"_ me responde con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Gracias"_ contesto tratando de no sonar muy nerviosa. "¿_Te ocurre algo Quinn? No tenías que venir hoy si no te sientes a gusto,"_ lo digo porque siento que se siente incomoda por algo, espero que no por mi.

"_Como se te ocurre"_ me contesta mirándome a los ojos_. "Es solo que mi mamá y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión esta mañana también y creo que me afecto mas de lo que pensé"_

"_Es una pena escuchar eso, ¿porqué se llevan mal?"_ le digo y puedo notar que la pregunta es incomoda para Quinn _"Oh no, lo siento, no tienes que responder"_ le digo y trato de alejarme de ella caminando a ver otras cosas de la tienda y buscando a Sam y Mercedes.

"_Hey Santana ¿Adonde vas?"_ dice Quinn caminando detrás de mí _"Santana espérame"_

"_Lo siento Quinn a veces tiendo a hablar de mas y no quiero cruzar ninguna línea contigo que tu no quieres que yo cruce"_ le comento mientras siento como me toma de las manos y tiene una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

"_No te preocupes"_ me dice y en ese momento me doy cuenta que estamos ella y yo solas, mientras camine tratando de alejarme de Quinn me metí en un pasillo donde hay abrigos colgados por todos lados.

"_No soy la personas mas comunicativa que existe sobre mi vida con mis padres y lamento si te di otra idea"_ me dice acercándose cada vez mas a mi y sujetando mas fuerte mis manos. _"Pero para decirte la verdad, esta cita es el único motivo por el cual no agarre mi auto y me regrese a Nueva York yo sola"_

"_Ok."_ Le digo y para serles sinceros no escuche ni una palabra de lo que Quinn dijo, todo este tiempo me quede hipnotizada mirando los labios de Quinn. Y puedo ver que ella se dio cuenta y solo me mira a los ojos acercándose a mi y puedo sentir su aliento en mis labios … _"¡Santana! ¡¿Dónde te metistes?!"_ escucho como Mercedes me llama y Quinn retrocede sonriendo pero no suelta mis manos.

"_Vamos tu amiga te esta buscando"_ me dice jalándome de una mano y llevándome al pasillo donde vemos a Mercedes.

"_¿Dónde andaban?"_ me pregunta Mercedes.

"_Mirando abrigos"_ le digo _"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

"_Sam y yo pensamos que sería bueno ir a comer unos helados"_ me dice _"¿Les parece bien?"_

"_Me parece excelente"_ dice Quinn quien sigue tomada de mi mano. _"Vamos Santana"_ me dice sin soltarme mientras caminamos fuera de la tienda hacia la heladería mas cercana.

Es increíble que hace solo un par de días que conozco a Quinn y las cosas hayan avanzado así, no puedo creer que hace solo unos instantes estuve a punto de darme el primer beso con una de las chicas más hermosas que vi en el planeta.

La sensación de tener su mano entre la mía y ver lo perfecta que se ven me hace darme cuenta de todas las cosas que mis padres y mis amigos me decían que me estaba perdiendo.

Aún no se muy bien que es lo que siento por Quinn, pero se que me gusta y al menos en esta oportunidad se que yo le gusto también, así que por ahora eso me basta y me sobra.

_Quinn's P.O.V_.

"_¿Cuál es tu sabor preferido de helado Quinn?"_ escucho a Santana preguntarme.

"_Pues me gusta la mayoría pero fresa siempre es mi preferido"_ le respondo.

"_A mi me gusta el de chocolate"_ dice Santana mientras entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa desocupada los cuatro.

"_Yo quiero el de vainilla y seguro que Sam pide una combinación de miles de sabores con miles de cosas encima para que parezca la comida de uno de los superhéroes que tanto admira"_ dice Mercedes provocando que todos nos riamos un poco.

Mercedes, Sam y Santana son muy buenos amigos, según Santana, Mercedes y el tiene muchas cosas en común pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar ese paso.

Por otro lado mientras mas conozco a Santana mas ganas de permanecer junto a ella me dan, pero al mismo tiempo me siento como una tonta por mentirle, no solo a ella si no a Brittany también.

Una de las mentiras mas recientes es la supuesta pelea con mi mamá, lamentablemente a ella no le interesa mucho lo que yo haga y ayer cuando llegue a casa no estaba despierta esperándome y hoy no me dirigió la palabra cuando me vio salir.

La verdad es que estoy preocupada por mi conversación con Brittany, se que ella sospecha de algo, ella me conoce muy bien y el solo hecho de volverle a hacer daño hace que no pueda disfrutar el estar con Santana en esto momentos.

Mi mente esta con Brittany, con todas las cosas buenas que tengo con ella, con todos los planes que tenemos, con todo el amor que le tengo y que ella me tiene a mi, pero ver a Santana sonreír, ver todas las cosas buenas que ella tiene y lo dulce y diferente que es ella de Brittany me hacen dudar. Se que amo a Brittany, en una semana mi amor por ella no puede cambiar, pero por Santana siento cosas diferentes que quisiera explorar pero mi conciencia no deja que lo haga por miedo de lastimar a Brittany.

Claro esta que si Santana se enterará de que tengo una novia también la lastimaría a ella, pero mi corazón me dice que no deje ir a Santana que si bien no esta bien lo que estoy haciendo el estar con ella me hace sentir bien.

"_¿Quinn estás bien?"_ escucho como Mercedes me pregunta y puedo notar que estuve perdida en mis pensamientos mientras que los tres mejores amigos conversaban y se reían de algo que yo no estoy segura de que se trataba.

"_Si, muy bien"_ digo tomando de la mano a Santana nuevamente. _"¿Por qué la pregunta?"_

"_Porque llevamos preguntándote que vas a tomar y sigues mirando al vacío"_ me dice Sam.

"_Pues cualquier cosa que Santana quiera tomar"_ digo y veo como Santana se muere de la vergüenza. Es tan tierno ver a una chica tan linda como ella se pueda avergonzar por que una persona le haga cumplidos.

"_Pues yo quiero un helado de esos grandes de fresa, chocolate y vainilla con todos esos dulces que ya sabes que les pongo"_ le dice Santana a la mesera que llego hace un buen tiempo pero que yo mientras pensaba en Brittany y Santana no me percate de su presencia.

Y así, Mercedes pide un helado con un nombre extraño y Sam pide uno de color verde porque según el eso es lo que come Hulk o algo así. No entendí bien la broma pero Santana creyó que era súper gracioso y se puso a reír y Mercedes solo pretendió no escucharlos. Yo solo me quedé mirando como Santana se reía y todo este tiempo tengo su mano sujetada a la mía sobre la mesa y a ella parece gustarle porque tampoco la suelta.

"_Ok. Tengo que preguntar"_ dice Mercedes y veo que Sam trata de evitar que Mercedes haga su pregunta_. "¿Tu no tienes novia allá en Nueva York no?"_ y ahí está el momento exacto que me doy cuenta que hay cosas que no debemos de decir jamás y menos delante de los mejores amigos de la chica con la que quieres estar.

"_¡Mercedes!"_ escucho que Santana le dice.

"_Hey, tu eres mi amiga y te conozco toda mi vida a Quinn sin ánimos de molestar la conozco desde hace un día y veo que ya te tiene tomada de la mano y solo quiero asegurarme que no te va a hacer daño ¿ok?"_ le dice Mercedes a Santana. Y veo como es que Santana se percata que nos tenemos tomadas de la mano hace bastante tiempo.

"_Esta bien Santana, tienes unos excelentes amigos y esa pregunta es la mas lógica que cualquier verdadero amigo puede hacer"_ digo mirando a Santana _"No Mercedes, no tengo novia"_ le miento a Mercedes, Santana y un muy serio Sam que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo en la manera que la pregunta se planteo respalda a sus amigas.

"_Genial"_ dice Mercedes y puedo ver que el rostro de los tres se relaja después de mi mentira. _"Tenía que comprobarlo, no quiero que nadie le haga daño a mi mejor amiga"_

"_Y no lo voy a hacer" _vuelvo a mentir.

Mientras conversamos llegan los helados de todos y nos ponemos a conversar sobre la escuela, les cuento lo de mi audición con las porristas y pues me hablan sobre un nuevo club que se esta formando, un Glee club, donde podemos cantar y bailar, Sam y Mercedes quieren entrar pero al parecer los tres chicos nacieron juntos porque si los tres no se unen ninguno lo hará y Santana no esta segura de querer hacerlo.

"_La deberías de escuchar, tiene una voz espectacular"_ me comenta Mercedes mientras Sam no para de comer su helado de color verde con miles de cosas encima. Yo no soy de muchos dulces por lo que trato de comer lo menos posible, pero ya saben si a Santana le gusta pues a mi tendrá que gustarme.

"_Pues me encantaría escucharte San"_ le digo.

"_No, ya les dije que no quiero ningún grupo que llame la atención"_ dice Santana mientras come de su helado. _"Suficiente tengo con que Rachel me lance un slushie una vez por semana"_

"_¿Qué la enana esa hace qué?"_ le pregunto a Santana haciendo que ella se ría de lo que acabo de decir.

"_Relájate no son todas las semanas"_ me dice Mercedes _"Solo las semanas en las que Rachel no tiene a una chica a su lado_" dice riendo.

"_Sea como sea, la hobbit esa va a pagar por todo lo que le ha hecho o le quiera hacer a Santana"_ le respondo cruzando los brazos.

"_Oh wow, Santana se consiguió seguridad personal"_ dice Sam entre risas.

"_Crees que el servicio puede ser general y nos hechas una mano a nosotros también Quinn?"_ dice Mercedes en tono un poco burlón_. "O tenemos que usar lentes y polos de zombies para que nos hagas caso?"_

"_Ja – ja – ja, muy graciosa Mercedes" _dice Santana.

Y así nos pasamos la tarde mientras comemos helados. Después de salir de la heladería por alguna razón Sam y Mercedes deciden irse, Santana no se sentía muy cómoda con eso porque según ella Mercedes me esta forzando a que yo la lleve a casa. Cosa que no es cierto, me encanta poder estar cerca de Santana y sus padres son muy divertidos.

"_Solas de nuevo"_ le digo tomando su mano para caminar por el centro comercial. Santana me comenta que podemos quedarnos a conversar un rato en un de la bancas de ahí y me parece una genial idea.

"_Al parecer"_ me dice sonriendo. _"Sorry por las preguntas de Mercedes, ella es un poco sobre protectora conmigo"_

"_Me parece excelente que tengas personas que te quieran tanto, no solo tus padres si no también tus amigos"_ le digo con toda sinceridad, siento una envidia sana en ese sentido hacia Santana, ella dice no tener muchos amigos, pero con los que tiene y con sus padres tiene de sobra.

"_Oh Diablos"_ me dice y debo admitir que me sorprende su respuesta, pero la veo que no me esta mirando a mi si no que tiene los ojos clavados a algo o alguien detrás mió.

"_Miren chicos es Nerd-tana y su nueva amiga"_ escucho la voz inconfundible de la persona que menos quisiera ver en mi vida, Rachel Berry.

"_Su nombre es Santana, Hobbit"_ le digo levantándome de mi asiento mientras que Rachel, se acerca con Kurt y Tina detrás de ella.

"_Mejor vámonos Quinn"_ me dice Santana tratando de evitar alguna confrontación entre Rachel y yo. Me toma de la mano tratando de que vaya con ella pero yo no pienso moverme de donde estoy.

"_Hazle caso a Nerd-Tana"_ me dice Rachel mientras bebe un jugo con una pajilla.

"_Te repito por última vez hobbit"_ le digo acercándome a Rachel sin soltar la mano de Santana que sigue tratando de llevarme hacia otro lugar. _"Su nombre es Santana"_

"_Cierto, cierto"_ me dice Rachel con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios. _"Ella es Santana, Santana Lopez"_

"_Perfecto"_ le digo a Rachel _"Al parecer sabes como entender las cosas rápido"_ comento mientras volteo a ver a Santana que tiene cara de pánico.

"_Vamos Quinn"_ me repite.

"_Adiós Rachel y que no se te olvide su nombre"_ le digo.

"_No se me va a olvidar, Quinn"_ me dice mientras yo volteo y me pongo a caminar con Santana que por alguna razón esta caminando más de rápido de lo debido_. "O debería llamarte Lucy, Lucy Quinn Fabray"_ al solo escuchar mi nombre completo me paro en seco. Nadie conoce mi nombre completo, no es por nada malo pero ese tipo de información pertenece a mi antigua escuela. Cuando me transferí a Lima, me asegure que el _"Lucy"_ sea omitido, el nombre no me agrada por motivos distintos.

Después de parar, volteo para mirar a Rachel _"¿Cómo me llamaste?"_ le pregunto.

"_Ese es tu nombre ¿no?"_ me dice Rachel y veo como Kurt y Tina no dejan de reír. _"Ella es Santana López y tu eres Lucy Quinn Fabray," _empieza Rachel y se que esto no va a acabar bien. _"capitana del equipo de porristas de la escuela privada Abraham Joshua Heschel al Oeste de Manhattan ¿no?"_ continua, ¿De dónde pudo haber sacado esa información. Imagino que todos esos papeles deben de estar ahora en McKinley, pero ella no puede tener acceso a estos papeles.

"_¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información? ¿Me andas espiando Rachel?"_

"_Que bueno que te aprendiste mi nombre también Lucy Quinn"_

"_Deja las bromas y responde"_ le digo soltando la mano de Santana y acercándome de nuevo a Rachel.

"_Tengo que conocer muy bien a la competencia Quinn"_ me contesta.

"_Pues deja de jugar a la investigadora privada Hobbit"_ le vuelvo a contestar.

"_Ves Lucy Quinn"_ me dice _"Yo no quiero llegar a esos extremos"_

"_Te estas pasando de la raya"_

"_Quinn vámonos mejor"_ me repite Santana que se acerco de nuevo para tomar de mi mano y quizás evitar que intente matar al hobbit.

"_Hazle caso Quinn"_ me dice Kurt _"Es bueno saber que conseguiste una mejor amiga tan rápido"_

"_¡Kurt!"_ le dice Rachel con un tono sarcástico _"Las amistades no se rompen con la distancia, ¿verdad Quinn?"_ me dice y puedo sentir que esta tramando algo.

"_¡Quinn!"_ me llama Santana, pero yo no puedo dejar la conversación así con Rachel.

"_Hazle caso Quinn"_ me dice Rachel antes de soltarme la bomba mas grande de mi vida. _"Al menos ya tienes una amiga, apuesto a que Brittany Susan Pierce tu 'mejor amiga' de Nueva York esta feliz de que encontrarás a alguien tan buena como Santana"_

Y ahí esta, Rachel de alguna manera sabe de la existencia de Brittany. Y al hacer con sus manos las comillas en la frase _'mejor amiga'_ asumo que esta siendo sarcástica y que en realidad sabe que Brittany y yo somos novias.

Después de decir esa palabras siento que el mundo de me viene abajo, no solo Brittany se va a enterar de esto, pero cuando Santana se entere no querrá saber nada de mi. Así que sin decir una sola palabra dejo que Santana me lleve con ella mientras veo que Rachel, Kurt y Tina se ríen de mi rostro desencajado.

Mientras nos alejamos Santana me dice que deberíamos ir a su casa, que no quiere volverse a topar con Rachel y sus amigos. Y pues yo tampoco me quiero arriesgar a que Rachel le diga la verdad a Santana, eso lo tiene que saber por mi.

"_De acuerdo, vamos te dejo en tu casa"_ le digo.

"_Creo que sabes que te voy a preguntar quién es Brittany Susan Pierce ¿no?"_ me dice Santana mientras yo manejo hacia su casa. _"¿Es tu novia no?"_ me pregunta y veo como su rostro se llena de decepción.

Y en ese preciso momento no se si decirle la verdad o callar porque se que cualquiera que sea mi decisión va a afectar en corto o largo tiempo mi relación con Santana y Brittany.

La cabeza me da vueltas y puedo ver que Santana sospecha que mi estado de shock se debe a algo malo, si Brittany en realidad fuera mi mejor amiga no tendría porque haberme alterado lo que Rachel dijo, pero Brittany es mi novia, es la chica con la cual tengo miles de planes para el futuro. Pero Santana es la chica con la que quiero estar en estos momentos.

"_¿Quieres la verdad?"_ le pregunto a Santana y ella solo asiente con la cabeza. _"La verdad es que … "_

* * *

**Y eso es todo por este capitulo, pero quiero saber si ustedes creen que Quinn le debería de decir la verdad a Santana ya, tomen en cuenta que se conocen por solo 2 días y solo han tenido dos citas. ¿Qué dicen complicamos la relación desde el principio o dejamos que San y Quinn tengan sentimientos mas fuertes para después lanzar la bomba?**

**Me encanta el drama, jejej.**

**Bueno el próximo chapter lo pondre el martes o miercoles, este me demore un poco porque lo tuve que escribir dos veces ya que Word no me guardo lo que había escrito.**

**Bueno, dejen sus reviews y sus ideas cada alerta me hace que me den mas ganas de escribir así que no sean tímidos y comenten :)**

**Luv ya guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Chicos, aquí les traigo otro chapter, es el #8 y espero que les guste.**

**Me demore un poquito mas de lo necesario porque ando en planes de mudanza y ya se imagina lo atareada que estoy con todo esto.**

**Espero que este chapter sea de su agrado y antes de empezar quiero agradecer a los que me escribieron una review en el chapter pasado:**

**dany-05: Creo que pensamos igual :). Y no te preocupes Rachel tendrá su merecido y también sabremos pronto porque hizo lo que hizo. Gracias por tu review! Besos!**

**katgreene134: Que bueno que te guste, Este fic no será uno corto ya que planeo hacer varios giros antes de decidir terminarlo así que quizás te sorprendo con parejas diferentes :) Espero lo sigas leyendo y lo descubras. Gracias por la review**

**Lobray: La pregunta en este caso sería porque Rachel quiere tener ese poder sobre Quinn? Pero decidí algo diferente para la historia, espero que al final te guste :) Gracias por la review! X**

**andreastorm4: Al parecer pensamos igual, no te digo mas para no arruinarte el chapter jejejej. Gracias por la review! :)**

**HarukaIs: Y se van a complicar mucho mucho mas :) Espero te siga gustando y gracias por el review.**

**A los anonimos los invito a dejar un nombre para asi agradecerles a cada uno también. Espero les guste este capitulo. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Quinn's P.O.V._

"_¿Quieres la verdad?"_ le pregunto a Santana y ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

Muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza en ese instante, decirle la verdad en estos momentos a Santana es que ella no me vuelva a hablar y no tener la oportunidad de ser su novia. A pesar de que nos conocemos hace poco se que Santana tiene principios y jamás aceptaría estar con alguien que esta en una relación, se que en cuanto le diga la verdad ella se va a alejar de mi, se también que sus amigos no querrán ni verme cerca de ella y peor sus padres, todos ellos aman a Santana y no querrán verla sufrir por causa mía.

Pero si le miento, si me invento cualquier cosa para salir de este enredo en el que Rachel me metió, tengo por seguro que eventualmente Santana o Brittany se enterarían y yo terminaría igual o peor de lo que estoy en estos momentos.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Mentir? ¿Decir la verdad?

"_Brittany es mi ex novia"_

Mentir, esa es la respuesta por la que voy a optar en estos momentos, al menos me dará tiempo.

¿Tiempo para qué?

Para saber que es lo que quiero hacer, pasar saber si es Brittany o Santana la persona de la que en realidad estoy enamorada. No me entiendan mal, se que quiero a Brittany y también se que mi relación con ella es casi perfecta, pero desde que conocí a Santana me pude dar cuenta de lo que me faltaba. Me faltaba esto, sentir mariposas en el estomago cada vez que la vea y sobre todo, sentir que ella es la persona indicada. A Brittany la quiero, pero mis sentimientos por Santana son más fuertes y eso que la conozco hace muy poco.

¿Tiempo para qué?

Tiempo, para poder encontrar a Rachel y hacerla pagar por lo que me esta haciendo pasar.

"_¿Tu ex - novia?"_ me dice con tono de incredulidad _"¿Esperas a que te crea eso?"_

_Espero que si,_ digo en mi mente _"¿Por qué no habrías de creerme?"_ le digo mientras estaciono mi auto en la casa de Santana.

"_Por la manera en que reaccionaste al escuchar a Rachel mencionar su nombre"_

"_Me sorprendió que Rachel supiera su nombre"_ le digo tratando de evitar su mirada _"Solo por eso"_

"_No te creo Quinn"_

"_¿Porque habría de mentirte Santana?" _le digo y ella solo sigue sentada quizás pensando en irse y dejarme sola en el auto o quizás peor. Quizás esta pensando como sacarme de su vida.

Santana no responde a mi pregunta, solo se queda mirando por la ventana. Temo preguntarle algo y escucharla decir que no me quiere volver a ver.

Mirarla sin saber que va a pasar y tan solo sentir que me puede dejar y que no voy a poder ser parte de su vida me preocupa. Siento como si alguien estuviera arrancándome el corazón y se que debo de hacer las cosas bien para Santana, se que si quiero empezar algo con ella tengo que dejar a Brittany.

"_Me voy a casa, gracias por traerme Quinn"_ me dice mientras abre la puerta del auto y empieza a salir.

"_¡Santana espera_!" le digo saliendo del auto también, pero ella no me hace caso y continúa caminando hacia la puerta de su casa. _"Santana por favor no puedo correr con zapatos"_ le digo tratando de caminar lo mas rápido que pueda.

Es en ese momento que Santana se detiene y se voltea a mirarme, ella tiene los brazos cruzados y una mirada triste.

"_No se a que juegos quieres jugar Quinn pero no estoy dispuesta a jugarlo contigo"_ me dice mientras yo camino algunos pasos mas para estar mas cerca de ella.

"_No estoy jugando"_ le aseguro _"Brittany era mi novia"_ continuo con mi mentira _"Terminamos dos semanas antes de mi viaje"_

Se que esto esta mal, se que no le debo mentir, que no debería de empezar nada con Santana basado en una mentira, pero lo único que quiero es ganar tiempo, tiempo para terminar con Brittany.

"_Estas mintiendo"_ me dice Santana.

"_No, no tendría por que hacerlo Santana"_ le respondo _"No terminamos por ningún problema, terminamos porque ella no quería una relación a distancia conmigo"_

"_Entonces aún la quieres Quinn"_ me afirma y gira para empezar a caminar de nuevo hacia su casa.

"_No"_ le digo mientras la tomo del brazo para que no se aleje de mi. _"Pensé que la quería, no te voy a mentir, pensé que ella era la persona indicada para mi, hasta que llegue a Lima y te conocí a ti."_ Le digo mientras la hago girar de nuevo para que me mire. Y en eso no estoy mintiendo, Santana se llevo mi corazón desde el momento que la vi en los pasillos de la escuela.

"_Quinn, todo esto es muy confuso para mi"_ me dice mirando hacia el suelo. Yo levanto su mirada poniendo un dedo en su barbilla. Sus ojos lucen tristes, asustados y se que debo hacer hasta lo imposible para que Santana sea feliz, para que esa mirada se borre de sus bellos ojos café.

"_Ayer te prometí algo ¿recuerdas?"_ le digo y ella me mira con cara de extrañes. _"Te prometí que no te iba a hacer sufrir y te lo vuelvo a repetir Santana, no te voy a hacer sufrir" _

Ella solo me mira, sus brazos siguen cruzados y yo los agarro suavemente y los hago caer para poder tomar sus manos, gracias a Dios ella me deja y miro a sus ojos, esos ojos que me cautivaron desde el primer día y en los cuales parece que me pierdo.

"_Quinn"_ me dice y es casi un susurro. Y en ese preciso momento parece que el mundo entero se detuviera y solo existiéramos ella y yo. Me acerco a ella porque ella parece estar paralizada y puedo notar que esta temblando o quizás soy yo al sentirla tan cerca de mí.

"_No te voy a hacer sufrir Santana"_ le digo susurrando contra sus labios sin soltarla de las manos. Mi corazón late a mil por hora y puedo jurar que siento su aliento cerca de mis labios. Y sin mas, cierro el espacio que separa mis labios de los de ella y puedo por fin, sentir el sabor de sus labios. Esos labios que quise besar desde el primer día y ahora los tengo entre los míos. El beso es tierno y no dura mucho, el beso es solo para asegurarle que lo que digo sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella es real. Después de unos segundos me alejo de ella y puedo ver que ella sigue con los ojos cerrados y no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy de haber encontrado una chica tan tierna como ella.

Cuando abre los ojos, su mirada no es la que me esperaba, se nota el miedo en ella. _"Me tengo que ir"_ me dice soltándose de mis manos.

_"Santana espera"_ le vuelvo a decir.

_"No Quinn"_ me dice_ "No te creo, no creas ni por un segundo que soy tonta, tu tienes novia y yo no me voy a prestar a tus juegos. Ahora vete y déjame en paz"_

_"Brittany no es mi novia Santana"_ le aseguro _"Brittany es mi pasado, no puedes culparme por tener uno"_

_"No te estoy culpando de nada, pero tampoco puedo creer cada palabra que me digas"_

_"Santana por favor"_ le digo mientras la veo alejarse. Yo decido ir tras ella.

_"Adiós Quinn"_

_"No Santana"_ le vuelvo a decir tomándola del brazo para hacerla girar nuevamente. _"¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?"_

_"Nada"_ me dice y yo la tengo sujeta del brazo y sin que diga nada mas, la vuelvo a besar, esta vez no es como el primero, esta vez es un beso de verdad, es un beso para demostrarle que no miento sobre lo que siento por ella.

_"¿No entiendes que eres tu la que me gustas Santana?"_ le digo separándome del beso._ "Nueva York es parte de mi pasado y junto a esa ciudad esta Brittany, tu eres con la que quiero estar, tu eres la persona que ha hecho que no quiera regresarme a Nueva York"_

_"No me mientas Quinn"_ me dice _"Por favor, es lo único que te pido. Yo jamás tuve una relación, no me defraudes porque Rachel sabe algo que quizás yo no sepa y se que eventualmente me lo dirá"_

_"No te preocupes, de la enana esa me encargo yo"_ le aseguro.

_"No me refiero a eso Quinn, pero no quiero saber menos que Rachel ¿ok? Dime toda la verdad ahora y déjame decir a mi que hago entre tu y yo ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Esa es toda la verdad Santana"_ le afirmo, porque en realidad lo es, siento todo eso por Santana, lo único es que Brittany sigue siendo mi novia. _"Como te dije ayer, solo déjame conocerte y cuando tu estés lista veremos lo demás ¿ok?"_

_"Ok."_ Me responde y yo me vuelvo a acercar para besarla, es increíble lo adictivo que pueden ser sus besos y lo bien que se sienten cerca de los míos.

_Santana's P.O.V_

En menos de 20 minutos no solo tuve mi primer beso, si no también el segundo y el tercero y todos vinieron de los labios de Quinn. Yo no soy de las personas que acostumbra a hacer esto. Pero hay algo en Quinn que hace que no me pueda contener.

El incidente con Rachel me trajo dos cosas, una buena y una mala.

La mala es que creo que Rachel tiene un motivo alterno para haberle hecho ese comentario a Quinn. Se que Quinn quiere ser la capitana de las porristas de la escuela y Rachel no la va a dejar. Y como es costumbre de ella, le va a hacer la vida imposible a Quinn y ya empezó al averiguar sobre su vida en Nueva York.

La buena es que hasta este momento no había querido aceptar lo mucho que me gusta Quinn y lo mucho me encantaría caminar por toda la ciudad de la mano de ella y ser su novia. Pero con lo que dijo Rachel se que tengo que ir con cuidado.

_"¿Tus padres no están en casa?"_ me pregunta Quinn mientras nos acercamos al porche de mi casa.

_"Si estuvieran, estarían detrás de las ventanas mirándonos"_ le respondo. _"Salieron a casa de Mercedes, nuestras familias son muy unidas, los padres de Mercedes y los míos se conocen desde la secundaria."_

_"Oh wow"_ me dice Quinn. _"Eso es mucho tiempo"_

_"Si, Mercedes es como una hermana para mi"_ le respondo _"Pero ya son casi las 8 de la noche, seguro que en cualquier momento llegan"_

_"Tus padres son muy divertidos y se nota que te quieren mucho"_ me dice.

_"Supongo que si"_ le respondo mientras nos sentamos en las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa.

_"Mis padres no son así"_ me cuenta. Quinn hasta el momento no me ha querido contar la historia de sus padres, pero se que hay algo que le duele._ "Mi papá compensa su ausencia con dinero y mi mamá creyó que alejarme de Brittany sería el final de 'mi etapa' de estar con chicas. Ella no acepta mi opción sexual y el único motivo por el que no me hecho de mi casa es porque sin mi, mi papá dejaría de enviar dinero"_

_"Lamento escuchar eso"_ le digo acercándome para tomar su mano.

_"Y a mi papá, sinceramente no le importa lo que yo haga"_ continua. _"Todos los meses le deposita dinero a mi mamá y me deposita dinero a mi para que lo gaste en lo que a mi se me antoje, inclusive es mas dinero del que puedo gastar pero el prefiere eso en vez de venirme a visitar o aceptar que yo vaya a verlo a el"_

_"Eso es terrible"_

_"Lo se"_ me dice tratando de sacar una sonrisa. _"Por eso nunca desees que tus padres no te presten atención, lo que daría yo por tener eso"_

_"Lo siento tanto Quinn"_ le digo mirándola a los ojos, puedo ver como estos se llenan de lagrimas pero ella no suelta una sola.

_"Me gusta esto"_ me dice y yo no entiendo a que se refiere.

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

_"Esto"_ me dice levantando nuestras manos que se encuentran entrelazadas. _"Tu mano encaja perfectamente con la mía."_

_"Es cierto"_ le digo entre risas y ella solo me mira y sonríe también. Y nos pasamos unos minutos mirando y jugando con nuestros dedos entrelazados. En ese momento veo como el auto de mi papá se estaciona detrás del coche de Quinn.

_"Ahí están tus padres"_ me dice Quinn sonriendo.

_"Dios"_ le respondo _"Por favor no les siga la corriente"_

_"Mija que milagro verte aquí afuera"_ me dice mi mamá casi gritando porque desde el auto hasta la puerta hay 5 metros de distancia ya que tenemos un jardín en la parte de afuera. Mientras mi papá sale del auto también.

_"Hablas como si yo nunca saliera mamá"_

_"No lo digo por eso mija, pero tienes casa no se porque no entras"_

_"Buenas noches Sr. y Sra. Lopez"_ dice Quinn levantándose sin soltarme de la mano y haciendo que yo también me levante.

_"Buenas noches Quinn"_ responde mi mamá.

_"Hola Quinn ¿cómo estamos hoy?"_

_"Muy bien Sr. Lopez, acompañando a Santana mientras ustedes llegaban"_

_"Que atenta"_ dice mi mamá subiendo las escaleras de la casa para abrir la puerta. _"¿Te vas a quedar a cenar Quinn?"_ le pregunta mi mamá, mientras mi papá se acerca mirando como Quinn y yo estamos tomadas de la mano.

Su mirada no es nada sutil, porque puedo ver como Quinn se sonroja al ver como nos mira mi papá y mi mamá voltea a verlo y sonríe mientras abre la puerta _"Si Carlos, están tomadas de la mano"_ le dice y mi papá se da cuenta de lo que hizo y solo se ríe y entra a la casa dejando a mi mamá ahí.

_"No me respondiste Quinn"_ le dice mi mamá. _"¿Cenaras algo con nosotros?"_

_"No se preocupe Sra. Lopez, tengo un slide de pizza esperando por mi en la nevera"_ le dice sonriendo.

_"¿Pizza congelada?"_ le pregunta mi mamá. _"Pues no se diga mas Quinn, hoy cenas con nosotros"_ le dice entrando a mi casa _'Pizza Congelada'_ la escucho decir a mi mamá a lo lejos y esto provoca que Quinn y yo nos riamos de lo que hace mi mamá.

Así que sin mas, Quinn, se queda en mi casa para la cena. Antes de eso nos sentamos en la sala para conversar de todo y de nada. Nos ponemos a revisar los discos para ver que película vamos viendo mientras esperamos que mamá termine de hacer la comida, al final no escogemos ninguna porque a Quinn no le gusta mis películas de ciencia ficción y aunque dice que las quiere ver prefiero no obligarla, además mamá cocina muy rápido y entre risa y risa mientras trato de explicar la trama de Avatar se me pasa el tiempo y mamá nos llama para cenar.

_"Chicas la cena está lista"_ llama mamá desde la cocina. _"Santy no te olvides de llamar a papá"_

_"Ok. Mamá"_ le digo _"Puedes ir yendo a la cocina Quinn voy a llamar a mi papá del estudio"_

_"Ok. Te espero allá"_ me responde Quinn.

_"Papi, la cena esta lista"_ le digo a mi papá entrando a su estudio.

_"Santy, contigo quería hablar"_ me dice y no puedo evitar lucir confundida.

_"¿Pasa algo papá?"_ le pregunto

_"No"_ me responde _"Bueno quizás si"_

_"Tienes que ser mas claro papá"_ le digo y el me señala que me siente en la silla de al lado de su escritorio, el se encuentra en su silla principal y puedo notar cierta incomodidad de su parte.

_"No le digas a tu madre, pero ayer conocí a la mamá de Quinn"_ me cuenta.

_"¿En serio? ¿Donde?"_

_"Donde mas pues Santana, en el hospital"_ me responde_ "Pero no le dije a tu madre aún, quería contártelo a ti primero"_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Porque esa señora no me inspira confianza"_ me cuenta_ "Hoy se me acerco a preguntarme cual de los Psiquiatras del hospital era el mejor"_

_"¿Porqué?"_ le pregunto confundida

_"Bueno talvez se acerco a mi porque me vio conversando con uno de mis colegas que es Psiquiatra, ella quería saber si ellos la podían ayudar con un problema que tiene su hija"_ me dice continuando con la historia _"Yo hasta ese momento no sabía bien quien era, pero después se presento como Judy Fabray, me dijo que venía de Nueva York y pues era lógico que sea la madre de Quinn"._

_"Ok."_ Le contesto aún confundida._ "¿Para que quiere la mamá de Quinn hablar con un Psiquiatra?"_

_"Según ella, para que oriente a Quinn con su desvío sexual"_ me contesta y yo me quedo sorprendida por la revelación.

_"Oh cierto"_ le digo relajándome un poco, por u n momento pensé que Quinn tenía algún problema mental o algo por el estilo. _"Quinn dice que su mamá no la apoya"_

_"Pues eso parece Mija"_ me dice sentándose mas cómodo en su silla. _"Hoy te vi de la mano de Quinn, no quiero que hagas ilusiones tan rápido Santy, se que es la primera vez que sales con alguien pero tomate tu tiempo en conocerla ¿ok?"_

_"Eso pretendo papá"_ le contesto con una sonrisa en los labios.

_"Y lo mejor es que andes con cuidado con la mamá de Quinn, no quiero que tengas problemas con ella, por eso te cuento lo que paso porque no quiero que esa señora te haga daño"_

_"No la conozco, pero tendré cuidado papá"_ le respond_o "Y mejor ya vamos a comer antes que mamá empiece a medirle un traje de novia a Quinn"_

_"Ay Mija, tu madre esta emocionada por tener por fin una nuera, dejala que disfrute"_ me dice mientras salimos de su estudio.

_"Si no es su nuera"_ le digo mirandolo a los ojos _"Aún"_ añado.

_"Esa es mija"_ me dice y ambos nos empezamos a reír mientras llegamos a la cocina.

_"Espero que tengan una buena razón para haberse demorado tanto para salir del estudio"_ nos dice mi mamá mientras nos sentamos en la mesa que tenemos en la cocina. _"Quinn me ayudo a poner la mesa y servir la comida"_

_"Primera vez que cenas en la casa Lopez y ya te mandaron a hacer cosas Quinn"_ le dice mi padre con una sonrisa en los labios y todos nos reímos un poco.

_"No fue nada Sr. Lopez"_ contesta Quinn.

La mesa es redonda por lo que yo me siento al lado derecho de Quinn y al lado izquierdo de ella esta mi mamá y luego mi papá.

_"Espero que te guste la comida Quinn"_ le dice mi mamá, como era tarde ella solo hizo un poco de pasta con salsa roja, la cual es mi preferida, mi mamá cocina espectacular.

_"Estoy segura que si, porque huele delicioso"_ responde Quinn.

La cena transcurre de lo más tranquila. Primero rezamos y agradecemos por la comida, es súper gracioso ver como Quinn casi se pone a comer sin rezar antes, imagino que ella no hace mucho de esto con su madre y menos con su papá por lo que me contó y no puedo de dejar de sentir tristeza por eso.

Luego de rezar, todos nos ponemos a comer e intercambiamos comentarios. Mi mamá empieza con otra ronda de preguntas para Quinn, que si donde nació, donde se crió y miles de cosas mas.

_"Mamá ya para con las preguntas"_ le digo _"Pareces agente del F.B.I."_ con este comentario mi papá y yo nos reímos muy fuerte, Quinn tratando de ser educada solo sonríe un poco.

_"No te preocupes Santana, tu mamá me quiere conocer y yo no tengo nada que ocultar"_ me dice Quinn.

_"Vaya por fin tengo a alguien de mi lado"_ dice mi mamá _"Comúnmente en estas cosas pierdo porque Santana y su papá siempre están en contra de mi"._

_"Mas bien a ti te encanta llevarnos la contra Maribel"_ le dice papá.

_"Como sea, al menos ahora tenemos a Quinn para hacer las cosas mas justas"_ al escuchar esto todos nos reímos de lo que dice mamá.

Y así continuo la cena, mamá decía algo y Quinn defendia el punto de vista de mi mamá, debo aceptar que Quinn supo como meterse al bolsillo a mi mamá porque ella esta encantada con la rubia que esta cenando con nosotros.

La cena termina y unos minutos después mi mamá le dice a Quinn que es mejor que vaya a casa, que no quiere que su familia se preocupe.

_"Dudo mucho que eso pase Sra. Lopez"_ le contesta Quinn _"Mis padres son separados, mamá hoy iba a trabajar hasta tarde en el hospital así que me puedo quedar un poco mas, así la ayudo a lavar los platos"_

_"No te preocupes Quinn"_ le contesta mi mamá _"¿Tu mamá también es doctora?"_

_"No, presta ayuda social en el hospital"_ le responde, mi papá y yo compartimos una mirada complice ya que ni Quinn ni mi mamá saben de la conversación que el tuvo con la Sra. Fabray.

_"La conocí ayer"_ dice mi papá. El y mamá no se guardan secretos así que no me asombra que el se lo dijera así.

_"¿En serio?"_ le pregunta Quinn_ "¿Trato de buscar algún tipo de "ayuda" para mi? Porque siempre hace eso"_ dice Quinn haciendo unas comillas con sus manos en la palabra ayuda. Mi mamá comparte una mirada con mi padre que puedo sentir que se encuentra avergonzado por la pregunta de la mamá de Quinn.

_"Algo así"_ responde muy bajo mi papá.

_"No se preocupe Sr. Lopez"_ le dice Quinn_ "Desde que mi mamá supo de mi opción sexual anda buscando ayuda. A veces divina a veces del tipo científico"_

Por unos segundos existe un silencio incomodo entre todos. Pero Quinn se da cuenta que ninguno de los tres Lopez sentados en la mesa va a romper el hielo así que decide intervenir. _"Santana es muy afortunada de tener padres que la amen y la acepten por quien es ella en realidad"_

_"Yo puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda Quinn"_ le dice mi padre _"Puedo hablar con uno de mis amigos psicólogos para que ellos puedan orientar a tu mamá y se de cuenta que tu opción sexual no cambia quien eres en realidad."_

_"Eso sería bueno, es malo que tengas una relación así con tu madre Quinn"_ agrega mi mamá. Yo prefiero quedarme en silencio y solo opto por tomar una de las manos de Quinn. Ella mira su mano y luego me mira a mi y me da una sonrisa.

_"Supongo que no hay nada malo con intentarlo"_ les dice Quinn. _"Pero no quiero molestarlos con mis problemas"_

_"Quinn a pesar de mis bromas, eres amiga de mi hija y nosotros siempre los apoyamos ¿verdad Santana?"_

_"Cierto"_ le respondo a mi mamá._ "A veces sin que se lo pidas"_ añado y mi mamá me lanza una mirada amenazadora, mi papá y yo solo sonreímos.

_"De acuerdo, acepto su ayuda, no creo que tenga mucho que perder, al menos podré decir en el futuro que intente arreglar las cosas con mi madre"_ responde Quinn.

_"Genial"_ dice mi papá levantándose de la mesa. _"El lunes hablaré con uno de mis amigos y haré que el hable contigo y tu mamá"_

_"Gracias Sr. Lopez"_ le dice Quinn levantándose de la mesa y estrechando su mano.

_"No hay nada que agradecer Quinn"_ le responde. _"Mientras tu mamá se adecua a esto, cuenta con Maribel y conmigo para cualquier cosa."_

_"Gracias"_ le repite Quinn.

_"Pero bueno Quinn, ya es tarde de todas maneras, anda a casa que no es bueno conducir en la noche"._

_"Esta bien Sra. Lopez_" le responde Quinn. _"Solo con la condición que Santana me acompañe a mi auto"_

_"Esta bien"_ le dice mi mamá_ "Santana acompáñala al auto"_ me ordena mi mamá y ella y Quinn se ríen un poco.

_"¿Quiere decir que yo no tengo opción en esto?"_ les digo con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras me levanto y tomo la mano extendida de Quinn.

_"Pues no mija"_ dice mi mamá _"Quinn espero que esto se repita, te debo una verdadera comida"_

_"Oh wow"_ dice Quinn _"Si esto no era la comida de verdad, no me quiero imaginar lo buena que será la que si lo sea."_

Después de esto, Quinn se despide de mis padres agradeciendo por la comida y promete regresar para comer de nuevo con nosotros. Luego salimos de la cocina y nos vamos en dirección a la puerta para ir al auto de Quinn.

_"Esta fue una noche perfecta"_ me dice Quinn _"Tus padres son geniales, me alegra poder saber que quizás mi relación con mi mamá puede mejorar"_

_"Ya verás que si"_ le contesto mientras caminamos hasta su auto.

_"Gracias por todo Santana"_ me dice._ "Por creerme, por dejarme conocerte"_

_"Espero no arrepentirme"_

_"No lo harás"_

_"¿Tienes planes mañana?"_ me pregunta.

_"Los domingos tengo que ir a la iglesia y luego donde mi abuela"_

_"De acuerdo"_ me dice cogiendo mis dos manos.

_"¿Puedo pasar por ti el lunes para ir a la escuela?"_

_"Mercedes me va a llevar hasta que arreglen mi auto"_

_"Pues según tu, fue mi culpa que tu auto se malogre, así que llama a Mercedes y dile que yo soy la que te llevará a la escuela"_ me dice Quinn con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_"Pues si fue tu culpa"_ le digo _"Pero no tienes que hacerlo, Mercedes puede llevarme"_

_"Pero yo insisto"_ me dice _"Así que llámala, porque el lunes estaré aquí para llevarte a la escuela"_

_"Ok"_ le digo sonriendo.

_"Bueno, ya me voy Santana, gracias por todo"_ me dice y cuando estoy a punto de despedirme, Quinn me sorprende y me planta un beso en los labios, no uno largo, mas bien como un piquito pero que duro algunos segundos mas.

_"Bye Santana"_

_"Bye Quinn"_ le digo y ella se pone a abrir su auto y yo espero hasta que arranque para verla partir.

No hay duda alguna que hoy a sido un día genial. Solo si Rachel no se hubiera aparecido claro esta. Pero al menos Quinn me dijo la verdad y debo admitir que el hecho que mis padres la quieran ayudar y que les caiga tan bien Quinn me dan la confianza que necesito para seguir conociendo a Quinn.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si, ya saben dejen sus reviews todas hacen que me alegre el dia y me dan ganas de escribir mucho mas.**

**El próximo capitulo tendrá mucha interacción entre Rachel, Quinn y Santana. Inclusive creo, no estoy segura, que tendremos un POV de Brittany. Espero que cuando lo escriba encaje lo que tengo pensado para ella.**

**¿Les gustaría leer lo que piensa Britt y lo que le viene pasando a ella en NY?**

**Espero sus comentarios, los adoro. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Queridos lectores, una semana mas trayendo un actualización aunque un poco tarde lo se, pero a veces las cosas en casa y con la familia no te dejan tiempo de sentarte y escribir. Pero bueno no les cuento toda la historia porque para eso esta el psiquiatra y no los quiero aburrir xD.**

**Primero empiezo por agradecer a todos por las alertas en esta historia y por las amables reviews, los adoro a todos :). Ok. como es costumbre ya, voy a agradecer las reviews :)**

**andreastorm4: Sorry por la demora, jejeje. Pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo chapter y pues lo que me pusiste en tu review anterior me hizo estar mas segura de lo que iba a hacer, porque ya lo tenía planeado pero siempre es bueno el feedback y saber que ustedes los lectores piensan igual que yo, es sinónimo para mi que la historia se esta entendiendo de la manera en que la escribo. Así que gracias tus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos. Besos!**

**Constanza: No digo yo, los lectores y yo estamos pensando lo mismo, pero no crean que se me acabaron las ideas, tengo un par de giros mas que estoy casi segura que los dejará con la boca abierta, espero sorprenderlos de verdad. Gracias por la review y espero te guste este chapter también. Saludos!**

**dany-05: Pues definitivamente y como voy escribiendo no va a haber Faberry en esta historia :). Pero para llegar al Quinntana definitivo van a pasar muchas cosas y capaz que no llega a acabar en Quinntana :) Lol. Que misteriosa yo no?. Jjajaja. Bueno espero te guste este chapter también y espero tu review. Gracias :)**

**hina2310: Ok. Estoy convencida que mi historia se esta entendiendo y ahora espero poder seguir sorprendiéndolos con las ideas que tengo. Gracias por leer y sobretodo por la review :) Besos!**

**Gema Alava: Gracias por tu amable comentario y espero que de verdad te siga gustando :). Y creo que con lo que vas a leer hoy te vas a quedar tranquila en cuanto a la relación Quinn/Santana. En cuanto al update esta semana me demoré por problemas familiares pero espero poder actualizar los mas rápido posible, lo que pasa es que me gusta desarrollar bien lo que tengo planeado no quiero dejar cosas sueltas y pues me la paso revisando las cosas que voy escribiendo para que me quede lo mejor posible. Espero tener un update para este fin de semana. Saludos!**

**AndruSol: Wow! Los ocho seguidos? Increíble! Gracias de verdad! Pues en definitiva la actitud de Quinn no es la ideal y esperemos que se quede con algo no? jejejej. Espero que les guste como resolveré el problema de Quinn y espero que la entiendan un poco en los chapters que vienen. Gracias por el review y espero te guste este chapter también.**

**fhernandamartinez: Awww! Thnks por tus palabras Fher! Espero de verdad que te siga gustando la historia. Besos! Y gracias por el review! X**

**Bueno chicos sin mas, les quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron su comentario. Los dejo con el chapter 9, espero sea de su agrado. Besos!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Santana's P.O.V._

Creo que este es de las pocas veces que me emociono porque llegue el día lunes. Ayer domingo no vi para nada a Quinn, porque estuve con mis padres en la iglesia y después en casa con mi abuela.

Casi nunca me quejo de esta rutina porque en realidad me encanta pasar tiempo con mi familia y sobre todo ver a mi abuela, pero tengo muchas ganas de ver a Quinn.

Mi relación con mi abuela no es la mejor, pero tampoco me puedo quejar. Ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo cuando supo de mi opción sexual pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo se dio cuenta que nada cambio en mi por ser gay y empezó a interesarse mas por mi. Como dice Quinn, tengo una familia que me apoya mucho y me respeta por quien soy en realidad, cosa que no me había dado cuenta cuan importante era hasta escuchar la historia de Quinn.

El domingo paso demasiado lento para mi gusto y sobre todo, por las bromas incomodas que mi papá hacia sobre _"mi nueva novia"_.

Lo único que hizo que mi tarde no fuera tan pesada fue un mensaje de texto de Quinn que decía _**"Pensando en Ti –Q" **_Esa fue la mejor parte de toda la tarde.

Mi abuela solo se limitaba a sonreír mientras mis padres seguían con las bromas. Gracias a Dios hoy es lunes. Llame a Mercedes el día anterior para decirle que Quinn me iba a llevar solo para ganarme mas bromas sobre mi y Quinn.

"_Santana apresúrate que vas a llegar tarde"_ grita mi madre desde la cocina.

"_No voy a llegar tarde mamá, aún es temprano para que Quinn venga a recogerme"_ le digo entrando a la cocina para tomar el desayuno que mi mamá me preparó.

"_Como sea Santana, no quiero que la hagas esperar"_ me responde.

Es increíble que mi mamá le haya tomado cariño a Quinn en tan poco tiempo, ella siempre tiende a ser un poco celosa en estos casos, pero con Quinn es diferente.

_"¿Porqué te cae tan bien Quinn si apenas la conoces?"_ le pregunto.

_"Es tu amiga"_ me responde sin dejar de mirar lo que está haciendo en la cocina._ "Tiene que caerme bien"_

_"¿Solo por eso?"_

_"No lo se Santana, hay algo en la mirada de esa chica que me inspira ternura"_ me dice sirviendo los huevos revueltos en un plato._ "Es como si necesitara algo, no sabría como explicarte, me imagino que se debe a la mala relación que tiene con sus padres"_

_"Es una pena eso de verdad"_

_"Si lo es"_ me dice _"Después de lo que me contó tu padre entendí que quizás por eso eh sido tan abierta a tu amistad con ella"_

Definitivamente yo tengo padres de otro mundo, mi madre con solo mirar a Quinn supo que necesitaba ayuda y es por esa razón que siempre es tan amable con ella. Justo antes de terminar de desayunar, mi papá nos acompaña antes de salir a trabajar al hospital.

No mucho tiempo después, Quinn llama a la puerta para que vayamos a la escuela. Mi papá sale conmigo para ir a su trabajo.

_"Hola Quinn"_ saluda mi papá.

_"Buen Día Sr. Lopez"_

_"Hoy hablare con mi colega y después te comento como haremos con el inconveniente con tu mamá ¿ok?"_

_"De acuerdo Sr. Lopez"_ le responde _"Muchas gracias por la ayuda"_

_"No es nada, eres amiga de mi Santy, es un gusto poder ayudarte"_ le dice _"Nos vemos luego mija, que te vaya bien en la escuela"_ me dice mientras se dirige a su auto. _"A ti también Quinn"_

_"Adiós papá"_

_"Gracias Sr. Lopez"_ Dice Quinn mientras vemos que papá sube a su auto y arranca para irse a trabajar.

_"Santy olvidaste tus cosas"_ escucho como mi mamá me llama desde de mi casa. _"Hola Quinn, que linda te ves hoy"_

_"Buenos Días Sra. Lopez"_ le responde Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios. En realidad si se ve muy linda. Ella esta vestida con un pantalón jeen de color azul que le queda muy pegado, un polo con diseño de flores y una blusa de seda color blanca encima. Su cabello no es muy largo pero lo tiene sujetado en una cola. _"Gracias por el cumplido"._

_"No te preocupes"_ le contesta mi mamá con una sonrisa_ "¿Desayunaste verdad?"_ le pregunta a Quinn.

_"Aún no, pensaba comprar un café camino a la escuela"_ le responde Quinn._ "Mi mamá no es de las personas que se levanta temprano a preparar nada y como aún no tenemos alguien que nos ayude en la casa pues desayuno lo que mi tarjeta pague"_ le dice de lo mas normal Quinn a mi mamá.

_"Pues hoy y mientras lleves a Santana a la escuela desayunas con nosotras"_ le dice mi mamá._ "Eso si apresúrate que no tienen mucho tiempo y trata de llegar un poco mas temprano mañana."_

_"No Sra. Lopez no se preocupe"_ responde Quinn. _"No le estaba pidien-"_

_"Mi mamá no te estaba preguntando si querías Quinn"_ le digo ya que mi mamá ni bien termino de invitar a Quinn entro a la casa para servirle el desayuno.

_"Eso veo"_ me responde._ "Buenos Días San"_ me dice con la sonrisa mas linda en los labios.

_"Buenos Días Quinn"_ le respondo y veo como ella se acerca hacia mi para-

_"¡Después pueden saludarse todo lo que quieran!"_ grita mi mamá _"¡Ahorita Quinn tiene que entrar a desayunar Santana!"_

Quinn se ríe de lo que dice mi mamá y toma mi mano para entrar a mi casa.

_"Tienes 10 minutos para acabar de comer Quinn si no van a llegar tarde a la escuela"_ le dice mi mamá _"Tu Santana ni se te ocurra distraerla ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Ni que fuera yo payaso mamá"_ le digo y Quinn y yo nos ponemos a reír.

_"Poco te falta"_ me dice riendo también _"Espero te gusten los huevos revueltos y el tocino y aquí esta tu café, ¿necesitas algo mas?"_

_"No Sra. Lopez, esto es mas que suficiente"_ le responde Quinn mientras se sienta para comer. _"Si sigo comiendo así, su hija se va a conseguir una chica mas guapa que yo, dudo que esa sea una buena idea."_

_"Tienes toda la razón Quinn"_ le responde mi mamá sonriendo.

Después de que mi mamá no dejara pararse de su asiento a Quinn hasta ver los platos limpios, nos despedimos de ella para ir a la escuela. Aunque aún es temprano porque Quinn llego 15 minutos antes de la hora que habíamos acordado se que no vamos a llegar tarde a pesar de toda la distracción.

_"Al parecer la familia Lopez si que sabe comer"_ me dice cuando estamos bajando del auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

_"Con todas las delicias que prepara mi mamá es imposible no hacerlo"_

_"Me alegra caerles bien a tus padres"_ me dice _"Son muy buena onda"_

_"Si lo son"_ le digo mientras ella me toma de la mano para ir a la escuela._ "¿Estás segura que quieres hacer eso?"_ le pregunto.

_"¿Hacer qué?"_

_"Agarrarme de la mano en la escuela"_ le respondo.

_"Lo siento"_ me dice soltando mi mano. _"Creí que te gustaba hacerlo"_

_"No, claro que me gusta"_ le digo _"Solo que si quieres ser porrista pues no deberías de andar con una de las chicas mas nerds de la escuela"_

_"¿Crees que esa es una buena razón para no tomarte de la mano?"_ me pregunta mientras caminamos hacia la entrada de la escuela.

_"No lo se"_ le respondo sinceramente.

_"Santana, no hay posición social en esta escuela que me interese mas, que estar junto a ti"_ me responde mientras se detiene para mirarme a los ojos._ "¿No te avergüenza tomarme de la mano no?"_

_"No para nada"_ le digo _"solo que no quiero que empiecen a molestarte por verte junto a mi"_

_"No te preocupes que nada de eso va a pasar"_ me dice_ "Mira allá están Mercedes y Sam"_ comenta señalando a mis amigos y estira su mano para que yo la tome. Y yo sin dudarlo lo hago.

_"Hola chicos"_ dice Quinn muy alegre. Sam y Mercedes están en la puerta de la escuela esperando para entrar. _"¿Por qué no entran?"_

_"Porque me están esperando"_ le respondo _"Siempre entramos juntos"_

_"Genial"_ dice Quinn. _"Entremos entonces"_

_"Después de ti Quinn"_ le dice Sam y Quinn suelta mi mano para caminar al lado de el.

_"Así que ahora se toman de las manos"_ me dice Mercedes muy bajito.

_"Mercedes no empieces"_ le digo.

_"No empiezo nada"_ me dice_ "Pero me tienes que contar todo"_ agrega con una sonrisa en los labios.

_"Bueno yo tengo clases de matemática y luego de historia"_ dice Quinn volteando para mirarme. _"¿Y ustedes?"_

_"Yo también tengo matemáticas a primera hora"_ responde Mercedes.

_"Yo tengo ciencias"_ le digo mientras llegamos a mi casillero.

_"Y yo lenguaje"_ dice Sam.

_"Bueno, entonces parece que no coincidimos San"_ me dice con una sonrisa en los labios._ "Al menos tengo a Mercedes para que me cuente historias tuyas mientras la clase avanza"_ me dice.

_"Si claro"_ le digo sonriendo mientras volteo a amenazar a Mercedes_ "Ni se te ocurra contar lo que paso el verano pasado porque si le dices yo le digo a Sam lo que en verdad paso contigo"_

_"Ya deja las amenazas que no voy a decir nada"_ me dice riendo.

_"Ok. Nos vemos en el refrigerio"_ me dice Quinn y se aleja con Mercedes hacia su salón de clases.

_"Ok San, nos vemos luego, haber si vamos a la tienda de comics en la semana porque hay muchas novedades"_

_"De acuerdo"_ le digo mientras lo veo alejarse y yo me acerco a mi casillero para sacar mis libros.

_"Nerd-tana"_ escucho la voz de Rachel. A pesar de que no nos llevamos bien, gracias a Dios jamás recibí un Slushie de ella. De sus otras compañeras porristas si, pero de ella, Tina o Kurt nunca, solo sobrenombres tontos que no lastiman a nadie. _"¿Y dónde esta tu novia?"_

_"No es mi novia Rachel y no se porque tanta curiosidad"_ le respondo sin dejar de mirar mi casillero.

Rachel y yo dejamos de ser amigas hace mucho tiempo, por razones que hasta el día de hoy yo no entiendo. Pero ella siempre tiene algún comentario para lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Mercedes siempre discute con ella y a pesar de que Rachel y ella no se llevan bien ella tampoco a recibido un slushie por parte de Rachel. Es como si todos los años de amistad que teníamos valieron de algo.

_"Cuando algún extraño, o en este caso extraña me quiere quitar mi puesto pues tengo que averiguar quien es."_ Me dice y esta vez si volteo a verla, la campana sonó hace unos instantes y la mayoría de alumnos están entrando a sus aulas. Rachel siempre luce genial en ese traje de porrista, pero su actitud hace que siempre se vea de otra forma ante mis ojos.

_"No tengo tiempo para esto"_ le digo tratando de alejarme, pero al pasar al lado de Rachel, ella toma mi muñeca y hace que la mire a los ojos.

_"Deberías de hacer lo mismo Santana"_ me dice y sus ojos se ven tan llenos de preocupación e inclusive sinceridad y algo mas que no logro decifrar. _"Averigua quien es tu novia"_ añade y me suelta del brazo para empezar a caminar en dirección opuesta a la mía.

Yo me quedo congelada en donde estoy y no puedo evitar voltear para ver a Rachel alejarse, ella se dirige al gimnasio y yo me quedo en el medio del pasillo pensando en las palabras de Rachel.

Pero sobre todo, en la mirada y el tono de preocupación en su voz al decírmelas. Rachel jamás se comporta así. Al menos no conmigo.

_"Señorita Lopez, no tiene alguna clase a la que asistir"_ escucho como el director Figgins me llama y esto hace que deje de mirar la vacío ya que Rachel entro hace unos segundos al gimnasio.

_"Si, disculpe Sr. Figgins"_ le respondo y me volteo para seguir caminando hacia mi aula. Sin duda esto se lo tengo que contar a Mercedes.

_Quinn's P.O.V._

Todo el domingo la pase en mi casa. Santana tenía cosas que hacer con su familia y yo tengo que arreglar las cosas con Brittany.

Si Rachel sabe de la existencia de Britt, tiene que saber que ella es mi novia y no mi mejor amiga. Aún no se como es que la enana esa averiguo las cosas tan rápido y no se con que intenciones me dijo eso delante de Santana.

Sea como sea, se que tengo que terminar con Brittany antes de que Santana sepa de ella, pero hacerlo por teléfono no suena como algo correcto para hacer.

_"Quinn, porque no llamaste ayer"_ me dice Brittany mientras conversamos por teléfono.

_"No tuve tiempo Britt"_ le contesto tratando de no sonar muy dura con ella. _"Discutí con mi mamá"_

_"¿Está tratando de cambiarte de nuevo?"_

_"Si"_ le respondo, ella sabe muy bien que son las cosas que me ponen mal en cuanto a mi relación con mi mamá. _"Cree que porque ya no estoy en Nueva York contigo mis gustos por las chicas van a acabar."_

_"Quisiera estar ahí contigo para apoyarte en esto"_ me responde con la voz mas tierna que se puedan imaginar. _"Se que no te debes de sentir muy bien con todo esto."_

_"No, pero no importa ya"_ le respondo tratando de cambiar el tem_a. "¿Como van las cosas por allá? ¿Todo bien en la escuela?"_

_"Si todo está tranquilo por aquí"_ me responde._ "La semana que entra la entrenadora escoge a la capitana ya que tu no estás"_

_"Estoy segura que serás tu Britt"_ le respondo. _"Eres la mejor en el escuadrón, sería un error no nombrarte la capitana"_

_"No lo se"_ me dice _"Desde que no estás no tengo mucho interés en las porristas, te extraño mucho Quinnie"_

_"Yo también B"_ le digo y no creo estar mintiendo, Brittany es mi mejor amiga, la única que siempre me apoya.

_"¿Y ya tienes amigos en la escuela?"_ me pregunta.

_"Amigos no."_ Le contesto. _"Compañeros si"_

_"Siempre tan misteriosa Q"_ me responde e imagino una sonrisa dibujando su rostro._ "Es raro que aún no tengas chicas y chicos babeando por ti como cuando estudiábamos juntas"_

_"Britt"_ le digo sonriendo

_"Solo digo Quinn"_ me responde _"A salvo que estudies en un colegio de ciegos"_

_"Creo que si"_ le contesto.

_"¿En serio?"_ me pregunta de manera ingenua. "_Dios Quinnie no sabía eso, disculpa por mencionarlo de esa manera"_

_"No Britt, era una broma"_ le digo, no puedo creer lo fácil que cree ciertas cosas Brittany_ "No estudio en un colegio con ciegos"_

A pesar de que mis conversaciones con Brittany son siempre entretenidas y me siento como si estuviera en casa, la idea de haberla engañado con Santana me hace sentir de lo peor, no puedo concentrarme en todas las cosas que Britt me dice.

Entre ella y yo no paso nada para quizás _"justificar"_ mi decisión de salir con Santana. Mi relación con Britt es perfecta, ella es la más tierna y dulce persona que se puedan imaginar, incapaz de hacer lo que yo estoy haciendo con Santana y eso me duele mas. Así que tengo que buscar la manera de decírselo antes de que pase mas tiempo.

_"Brittany"_ la interrumpo mientras me hablaba sobre alguna nueva adicción de su gato. _"En dos semanas tengo el viernes libre y pensaba que quizás pueda ir ese fin de semana a Nueva York-"_

_"¿En serio Quinnie?"_ me dice muy emocionada y yo me siento como la peor persona en el planeta._ "¿Vas a venir a verme?"_

_"Si"_ le respondo sin mostrar emoción alguna._ "Pero hay algo malo"_

_"¿Vienes a terminar conmigo?"_ me dice y puedo imaginar su carita al decirlo.

_"Lo malo"_ continuo evitando su pregunta _"es que durante estas dos semanas no podré llamarte muy seguido"_

_"¿Porqué?_" me pregunta sonando muy triste al hacerlo.

_"Sabes que me gusta sacar buenas notas y ya en esta primera semana nos han dejado muchas tareas"_ la verdad es que no quiero conversar con Brittany porque siento vergüenza por lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Cobarde? Tal vez, pero al menos quiero decirle en persona las razones por las que debemos terminar. ¿Pueden llamarme cobarde ahora?

_"Esta bien Quinnie"_ me responde muy triste. _"Se como eres con los estudios, así que no te voy a discutir"_

_"Te llamaré los domingos"_ le prometo. _"Y conversamos de todo lo que tu quieras ok?"_

_"De acuerdo"_ me responde_ "Te amo Quinn"_

_"Yo también B"_ le respondo y se que estoy mintiendo, porque si la quiero pero no la amo y creo que jamás lo hice. No me imagino haciendo esto a Santana como lo hice antes con Brittany.

El Domingo paso demasiado lento, pero al fin estamos lunes y a pesar de que no termine con Britt como dije que iba a hacerlo, el no tener que hablar con ella me deja un poco mas tranquila.

Pase a recoger a Santana y su mamá me invito a desayunar. Debo admitir que me encanta sentirme parte de una familia, sentirme parte de algo tan bello como lo que tiene Santana.

Su mamá me atiende, me da mas comida de la que pueda comer. Su papá esta buscando que ayudarme con mi relación con mi mamá. Sin duda la familia Lopez es lo mejor que me paso en mi vida. Y ver como se preocupan tanto por Santana me hace sentir bien, se que pase lo que pasa entre ella y yo, San siempre tendrá a su familia a diferencia de mi que no tengo a nadie.

Estoy comiendo lo que me dio la Sra. Lopez y Santana esta a mi lado y luce maravillosa. Tiene un atuendo parecido a aquel con el que la conocí, jeans, polo de algún comic que aún no logro descifrar cual es y los anteojos de marco color negro que ocultan sus bellos ojos marrones.

Después de terminar de comer, nos fuimos a la escuela. Sam y Mercedes estaba ahí esperando para entrar junto con Santana a la escuela. Al parecer es algo que hacen siempre. San y yo estamos agarradas de la mano y puedo ver como Mercedes nos da una mirada no muy amigable y Sam me invita a entrar a la escuela. Yo lo sigo y veo que Mercedes camina al lado de Santana.

_"Así que ahora se toman de la mano"_ me dice Sam con una sonrisa en los labios.

_"Al parecer"_ le respondo tratando de sonar graciosa.

_"Pues tu y yo tenemos que tener una conversación muy seria sobre San"_ me dice en un tono mas serie pero con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

_"¿Me cas a dar la charla del hermano mayor?"_ le pregunto.

_"Santana no tiene hermanos así que me corresponde a mi"_ me dice _"Ya tendremos tiempo para conversar"_

Yo solo me limito a sonreír y después todos nos despedimos para ir a nuestras clases. Mi primera clase fue con Mercedes pero la clase estuvo tan complicada que no tuvimos tiempo para conversar de nada.

A media mañana me toca clase de historia y para mi sorpresa Rachel Berry esta en mi clase también.

_"Pero si es nada mas y nada menos que Lucy Quinn Fabray"_ me dice acercándose a mi escritorio. Kurt y Tina están detrás de ella.

_"La misma que viste y calza"_ le respondo. _"Y una de las dos chicas que jamás pasara por tu cama, así que no lo intentes enana"_ añado con una sonrisa. La vida privada de Rachel en esta escuela es precisamente lo opuesto a eso, no es privada. Todo el mundo sabe de su reputación y ella no la trata de ocultar.

_"Hay una sola a la que quiero meter a mi cama que aún no ha caído"_ me dice._ "Pero si sigues haciendo las cosas bien Lucy Q. pronto también caerá"_

Las palabras de Rachel no tienen sentido para mi, ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo bien para que una chica caiga en la cama de Rachel?.

_"¿Quieres decir que vas a recoger mis sobras Berry?"_ le digo y es ahí cuando entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero me cuesta creerlo.

_"¿Sobras?"_ me pregunta y puedo notar que ya se dio cuenta que se a que se refiere._ "Las sobras las estás recogiendo tu Lucy Q."_

_"Ni se te ocurra-"_

_"Srta. Berry y Srta. Fabray permanezcan en silencio que vamos a empezar la clase"_ nos dice la profesora pero mis ojos jamás se despegan de la mirada sarcastica que tiene Rachel en su rostro.

Es imposible que Rachel sienta algo por Santana, ellas no son amigas. Se que lo fueron cuando pequeñas pero ahora la enana se la pasa insultándola y haciendo su vida imposible. ¿Será que tiene temor de que yo le quite el puesto de capitana de las porristas? ¿Sería capaz de enamorar y meter a la cama a Santana solo para vengarse de mí?

Durante toda la clase y lo que resta del día no me pude concentrar en nada, solo me rondaba por la cabeza la misma frase de Rachel y su rostro al darse cuenta que yo había entendido a quien se refería.

Para el final del día yo estaba lista para irme, lo único que tenía que hacer era recoger a Santana y llevarla a casa. Eso era lo único que me hacia tener un poco de paz.

_"Hey San"_ le digo mientras llego a su casillero_. "¿Cómo te fue el día? Lamento no haber estado para el almuerzo, tuve que pedir ayuda a la profesora de historia porque no entendí bien su clase así que no pude ir a la cafetería"_

_"No te preocupes Quinn"_ me dice con una gran sonrisa._ "Estuve con Mercedes y Sam"_

_"Genial"_ le digo mientras la veo arreglar sus cosas en su casillero. _"¿Lista para irnos?"_

_"Lista"_

_"¿Te gustaría comer unos helados antes de ir a tu casa?"_ le pregunto mientras la tomo de la mano para ir al estacionamiento.

_"Sería genial"_ me responde. _"Solo si esta vez yo pago"_

_"No, tenemos un trato"_ le digo _"Cuando yo te invite pago yo, cuando lo hagas tu, probablemente tampoco te deje pagar"_

_"Muy graciosa"_ me dice entre risas.

_"Ok vamos a comer helados entonces"_

Mientras caminamos hacia el estacionamiento muchos de los chicos nos quedan mirando, imagino que es porque Santana jamás esta de la mano de nadie y debo admitir que eso me gusta. Cuando estamos cerca escucho que alguien llama a Santana.

_"Quinn"_ escucho la voz de Rachel _"Necesito hablar con Santana"_

Tanto San como yo nos quedamos heladas, no solo Rachel esta usando nuestros verdaderos nombres y no los sobrenombres que ellas nos puso, si no que su voz se nota preocupada.

_"¿Conmigo?"_ le pregunta San.

_"Bueno no tiene que ser en privado"_ le dice.

_"¿Sabes que año estamos no?"_ le pregunta Rachel a Santana y sus ojos se encuentran clavados en los de San.

_"¿A que te refieres?"_ le pregunta Santana.

_"Es este año, en dos semanas, Santy"_ le dice y me asombra escuchar y ver a Rachel tratar de manera tan cariñosa a Santana. No puedo negar que siento celos que lo haga porque se sus intenciones.

_"¿Qué es este año Rachel?"_ le vuelve a preguntar Santana. _"¿De que estás hablando?"_

_"No puedo creer que lo olvidaras"_ le dice un poco herida Rachel a Santana.

_"¿Qué olvidará qu-?"_ Y sin mas Santana deja de hablar y sus ojos crecen al darse cuenta de lo que habla Rachel.

_"Sabía que no lo olvidarías Santy"_ le dice dándole una sonrisa muy tierna a MI Santana.

_"Yo cumpliré con mi parte"_ le dice_ "Espero tu cumplas con la tuya"_ agrega y se aleja de nosotras.

_"¿Qué fue eso?"_ le pregunto a Santana y veo como ella no a despegado sus ojos de Rachel que se aleja de nosotras camino a su auto.

_"Nada"_ me contesta. _"Solo Rachel siendo Rachel"_

_"Santana por favor dime que acaba de pasar"_

_"Llévame a casa Quinn"_ me dice_ "Se me han quitado las ganas de comer helados"_

Y sin mas se sube a mi auto y yo me quedo con miles de preguntas en la cabeza. ¿Qué es este año? ¿Qué es lo que Santana tiene que hacer? y sobre todo ¿Porqué involucra a Rachel?.

Imagino que hay muchas cosas que no decimos y esa regla no cae solo para mi.

* * *

**A/N: Les gusto? Espero que se hayan sorprendido con este giro y espero sus reviews. De qué estará hablando Rachel? Qué oculta San?**

**Bueno Gleeks como dije mas arriba voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar este fic a finales de esta semana :) Y me gustaría saber desde donde me están leyendo :) Yo soy de Perú! Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello mis queridos amigos :)**

**Como se los prometí, llego el fin de semana y les traigo un nuevo chapter de esta historia. Y en recompensa por su paciente espera, les traigo un chapter que vale por dos... No se porque sueno como anfitriona de circo pero en fin xD ... La cosa es que este chapter no es de 4ks como los anteriores si no es de 8.5ks, eso quiere decir que es el doble de lo que comúnmente escribo. Espero de verdad que le guste.**

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos por sus gentiles reviews y me encanta saber que mi historia llega a tantos países inclusive al mio :) Wow! me parece de lo mejor, los adoro a todos!**

**Bueno ahora a responder sus reviews :)**

**julianny: No se si comente antes pero soy fan de la serie Fringe, por ende amo los cliffhangers y misterios así que vas a tener muchos finales que te van a dejar en shock :) Espero ... Bueno, gracias por leer y espero que te guste este chapter y puedas ir resolviendo el misterio de Rachel y Santana :) Saludos!**

**Juno: Pues no son exactamente celos los que quiero provocar en Quinn es simplemente que quiero que se de cuenta cuanto lastiman las mentiras y los secretos. Quinn estaba demasiado tranquila con toda la situación y poner a Santana como ángel tampoco era la idea, pero sea como sea la única que esta fallando ahorita es Quinn, porque ella tiene novia. Espero te guste este chapter y espero que entiendan de que va el secreto de Rachel y Santana. Gracias por escribir! Que bueno que mi historia llegue hasta tan lejos! Saludos!**

**AndruSol: Te entiendo completamente y es por eso que con el "secreto" entre Rachel y Santana espero o mas bien quiero que Quinn se de cuenta de sus errores pero por ella sola. Ahora, el fic se llama "Las cosas que no decimos" todos en la historia tienen un secreto y el desvelarlo será la trama central de esta historia :) Quién se quedará con el corazón de Santana eso también es un misterio :) Gracias por tu amable review! Espero que siempre me escribas! Saludos!**

**andreastorm4: Es mucho mas complicado que una simple guerra pezberry/quintanna pero no deja de serlo al mismo tiempo :) Que bueno que te guste y espero tu review sobre este chapter :)**

**Lexie2791: Hola compatriota! Gracias por la review y espero que este chapter también te guste :) Besos!**

**fhernandamartinez: No creo que te aclare mucho, algo que me gusta de la serie que les mencione arriba es que siempre "Las respuestas te llevan a mas preguntas" Así que espera eso de este fic. Gracias por la review!**

**Gema Alava: Que bueno que te gusto :) Saludos hasta Ecuador! Besos!**

**Anónimo - Perú****: Gracias compatriota! Yo soy de San Mickey :) lol! Saludos!**

**And: Creeme que yo también leo fics en ingles nada mas, pero al ser el primero lo quise hacer en mi lengua materna hasta que me sienta a gusto de poder escribir en ingles. Como comente arriba, es mucho mas que Pezberry/Quinntana pero si va a haber de eso también. Gracias y Saludos desde Perú hasta España! Besos!**

**LittlePandaGirl2: Jjajaja pobre Britt, pero bueno Quinn prometió hacerlo pero lo hará en persona, en el próximo chapter un giro mas antes de que eso pase :) Gracias por el review!**

**Anónimo - Portugal: Portugal? Portugal? En serio? Wow no me imagine que la historia la pudiera leer alguien de tan lejos, Gracias y espero te siga gustando la historia. Besos!**

**hina2310: Creo que el chapter donde tendremos el POV de Rachel se esta acercando, quizás el de Brittany también, solo si en el momento de escribir lo siento lo pondré no se puede forzar las cosas :) Gracias por tu sugerencia me hace saber que si es necesario y me da ideas para continuar. Saludos!**

**Bueno chic s les presento el chapter 10. Espero de verdad que les guste y me dejen una review, de verdad que estás motivan a escribir bien y sobre todo a escribir rápido (si chicos esto es rápido para mi xD) **

**Si me demoro en actualizar es porque quiero que el chapter cierre bien toda la idea que quiero plasmar, si me apuro capaz no me salga bien y no quiero dejar cabos sueltos que después no pueda arreglar, espero me comprenda.**

**Bueno ahora si con ustedes el Chapter 10 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Quinn's P.O.V._

Decir que estoy intrigada es lo de menos. La misteriosa conversación entre Rachel y Santana el día lunes me tiene preocupada. Mas ahora que se que Rachel tiene otras intenciones con Santana.

A veces pienso que solo lo dijo por hacerme enojar y que su único interés por Santana es por vengarse de mi por tratar de quitarle su puesto como capitana de las porristas. ¿Pero llegaría a tanto solo por permanecer en la cima de la piramide social de la escuela?

Yo no conozco bien a Rachel, Santana sin duda alguna si la conoce, solían ser amigas hasta antes de ingresar a la secundaria y yo supuse que el hecho de que Rachel sea porrista y Santana ser como dice ella _"nerd"_ fue lo que causo que su amistad se rompiera. Pero Rachel llamo Santy a Santana, ese sobrenombre solo se lo escuche a los padres de Santana, quizás a Mercedes y a Sam también por lo que puedo asegurar que usan ese nickname las personas que la quieren y la conocen bien.

Tengo miles de ideas en la cabeza sobre lo que oculta Santana y Rachel. Después de su conversación Santana se quedo en blanco, no quiso ir a comer los helados y cuando llegue a su casa se despidio de mi y entro sin mirar atrás. Se que no soy la mas indicada para reclamarle sobre algún secreto cuando yo misma lo tengo, pero eso no quiere decir que me sienta a gusto sabiendo que entre San y Rachel hay algo que yo no se.

Hoy es viernes y mi rutina con Santana no ha cambiado, paso temprano a recogerla y desayuno con ella. Su mamá es muy amable y siempre me tiene algo preparado. Santana desde ese día a cambiado un poco, esta mas distante y el día martes cuando le pregunte que paso solo me dijo que lo olvidará y que no se lo volviera a mencionar, que "Rachel solo esta siendo Rachel" y que no me debo preocupar.

Y bueno si Santana no quiere hablar de eso, no puedo obligarla. Además alguien en esta escuela me tendrá que ayudar a descubrir lo que se traman. ¿Qué pasará en dos semanas?

_"Hola Mercedes"_ la saludo acercándome a la mesa que compartimos todos los días a la hora del almuerzo. _"¿Y dónde está Santana y Sam?"_

_"Hey Quinn"_ me saluda despegando su mirada de su iPod. _"Sam esta practicando con el equipo de futbol y pues de Santana no se nada, creí que estaba contigo."_

_"No"_ le contesto y me quedo intrigada, mas de lo que estaba si es posible _"Santana se esta comportando muy extraña desde su conversación con Rachel"_

_"Que puedes esperar, Santana no creyó que Rachel se iba a acordar"_ me dice y yo trato de no mirarla muy confundida para ver si me cuenta algo. _"No que Santana se acordará tampoco pero fue una sorpresa que Rachel lo hiciera después de todo lo que paso."_

_"Ese es el detalle"_ le digo _"No se que fue lo que paso, Santana solo dice que el comentario fue 'Rachel siendo Rachel' y no quiere que hable del tema"_

_"¿Santana no te contó?"_ me pregunta sorprendida _"Wow"_ agrega.

_"No, no me quiere decir nada"_ le respondo. _"¿Me debería de preocupar Mercedes?"_

_"No lo creo_" me contesta después de una breve pausa. _"Pero escuches lo que escuches sobre este tema, solo cree en lo que Santana te dirá ¿ok?"_

_"Eso planeo hacer"_ le digo, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupada por el misterio que envuelve a Santana y a Rachel.

_"Bueno, me tengo que ir a clase"_ me dice Mercedes levantándose de su silla. _"No pienses mucho en eso ¿ok?"_

_"Ya suenas como Santana"_ le respondo intentando sonreír.

_"Ya quisiera ella"_

Después de que Mercedes le envió un mensaje de texto a Santana. No quiero parecer la novia celosa que quiere saber cada paso que da la otra persona, pero quedamos en almorzar juntas y como no se apareció quiero saber como esta.

**- El almuerzo acaba en 5 minutos, imagino que no pudiste venir como quedamos. Espero que todo este bien – Q.**

Lamentablemente la respuesta de Santana no llega de inmediato como antes, si no que yo termino de almorzar sola y no recibo ningún mensaje.

Cuando ya estoy camino a mi última clase del día el teléfono vibra y se que es un mensaje.

**- Lamento lo del almuerzo, tuve algo que hacer. Te parece si vamos por esos helados que me prometiste el día lunes? – Santana**

**- Por supuesto. Te veo en tu casillero a la salida –Q**

**- Ok. –Santana.**

La clase avanza mas lento de lo que me imagine y para mi mala suerte la comparto con Tina y Kurt. Y digo lamentablemente porque ambos solo me miran y se ríen entre ellos. Se que probablemente estén murmurando sobre lo que paso con Rachel y Santana y el solo hecho de pensar que ellos saben mas que yo me hace sentir muy mal.

La clase termina y yo empiezo a arreglar mis cosas para salir. Pero al parecer Kurt y Tina tienen otros planes.

_"Hola Fabgay"_ me dice Kurt.

_"Wow, que ingenioso Kurt"_ le digo metiendo mis libros a mi mochila.

_"No la molestes Kurt"_ dice Tina _"Imagínate como se debe sentir la pobre al saber que Rachel y Santana-"_

_"¡Tina!"_ Kurt corta a Tina dándole un codazo que al parecer fue demasiado fuerte para la pequeña asiática.

_"Ouch"_ le dice Tina _"Oh cierto Quinnie no lo sabe"_ me mira sonriendo.

_"¿Creen que me van a incomodar con esto?"_ les digo tratando de sonar convincente.

_"¿Quieres decir que no te mueres de ganas por saber lo que Santana y Rachel van a hacer el próximo fin de semana?"_me pregunta Kurt. _"Porque cualquier plan que tengas con Santana para esa fecha mejor la vas cancelando porque no va a pasar"_

_"No que sea de tu interés, pero ese fin de semana tengo que salir para Nueva York"_ no tengo la menor idea del porque le dije eso a Kurt y Tina.

_"Díos mío"_ dice Kurt sonriendo mientras se tapa la boca con una de sus manos. _"Es como si el cosmos pusiera las cosas perfectas para San y Rachel"_

_"Pobre Quinnie"_ dice Tina.

_"Ya dejen el juego idiotas"_ les digo agarrando mis cosas para salir del aula.

_"Mucha suerte en el viaje Quinnie"_ me dice Kurt pero yo voy saliendo del aula._ "No puedo esperar para contárselo a Rachel"_ agrega y puedo escuchar sus risas a pesar de que estoy en el pasillo camino a ver a Santana.

_"Hey Quinn"_ me recibe Santana con una bella sonrisa en los labios pero yo estoy tan furiosa por lo que acaba de pasar que siento que voy a explotar.

_"Déjame ver si entiendo algo"_ le digo muy enojada. Santana solo me mira extrañada. _"El secreto que tienes con Rachel, no es tan secreto porque lo sabe, Mercedes, Tina y Kurt ¿no?"_

_"¿Sigues con eso?"_ me dice y voltea el rostro concentrándose en guardar sus libros en su casillero.

_"No Santana, no sigo con nada"_ le digo muy furiosa apoyando mi espalda en los casilleros. _"Todo esta bien entre tu y yo hasta que llego la enana esa"_

_"Quinn"_ me dice cerrando su casillero y mirándome a los ojos. _"Si no te conté que es lo que quería decir Rachel es porque no es importante para mi y tampoco debería ser importante para ti ¿ok?"_

_"Pero Santana"_

_"Pero nada, a Rachel le gusta molestar nada mas"_ me dice tomando mi mano. _"Y lo esta logrando"_

_"Kurt y Tina lo saben"_ le digo y me da rabia sonar como una niña de tres años a la que no le quieren dar un dulce. _"¿No confías en mi como para decírmelo?"_

_"Ya te dije que no es importante"_ me vuelve a decir. _"¿Vamos por los helados?"_

_"Supongo"_ le digo no muy convencida de su respuesta y ella solo mueve la cabeza y tiene una linda sonrisa en los labios.

_"Este fin de semana me entregan mi auto"_ me comenta mientras vamos camino al centro comercial. _"Ya no tendrás que ser mi chofer"_ agrega tratando de romper el hielo.

_"¿Eso quiere decir que se acabaron los desayunos con la familia Lopez?"_

_"Por supuesto que no"_ me dice logrando sacarme una sonrisa. _"Creo que mi mamá te quiere adoptar"_

_"¿En serio?"_ le digo riendo. Los padres de Santana han sido muy amables conmigo desde que me conocieron y me siento muy a gusto cuando estoy en su casa.

_"Algo así"_ me dice sonriendo. _"Por cierto, antes de que me olvide, mi papá me menciono que tiene novedades sobre el psicólogo que te va a ayudar"_

_"Qué rápido"_ le contesto.

_"Cuando lleguemos a casa te doy los folletos que me entrego y le número del doctor. Dice mi papá que el quiere hablar contigo primero"_ me comenta.

_"No me gustan los médicos"_ le respondo mientras llegamos al centro comercial.

_"Mi papá es médico y no parece caerte tan mal"_ me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad para poder bajar del auto.

_"Eso es porque nunca le vi dentro de un hospital"_ le digo y las dos nos ponemos a reírnos.

Después de pasear por el centro comercial y pedir unos helados para ir comiendo mientras paseamos, Santana y yo nos sentamos cerca de una fuente para terminar de comer.

_"Me gusta estar contigo Santana"_ le digo.

_"A mi también Quinn"_

_"Sabes mañana deberíamos de salir"_ le digo _"¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a pasear a algún lado?"_

_"¿A dónde?"_ me pregunta.

_"No lo se aún"_ le respondo _"hoy por la noche busco un lugar y te recojo mañana temprano ¿te parece?"_

_"Tendría que preguntarles primero a mis padres"_ me responde.

_"Vamos Santana, sabes que te van a decir que si."_

_"De acuerdo"_ me dice_ "pero al menos dime a donde vamos a ir."_

_"Aún no lo sé"_ le respondo _"Pero tengo una idea, eso si, diles a tus papás que estarás conmigo todo el día para que no se preocupen ¿ok?"_

_"¿Todo el día?"_

_"Si Santana, todo el día"_ agrego _"Imagínate que es una cita súper larga o algo así"_

_"Que graciosa"_ me dice entre risas _"Pero esta bien, terminaré hoy las tareas para tener todo el día libre mañana."_

_"Genial"_ le respondo.

Tengo el lugar perfecto para llevar a Santana, lo vi mientras buscaba a donde pasear, pero una pequeña mentira blanca no le ahce daño a nadie, pero de algo estoy completamente segura, mañana durante nuestra _'cita súper larga'_ le voy a pedir que sea mi novia.

_"Bueno, regresemos a mi casa, así te doy los folletos que te dejo mi papá y puedo empezar con las tareas"_ me dice _"Y tu tienes que hacer lo mismo"_

_"Genial"_ le digo en tono sarcástico. _"Ahora me vas a poner a hacer las tareas"_

_"Yo no"_ me dice _"Los profesores son los que te ponen las tareas"_

_"Pero eso no quiere decir que las tenga que hacer"_ le respondo y ella se levanta del asiento y extiende su mano para que yo la tome. _"Prefiero quedarme aquí mirando tus bellos ojos café"_

_"Los puedes mirar"_ me dice mientras yo me levanto del asiento para seguirla_ "Pero eso si, no me gustan las chicas tontas"_

_"Que sea rubia no me hace tonta"_ le digo sonriendo.

_"No"_ me contesta _"El no hacer tus tareas te hacen tonta"_

_"Genial"_ le digo _"Tendré que hacer las tareas para seguirte gustando entonces"_ añado y vamos caminando hacia mi auto.

Camino a la casa de Santana, ella y yo empezamos a bromear. De verdad que nos llevamos muy bien. Ella es una chica muy tierna pero tiene su temperamento también, sobre todo si hablas mal de alguna de las series o video juegos que ella ve y juega.

_"Vamos a dentro para darte las cosas que me dejo mi papá"_ me dice y ambas salimos del auto camino a la casa de Santana.

_"¿Tus papás no están en casa?"_ le pregunto.

_"No"_ me dice abriendo la puerta "Están en una conferencia o algo así de mi papá"

_"¿Estamos solas entonces?"_ le digo tratando de sonar sexy.

_"Duh! Obvio"_ me responde _"En esta casa solo vivimos los tres"_ añade. Santana no es muy buena con lo del doble sentido y no se da cuenta de las cosas tan rápido como me gustaría. Bueno en realidad no me gustaría, me encanta Santana de la manera en que es.

_"Ok."_ Le respondo tratando de encontrar otra manera para que se de cuenta de lo que hablo. Pero ella esta ocupada buscando los folletos que su papá dejo para mí, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me paro muy cerca de Santana, ella esta de espaldas y puedo sentir el olor de su perfume. El olor es embriagante, una mezcla deliciosa de uvas que hacen que me vuelva loca al sentirlo.

_"Quinn"_ me dice, ya que al girar quedo muy cerca de mi y yo la abrace por la cintura para no dejarla escapar._ "¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

_"Hace días que no me das un beso Santana"_ le digo mirando sus labios, los cuales parecen estar pidiéndome que los bese. Y sin esperar por una respuesta me acerco a ella y le doy un beso y puedo sentir como pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

El beso es el más tierno que se puedan imaginar, siento como sus labios chocan con los míos y puedo sentir como mi piel se eriza por sentirla tan cerca de mí. Siento como sus labios se separan y aprovecho para sentir su lengua junto a la mía, si antes sentía escalofríos en estos momentos siento que quizás me puedo desmayar, así que abrazo mas fuerte a Santana, no por miedo a que se separe si no por miedo a caerme ya que mis rodillas se sienten débiles.

Después de unos minutos, que para mi fueron horas del mejor beso que eh tenido. Finalmente nos separamos, pero yo me niego a soltarla.

_"Ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida"_ le digo y no miento, jamás he tenido un beso como ese, ni siquiera con Brittany.

_"Siendo este mi sexto beso"_ me dice _"Sin duda a sido el mejor también para mi"_

_"¿Sexto?"_ esto me hace pensar, Santana y yo hemos tenido solo cinco besos, el sexto no se dio porque su mamá nos interrumpió.

_"¡Quinto!"_ me responde y se aleja de mi. _"Perdón conté mal, no creí que tu los contabas también, creí que la nerd era yo"_

_"Cada beso contigo lo recuerdo perfectamente"_ le digo _"quizás si me dieras mas besos pudiéramos perder la cuenta"_

_"Aquí tienes los folletos Quinn"_ me dice cambiando de tema. _"Ahora tu, te tienes que ir a casa"_

_"¿Me estas echando de tu casa?"_ le pregunto en tono de broma._ "¿Qué pasa si viene uno de esos alienígenas de las series que ves y te raptan? ¿No sería mejor que este yo aquí para protegerte"_

_"Déjate de juegos Quinn"_ me dice sacándose los anteojos. Debo admitir que Santana sin los lentes esos se ve _"Tengo tarea que hacer, mas bien dicho, tenemos tarea que hacer"_

_"¿Tus papás van a llegar muy tarde?"_ le pregunto.

_"Quizás"_ me responde. _"Papá esta tratando de postular para ser el nuevo Director del Hospital y tiene que estar yendo a esos eventos para caerle bien a la Junta Médica"_

_"¿Entonces vas a estar sola toda la noche?"_ le pregunto con un tono de preocupación. _"Porque son ya casi las 7 pm y no creo que tus papás vengan tan temprano"_

_"Quinn por Dios"_ me dice mientras se dirige a la sala. _"No es la primera vez que me quedo en mi casa sola"_

_"Bueno, pero yo no quiero que nada te pase"_ le respondo siguiéndola a la sala.

_"No me va a pasar nada Quinn"_ me dice _"Pero como veo que no tienes intenciones de irte, ¿qué te parece si vemos una película?"_

_"Genial"_ le digo sentándome en el mueblo junto con ella.

_"Pero yo escojo ¿ok?"_

_"De acuerdo"_ le digo.

_"Pero primero vamos a la cocina para ver que dejo preparado mi mamá para comer"_ me dice. _"Seguro que dejo una nota en el refrigerador con las instrucciones"_

Y dicho y hecho. En el refrigerador de la cocina de Santana hay una nota su mamá con las cosas que tiene que hacer.

_"Santy, en el refrigerador esta tu comida para calentar en el microondas, caliéntala bien que después te enfermas y ya sabemos como te pones"_ dice Santana leyendo la nota en voz alta mientras saca la comida del refrigerador._ "Deje un plato de lasaña para Quinn también, supongo que se va a quedar contigo hasta que nosotros lleguemos y no quiero que pase hambre"_ me dice sonriendo mientras saca los dos platos para calentar.

_"Tu mamá piensa que yo nunca como ¿verdad?"_

_"Al parecer"_ me dice y las dos nos ponemos a reírnos.

_"No se queden hasta muy tarde, si ves que no llego hasta las once por favor Santana envía a Quinn a su casa no quiero que le vaya a pasar nada por manejar con sueño"_ dice Santana _"¿Escuchaste?"_

_"Esperemos que lleguen a las once entonces, porque no me pienso ir"_ le digo sonriendo.

_"Cuando Quinn se vaya pones la alarma y por favor Santana no vayan a hacer algo indecente en la casa"_ dice con cara de asombro y vergüenza por lo que acaba de leer. _"Mi mamá esta loca"_ añade.

_"No le digas así"_ le digo riendo. _"Solo quiere lo mejor para ti"_

_"Si mira lo que puso al final"_ me dice dándome el papel para que lo lea._ "Espero no hayas leído esa última parte en voz alta mija que vergüenza con Quinn si lo hiciste"_ digo terminando de leer la carta_ "Nos vemos en la mañana mija, te quiero mucho –Mamá y Papá"_

_"Bueno vamos a comer que me muero de hambre"_ me dice mientras nos vamos a la sala de nuevo para ver la película.

Debo admitir que este a sido un día perfecto. Bueno a excepción del secreto de Santana y Rachel, pero al menos las horas que estoy compartiendo con Santana son perfectas.

_Santana's P.O.V_

Estamos en mi casa después de comer lo que mamá preparo para Quinn y para mi. La idea de hacer las tareas para tener el día libre mañana pasó al olvido. Quinn esta aquí y vamos a ver una película juntas.

_"¿Te parece si vemos Avatar?"_ le comento _"No es nueva pero es una de las mejores que tengo"_

_"¿Esa es la de las criaturas azules no?"_ me pregunta y no puedo creer lo que escucho.

_"¿No haz visto Avatar?"_ le pregunto.

_"No, no me llaman mucho la atención películas de ese tipo, pero por ti la puedo ver"_

_"Entonces veremos Avatar"_

_"Genial"_

Ponemos la película y nos sentamos frente al televisor. 15 minutos después de que empezará la película, siento cuando Quinn se acerca y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro es una sensación extraña, pero me siento tan a gusto de que ella este ahí, que sin darme cuenta extiendo mi brazo y la abrazo apoyando mi mano en su brazo izquierdo mientras su cabeza descansa cerca de mi pecho.

Todo esto se siente tan natural, es la primera vez que lo hago y me siento muy tranquila y cómoda de hacerlo.

La película termina y Quinn y yo seguimos en la misma posición, pero cuando despego mis ojos de la pantalla veo que Quinn sigue inmóvil. Trato de hacerme a un lado y puedo ver que su respiración es diferente y estoy casi segura que se quedo dormida. Al hacerme a un lado sin sacar mi brazo de donde esta puedo ver sus ojos cerrados y su rostro esta tan calmado y tranquilo. Parece un ángel cuando esta dormida.

Si esto le hubiera ocurrido a Mercedes o a Sam, el grito que les hubiera pegado por quedarse dormidos viendo una película conmigo pero el tener a Quinn en mis brazos me hace olvidar de todo. Así que me quedo quieta para tratar de no despertarla.

Es tierno estar así con Quinn, pero mi mente no puede evitar pensar en lo que tengo que hacer en dos semanas con Rachel.

Quinn a sido muy compresiva y no me ha vuelto a mencionar nada sobre el incidente. Se que se siente incomoda porque no le cae Rachel y peor aún sabiendo que Mercedes, Sam, Kurt y Tina lo saben. Pero de algo estoy segura, solo Rachel y yo sabemos la verdad.

Ahora faltan solo 1 semana para hacer eso que tengo que hacer con Rachel. El sábado por la noche esta reservado para eso, lamentablemente, y espero que Quinn pueda entender que tengo cosas que hacer.

Son casi las 11 pm y se que tengo que enviar a Quinn a casa pero me siento tan cómoda abrazada a ella que no quiero que esto termine y después de casi una hora en esta posición el sueño empieza a surtir efecto en mi, pero prometo solo cerrar los ojos por unos instantes.

_02:06 am_

"_Mija"_ escucho el susurro de la voz de mi mamá. _"Mija, levántate"_ la vuelvo a escuchar decir, pero me siento tan cómoda que no quiero abrir los ojos. En algún momento de la noche Quinn y yo optamos por cambiar de posición, yo estoy echada en mi mueble y Quinn esta pegada al respaldar con su cabeza en mi pecho y uno de sus brazos en mi cintura.

_"Uhm …"_ digo sin formar una palabra.

_"Mija despierta"_ me dice mi mamá nuevamente y yo abro despacio los ojos. _"Se han quedado dormidas"_ me susurra.

_"Si"_ le digo y recién me doy cuenta de lo que esta pasando. _"Disculpa mamá estábamos viendo una película y nos quedamos dormi-"_

_"Shh mija, se va levantar"_ me dice tocando mi frente. _"¿Llamaron a la mamá de Quinn para decirle que iba a llegar tarde?"_

_"No, creo que Quinn no la llamo"_ cuando estoy terminando de decir esto, Quinn se levanta y mira el rostro de mi mamá, ella esta agachada junto a mi tratando de hablar despacio pero esa no es la especialidad de mi mamá.

_"¿Sra. Lopez?"_ pregunta mientras abre los ojos y se aclara un poco su visión._ "Dios, ¿Qué horas son? ¿A que hora llego?"_

_"Son un poco mas de las dos de la mañana Quinn"_ le dice mientras Quinn se sienta y yo hago lo mismo, Mi mamá se levanta del suelo y cruza los brazos, eso no es buena señal._ "Yo no tengo ningún problema con que vean películas o que inclusive pases la noche aquí, Mercedes siempre lo hace y confío en mi hija, pero no puedo hacer esto mientras se que tu mamá no sabe donde estás Quinn, ¿me entiendes?" _tratando de no sonar muy dura.

_"Claro que si Sra. Lopez"_ le dice Quinn sacando su celular de su bolsillo. _"Son las dos de la mañana y no estoy en casa, sin embargo mi mamá no ha llamado a mi celular para ver si estoy bien."_

_"Quinn"_ le dice mi mamá.

_"Es genial la relación que usted y Santana tienen, pero mi relación con mi madre no es así. A ella no lo interesa donde estoy a estas horas y se que no va a llamar. Pero no voy a meter a Santana en problemas."_ Le dice._ "Gracias por todo Sra. Lopez y dígale a su esposo que le agradezco por la información"_

_"¿A dónde crees que vas Quinn?"_ le dice mi madre._ "Son mas de las dos de la mañana ¿Crees que te voy a dejar irte?"_

_"Sra. Lopez no se preocupe, mi casa esta a solo 10 minutos de aquí"_ le responde Quinn _"Y ya no quiero incomodar mas"_

_"No incomodas Quinn"_ le dice mi mamá, _"Solo que no es correcto que no avises en tu casa donde estas, por mas que tu mamá no te llame tiene que estar preguntándose donde estas"_

_"Lo dudo Sra. Lopez"_ le dice Quinn poniéndose su casaca._ "Gracias por todo de verdad la cena estuvo deliciosa, me voy a casa antes que sea mas tarde"_

_"Promete que me llamarás cuando hayas llegado ¿ok?"_ le dice mi madre.

_"De acuerdo Sra. Lopez"_ le dice _"Adiós Santana, nos vemos mañana a las 10 de la mañana ¿ok?"_

_"De acuerdo"_ le digo y veo como Quinn sale por la puerta para ir a su casa.

_"¿Estoy en problemas?"_ le digo a mi mamá cuando voltea a verme después de que Quinn ya no esta.

_"¿Solo se quedaron dormidas?"_ me pregunta.

_"¡Mamá!"_ le digo al darme cuenta de su doble sentido. _"Me voy a mi habitación"_ agrego.

_"No soy yo la que tenía a una bella rubia entre mis brazos hoy Santana, así que la pregunta es valida"_

_"Muy graciosa mamá"_ le digo mientras subo las escaleras a mi cuarto. _"Y si, solo nos quedamos dormidas"_ añado.

_"Pues mas te vale Srta. Lopez"_ me dice mi papá desde su habitación. _"No quiero indecencias en mi casa"_ añade entre risas.

_"Muy graciosos"_ le respondo. _"Muy graciosos"_

_"Hasta mañana Santy"_ me dicen ambos. A los pocos minutos escucho como suena el teléfono de mi casa. Imagino que es Quinn llamando a reportarse como le pidio mi mamá pero yo estoy tan cansada que solo me pongo mi pijama y me hecho a dormir.

Mañana tendré una cita con Quinn y seguro todo nos irá bien.

_¿Recuerdas esto? Te lo prometí Santy_

_"¡Dios!"_ me levanto de golpe después de haber tenido el sueño mas extraño. En realidad no es la primera vez que lo tengo y siempre es el mismo. Rachel y yo debajo de un árbol, "el" árbol y después su voz preguntándome si lo recuerdo… Por supuesto que lo recuerdo.

No había tenido ese sueño en varios años, pero desde la conversación con Rachel han regresado y no me gusta para nada.

Son casi las 9 de la mañana y pronto va a venir Quinn a recogerme. No tengo la menor idea de a donde vamos.

Cuando voy a revisar mi celular veo que Quinn me envió un mensaje.

**Ponte algo cómodo no quiero que te canses –Q**

Entro a la ducha para bañarme y después decido que ponerme, si Quinn dice que me ponga algo cómodo pues así será, así que mi jean preferido (obvio de color negro) con un polo de color blanco con las siglas TWD y una casaca azul impermeable con capucha.

_"Buenos días"_ saludo a mi mamá que ya esta en la cocina. _"¿Dónde está papá?"_

_"Tuvo que Salir para una emergencia"_ me responde mi mamá mientras me sirve el desayuno. _"¿A dónde vas a ir con Quinn hoy?"_

_"No lo se, no quiso decirme"_ le digo a mi mamá mientras tomo un poco de jugo de naranja._ "Dice que te pida permiso para salir todo el día"_

_"Que misteriosa"_

_"Fue lo mismo que yo le dije"_ le digo. Es en ese momento que mi timbre suena y corro para abrirle la puerta a Quinn.

_"Hey Linda"_ me dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios. _"¿Lista?"_

_"Si"_ le digo admirando su belleza, es increíble como un par de jeans y un simple polo puede hacer que Quinn se vea tan bien.

_"Así que se van de paseo"_ le dice mi mamá a Quinn acercándose a la puerta.

_"Buenos Días Sra. Lopez"_ saluda Quinn a mi mamá._ "No se preocupe que la voy a traer sana y salva a su casa."_

_"Mas te vale Quinn"_ le dice mi mamá sonriendo. _"Santana antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo en la cocina." Añade mi mamá._

_"Ok."_ Le respondo.

_"Bueno, yo te espero en mi auto"_ me dice Quinn._ "Hasta luego Sra. Lopez"_

_"Adiós Quinn"_ le dice mi mamá y nos dirigimos a la cocina. _"Toma Santana"_ me dice mi mamá entregándome un billete de $50. Es raro que ella lo haga, siempre mi papá me da algo de dinero los días lunes para cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar.

_"Mamá tengo algo de dinero no es necesario-"_ le digo antes de que me corte.

_"Se que Quinn es muy gentil y que al parecer no tiene problemas con el dinero, pero al menos invítale algo o que se yo cómprale flores, no se, eso lo decides tu"_ me dice y se acerca para darme un abrazo.

_"Gracias mamá"_ le digo abrazándola también.

_"Te quiero mucho Santy"_ me dice. _"Ya anda antes de que Quinn crea que no te dejo salir"_ me dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_"Mamá ¿vas a llorar?"_

_"Para eso estamos las madres Santy, así que ya apúrate _ me dice mientras se voltea y aparenta estar lavando los platos, a ella no le gusta que la vean llorar.

_"Yo también te quiero mamá"_ le digo y salgo de la cocina para ir con Quinn.

_"¿Todo bien?"_ me pregunta Quinn cuando entro a su auto.

_"Excelente"_ le digo con una sonrisa en los labios._ "¿Ya me vas a decir a donde vamos?"_

_"No seas curiosa, ya te darás cuenta"_ me dice encendiendo el auto, yo giro mi mirada y puedo ver a mi mamá asomándose para verme partir. Sin duda alguna, mi mamá es la mejor.

_"¿No eres alérgica a nada no?"_ me pregunta Quinn mientras maneja hacia algún lugar.

_"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?"_

_"Solo responde Santana"_ me dice riendo. _"¿Eres alérgica a alguna comida?"_

_"No que yo sepa"_ le digo._ "¿Ya me vas a decir a donde vamos?"_

_"¿Sabías que hay un lago cerca de Ohio?"_ me pregunta.

_"No"_ le digo. En realidad mi vida fuera de mi casa se limita a la escuela y el centro comercial, digamos que me gustan las actividades dentro de casa.

_"Pues mientras buscaba donde podríamos ir en esta ciudad, encontré un lago"_ me dice mientras llegamos a un estacionamiento de algo que parece un club._ "Bueno en realidad es como un club o algo así, llame y reserve un bungalow para nosotras."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"No pienses mal"_ me dice al ver la expresión en mi cara. _"En el paquete que reserve te llevan a pasear por el lago y pues hay otras cosas mas que las irás descubriendo. ¿Te gusta?"_

_"Wow Quinn"_ le digo _"Claro que me gusta, pero ¿hiciste todo esto cuando llegaste a las dos de la mañana a tu casa?"_

_"Obvio que no, cuando te dije que no sabía a donde íbamos a ir te mentí"_ me dice _"No quería que intentarás sacarme información porque seguro que terminaba disiéntelo"_

_"¿Tengo ese poder?"_ le digo

_"No tienes la menor idea"_ me responde y se acerca para darme un beso en los labios. Cada vez que Quinn y yo nos besamos es como si el tiempo se detuviera y lo único que existiera somos ella y yo. Sus labios tienen un sabor deliciosa y su lengua se siente tan bien cuando choca con la mía. Después de unos instantes nos separamos y Quinn me toma por la mano. _"Ok. Vamos a registrarnos"_ me dice y ambas salimos del auto.

_"Buenos días"_ dice Quinn mientras entramos a una cabaña que al parecer es el área de administración. _"Hice reservaciones con el nombre de Quinn Fabray"_ le dice Quinn a un joven que se encuentra detrás del mostrador.

_"Srta. Fabray"_ le dice el. _"La estábamos esperando"_

_"Déjenme acompañarlas a su bungalow para que estén mas cómodas"_

_"¿Por qué está tan emocionado?"_ le pregunto a Quinn.

_"Digamos que este campamento o como quieras llamarle, no es muy popular y cuando uno manda un cheque por adelantado para separar uno de sus servicios mas caros pues quieren hacer lo posible por que regreses"_ me responde.

_"Algún día me vas a tener que dejar pagar algo Quinn"_

_"Ya veremos"_ me dice sonriendo.

_"Este es, Room 203, nuestra mejor cabaña Srta. Fabray"_

_"Gracias"_ le dice mientras entramos y el chico le da las llaves a Quinn.

La cabaña es más grande de lo que me esperaba. Tiene una mesa de madera con dos sillas y esta muy bien acomodada. Sobre ella hay dos menús que supongo es para ordenar algo a la hora del almuerzo, hay una chimenea a un lado y un mueble enfrente de esta. Todo la habitación esta ambientada de manera rustica y es muy acogedora.

_"¿Te gusta?"_ me dice Quinn abrazándome por la espalda y poniendo su rostro en uno de mis hombros.

_"Me encanta"_ le digo casi susurrando. _"Gracias"_

_"No tienes de que agradecer"_ me dice mientras giro en sus brazo para darle un beso. Los besos de Quinn son adictivos y debo admitir que besa muy bien. Después de unos minutos Quinn detiene el beso pero no se aparta de mi, sus labios siguen muy junto a los míos y quisiera poder quedarme así para siempre.

_"¿Vamos a pasear?"_ me pregunta y empieza a darme pequeños besos en los labios.

_"Ok"_ le respondo pero ella parece no haberme escuchado o quizás prefiere no escucharme. _"Quinn"_

_"Oh, cierto"_ me dice y se separa de mi pero toma mi mano para así salir de la cabaña._ "Vamos"_

Estamos caminando hacia lo que es una especia de bosque, todo esta muy bien señalizado y parece que no hubiera nadie más en este campamento que nosotras.

_"¿A dónde quieres ir?"_ me pregunta Quinn mientras miramos uno de los mapas que están en el camino. _"¿A la montaña o al lago?"_

_"Al lago"_ le respondo.

_"Genial al lago entonces"_ me dice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_"Todos estos árboles me hacen acordar a la isla de Lost"_ le comento mientras caminamos hacia el lago.

_"¿Lost?"_

_"Es una serie de ciencia ficción"_ le comento. _"Trataba de un grupo de personas que sufren un accidente de avión y terminan varados en una isla misteriosa"_

_"Suena interesante"_ me dice.

_"Una de las mejores series de J.J. Abrams"_

_"¿Y ese es?"_ me pregunta.

_"Director, productor ejecutivo y líder de Bad Robots_" le digo con una sonrisa en los labios, se que no entiende mucho de lo que le estoy hablando pero me da alegría que al menos se interesa por lo que me gusta a mi.

_"Oh ok"_ me responde.

_"¿Haz visto Super 8?"_ le pregunto.

_"Creo que no"_

_"J.J. Abrams es el director de esa película junto a Steven Spielberg"_ le comento.

_"A ese si lo conozco, es el de E.T. ¿no?"_

_"Exacto"_ le digo entre risas.

_"Pues tengo mucho que aprender sobre todo eso"_

Hemos caminado durante unos 10 minutos siguiendo los carteles que hay cuando llegamos finalmente al lago.

_"Wow, es hermoso"_ le digo a Quinn.

_"No tanto como tu, pero tiene su encanto"_

_"Ya deja eso"_ le digo y ella solo se ríe. _"Vamos"_ le digo para acercarnos al lago.

_"¿Sabes nadar?"_ me pregunta cuando nos acercamos al pequeño muelle que hay en el lago.

_"Si, pero me da pánico"_ le digo y Quinn se empieza a reír.

_"¿Pánico?"_

_"No te rías"_ le digo pero no puedo evitar reírme también. _"Prefiero no hacerlo nada mas"_

_"Bueno, sube al bote"_ me dice _"Si te caes yo te salvo"_

_"No te hagas la graciosa Quinn"_ le digo y ella salta al pequeño bote y extiende su mano para que yo haga lo mismo. _"Es seguro ese bote ¿no?"_

_"Santana no te va a pasar nada, yo estoy aquí en caso te entre el pánico"_ me responde con una tierna sonrisa en los labios._ "Confía en mi ¿ok?"_

_"Ok"_ le respondo y le doy la mano para subir al bote. Después de unos minutos, Quinn deja de remar y estamos en el centro del lago. Es realmente hermoso y cuando Quinn saca una pequeña cesta de debajo del asiento es que me doy cuenta recién de la existencia de dicha cesta.

_"Se supone que deben de haber emparedados aquí adentro"_ me dice. _"O algún dulce"_

Yo solo me quedo mirándola, mientras ella trata de ver que es lo que contiene la cesta. Después de unos segundos Quinn saca un par de emparedados y dos botellas de jugo de la cesta y pasamos mas de dos horas hablando de todo y de nada.

Quinn me cuenta lo feliz que era en su escuela de Nueva York, lo popular que era y las muchas amigas y amigos que dejo atrás cuando se mudo a Ohio. Me dice que los extraña y que siempre se comunica con ellos y que quizás un día me invite a Nueva York para que los conozca.

Es muy divertido conocer de la vida de Quinn antes de su llegada a Ohio, pero a pesar de que me cuenta casi todo, no menciona ni una sola vez a la novia que dejo atrás. Así que aunque se que no debería igual le pregunto.

_"¿Y Brittany?"_

_"¿Qué hay con ella?"_ me pregunta con una media sonrisa en los labios.

_"¿Cómo es ella?"_

_"Es una chica muy tierna pero vive en un mundo en el que solo existe las personas buenas y eso no existe"_ me contesta mirando hacia el lago.

_"¿Y físicamente?"_ le pregunto.

_"¿Por qué quieres saber?"_ me dice. _"Brittany es muy guapa, así que no te la describo no vaya ser que quieras cambiar de rubia y la elijas a ella"_

_"¿Aún son amigas?"_

_"Si, supongo"_ me responde. _"No hablamos mucho, ella fue la que me dejo y no le guardo rencor pero prefiero mantener la distancia."_

_"¿Aún la quieres?"_

_"Creí que la quería"_ me dice _"Hasta que te conocí"_ añade y yo prefiero evitar su mirada.

_"Creo que debemos regresar"_ me dice _"Quiero almorzar algo ¿ok?"_

_"Suena genial"_ le digo. Así que nos dirigimos de regreso a la cabaña.

Dentro de esta Quinn y yo nos sentamos en la mesa para almorzar. Quinn llama para hacer nuestro pedido y después de 20 minutos tocan la puerta con nuestra orden.

_"Que disfruten su comida"_ nos dice el mismo joven que nos atendió en la recepción. Al parecer hace de todo aquí.

_"Gracias"_ decimos Quinn y yo al mismo tiempo.

_"Voy a lavarme las manos"_ le digo _"¿Dónde está el baño Quinn?"_

_"Al lado de la habitación"_ me responde. Al parecer eso que dicen que el amor es ciego es verdad, bueno no es que ame a Quinn pero el estar con ella me hace sentir como si no hay nada mas en el mundo.

Cuando entro a la habitación veo que esta muy bien acomodada y tiene un corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas encima. ¿Quinn está pensando en que vamos a tener sexo en nuestra segunda cita?

_"Santana ¿Por qué demoras tanto? Se va a enfriar-"_ Quinn no termina la oración cuando ve que yo sigo en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia la cama.

_"Oh Diablos, Les dije que no pusieran nada en la cama, que no veníamos a dormir"_ me dice Quinn _"No vayas a pensar que quiero … ya sabes, no lo pienses ¿ok?"_

_"Hay un corazón en la cama Quinn"_

_"Un corazón que yo no pedí"_ me asegura Quinn._ "Discúlpame Santana por no revisar, no quiero que pienses que te traje aquí solo para eso"_

_"Hay un corazón en la cama Quinn"_

_"Lo se, deja de decirlo así"_ me dice saliendo alejándose de mi. _"Voy a llamar a ese inútil"_

_"Quinn, ya olvídalo"_ le digo _"Te creo, se que tenemos que salir de aquí temprano para llegar a mi casa así que no te preocupes, puedes descargar tu ira con el cuando nos vayamos."_

_"Ok. Pero no pienses que te traje para eso ¿vale?"_

_"Ok."_

Después de lavarme las manos nos ponemos a almorzar, yo pedí un filete de pollo a las finas hierbas con una ensalada y para tomar un jugo y Quinn pidió lo mismo que yo, pero en vez de ensalada pidió papas fritas.

Comimos y debo admitirlo, estaba delicioso, inclusive Quinn dice que estaba muy bueno y que su opinión es muy valiosa ya que ha comido en los mejores restaurantes gracias a su papá.

Luego de descansar un poco, Quinn y yo salimos de nuevo, esta vez camino a la montaña para ver un poco. Felizmente Quinn me dijo que viniera cómoda porque con tanta caminata mis pies estuvieran hechos pedazos si hubiera usado tacos.

Cuando llegamos a la cima de la montaña, nos debe haber tomado una hora poder llegar hasta arriba, nos sentamos y admiramos el paisaje, es increíble como todo el día se me fue paseando en este bello campamento.

_"¿Te gusto este lugar?"_ me pregunta Quinn, en este momento estamos echadas mirando el atardecer. Quinn me tiene abrazada y yo estoy recostada sobre su hombro.

_"Me encanto"_ le respondo.

_"Bueno"_ me dice levantándose y haciendo que yo también lo haga. _"Creo que este es el momento"_

_"¿El momento para qué?"_

_"Para decirte la verdadera razón por la que te traje aquí."_

_"Ok"_ le digo lentamente.

_"Desde el primer momento que te vi Santana, no te pude sacar de mi cabeza, me pasaba todos los días preguntándome si quizás había alucinado haberte visto y cuando te vi en el estacionamiento supe que eras realidad"_ me dice tomándome de las manos nuevamente y mirándome directo a los ojos._ "Se que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero quiero que sepas que no hay día en que no piense en ti, por eso…"_ añade metiendo una mano en su casaca para sacar una pequeña cajita. _"…Te quiero pedir Santana Lopez si quieres ser mi novia"_

_"¿Qué?"_ le digo sorprendida, de un momento a otro siento como mi garganta se seca y mis manos empiezan a sudar y a temblar. _"¿Estas segura Quinn?"_

_"Muy segura Santana"_ me dice _"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

_"Si"_ le digo y ella se acerca y pone sus manos en mi cintura y yo pongo mis brazos en su cuello y nos fundimos en un beso, el mejor beso que jamás he tenido.

_"Mira"_ me dice después de unos minutos de besarnos. _"Esto es para ti"_

Quinn me entrega la cajita y al abrirla hay una cadena de oro con un pequeño corazón y en el centro y pequeño diamante.

_"¿Es de verdad?"_ le pregunto, por Dios aún estamos en el colegio ¿y Quinn puede pagar esto?

_"Claro que es de verdad"_ me dice entre risas. _"¿Te gusta?"_

_"Por supuesto"_ le digo_ "Pero no puedo aceptarlo, no deberías de gastar el dinero así"_

_"El dinero no es nada para mi Santana"_ me dice_ "Te recuerdo que el dinero que tengo es la forma de mi papá de hacerse presente en mi vida y para algo bueno tiene que servir ¿no crees?"_

_"De todas maneras Quinn"_ le digo _"No es bueno despilfarrarlo"_

_"No lo estoy haciendo, es solo un regalo para mi novia, tu vales mas para mi que eso"_

_"Tu novia"_ le digo. Me encanta como suena esa palabra. Soy la novia de Quinn Fabray

_"Mi novia"_ repite Quinn. _"Dale, date la vuelta para ponértelo"_, yo lo hago y ella pone la cadenita en mi cuello. _"Se ve hermoso, nunca te la saques ¿ok?"_

_"Nunca"_ le digo y me acerco a darle otro beso, me encanta saber que ahora Quinn es mi novia y este día a sido perfecto. Bueno casi perfecto.

_"¿Sentiste eso?"_ le digo a Quinn separándome del beso.

_"¿Sentir qué?"_ me dice sin soltarme de la cintura.

_"Va a empezar a llover"_ le digo.

_"Por Dios Santana, ¿como puedes saber eso si-?"_ Y antes de que Quinn pueda completar su pregunta ella y yo estamos corriendo cuesta abajo porque empezó a llover muy fuerte.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación Quinn y yo estamos empapadas y la lluvia no para de caer. Pero a pesar de eso Quinn y yo estamos riendo. Felizmente decidi ponerme los lentes de contacto el día de hoy si no es casi seguro que se me hubiesen caído al tratar de escapar de la lluvia.

En ese momento escuchamos como tocan la puerta.

_"¿Srta. Fabray?"_ escuchamos la voz del chico de la recepción.

_"¿Qué paso?"_ le pregunta Quinn después de abrirle la puerta.

_"Les vengo a decir que las vías han sido cerradas por la lluvia, no creo que puedan ir a casa esta noche"_

_"¿Qué? Mi mamá sabía que llegaríamos hoy Quinn"_ le digo preocupada.

_"Tranquila Santana, seguro que ahorita para la lluvia y podemos salir"_ me dice Quinn acercándose a mi para tratar de calmarme.

_"¿Crees que nos puedes traer ropa seca para cambiarnos? No trajimos nada."_ Le dice Quinn al chico, que por lo que leo en la insignia de su uniforme se llama Mark.

_"Como no Srta. Fabray, vendemos unos lindos trajes deportivos, ¿quisieran unas pijamas también?"_

_"No necesitamos pijamas porque no nos vamos a quedar"_ le digo enojada a Mark como culpándolo de la lluvia. El me mira con cara de asustado.

_"Santana, es mejor que llamemos a tu casa para decirles lo que pasa, aún es temprano son casi las 9 de la noche, es mejor decirles lo que pasa y que tal vez nos tengamos que quedar por seguridad."_

_"Ok."_ Le respondo. Es lo mas sensato que podemos hacer en estos momentos así que tomo el teléfono de la habitación y marco el número de mi casa.

_"Tráenos la ropa y por el dinero no te preocupes, creo que con lo que deposite es mas que suficiente ¿no?"_ escucho como Quinn habla con Mark

_"Por supuesto Srta. Fabray, en breve le traigo lo que me pide"_ le dice y sale de nuestra habitación.

_"Mamá, soy yo Santana. Estoy con Quinn en un campamento a 2 horas de la casa y nos acaban de decir que las pistas están cerradas"_ le digo a mi mamá.

_"Si mija, lo acabo de ver en las noticias"_ me dice mi mamá _"Tu y Quinn están bien ¿no?"_

_"Si mamá estamos bien"_ le digo_ "En cuanto pare la lluvia saldremos para la casa ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Estas loca Santana"_ me dice mi mamá casi gritando. _"Las pistas estarán humedas, no quiero que les vaya a pasar nada. ¿Se pueden quedar en el lugar que están? ¿Están seguras? ¿Tienen una habitación?"_

_"Si mamá estamos en un bungalow y es muy cómodo y seguro."_

_"Ok. Escucha mija te vas a quedar ahí esta noche, cuídate mucho y cuida a Quinn también y mañana se regresan temprano, no quiero que vaya a haber otra lluvia que les impida salir"_

_"Ok. Mamá"_ le digo _"Gracias, te quiero mucho"_

_"Yo también mija"_ me dice. _"Ahora pásame a Quinn, necesito hablar con ella."_

_"¿De qué?"_ le digo, no vaya a ser que le de alguna advertencia que me haga pasar vergüenza a mi.

_"Tu solo pásamela Santana"_

_"Quinn mi mamá quiere hablar contigo"_ Quinn me mira con cara de extrañes pero igual contesta la llamada de mi mamá.

_"¿Aló?"_ escucho que dice Quinn.

_"Esta bien Sra. Lopez"_ dice Quinn a mi mamá y yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que están hablando. _"No se preocupe, ustedes no sabe cuanto me importa Santana, yo la voy a cuidar… Ok. Nos vemos en la mañana."_

Y sin mas Quinn corta la conversación con mi mamá pero cuando le pregunto que fue lo que le dijo, ella solo me dice que mi mamá le pidió que Quinn llamará a su mamá y que me cuidara.

Así que Quinn cumple con su promesa y llama a su mamá. Al parecer su mamá no esta en casa y Quinn solo deja el mensaje de que no va a llegar a dormir y cuelga.

Al poco rato, Mark regresa con toallas para que nos podamos bañar, unos trajes deportivos de color plomo y unos pijamas del mismo color.

_"Ok. Tu primero Santana, yo te espero aquí"_ me dice Quinn y yo le doy un beso antes de ir al baño para ducharme y cambiarme.

Después se ducha ella y es un poco extraño que las dos estemos con la misma ropa.

_"Nos vemos super sexy"_ me dice Quinn.

_"Demasiado"_ le respondo y ambas nos ponemos a reír.

Son casi las 11 pm y con tanta caminata y el correr nos ha dado hambre así que llamamos a Mark para que nos traiga algo ligero para comer. Gracias a Dios el chico tiene un impermeable y paraguas. Así que nos trae unos emparedados y jugo de fresa.

_"Tu toma la cama Santana, yo me quedo aquí en el mueble"_ me dice Quinn al verme bostezar.

_"No, yo me quedo aquí en el mueble, tu haz pagado por todo esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer."_

_"No hables mas del dinero Santana, yo lo tengo y eso no me hace feliz, ya te dije que prefería no tener nada y tener a un padre que se preocupe por mi."_

_"Lo siento"_ le digo.

_"No te preocupes, pero dale toma la cama, yo insisto"_ me dice y me lleva a la cama, yo me echo en ella y Quinn me abriga con la cubre cama que hay.

_"Buenas noches San"_ me dice.

_"Buenas noches Quinn"_ le respondo y se acerca a darme un tierno beso en los labios. Luego agarra una manta extra que había en el closet de la habitación y se va al mueble.

Desde el cuarto puedes ver la sala y el mueble en donde esta Quinn. Y a pesar que estoy muy cansada por todo lo que camine y corrí por tratar de escapar de la lluvia, no puedo dormir por la felicidad que siento al saber que Quinn es mi novia.

Debo haber cerrado por unos instantes los ojos cuando escucho que Quinn me habla al oído _"Creo que hay fantasmas en esta casa, no dejo de escuchar ruidos San"_

_"No hay fantasmas son solo las ramas que se rompen"_ le digo a Quinn abriendo los ojos.

_"Puedo echarme contigo aquí, tengo miedo San"_ me dice y dudo que este mintiendo su rostro tiene una expresión de miedo.

_"No lo se"_ le digo, es la primera vez que una chica que me gusta me dice algo así.

_"San por favor, tengo miedo, no ando bromeando"_ y sin mas se sube a la cama, ella pone su rostro cerca de mi cuello y pasa una de sus manos por mi cintura abrazándome fuerte. Yo paso mi mano por un lado de su cuello y uno mi otra mano a la altura de su cintura para hacerla sentirse segura.

_"No te va a pasar nada"_ le digo. _"Son solo las ramas"_

_"¿Y si hay un oso afuera?"_

_"No hay nada Quinn, solo cierra los ojos y trata de dormir, yo estoy aquí ¿ok?"_

_"Ok."_ Y después de unos minutos siento como la fuerza con la que Quinn me abrazaba va disminuyendo lo que significa que se esta quedando dormida. Una vez mas Quinn Fabray, la chica mas linda que existe se esta quedando dormida en mis brazos y al parecer eso es lo que yo necesitaba hoy para poder dormir también. Estar al lado de mi novia.

_¿Recuerdas esto? Te lo prometí Santy_

Me despierto de nuevo asustada porque tuve el mismo sueño y después de un estupendo día y noche con Quinn lo primero que digo a la mañana siguiente es…

_"¡Rachel!"_

_"¿Estabas soñando con Rachel, mientras me abrazabas y dormías conmigo Santana?"_

* * *

**Ta tan ... jajaja. Les gusto como termino la historia? Ya saben de que va el secreto? Quien quiere tratar de adivinar? Dejen sus reviews y les comento si están en lo cierto o no :)**

**Tanto en este como en el chapter anterior hay pequeñas pistas del "secreto" para que intenten adivinarlo, no estoy segura si en el próximo chapter se los haré saber, lo mas probable es que los guie para que lo descubran solos :)**

**Si soy misteriosa :) Lol. Bueno espero sus amables reviews, no se olviden de dejar un nombre para agradecerles como se debe en el siguiente chapter.**

**Ya saben ... Los autores felices actualizan rápido. Y las reviews me hacen feliz :) Luv ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ta da! Hello mis queridos amigos! Les dije que los autores felices actualizamos rápido verdad?**

**Bueno andaba con inspiración por sus amables reviews así que escribí el chapter 11. No es tan largo como el anterior pero tiene 4.3ks osea igual que los chapters anteriores al décimo que tampoco son tan cortos.**

**En este chapter podrán leer lo que paso la mañana siguiente del infame sueño de Santana y muchas otras cosas mas.**

**Sobre todo les dire la mitad o quizás solo una parte del "secreto" de Rachel y Santana. Muchos están en el camino correcto, tiene que ver con una ... mejor les dejo para que lo lean y lo descubran, pero no crean que solo es eso, el secreto tiene mas capas y esta solo es la primera, espero que entiendan de que va y sigan adivinando, mientras mas seguros y mas reviews correctas sobre el secreto mas ganas de contárselo me dan, así que sigan con las reviews :)**

**Gracias de verdad por las reviews me han alegrado el día y pues aquí les respondo a todos :)**

**Lexie2791: Ok si lo necesitas saber pues te lo digo ... bueno no xD. Pero te digo algo, no es un romance_ 'per se'_ va un poco mas allá de eso. De verdad que estamos cerca Oh My ... ;) jejeje Besos! Y gracias por la review espero sigan viniendo :)**

**andreastorm4: El árbol era para que se dieran cuenta por donde iba la cosa, pero hay mas :) jejeje. Lo termine ahí porque si no me escribía el fic completo y tenía que crear suspenso. Siempre son buenos los cliffhangers :) Y no creas que me olvide de ti mañana mismo me pongo al día con tu fic :) besos!**

**julianny: ¿Se nota que me gustan? jejeje Una pregunta mas ¿Eres fringie? porque captaste las dos cositas que puse para que se dieran cuenta del secreto, claro que no lo adivinaste pero al menos estas siguiendo las pistas :) me encanta jugar a escritora de Fringe con una historia basada en personajes de Glee, mi sueño hecho realidad :) Lol. Gracias por la review y espero que sigan viniendo! Besos!**

**AndruSol: Por ahí vas :) jejej. Es algo así pero hay mas después de eso, no es un secreto tan simple o quizás si pero lo que les he dicho no es todo el secreto completo. Y porque no te gusta? Xq Quinn tiene novia? o porque no te gusta la pareja o como se dio la situación? El feedback siempre es bueno para mi. Gracias por la review y espero leerte mas seguido :)**

**YouCanCallMeS: De verdad que no lo creia pero es así te da mas inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Y pues como dije antes es mas profundo y con mas significado para ellas el secreto que tienen :) Gracias por la review y espero leerte en este chapter también. Besos!**

**fhernandamartinez: Bueno el chap. 10 fue así de largo porque creo que en ese momento se necesitaba todo eso, quise hacer dos chapters con el 10 pero no le encontraba lógica donde cortarlo, este chapter es la mitad del anterior pero no lo puedo forzar a que sea mas largo porque creo que cuenta lo necesario, cada uno tiene un inicio y un fin para que me permita que el siguiente pueda avanzar con fluidez también, no obligo a hacerlos muy cortos o muy largos es lo que viene en el momento :). Bueno me alegra que te guste pero Santana no deja lo "nerd" ella es así xq crees que le hablo de Lost por ver un árbol? jajaj. Gracias por la review y espero que te guste este chapter tb! Saludos!**

**HarukaIs: No que no te mate, que tienes q terminar de leerlo y dejarme mas reviews, jejeje xD Gracias por el comentario y espero que este chapter calme un poco tus ansias por saber del secreto.**

**hina2310: Pues en este chapter te das una idea mas clara y mira no me demore en actualizar. Gracias por la review y espero volverte a leer. Besos hasta Colombia desde Perú!**

** : Gracias espero que te guste este también. Y espero tus reviews! Saludos!**

**And: Awww, gracias significa mucho para mi que creas que se crear suspenso :) Y si estás en algo de cierto con el secreto, pero hay mas :) Si siguen juntas, osea que Quinn tiene dos novias, Brittany y Santana, que linda la vida de la rubia no? jajaj. Pues según Quinn va a terminar con ella en esta semana :) Tengo que contestarles a todos porque me alegra saber que se toman un tiempo para leer y escribirme algo. Gracias por la review y espero que sigan viniendo. Besos!**

**gaby2307: No soy mala, soy muy buena y por eso en este chapter les dejo algo del secreto, no todo pero algo. Si Quinn es la menos indicada de decir algo teniendo dos novias ahora. Mira ya juraste y re-juraste como no vea tu review no actualizo! jajaa mentira, pero mira que actualice rápido en este chapter :) Gracias por la review y espero sigan viniendo. Besos!**

**Juno: Tibio .. frío y frío, jajaja :) Espero que con este chapter puedas soltar una teoría mas fundamentada, me encanta tenerlos adivinando y espero que cuando sepan el secreto les guste y no digan 'que mal para eso escribi tantas reviews' jjajjaa :) Ojala te guste el chapter y espero tu review tb. Besos!**

**Zaraii: Una hora y media? Wow, tienes que haber batido algún record jejej. Que bueno que te gusto de verdad y gracias por el cumplido, espero que te siga gustando y poder leer mas de tus reviews. Saludos.**

**Bueno ahora si los dejo con el chapter 11. Tengo una pagina en facebook llamada: BrittanaQuinntanaFanFictions , si pueden le dan like ahí les voy avisando cuando estoy escribiendo y cuanto me demoraré, si gustan también me pueden seguir en mi cuenta personal de twitter: JuliDG [Si lo se, no soy muy creativa con los nicknames, es que después se me olvidan y es peor, jajaja] Siganme ahí también aviso cuando escribo y cuando voy a actualizar. Pero no por eso se olviden de dejarme una review aquí :)**

**Ok el chapter, nos vemos al final!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Quinn's P.O.V._

¿Cómo describir mi día con Santana?

Perfecto.

Cada momento que pase con ella se resume en esa simple palabra. Mi cita resulto tal y como la había planeado. Inclusive mejor gracias a la bendita lluvia que nos hizo quedarnos a dormir juntas, al igual como la noche anterior.

Si Santana hubiera sido cualquier otra persona es casi seguro que ayer hubiera sido mi primera vez con ella. Pero hay algo en Santana que no me hace pensar en eso, lo único que quiero con ella es protegerla, cuidarla y hacerla mía cuando ella quiera hacerme suya. Se que suena cursi pero mis sentimientos hacia Santana crecen cada día mas y no me da vergüenza demostrarlos.

Ayer le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella me acepto, finalmente Santana Lopez es mi novia. Claro que hay un problema con eso, yo tengo novia.

Pero el solo hecho de saber que Santana me corresponde me motiva mas para terminar mi relación con Brittany, no quiero defraudar a Santana y no quiero que Britt sufra de nuevo por lo que hice, así que lo mejor y más sano es terminar con ella. Y lo voy a hacer en mi viaje a Nueva York la próxima semana.

Me levante hace ya una hora, pero Santana sigue dormida, a pesar de que yo quise tratar de protegerla, fui yo la que termino asustada por los ruidos extraños y ahora yo estoy echada en la misma cama con Santana. Ella esta detrás mió, abrazándome por la cintura y puedo sentir su aliento en mi cuello, es una sensación tan extraña pero grata al mismo tiempo.

Aún es temprano y la lluvia parece haber parado hace unos instantes. Pero yo, no quiero que esto acabe. Quisiera quedarme así para siempre.

"_¡Rachel!"_

Escucho como Santana grita levantándose asustada y sentándose en la cama. Sinceramente no pensé que esa fuera la primera palabra que mi novia mencione después de haber pasado la noche conmigo.

"_¿Estabas soñando con Rachel, mientras me abrazabas y dormías conmigo Santana?"_ le pregunto sentándome también en la cama.

"_¿Qué?"_ me pregunta mientras frota su rostro con ambas manos.

"_Estabas soñando con Rachel"_ le digo, debo admitir que esto me duele más de lo que me imagine. Mis sentimientos son mas profundos de lo que me imagine y el simple hecho de que Santana este pensando en Rachel y no en mi me duele.

"_Claro que no"_ me dice girando para mirarme. _"Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo"_

"_¿Con Rachel?"_ le pregunto, el que sea una pesadilla puede ser bueno para mi, la enana esa en un sueño puede ser horrible, pero también puede significar que sea cual fuese el secreto es mas importante para Santana que lo que ella misma quiere aceptar.

"_Si, con ella"_ me dice y se vuelve a echar en la cama.

"_¿Esperas que crea lo que dices?"_ le pregunto y ella solo me mira, sus ojos tienen una expresión que no logro determinar.

"_No tendría porque mentirte Quinn"_ me dice sonando muy tranquila.

"_¿Te vas a encontrar con ella el sábado no?"_ le pregunto y veo que sus ojos crecen como sorprendiéndose de que yo lo sepa. "Kurt y Tina me lo dijeron" añado.

"_Aún no se si voy a ir Quinn"_ me dice.

"_Como sea Santana, igual ese fin de semana no voy a estar aquí"_ le digo.

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Tengo que ir a Nueva York, mi papá quiere que lo acompañe a un evento o algo así, todos los años es lo mismo me lleva para hacer creer a sus amigos que tiene una buena relación conmigo, si no lo hago empieza a mandarme menos dinero."_ Le cuento y no es mentira, esa es una de las razones por la que voy a Nueva York también.

"_Espero te puedas acercar más a tu papá, Quinn"_ me responde.

"_Lo que sea, espero te diviertas en tu cita con la enana"_ le digo levantándome de la cama.

"_¿Cuál cita?"_ me dice sentándose en la cama nuevamente_. "Ya te dije que no se si voy a ir."_

"_No te engañes Santana"_ le digo muy enojada. _"Estas soñando con ella y con el secreto que tienen, obvio que vas a ir."_ Y sin esperar por una afirmación o respuesta de parte de Santana, simplemente me voy al baño y me encierro ahí.

No puedo creer lo enojada que me siento, que mi novia… _'MI'_ novia, me este ocultando algo y sobre todo que ese algo tenga que ver con Rachel Berry.

"_¿Quinn?"_ escucho como Santana toca la puerta_. "¿Podemos hablar?"_

"_¿Me piensas decir lo que tu y Rachel me están ocultando?"_ le digo sin abrir la puerta.

"_Ya te dije que no es nada importante"_ me dice, no puedo creer esto de verdad, aún en estos momentos Santana no piensa decirme que es lo que me oculta.

"_Olvídalo Santana, ya no te vuelvo a preguntar"_ le digo. _"Me voy a dar una ducha y salgo cuando termine, pide algo para desayunar"_ añado. Pague muy buen dinero para que no solo me reservaran esta habitación si no todo este campamento para así tener privacidad con Santana y que ella se sienta a gusto conmigo y ni aún así puedo estar feliz en este momento.

"_De acuerdo"_ la escucho decirme y yo prefiero ignorar lo que siento y solo me meto a la ducha para tratar de calmarme.

Después de un buen baño, me siento un poco mas tranquila, voy a tratar de estar relajada y no volver con el mismo tema, espero que Santana me lo diga antes de enterarme por otras personas.

"_Pedí huevos revueltos, tocino y jugo de naranja"_ me dice con una media sonrisa. _"Cuando mi mamá te prepara eso veo que te encantan"_

"_No tengo hambre Santana, desayuna tu, voy a pagar por la ropa que nos dieron y después camino a tu casa"_ le digo, sinceramente no quiero estar cerca de Santana y mucho menos comer algo y por eso le vuelvo a mentir, no tengo que pagar nada, deposite una buena cantidad de dinero extra para cualquier eventualidad así que solo quiero salir y alejarme de esto.

"_Quinn"_ me dice pero yo no le doy tiempo a que diga algo más y solo salgo de la habitación.

Como mi ropa sigue húmeda por la lluvia de ayer, me puse el traje deportivo que nos vendió Mark. Imagino que Santana hará lo mismo.

"_Mark. Necesito cigarrillos, ¿no tienen una máquina para comprarlos o algo así?"_

"_Nuestra política es cuidar el cuerpo y el medio ambiente Srta. Fabray, no vendemos cigarrillos"_

"_¿Me estas molestando no?"_ le digo, no es que tenga costumbre de fumar siempre, en realidad Brittany fue la que hizo dejar de fumar, pero en momentos como este me caería bien uno y no puedo crear las tonteras que dice este chico.

"_Por supuesto que no Srta. Fabray"_ me dice con una gran sonrisa. ¿Qué se ha creído este idiota? Soy Quinn Fabray, pague suficiente dinero como para que me haga un cigarrillo con sus propias manos si yo se lo pidiera.

"_Dame los cigarrillos"_ le digo y nos ponemos a discutir porque según él, el medio ambiente esta decayendo y mis pulmones se malograrán y no se que mas. Yo lo único que quiero hacer es matarlo. Con alguien tengo que desahogar mi enojo ¿no?

"_Eh ¿Quinn?"_ escucho la delicada voz de Santana. Han pasado 30 minutos desde que salí de la habitación y yo sigo peleando con el tarado de Mark. _"¿Todo bien?"_ agrega y cuando volteo a verla trae el mismo traje que yo pero con su cabello suelto.

"_Perfecto"_ le digo _"¿Llamaste a tu casa?"_

"_Si, mamá dice que esperemos una hora antes de salir"_ me dice con cara de preocupación.

"_Genial"_ le digo y me dirijo a salir para ir a mi auto.

"_Quinn"_ me dice tomando mi brazo cuando paso por su lado.

"_Te espero en el auto."_ Le digo. _"Bye. Mark, me envías las cuentas por correo"_

"_De acuerdo Srta. Fabray"_

"_Bye. Mark"_ le dice Santana con una sonrisa y me sigue al auto.

"_Hay que esperar un rato antes de salir" _le digo, no quiero que la mamá de Santana se enoje conmigo por no hacerle caso.

"_¿Sigues enojada?"_ me pregunta.

"_No"_ le respondo tratando de sonar como si no me importará lo que tienen que hacer con Rachel.

"_Estás enojada"_ me dice.

"_No lo estoy"_ le respondo. _"Voy a esperar a que tu confíes en mi lo suficiente para que me lo digas o no, como quieras."_

"_No es importante, Rachel solo-"_

"_Quiere molestarme"_ termino su oración.

"_Exacto"_ me reafirma. _"¿Que te parece si antes de ir a mi casa te invito a almorzar?, esta vez pago yo"_ me dice con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios y no me puedo resistir.

"_No es justo"_ le digo. _"No pongas esa carita que así no te puedo decir que no"_ añado sonriendo.

"_Es el poder que tengo ¿no?"_

"_No tienes la menor idea"_ le digo y veo que ella se acerca para darme un beso. Adoro besar a Santana sus labios son una maravilla y encajan perfectamente con los míos. Nuestros besos hasta el momento son tiernos y me encanta sentir su sabor en mi boca. Pongo mi mano en una de sus mejillas y es tan suave que podría morir en este instante y estaría felíz.

El beso dura por unos minutos mas antes de detenernos. _"¿Te gusto el paseo verdad?"_ le digo y ella toma mi mano.

"_Me encanto"_ me responde.

"_¿Sabes que deberíamos de haber hecho?"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Poner nuestros nombres en uno de los árboles, vi que en algunos habían unas iniciales nosotras hubiéramos hecho lo mismo"_ le digo, pero ella voltea su rostro para mirar por la ventana. _"¿No te gusta la idea?"_

"_No, no es eso"_ me dice. _"Quizás cuando regresemos algún día aquí lo deberíamos de hacer"_

"_Si, pienso lo mismo"_

"_¿Vamos saliendo?"_ le pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza.

Durante el regreso a Lima nos ponemos a escuchar música pero a pesar de eso Santana se reusa a cantar. Mercedes me dijo que tenía una voz muy linda, pero al parecer le da demasiada vergüenza cantar delante de mí y eso me parece aún más encantador.

"_Vamos a Breastix"_ me dice Santana así que nos desviamos para ir a comer antes de llegar a su casa.

En el restaurante pedimos algo que comer y Santana se excusa para ir al baño y me deja sola mientras llegan nuestros pedidos.

"_Si es nada mas y nada menos que Lucy Quinn Fabray"_

'_¿Me están bromeando?'_ pienso cuando escucho la voz de la enana de Rachel.

"_¿Me andas siguiendo a mi y a mi novia Rachel Barbra Berry?"_

"_Te aprendiste mi nombre Lucy Q."_ me dice sentándose enfrente de mi en la mesa que estoy compartiendo con Santana, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios. _"Pero disculpa, ¿dijiste con tu novia? Permite que me ría, Santy me dijo que no eran novias"_ me dice y yo dejo que se ría un poco mientras tomo de mi vaso de agua.

"_¡Rachel!"_ escucho decir a Santana cuando llega a nuestra mesa. _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Charlando con Lucy"_ le dice a Santana que esta parada al lado mío. Es en ese momento que Rachel se da cuenta que tanto Santana como yo traemos la misma vestimenta y puedo ver como lentamente su boca se abre de la sorpresa. Este encuentro esta resultando mejor de lo que me imagine.

"_Pues creo que vas a ser la primera en enterarse"_ le digo a Rachel, no sin antes buscar la mirada de Santana para saber que ella también esta de acuerdo con decirle a la enana que ahora somos novias. Pero lamentablemente el rostro de Santana es inexpresivo y sus ojos están clavados en los de Rachel y parece como si tuvieran algún tipo de conversación entre ellas porque yo no entiendo nada.

Después de unos segundos, Rachel baja la mirada y solo mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro. Santana solo voltea y ve que todo este tiempo la estuve mirando.

"_¿Ahora se visten iguales?"_ pregunta Rachel sin hacer mucho caso a mi comentario anterior, pero sin mirarme a mi o a Santana. Sus ojos están fijados en la puerta del restaurante.

"_Quinn y yo somos novias"_ le dice Santana a Rachel y ella no voltea a mirarnos.

"_Genial"_ finalmente dice después de una pausa. _"Nos vemos el sábado Santana para así terminar con todo esto de una vez."_ Le dice y se levanta de la mesa y sale del restaurante.

"_¿El secreto es que tu y Rachel eran novias?"_ le digo a Santana mientras se sienta en el lugar que antes ocupaba Rachel.

"_¿Vas a seguir con eso Quinn?"_ me responde Santana un poco enojada. _"Ya te dije que no es importante, deberías de respetar lo que te digo."_

"_Disculpa"_ le digo tomando una de sus manos sobre la mesa.

"_Y para responderte, no, Rachel y yo nunca fuimos nada y nunca lo seremos, ¿estás contenta?"_

"_Perdón Santana"_ le digo, ella tiene razón yo no debería estar así, pero es que siento celos de saber que esa enana quiere quitarme a mi novia. Pero es verdad lo que dice Santana, yo solo le tuve que explicar una vez que Brittany y yo ya no éramos novias.

Santana no dice nada y solo se limita a mirar a cualquier lado menos a mí. Después de unos momentos nuestras comidas llegan y nos ponemos a comer. Santana esta muy concentrada en su comida, pero a pesar de eso no prueba ni un solo bocado.

"_Santana por favor discúlpame ¿si?"_ le digo. _"El no saber lo que te traes con Rachel me desespera y me dan celos porque te quiero y no te quiero perder"_

"_¿Me quieres?"_ me dice y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

"_Claro que te quiero"_ le digo. _"Eres mi novia Santana"_

"_¿Entonces no hablamos mas del tema de Rachel?"_

"_Ok."_ Le digo y aunque no estoy muy contenta con esto se que es lo que debo de hacer porque el hecho que yo este engañando a Brittany, no quiere decir que Santana me va a hacer lo mismo.

Después de terminar de comer Santana paga la cuenta, no puedo creer que en realidad lo haga porque no me gusta pero le prometí que cuando ella me invitará la dejaría pagar y no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso.

Salimos tomadas de las manos para subir a mi auto e ir a la casa de Santana. Quiero ver a su mamá para entregarle a mi novia sana y salva como se lo prometí.

_Santana's P.O.V._

No se porque sigo teniendo ese sueño. Rachel para mi dejo de significar algo hace mucho tiempo. Más bien dicho, nunca significo nada, nuestra amistad acabo antes de empezar la secundaria y mi vida ha sido perfecta sin tenerla como amiga.

Pero lo que me dijo, el simple hecho que se acordará, movió algo en mi que no se que es. Jamás tuve novia y ahora la tengo, pero los sueños con Rachel no dejan de pasar y siempre es el mismo.

Después de todo lo que hizo Quinn por mí el día anterior y yo me levanto diciendo el nombre de la persona que ella mas detesta.

No es que no confíe en Quinn como para contarle, pero es que _'eso'_ es un secreto mío y de Rachel. A pesar de que Kurt, Tina, Sam y Mercedes sepan de la existencia del secreto, nadie más que Rachel y yo sabemos la verdad. Yo jamás se los conté a Sam o Mercedes y si Rachel fue la que se acordó estoy segura que ellos tampoco lo saben. El hecho que ellos molesten a Quinn diciendo que están enterados, es solo eso, ganas de molestarla porque saben que le afecta a Quinn.

Después de que a Quinn se le pasará el mal humor por lo que dije al despertar, regresamos a Lima para comer algo antes de ir a mi casa.

Para mi mala suerte, Rachel estaba ahí y veo como a pesar de todo, sigue tratando de molestar a Quinn.

Ella me mira y recuerdo lo que me dijo en el pasillo, 'investiga a tu novia'. No tengo nada que investigar, Quinn ya me dijo la verdad y el hecho de que después de tantos años Rachel quiera ser la amiga protectora no me gusta para nada, así que le digo que Quinn y yo ahora somos novias.

Su reacción no fue la que me esperaba, sus ojos estaban desconcertados como si en realidad le importará lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Quinn.

"_Genial, nos vemos el sábado Santana para así terminar con todo esto de una vez."_

¿Ahora quiere acabar con todo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere acabar?

Después de comer, Quinn y yo nos vamos a mi casa. El solo hecho de tomar su mano mientras caminamos me hace sentir tranquila.

"_Hola mamá"_ digo mientras entro a la casa.

"_¡Santy!"_ me dice de un grito y se acerca a abrazarme _"¡Gracias a Dios que están bien!"_ agrega y me suelta para darle un abrazo a Quinn también que me mira con cara confundida.

"_Mamá no seas exagerada"_ le digo.

"_¡Carlos, las chicas ya están en casa!"_ grita mi mamá ignorándome por completo, mientras mi papá sale de su estudio demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

"_¡Mija!"_ me dice dándome un abrazo que casi me deja sin aliento. _"¡Quinn!"_ dice después de que me suelta para abrazar a Quinn.

"_¿Ustedes practican juntos para hacer estas cosas?"_ les pregunto y Quinn se ríe de lo que acabo de decir.

"_Andábamos preocupados por ustedes mija"_ me dice mi mamá riendo.

"_Pues ya no tienen que preocuparse"_ les dice Quinn_. "Aquí esta su hija Sr. y Sra. Lopez, sana y salva como se los prometí"_ agrega.

Después del incomodo momento que mis padres me hacen pasar con ese recibimiento. Quinn y yo nos despedimos a pesar de que no queremos hacerlo.

"_Ok."_ Me dice mientras me abraza por la cintura y yo pongo mis brazos en sus hombros. Estamos en la puerta de mi casa, mis padres están adentro y espero que no se les ocurra andar mirando. _"Me tengo que ir"_ agregada dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

"_Lo se"_ le digo correspondiendo a su beso y dándole otro beso pequeño.

"_Aunque…"_ me dice cortando para darme otro beso. _"Me puedo…"_ beso _"Quedar…"_ beso _"Un rato mas"_

"_Tu mamá…"_ otro beso _"Se va"_ uno mas _"A preocupar"_

"_Lo dudo"_ y esta vez nos dejamos de juegos y Quinn me da un beso que dura por varios minutos y en ese momento creo que puedo pasar el resto me mi vida besando a Quinn, no creo que necesite nada mas que eso.

Después de casi 10 minutos, Quinn y yo tenemos que separarnos para poder respirar de manera normal. Y me encanta ver la gran sonrisa que tiene en sus labios.

"_Te quiero Santana"_ me dice y siento como mi corazón empieza a latir mucho mas fuerte de lo que jamás a latido.

"_Yo también te quiero Quinn"_ le digo y no miento, se que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero Quinn es tan perfecta que a veces me da miedo confiar tanto en ella.

Después de esas palabras Quinn se acerca para darme otro beso lleno de amor y puedo sentir como esta temblando. Se que ella siempre se quiere hacer la fuerte y demostrar a mis padres que puede cuidar de mi, pero yo creo que ese es mi trabajo, Quinn es en realidad muy tierna y soy yo la que me voy a encargar de cuidarla.

"_Ahora si me tengo que ir"_ me dice separándose. _"¿Segura que no quieres que te recoja mañana?"_ me pregunta.

"_Mi auto esta ahí Quinn"_ le digo señalando mi auto, al parecer lo trajeron ya e imagino que mis papás me darán las llaves ahora.

"_Lo se"_ me dice mientras nos separamos, no sin antes tomarnos de las manos de nuevo. _"Pero, me gusta llegar a la escuela contigo."_

"_Quizás nos podamos turnar"_ le digo. _"Una semana me recoges tu, la otra te recojo yo y así"_

"_Suena como un buen plan"_ me dice.

"_¿Entonces te recojo mañana?"_ le digo mientras caminamos hacia su auto.

"_¿Por qué tienes que empezar tu?"_

"_Porque tu me haz llevado durante toda la semana pasada"_ le respondo.

"_De acuerdo"_ me dice. _"Dile a tu mamá que me siga preparando el desayuno entonces"_

"_Se lo diré"_ le respondo y ella se acerca para darme el beso de despedida.

"_Nos vemos mañana"_

"_Hasta mañana"_

Y sin más Quinn entra a su auto con dirección a su casa y en este momento soy la persona más feliz sobre la fase de la tierra.

Después de una ducha y de cenar con mis padres, estoy finalmente en mi habitación preparándome para irme a dormir, cuando escucho que alguien toca mi ventana.

No había escuchado ese sonido en años porque la única persona que solía hacerlo era Rachel cuando escapaba de su casa para venir a verme cuando estábamos más pequeñas, pero no puede ser ella.

Me acerco con un poco de temor a la ventana, porque estoy casi segura que se trata de Rachel.

"_¿Rachel?"_ le digo al verla mientras abro la ventana. En la pared de mi casa hay una enrededara que siempre sirvió como escalera para que Rachel entrara a mi casa. Por algún motivo mis padres no eran muy fanáticos de Rachel cuando éramos pequeñas y siempre decían que ella me metía en problemas. Cosa que es cierto porque Rachel tiene un espíritu mas aventurero y según Mercedes yo era lo suficientemente tonta como para seguirla a donde ella quisiera ir.

"_Ayúdame a entrar Santy"_ me dice extendiendo su mano. _"No recordaba lo difícil que era subir por esa cosa"_

"_¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"_ le pregunto mientras la ayudo a entrar a mi habitación y cierro la ventana cuando ella esta adentro.

"_Tienes una bandita o curita"_ me dice mirando su rodilla_. "Creo que me lastime"_

"_Siempre te pasa lo mismo"_ le digo recordando que casi siempre Rachel se hacia alguna herida al tratar de entrar a mi habitación.

"_Y tu siempre me dices lo mismo"_ me reafirma mientras yo busco un poco de alcohol y algodón para ayudar a Rachel a limpiarse la herida.

"_Aquí tienes"_ le digo dándole el alcohol y el algodón para que se limpie.

"_Solo dame la curita" _me dice _"Me va a doler si me hecho el alcohol"_

"_Ya estas suficientemente grande como para aguantar ¿no crees?"_ le digo. _"Ya no tenemos 5 años"_

"_Igual me va a doler"_

"_Dame"_ le digo quitándole el alcohol. _"Yo lo hago"_ agrego y no puedo creer que me interese ayudar a Rachel después de todo lo que paso entre nosotras.

Después de miles de morisquetas de Rachel por un poco de alcohol en un ligero rasguño en su rodilla izquierda finalmente me levanto y le pregunto. _"¿Qué haces aquí Rachel?"_

"_No lo se"_ me responde y abre su la gran casaca que tiene puesta para sacar una botella de lo que asumo debe ser vodka o algún tipo de bebida alcohólica.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

"_Ya te dije que no lo se Santy"_ me dice y se sienta en mi cama. _"No se nada."_

"_Dame la botella"_ le digo y ella me dice que no moviendo la cabeza. _"Rachel"_ le digo casi susurrando y cruzándome de brazos.

"_En todos estos años, jamás me olvide por un segundo de 'eso'"_ me dice tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"_Yo si lo olvide"_ le digo pero es mentira, la promesa que me hizo ese día jamás salió de mi cabeza pero jamás pensé que ella se iba a acordar, no después de todos los malos momentos que me hizo pasar.

"_Estás mintiendo Santy"_

"_No"_ detesto que me conozca también, detesto que este aquí en estos momentos.

"_El día se veía tan lejos desde que te lo prometí que pensé que jamás llegaría."_

"_Ya basta Rachel"_ le digo _"Tu y yo no somos nada, ni amigas ni nada y nunca lo fuimos"_

"_Porque para mi eran mas importantes otras cosas"_ me dice mirando a la ventana tomando un poco de la bebida.

"_Dame eso"_ le digo quitándole la botella de las manos y me dirijo a mi baño para botar el contenido. Cuando regreso, Rachel esta parada cerca de mi mesa de noche mirando la cadena que Quinn me regalo.

"_¿Te lo regalo tu novia?" _me pregunta tocando con un dedo el corazón de la cadena.

"_Si"_ le respondo de manera fría.

"_Fue mas que una promesa para mi ¿lo sabes no?"_

"_No fue nada para ti"_ le digo.

"_Y este sábado se acaba todo"_ me dice sin despegar sus ojos de la cadena de Quinn.

"_Se acabo el día que preferiste ser lo que eres ahora"_

"_Perdóname Santy"_ me dice y voltea a mirarme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"_Vete"_ le digo. No puedo verla llorar, las cosas no son tan simples como eso.

"_Siempre te a-"_

"_¡Vete!"_ le digo cortando su oración para dirigirme a la ventana y abrirla para que vuelva a salir.

"_Este sábado se acaba todo Santy, este sábado se supone que tu me devuelves-"_

"_¡Cállate!"_ no quiero escucharlo, no quiero saber nada de ella, no voy a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

"_Ya no abra mas secretos Santy, ahí adentro esta toda la verdad, mi verdad"_ me dice acercándose a la ventana para salir. _"Y aunque no quieras admitirlo, ahí esta tu verdad también."_

"_Eso es el pasado"_ le digo y veo caer lagrimas por su rostro. Detesto esta situación, jamás me gusto ver llorar a Rachel y después de tanto tiempo sigue sin gustarme, peor aún cuando soy yo la causante de esas lagrimas.

"_Bueno, al menos podrás seguir adelante después del sábado"_ me dice secándose sus lagrimas con la palma de su mano. _"Yo prefiero seguir viviendo en el pasado."_

Y sin dejarme responder o pedirle perdón por hacerla llorar, Rachel sale de mi habitación dejándome con un hoyo en el corazón y con un sin sabor en la boca.

'_¿Es Rachel solo mi pasado?'_

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Supuse que ya era hora una interacción entre Santana y Rachel solas y que no sea en la escuela, tomen nota que a los padres de Santana no les cae Rachel y adoran a Quinn así que veremos que pasa.**

**En el siguiente chapter va a haber una interacción entre Quinn y Rachel y no estoy segura depende de como avance la historia tal vez el POV de Rachel. Creen que sea necesario ya?**

**Bueno espero sus reviews, ya saben que cuando estoy contenta escribo y las reviews me ponen de muy buen humor :) jajaja. **

**Por cierto son las 3:20 am Hora Local Perú, la inspiración me entra de madrugada así que esperen mas updates a esta hora :) Besos y gracias por todo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! **

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar tan rápido ando en mudanza y no tuve tiempo para poder sentarme tranquila a escribir, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo chapter para todos los que se quedaron con ganas de seguir leyendo.**

**El próximo update será este jueves si o si. Promesa de niña exploradora (aunque nunca lo fuí xD) Este chapter se desarrolla con los POV de Quinn y Santana como siempre pero vamos a conocer un poco mas a Quinn con su madre y a Santana con Rachel.**

**Les aviso que el próximo chapter será el día en que Rachel y Santana tienen que resolver su secreto y la partida de Quinn para terminar con Brittany, pero antes de eso va a pasar algo así que creo que será super largo el chapter xq hay muchas cosas que contar :)**

**Bueno antes de empezar les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por sus reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que mi historia llega a tantos lugares y que sobre todo les gusta a tantas personas y sobre todo no puedo creer que ya tenga 80 reviews! Gracias de verdad! :) Luv ya!**

**andreastorm4: Enamorada! Jajaja. Que team eres Quinntana o Pezberry?**

**everythingurnot: Había que aprovecharlo para el chapter anterior y hoy que es feriado también lo aproveche :) Si esta enamorada de Santana desde hace mucho y mas allá que no quiere que nadie este con ella, no quiere que la lastimen. No imaginate tres personas enamoradas de Santana ya sería demasiado jajaja. Gracias por la review y espero te guste este chapter también. :)**

**YouCanCallMeS: Tienes que ver Fringe es la mejor serie de ciencia ficción que existe y con tantos misterios que nunca terminas de descubrirlos todos. Esta historia gira en torno a uno solo pero capaz salen mas de ese secreto. Gracias por la review y sorry que me demore pero las cosas de la casa a veces no me dejan :) Saludos!**

**AndruSol: Ah vale! te entendi mal entonces, creí que no te gustaba la pareja pero si, no se porque pero no quiero que odien a Quinn pero a la vez si :) jajajaja Pero al menos sabrán el porque del comportamiento de Quinn en este chapter. Ya ustedes deciden si la entienden o les parece suficiente las razones que ella da. Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**Lexie2791: Jajaja es una promesa si pero la promesa ya se las dije, era hacer algo en un determinado momento de sus vidas, pero no era q prometieron ser novias ni nada por el estilo, tiene que ver con su historia. En estos chapters les deje algunas pistas, pero no se preocupen en los dos siguientes les quedara mas claro pero vienen otros misterios mas :) Y si no se porque la inspiración entra a esa hora, yo termine este chapter a las 3.30 am del día de hoy. Lol. Gracias por la review y por la conversa sobre Buffy y Charmed que tuvimos en face el otro día. Besos!**

**DanDY-21: Estoy muy feliz con cada una de sus reviews, sorry por la demora pero este jueves les dejo otro chapter :) Besos!**

**Juno: Cuando uno le acierta aunque sea la mitad de uno de los misterios es de lo mejor, cuantas veces grite a mi pantalla cuando descubrí algo de Fringe por mi misma, jajaj :) Así que Kudos por adivinar lo del árbol. :) Y sabes algo no estas muy lejos de la verdad con tu teoría Pezberry, osea tiene q ver con lo del árbol porq si han grabado algo ahí pero hay algo mas :) jejeje me encanta el misterio, lol. Bueno espero que te guste este chapter, gracias por tu amable review, me encanta la energía con la que escribes lo que piensas de la historia :) Besos!**

**julianny: Oh My, que bueno que te gusto el chapter y espero no decepcionar cuando sepan el secreto, me muero por llegar a esa parte pero cuando escribo hay cosas que hay que construir primero para que puedan entender todo. Saludos y gracias por la review!**

**MarisaParedes: Ding Ding Ding! Estas en lo cierto, Rachel y Santana se conocen desde hace mucho y Quinn hace solo 3 semanas así que ya veremos que es mas importante para Santana :) Gracias por leer y por escribir, espero lo sigas haciendo :) Besos!**

**fhernandamartinez: Sabía que ibas a decir eso, detestas Fringe por ende los misterios no van contigo, ajajjaja, pero espero que no te moleste este chapter porque tampoco digo el secreto aún. Lol. Gracias por los cumplidos, aún no creo que me haya superado, tal vez si cuando revelo el misterio aún los dejo enganchados con la historia podré saber si esto de escribir es para mi :) Gracias por todo! Besos!**

**gaby2307: Te lo digo o no? jajajaj Y mi parte preferida también fue esa ;) Gracias por la review Besos!**

**Mavi: Espero que no sea tan dificil, pero quise escribir algo diferente a lo que eh leído por aquí y me encanta la buena recepción que a tenido. Muchos Besos desde Peru!**

** : Awww gracias, espero te guste este chapter también.**

**Anónimo #1: No vi PLL así que no se que secreto hay ahí, este es quizás mas simple pero igual de importante para esta historia. Espero tener un POV de Rachel y Brittany para los próximos dos chapters :) Gracias por la review y te invito a que me dejes un nombre con tu comentario para agradecerte mejor! Besos!**

**AlwaaysOnMyMind: Que alegría que te guste compatriota y pues a nadie le gusta ver sufrir a Brittany. Yo soy de San Miguel y tu?**

**Anónimo #2: Aquí tienes el update, gracias por el review! :)**

**Bueno gracias a todos los que leen y que aún no me han escrito, espero lo hagan pronto. Ahora si los dejo con el chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Quinn's P.O.V_

De regreso a casa después de que finalmente Santana y yo somos novias. Quisiera sentirme más feliz de lo que estoy, pero llegar a mi casa y recordar que tengo que llamar a Britt como se lo prometí, me hace sentir la peor persona de este planeta.

Se que estoy siendo egoísta y se que voy a lastimar a Brittany pero se que este fin de semana cuando la vea podré arreglar todo.

Cuando entro finalmente a mi casa, me sorprendo por la presencia de mi madre.

"_Entenderte es lo más difícil que Dios me a puesto a hacer"_ me dice sentada en la sala con un vaso de whisky en si mano.

"_¿Ahora que hice?"_ le digo caminando hacia la sala para verla mas de cerca.

"_Tu 'amiga'"_ me dice haciendo comillas con una de sus manos. _"llamo en la mañana preguntando por ti."_

"_Mi 'amiga'"_ le digo repitiendo su movimiento. _"Es mi novia mamá y se llama Brittany"_ añado.

Mi madre solo me mira y se ríe sarcásticamente. _"Tu novia"_ me dice y después de eso me hace una pregunta que me deja con la boca abierta. _"¿Y qué es exactamente la morena con la que estabas besándote esta tarde?¿Tu amante?"_

No puedo creer lo que esta diciendo mi mamá. _"¿Ahora me estás siguiendo?"_ le digo sin responder a su pregunta y me siento en uno de los muebles.

"_Quiero entenderte Quinn"_ me repite y creo que el alcohol esta haciendo efecto en ella. _"Digamos que yo acepto el hecho que quieras "amar" a otra chica, ¿pero cuál de los dos es?"_

"_Ese no es tu problema"_ le digo con la voz mas calmada que se puedan imaginar. Lo que mi mamá me diga o deje de decirme ya no es importante para mi, lo que piense me interesa aún menos.

"_Claro que lo es, eres mi hija"_ me responde con un tono de voz que jamás escuche en ella. Suena preocupada por mí_. "Y no puedo dejar que te conviertas en eso"_

"_¿En que?"_ le pregunto con una sonrisa en mis labios. No puedo creer que ahora quiera fingir ser mi madre.

"_En tu padre"_ me dice volviendo a tomar de su vaso.

"_Yo no soy como el"_ le digo enojada.

"_Por ese camino estás yendo Quinn"_ me dice luciendo realmente triste. _"¿No te das cuenta porque te hice a un lado en mi vida?"_

"_No soy como él"_ le repito mas enojada, detesto que me comparen con mi padre, jamás me voy a parecer a él. _"Y cualquier problema que tu hayas tenido con el no era mi culpa, no tenías que estar tan fuera de mi vida"_

"_Lo se"_ me dice_. "Pero me dolía tanto ver como crecías y te parecías a el"_

"_Deja de decir eso"_

"_¿Sabes cuantas noches pase llorando por las infidelidades de tu padre?"_ recuerdo perfectamente ver a mi madre llorar y tomar de la misma manera que lo esta haciendo ahora, pero jamás supe el porque y para ser sinceros, jamás se lo pregunte.

"_Sigo sin tener la culpa de sus problemas"_

"_Nadie te esta culpando de nada Quinn"_ me dice entre lágrimas pero yo no siento nada al verla llorar. _"Pero me dolió tanto lo que me hizo tu padre, todas las humillaciones que me hizo pasar. ¿Recuerdas a Margaret?"_

"_Claro que si, la niñera que despediste porque yo la estaba empezando a querer"_ le digo. Recuerdo como llegue a casa y como le lloré a mi madre para que no la despidiera pero su ego por ser "mi madre" ante los demás valió mas que mis llantos.

"_La niñera con la que encontré a tu padre teniendo sexo en mi cama"_ me corrige y yo me quedo mas que sorprendida. Todos estos años pensando que había sido por mí. _"No todo gira a tu alrededor Quinn, esa es otra de las cosas por las que te pareces a el"_

"_¿A que viene todo esto mamá?"_

"_No quiero que cometas los errores de tu padre, sea quien sea la persona de la que te enamores, hombre o mujer, pero no lo hagas, no sabes cuanto duele saber que te engañan Quinn"_ me dice mientras las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

"_¿Ahora aceptas con quien decido estar?"_ le pregunto, no quiero parecer fría, me asombra que en menos de 10 minutos mi mamá se haya abierto tanto conmigo, pero 10 minutos no compensan todo los años que viví sin ella.

"_Aún sigo creyendo que no es correcto y menos sabiendo que estás engañando a la que dices que es tu novia, con una chica que conoces hace 3 semanas"_ me responde y no puedo negar nada porque tiene razón.

"_Me cansé de esto"_ le digo y me paro para irme a mi habitación.

"_No seas como tu padre Quinnie, tan frío y egoísta, piensa en las personas que estás lastimando, piensa que lo que haces con esas chicas no es correcto, habla con el padre para que te oriente y te diga que este estilo de vida te llevará al infierno."_

"_Deja de decir eso, jamás seré como el"_ le digo y me voy a mi habitación dejando a mi madre llorando en la sala mientras se acaba la botella de scotch.

Después de subir a mi habitación y darme una buena ducha, llamo a Brittany para saber como esta y para asegurarme que nos veremos el día sábado. Mi mamá no tiene ni la menor idea de quien soy, pero no soy como mi padre.

"_Hey Britt"_

"_¡Quinnie!"_ me responde muy alegre y me hace sentir mal por todo lo que estoy haciendo con Santana. _"No puedo esperar a que llegues"_

"_Si, yo también ya quiero verte Britt"_

"_Estuve averiguando lugares nuevos donde ir a cenar el sábado y tengo un par para ver por cual te decides"_ me dice.

"_Sabes que voy a preferir el que tu quieras Britt"_ le digo con un tono de voz mas apagado.

"_¿Te pasa algo Quinnie?"_

"_Mi mamá no deja de molestar"_ le digo.

"_Que mal Quinnie"_ me dice _"Pero en una semana te voy a hacer sentir mejor"_

"_Lo se Britt"_

Después de eso conversamos de todo lo que le paso en la semana y yo le cuento sobre mis clases pero obviamente no le cuento sobre Santana, porque se que en el minuto que le diga su nombre, Britt va a saber que le fallé.

"_Te quiero Quinnie"_ me dice antes de despedirnos.

"_Yo también Britt"_ le respondo, a pesar de que hace unas horas le dije lo mismo a Santana.

'_Tal vez si soy como mi padre'_

**Te quiero Santana –Q**

Quizás sea muy tarde y Santana ya esta durmiendo porque le mande un mensaje de texto y no me respondió. Mañana me va a venir a buscar para ir a la escuela, pero todo lo que me dijo mi madre el día de hoy me a dejado pensando.

Me levanto temprano el día lunes para esperar a Santana fuera de mi casa, no quiero que se tenga que topar con mi mamá, ella es capaz de decirle algo a Santana.

Lamentablemente cuando salgo mi mamá esta afuera, aparentemente recogiendo el diario del día y a su lado esta Santana.

"_Hey Quinn"_ me dice sonriendo.

"_Quinnie bee"_ me dice mi mamá, me imagino que aún debe estar mareada por lo que tomo ayer, ella tiende a no manejar bien el alcohol.

"_Vamos no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela"_ le digo a Santana ignorando a mi mamá y tomándola por la mano para ir a su auto.

"_¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga Quinn_?" dice mi mamá y Santana me detiene.

"_Soy Santana"_ le dice soltando mi mano para extendérsela a mi mamá_. "Santana Lopez, es un gusto en conocerla Sra. Fabray"_

"_No me llames así, soy Judy detesto el Fabray por obvias razones"_ le dice mi mamá.

"_Genial, Judy será entonces"_ le responde Santana.

"_¿No tienes alguna obra de caridad a la cual asistir mamá?"_ le digo acercándome a ella con los brazos cruzados.

Mi mamá solo me mira y sonríe, volteando su rostro para mirar nuevamente a Santana. _"¿Me dijiste que te apellidabas Lopez?"_ le pregunta y Santana asiente con la cabeza sonriendo. _"¿Eres pariente del Dr. Lopez?"_

"_Es mi papá"_ le dice muy orgullosa Santana.

"_Que chico que es el mundo"_ le dice mi madre. _"¿Y tu eres amiga de la escuela de mi Quinnie?"_

"_No mamá la conocí en un Streep Club"_ le _digo "Santana vamos ya"_

"_Fue un gusto conocerla Judy"_

"_El gusto fue mío Santana"_ le responde mi mamá _"Espero tenerte para cenar y que Quinn sepa presentarte como es debido, imagino las horrendas historias que Quinnie te debe de estar contando pero siempre es bueno saber los dos lados de la historia"_

"_Ya deja el juego mamá que vamos a llegar tarde"_ le digo.

"_No bromeo con lo de la cena Santana"_ agrega mi _mamá "Se que no acepto el estilo de vida de mi hija, pero todos podemos cambiar y algunos deberían de empezar ya"_ añade. _"Hablaré con tu papá quizás todos podemos salir a comer un día de estos"_

"_Suena genial"_ le dice Santana y yo no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar. Pero era de esperarse, ante todo el mundo mi mamá supuestamente me quiere y se lleva bien conmigo, es lo que le gusta aparentar.

"_Bye Quinnie_" escucho decir a mi mamá, pero yo no volteo a despedirme.

Finalmente Santana y yo estamos caminando hacia su auto, yo tengo mi mochila colgada de un hombro y cuando entro en el la lanzo en el asiento trasero, toda esta conversación me dejo enojada.

"_Tu mamá no parece tan mala"_ me dice Santana mientras enciende su auto.

"_Eso es lo que le gusta aparentar"_

"_Tu fuiste un poco ruda con ella"_ agrega Santana.

"_Es que tu no lo conoces como yo"_

"_¿Porqué no le dijiste quien soy?"_ me pregunta.

"_Ella ya sabe quien eres Santana"_ le digo _"Ayer paso por tu casa mientras nos estábamos despidiendo."_

"_Oh"_ me dice sonando sorprendida_. "Se que tu conoces a tu mamá mejor que yo, pero quizás quiera cambiar y empezar a aceptarte como eres"_

"_No"_ respondo. _"Ella quiere cambiarme y podemos no hablar mas del tema"_

"_De acuerdo"_ me dice y durante el camino a la escuela ni ella ni yo decimos ni una sola palabra.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la escuela, recuerdo que hoy finalmente me dan los resultados de las pruebas de las porristas y le digo a Santana que no podré acompañarla a su casillero porque tengo que estar temprano en el gimnasio para ver si logre entrar.

Ella me desea suerte y veo que Sam y Mercedes están en la puerta esperando por ella. Yo alzo mi mano para saludarlos y ambos me saludan también agitando sus manos.

Cuando llego al gimnasio este esta lleno de casi todas las chicas con las que audicione y a la distancia veo a Kurt y Tina practicar. Me acerco al tablero donde están puestos los nombres y puedo ver que el mió esta ahí y eso me hace sentir genial.

"_Los que no están en la lista retírense de mi gimnasio ahora"_ escucho la voz de la que asumo es la entrenadora. _"El resto quédense cinco minutos para darles algunas indicaciones y regresan a la 1 pm porque tenemos practica."_

Después de que el gimnasio estaba casi repleto, se va quedando vacio y solo 6 chicos y 6 chicas nos quedamos para las indicaciones.

"_Aquí tienen sus horarios sean puntuales que a la entrenadora Sue no le gusta esperar"_ escucho la voz de Rachel mientras entrega unos folletos.

"_Te dije que iba a quedar"_ le digo sonriendo pero ella no se inmuta ni nada parecido.

En vez de eso se me acerca al oído y susurra_. "Te veo en diez minutos en el baño de mujeres"_

"_Lo siento no eres mi tipo"_ le digo también susurrando para tratar de burlarme de ella.

"_Claro que no, tu tipo son las rubias de ojos azules ¿no?"_ agrega. _"En diez minutos en el baño Quinn" _dice y sigue entregando los folletos a los demás.

¿Cómo es que conoce tanto de Brittany? Su pregunta me dejo hecha pedazos, con lo mucho que Rachel me detesta se que en cualquier momento le puede decir la verdad a Santana.

Después de terminar me dirijo al baño y decido no ir a la primera clase. A los pocos minutos Rachel aparece en su traje de porrista y cierra la puerta del baño.

"_Hay pocas cosas en esta vida que me interesan"_ me dice cruzando los brazos. _"Una de ellas es lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu novia Brittany"_

"_Brittany no es mi novia"_ le digo en un tono no muy convincente, la mirada de Rachel es tan intensa y la manera en que dice todo esto me hace dudar de lo que estoy haciendo.

"_Otra de las cosas que no me interesan, es que te creas tus propias mentiras Quinn"_ repite dando algunos pasos acercándose a mi.

"_¿A qué viene todo esto Rachel?"_

"_Lo único que me interesa es Santana"_ me dice_. "Y sabes que ella no se merece esto"_

"_Brittany no es mi novia"_ vuelvo a mentir aunque se que es inútil ya que Rachel solo se ríe de lo que acabo de decir.

"_Dile a Santana la verdad Quinn"_ agrega_. "Si no lo haces tu lo tendré que-"_

"_No lo vas a hacer"_ le digo con una risa sarcástica y casi retandola. _"Ya lo hubieras hecho si en verdad quisieras"_

"_No lo hice porque creí que te importaba Santana aunque sea la mitad de lo que me interesa a mi"_

"_Por Dios Rachel"_ le digo_. "No pretendas ser el ángel protector de Santana, porque no lo eres"_

"_No estoy pretendiendo ser nada que no soy Quinn"_ me dice _"Santana sabe exactamente quien soy y como soy. En cambio de ti no sabe lo mas importante."_

"_¿Ahora te importa Santana?"_ le digo porque no puedo creer la hipocresía de esta chica. _"Ahora después que según Santana te pasas la vida molestándola ¿Por qué ahora de la nada la quieres? ¿Por qué tiene novia?"_

"_Mis errores con Santana son eso, 'mis errores', pero como te repito ella sabe todo de mi, todo"_ me dice y puedo ver como lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos pero ninguna sale. _"Y lo único que quiero es que no sufra"_

"_¿Sabes que?"_ le digo tratando de salir del baño _"Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo"_

"_Dile la verdad"_

"_Púdrete enana"_ le digo y salgo del baño sin esperar alguna respuesta de ella. No me preocupa en lo mas mínimo lo que le pueda decir a Santana, se que ella no le va a creer, pero sobre todo después de esa conversación se que Rachel jamás le diría nada a Santana.

Además, la amenaza de Rachel dejará te tener efecto este Sábado ya que voy a terminar mi relación con Brittany.

_Santana's P.O.V._

_"Rachel vino a mi casa ayer"_ le digo a Mercedes mientras estamos en su casillero.

_"¿Cómo que fue a tu casa?"_ me pregunta _"A tus padres no les gusta Rachel"_

_"Entro por la ventana como solía hacer antes"_

_"¿Sabes algo?"_ me pregunta y yo arqueo mis cejas para saber que es lo que quiere. _"¿Me vas a decir algún día que fue lo que paso esa noche? ¿Ya han pasado casi 6 años no?"_

_"Seis años este sábado"_ le respondo.

_"¿Qué clase tienes ahorita?"_ me pregunta.

_"Lenguaje"_

_"Genial, vamos detrás de las gradas para conversar mejor"_ me dice y nos dirigimos a la parte posterior de las gradas del campo de fútbol. A pocos metros podemos ver que las porristas están practicando y Rachel esta ahí como siempre.

_"¿Me vas a contar o no?"_ me vuelve a preguntar Mercedes.

_"Sabes que no puedo"_ le respondo.

_"Santana por Dios. Somos amigas desde que llegue a la escuela a los cinco años y lo que pasó entre tú y Rachel esa noche jamás me lo quisiste decir"_

_"Porque es algo entre Rachel y yo"_

_"Santana"_ me dice Mercedes. _"Mira no te voy a obligar a nada pero se que entre tu y Rachel hubo algo mas"_

_"¿Y por que crees eso?"_

_"¿Qué mas puede ser?"_ me responde_ "Después de esa noche tu y ella no volvieron hacer las mismas y si no me equivoco ese fue el día que su amistad se acabo."_

_"En eso tienes razón, esa noche me di cuenta de muchas cosas pero nada paso entre Rachel y yo"_

_"No entiendo tanto misterio"_ me dice Mercedes. En estos momentos estamos sentadas detrás de las gradas y es difícil que alguien nos vea pero sin embargo Mercedes y yo tenemos una vista casi perfecta de las prácticas de las porristas. Rachel se ve tan bien en su traje, ella siempre adelante, siempre llena de energía y disfrutando estar en la cima de la pirámide social.

_"No es misterio"_ le digo sonriendo sin despegar mis ojos de Rachel._ "Lo que pasa es que tu mente vuela demasiado."_

_"¿Aún la quieres?"_ me pregunta y volteo a verla.

_"¿Aún?"_ le digo con una media sonrisa en los labios. _"Eso implica que en algún momento lo hice"_

_"Ay Por favor Santana"_ me dice. _"Tu y Rachel eran-"_

_"Amigas"_ añado. _"Solo amigas y ahora ella es eso"_ le digo señalando a Rachel que esta riendo junto a Kurt y Tina. _"Y yo soy esto"_ añado señalando mi polo y mis lentes.

_"Eso no quiere decir nada"_ me dice.

_"Rachel estaba tomando ayer."_ Le digo. _"Detesto verla así"_

_"Y dices que no la quieres"_ me dice riendo.

_"Déjate de chistes, Rachel y yo fuimos amigas, buenas amigas"_

_"Lo se, el tipo de amigas que no necesitaba hablar para saber que le pasaba a la otra"_ me dice Mercedes. _"Al igual que ahora, no trates de negarlo Santana, Rachel te importa mas de lo que tu misma te lo permites"_

_"No hables disparates"_ le respondo. _"Rachel y yo solo éramos amigas"_

_"Ya te dije que lo se y también se que esa noche hace seis años dejaron de serlo"_ me vuelve a decir._ "Lo que no se, es que paso esa noche que dejaron de serlo."_

La conversación con Mercedes continúa por unos treinta minutos mas mientras termina la clase a la que no fuimos. Mercedes se la pasa preguntando que paso esa noche, pero falta tan poco para el sábado que sinceramente no vale la pena contarlo ahora.

Toda la noche anterior no pude dormir pensando en lo que Rachel me dijo, en su mirada, en las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, en esas palabras que no deje que pronunciará.

Después de un buen rato, Mercedes y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras clases del día y quedamos en encontrarnos a la hora del refrigerio.

El día pasa sin muchos pormenores, a la hora del almuerzo Quinn y yo estamos esperando a Mercedes y Sam en una mesa cuando vemos entrar a Rachel, Tina, Kurt y otras porristas a la cafetería.

_"Detesto a la enana esa"_ me dice Quinn tomando mi mano sobre la mesa. Ella y yo estamos sentadas una frente a la otra y puedo ver claramente que lo hace para molestar a Rachel.

_"No le hagas caso"_ le digo mientras los tres amigos pasan por nuestro lado. Rachel ni siquiera voltea a vernos cuando pasa, pero Kurt y Tina se detienen a mirarnos.

_"Rachel no lo hará, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros no podemos Quinnie"_ le dice Kurt a Quinn y ella suelta mi mano. Su rostro se pone pálido y sus ojos parecen que van a salirse de su orbita.

_"¡Kurt!"_ grita Rachel y tanto el como Tina se alejan de nosotros.

_"¿De qué está hablando Kurt?"_ le digo a Quinn que se quedo congelada en su asiento. Dos mesas mas adelante veo como Rachel regaña a Kurt que tiene la vista clavada a mi y a Quinn.

_"No lo se"_ me dice con un tono de voz muy débil._ "Ahí vienen Sam y Mercedes"_ añade señalando a mis mejores amigos que llegan a nuestra mesa.

_"¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Luces mas blanca que de costumbre?"_ le dice Mercedes y ella y Sam se ríen de lo que acaba de decir.

_"Kurt vino a amenazar a Quinn y ella no me quiere decir el porque"_ le digo a Mercedes sin dejar de mirar a Quinn.

_"Es sobre las prácticas de las porristas, hice algo que a la entrenadora Sylvester no le va a gustar, solo que no sabía que Kurt se había dado cuenta."_ Me responde.

_"¿Qué hiciste?"_ le pregunta Sam.

_"No te lo puedo decir"_ le dice Quinn, _"pero espero que el tarado ese no le diga porque no quiero que saquen de las porristas. Por cierto, hoy tengo mi primera práctica, así que no me esperes para llegar a casa"_

_"Ok"_ le respondo. La alarma suena 10 minutos después y Sam, Quinn y Mercedes se despiden, yo no tengo clases hasta dentro de una hora, así que terminaré tranquila mi almuerzo.

_"¿Podemos hablar?"_ escucho la voz de Rachel.

_"¿De que quieres hablar ahora?"_ le pregunto y veo como ella se acerca a mi mesa, la cafetería ahora esta vacía.

_"Sobre lo que paso ayer"_

_"Olvídalo, estabas tomando y se que nada de lo que dijiste es cierto"_

_"Todo lo que dije es cierto Santana"_ me dice mientras se sienta en el lugar que ocupaba Quinn hace unos momentos. _"El alcohol ayuda a que tengas el coraje de decirlas"_

_"¿Ahora eres alcohólica?"_ le pregunto y ella solo se ríe y mueve la cabeza.

_"Claro que no, solo que cuando se trata de ti, no se que mas hacer."_

_"¿No sabes que hacer y por eso te pones a tomar? Gracias Rachel"_ le digo y ella vuelve a sonreír, esa sonrisa tan sincera que no veía desde hace mucho.

_"Sabes que no me refiero a eso Santy"_ me responde y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios.

_"¿No tienes clases?"_ le pregunto.

_"Tengo el mismo horario que tu esta semana"_ me dice.

_"¿Cómo sabes que horarios tengo?"_ le digo sonriendo.

_"Esta es nuestra semana Santy, aunque no lo quieras aceptar."_

_"Es solo un día, no es toda la semana"_

_"Pues declaro que sea toda la semana"_ me dice sonriendo y alzando la voz un poco más de lo que debería.

_"Como sea"_ le digo sonriendo un poco mas de lo que desearía.

_"¿Adivina que sector ya no tiene las barandas esas que le pusieron hace 6 años?"_

_"¿El área de ciencias?"_ le pregunto,

_"El área de ciencias"_ me responde. _"¿Quieres ir a ver si aún están ahí?"_

_"¿No haz ido aún?"_

_"¡Claro que no!"_ me responde y yo me río. Algunas cosas nunca cambian._ "Tu eras la valiente, aún no se como podrías encontrar relajante ese lugar"_

_"Porque lo es"_ le digo. _"Vamos"_

_"Vamos"_ Recojo mis cosas y nos vamos con dirección a las afueras de la escuela. El área de ciencias no es parte de WMHS en realidad es parte de la escuela primaria que queda a dos cuadras de McKinley. Es ahí donde Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes y los demás estudiábamos de chicos.

Cuando llegamos nos escabullimos a la parte posterior de la escuela y sin mas llegamos a un aula que esta casi abandonada y es el lugar donde guardan todas las cosas de ciencia que ya no utilizan, como las calaveras, maquetas con insectos y miles de cosas así. Rachel siempre le tenía miedo porque el lugar es oscuro.

_"Creo que esta fue una mala idea"_ me dice Rachel.

_"No seas gallina, dame la mano"_ le digo para ayudarla a entrar al salón por un agujero en un lado de la pared cerca del piso.

_"No estoy segura Santy"_ me dice y yo saco la cabeza por el mismo agujero que acabo de entrar. _"Sabes que le tengo miedo a las arañas y te aseguro que hay miles ahí dentro."_

_"Dame la mano Rachel"_ le vuelvo a decir y a pesar que no quiere entrar me da la mano y la hago entrar al salón. _"Dios todo sigue igual"_

_"Igual de espeluznante"_ me dice sin soltarme de la mano.

_"Exagerada"_ le digo pero Rachel en este instante es la misma persona que conocí de niña, la misma chica que decía que podía dominar el mundo entero, pero que permitía que yo la vea tal y como es.

_"Santy mejor vámonos"_ me dice apretando mas mi mano.

_"No va a pasar nada"_ le digo mientras camino para buscar la linterna que siempre usábamos cuando estábamos aquí. _"Aquí está"_ le digo cuando la encuentro.

_"¿Supones que las baterías van a funcionar hasta el día de hoy?"_

_"Claro que no"_ le digo sonriendo. _"Pero tengo baterías extras en mi mochila"_

_"Toda una buena chica scout"_ me dice soltándome de la mano para que yo pueda sacar las baterías de mi mochila.

_"Ni tanto son de un juego que tengo"_ le respondo. A pesar que no me tiene tomada de la mano, Rachel no se aleja de mí y no puedo mentir, me gusta tenerla así.

_"Ay Dios mío"_ dice Rachel cuando enciendo la linterna y esta apunta a una de las calaveras rotas que guardan aquí.

_"No pasa nada"_ le digo y ella vuelve a tomar mi mano. _"¿Crees que siga por aquí?"_

_"Parece que nadie entro, así que dudo mucho que alguien se lo llevará"_

_"Ven"_ le digo jalándola de la mano para buscar un peluche muy pequeño que guardamos por aquí. _"Aquí está"_

_"Te lo dije"_ me repite y yo agarro al pequeño perrito de peluche y lo sacudo un poco.

_"Toma"_ le digo._ "Es tuyo"_ y Rachel solo me sonríe y agarra el peluche.

_"Lo ganaste para mí en la feria ese año ¿no?"_ me pregunta.

_"Era el que querías y a pesar de que gaste mas dinero tratando de sacar ese perrito del juego ese, tu sonrisa valió pena"_ le digo y a penas esas palabras escapan de mi boca me arrepiento de haberlas dicho.

_"Recuerdo que decías que me hubieras podido comprar uno mas grande con el dinero que gastaste por sacar este tan pequeño"_ me dice.

_"Y no mentía"_ le recuerdo mirándola mientras ella acaricia el perrito de peluche que esta lleno de polvo.

_"Gracias Santy"_ me dice.

_"No tienes que agradecer"_ le digo y ella me regala otra sonrisa. _"¿Rachel?"_

_"¿Si Santy?"_

_"¿Te puedo decir algo sin que entres en pánico?"_

_"Lo que quieras"_ me responde con una gran sonrisa.

_"Tienes algo caminando por tu cabello, si no te mueves-"_

_"¡¿Qué?!"_ me dice gritando y no me deja terminar de hablar y se va corriendo y sale de nuevo por el mismo agujero por el que entramos, yo la sigo para tratar de ayudarla._ "¡Sácalo Santy! ¡Sácalo! ¡Por favor!"_

_"Si no te quedas quieta no te voy a poder ayudar"_ le digo tratando de ayudarla.

_"¡Santy por favor!"_ me dice casi llorando y yo recuerdo que miles de veces le pasaba lo mismo y que quizás esta sea la razón por la cual Rachel le tiene tanto miedo a las arañas.

_"Rachel quédate quieta"_ le digo riendo ya que ella lo único que hace es sacudirse el cabello y correr por el jardín que rodea el cuarto de ciencias.

_"¡Santy!"_

_"Déjame ver"_ le digo y ella me abraza por la cintura y pone su rostro cerca de mi pecho_. "No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo"_

_"Santy por favor"_ me dice mas calmada mientras me abraza lo mas fuerte que puede.

_"Mira, es solo una polilla"_ le digo sacando el insecto de su cabello, pero ella se niega a voltear y permanece en esa posición, abrazada a mi con su rostro cerca de mi hombro.

_"¿Ya la sacaste?"_ me pregunta.

_"Si, mira"_ le digo y le enseño el insecto. _"Ves que no era nada"_

_"De todas maneras me asustaste, sabes que no me gustan los insectos"_

_"Lo se"_ le digo casi susurrando, pero estoy segura que ella me escucho. Y sin pensarlo mucho y al ver que ella no me suelta yo opto por abrazarla para tratar de calmarla, al fin y al cabo el que ella este así de nerviosa es gracias a mi.

Y así nos quedamos por unos instantes hasta que ella levanta su mirada y yo siento como todo lo que guarde por tantos años regresa en menos de cinco segundos.

_"Gracias Santy"_ me dice.

_"De nada Rach"_ le respondo y ella solo sonríe mientras se separa de mi. _"Creo que deberíamos de regresar a la escuela ¿no?"_

_"Creo que si"_ me responde. Cuando llegamos a la escuela y antes de ir a nuestra clase Rachel me pregunta. _"¿Vas a ir el sábado verdad?"_

_"Sabes que si iré"_ le respondo sonriendo. _"Deberías de lavar ese peluche, no vaya a ser que tenga mas insectos"_

_"¡Santana!"_ me dice mirando con cara extraña al peluche pero sin soltarlo de la mano.

_"Bye, Rach"_ le digo mientras me dirijo a mi salón.

_"Bye Santy"_ me responde.

Al parecer, obtuve la respuesta a mis dudas de anoche. Rachel nunca será solo mi pasado.

* * *

**Listop. Próximo update este jueves, si me demoro empiecen a molestarme en las reviews que eso me hace avanzar mas rápido :) Lol.**

**Una pregunta, hasta ahora que team son? Quinntana o Pezberry?**

**Gracias a todos y espero sus amables reviews, besos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Llegue a tiempo! Woot For me! :)**

**Les dije que les traía un update para el jueves y cumplí mi palabra, aquí les dejo el chapter 13.**

**Les comente en el chapter anterior que en este les diría el secreto o que al menos estarían mas cerca, bueno no es así :/ I know que mala que soy, pero es que necesitaba poner dos cosas antes de lo que pasaría el 'día sábado' en este fic para que así la historia se pueda desarrollar mas allá del bendito secreto.**

**Así que tienen este chapter que no es muy largo donde podemos ver interacciones entre Rachel y Santana, Santana y Quinn y entre Maribel Lopez y Rachel Berry :)**

**Espero que les guste y preparase porque el que viene es el del secreto, pero no crean que se los diré palabra por palabra si no que ustedes sol lo descubrirán :) I know I Mistery.**

**Bueno ahora a responder sus amables reviews que me alegran el día :)**

**andreastorm4: No se vale pues, tenías que escoger uno solo, jejeje :) Pero bueno, me alegra que te gustara el chapter anterior y espero te guste este también :) Gracias por el review! Luv ya!**

**YouCanCallMeS: Jjajaja me encanto tu resolución al problema, osea F*ck Quinntana y Pezberry y que venga Faberry mejor, jajajja, me encanto de verdad! Pero bueno la cosa es que quiero ver que es lo que atrae mas a Santana, mas allá de un gusto físico :) Gracias por el review! Me alegraste el día :)**

**Mavi: Obvio, te juro que a mi Rachel me cae mejor cuando la junto con Quinn o con Santana :) lol. Gracias por el review y espero te guste este chapter también :) Besos!**

**And: Los estoy poniendo de cabeza a todos, jajaja me encanta que ustedes también les este haciendo dudar cual será la pareja final, porque si bien yo se bien con quien se va a quedar Santana a veces pienso que con la otra persona también estaría contenta. Espero te guste este chap. también y gracias por siempre comentar :) Besos!**

**AndruSol: Totalmente! Aunque no tanto era para que vean a Judy si no para que conocieran mejor a Quinn también :) La idea con esto es que Quinn se de cuenta de sus errores mirando los de su padre, pero al parecer a Quinn no le entra eso por ningún lado :/ Estoy tratando de que cuando sepan lo del secreto se den cuenta que en realidad Quinn no tiene porque enojarse con Santana, no es algo que le competa a ella porque no paso cuando Santana estaba con Quinn, a diferencia de lo que Quinn esta haciendo. Es algo personal que es decisión de Santana si lo comparte con alguien. Tomen en cuenta que solo Rachel y Santana saben de ello y es algo muy privado de ellas. Pero espero que cuando se sepa el secreto se van a dar cuenta que nada tiene que ver con Quinn lo que ellas ocultan :) Gracias por el review y espero te guste este chapter tb! Besos!**

**HarukaIs: Al parecer hay varios team Pezberry :) jejeje Me encanta! Y si tienes razón, para bien o para mal, entre ellas no hay secretos, pero lo que paso entre ellas hace años cuando se inicio el secreto quizás sea una traba, porque son muchos años de que no son amigas y que Rachel le hizo la vida imposible, así que veremos que es lo que mejor le asienta a Santana. Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**anita: Jajaja A nadie le gusta que hagan llorar a Brittany! Menos cuando Quinn ya lo hizo una vez y Brittany la perdono :/ Gracias por la review! Espero leerte en este chapter tb :)**

** : Jaja, debo admitir que a mi también, pero si tienes que escoger solo una con cual te quedas?**

**hina2310: Ok. Entonces te gusta Pezberry? Jjejej. Si te digo que team soy, vas a saber quienes se quedan al final juntas, así que soy Team Santana nada mas :) jejejej. Me alegra que te gustara el chapter anterior y en este también tienes interacción entre San y Rachel, espero te guste! Besos!**

**DanDY-21: Un mas del equipo Pezberry! Gracias por el comentario, espero no decepcionar cuando sepan el secreto :) Besos!**

**LittlePandaGirl2: Genial, una mas para el team Quinntana :) jejeje Aún no termina el jueves y aquí esta el chapter :) Espero que te guste y leerte de nuevo! :)**

**shunreibell: Son mas del team Pezberry que del team Quinntana, creo que voy a tentarlos con cosas Quinntana para ver si cambian de equipo, jejeje :) Gracias por la review! Besos!**

**Lexie2791: Como que mas confundida? Según yo estaba aclarando las cosas! jejeje :) Ya pronto sabrás que pasa con Rachel y Santana :) Y si, yo tb quiero otra conversa por face! La de ese día fue genial, increíble que encontrará un gleek que le gusta Buffy & Charmed! Jjajaja solo por eso te adoro! Lol. Besos!**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por sus amables reviews, sin nada mas que decir les dejo el chapter y nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Santana's P.O.V._

Hoy es jueves y las cosas han cambiado ligeramente. Quinn esta un poco distante conmigo, dice que las prácticas con las porristas la tienen cansada porque Rachel la hace hacer más actividades que a las otras chicas, pero según ella eso no será suficiente para que Rachel la haga renunciar.

Es por eso que ya no llegamos juntas a la escuela, ella tiene que llevar su auto para poder regresar a casa, así que durante esta semana hemos compartido menos tiempo del que me gustaría.

Sin embargo los refrigerios son para nosotras y nos ponemos a conversar, claro que no estamos solas, ya que Mercedes y Sam siempre están con nosotros, pero igual nos divertimos.

Por otro lado, Rachel y yo hemos estado conversando mas, hemos compartido varias clases juntas y ella insiste en sentarse conmigo y me hace recordar muchas de las cosas que hacíamos cuando éramos niñas.

Debo de admitir que es lindo volver a conversar con ella y sobre todo recordar lo que hacíamos juntas, Rachel y yo solíamos ser muy amigas y saber que a pesar de todo este tiempo ella sigue siendo la misma me hace sentir extrañamente feliz.

Después de terminar una de las clases que compartimos, yo me quedo en el aula, Quinn dijo que pasaría por mí antes de su práctica para conversar un rato y como no nos veremos por la tarde decidí esperarla.

"_¿Tienes planes con tu novia para después de la escuela?"_ me pregunta Rachel que se acerca a mi asiento después de hablar con la profesora de Historia.

"_Sabes que no"_ le respondo a Rachel, porque ella mando a Quinn a arreglar todo el deposito donde guardan las cosas de las porristas.

"_Estaba tratando de ser cordial"_ me dice sonriendo. _"¿Te puedo pedir un favor?"_

"_Depende"_ le contesto.

"_No es nada malo Santy"_ me dice sonriendo. _"¿Ya tienes pareja para hacer el trabajo de historia?"_

"_No"_ le respondo dudando de lo que quiere. _"¿Por qué?"_

"_No tengo con quien hacer la tarea y no puedo desaprobar ese curso, la entrenadora Sue no quiere que tengamos malas calificaciones y con tu novia tratando de quitarme el puesto no me puedo quedar atrás"_

"_Quinn no es mala persona, deberías tratar de conocerla"_

"_Oh si la conozco Santana"_ me dice un poco mas seria.

"_¿A qué te refieres con eso?"_ pregunto.

"_A nada"_ me responde cambiando de tema_. "¿Podrás ayudarme?"_

"_¿Con ayudarte te refieres a que yo te haga la tarea como cuando estábamos en primaria?"_ le pregunto riendo. Rachel siempre me escogía de pareja para las tareas y yo terminaba haciéndola sola, mientras ella dormía en mi cama o jugaba con algo en mi cuarto.

"_Dios, no puedo creer que de esas cosas si te acuerdes Santy"_ me dice riendo. _"Pero no, esta vez si pienso ayudarte."_

"_¿Ayudarla a que exactamente?"_ escucho como Quinn pregunta mientras esta parada en el marco de la puerta.

"_¡Quinn!"_ le digo emocionada. _"Que bueno que llegaste temprano"_ agrego mientras corro a la puerta para abrazarla. En realidad la extraño mucho y sobre todo extraño pasar tiempo con ella.

"_Te dije que iba a hacer lo posible por hacerlo ¿no?"_ me dice susurrando en mi oído.

"_Gracias"_ le respondo.

"¿Vamos?" me dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"_Voy a traer mis cosas"_ le digo y me separo de ella para ir a traer mis cosas de mi asiento. Rachel sigue ahí y parece tener un duelo de miradas con Quinn.

"_¿Voy a tu casa hoy o tu vienes a la mía?"_ me pregunta Rachel.

"_Cierto"_ le digo, por un minuto olvide lo que tenía que hacer con Rachel. _"En mi casa a las 4 pm ¿ok? No llegues tarde."_

"_¿Alguna vez lo hice?"_ me pregunta mientras voy saliendo para salir con Quinn. Mientras menos tiempo permanezcan Quinn y Rachel juntas es lo mejor.

"_Nunca"_ le digo sonriendo. _"Nos vemos mas tarde"_

"_Bye Santy"_ me dice_. "Bye Quinnie"_

"_Adiós enana"_ le responde y Rachel solo se ríe. Quinn no esta muy contenta con esto.

"_¿Qué es lo que tienen que hacer ahora?"_ me pregunta tomando mi mano. _"¿O es parte de su secreto?"_

"_Tenemos una tarea de historia y la vamos a hacer juntas"_ le digo de lo mas tranquila, porque en realidad eso es todo lo que vamos a hacer.

"_Ahora hacen tareas juntas, tienen secretos y quien sabe que mas"_ me dice soltando mi mano y cruzándolas en su pecho.

"_¿Qué te pasa Quinn?"_ le pregunto y me detengo en medio del pasillo. La mayoría de alumnos ya se retiraron y prácticamente estamos solo Quinn y yo.

"_Me pasa, que estoy cansada de esa enana. Cansada de que tus secretos con ellas y ahora resulta que volvieron a ser mejores amigas"_ me dice casi gritando.

"_¿Estás hablando en serio?"_ le pregunto porque no entiendo su reacción.

"_¿Vas a ir el sábado con ella no?"_

"_Claro que voy a ir, eso es algo que tengo que resolver yo y que no te incumbei"_ le respondo porque es la verdad, lo que yo tengo que hacer con Rachel el día sábado es parte de una promesa que hice con ella mucho antes de conocer a Quinn.

"_Claro que me incumbe, soy tu novia Santana, tu novia y no puedes seguir con los secretos y con las mentiras."_

"_¿Cuáles mentiras Quinn?"_ Jamás le mentí a Quinn, Rachel y yo siempre fuimos amigas y una noche lo dejamos de ser, ella sabe toda la historia, pero lo que Rachel y yo guardamos en secreto es solo para nosotras.

"_Las que me estás ocultando Santana, tu y Rachel fueron mas de lo que tu dices y tienen un secreto que no me lo haz querido decir, ¿crees que soy tonta?"_

"_Claro que no"_ le digo y siento como lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, yo jamás intente mentirle a Quinn y no lo estoy haciendo, pero mi promesa con Rachel es solo mía y de ella, Quinn no me la puede quitar porque no sucedió cuando yo estaba con ella.

"_Y ahora tienen que hacer tareas juntas"_ me dice. _"¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que en realidad quiere?"_

"_Rachel y yo solo éramos amigas"_ le respondo aguantando las lágrimas que tengo en mis ojos.

"_¿Y ahora que son?"_

"_Quinn por favor"_ le pido. _"Rachel no es como tu te imaginas"_

"_Claro que no, ahora defiéndela"_ me dice. Yo solo opto por quedarme en silencio, quizás yo este haciendo las cosas mal al no contarle a Quinn, pero es que jamás se lo conté a nadie y faltando tan poco no lo voy a hacer. _"Mejor ya me voy, tengo que arreglar miles de cosas que tu 'amiga' me mando a hacer"_

"_Quinn"_ le digo tratando de acercarme para tocarla pero ella solo se aparta y se va dejándome en el medio del pasillo.

Me doy vuelta para ir corriendo a mi auto cuando Rachel sale del aula donde estábamos hace unos minutos. Ella me mira y ve como Quinn se aleja en el pasillo dejándome llorando.

"_La voy a matar"_ me dice e intenta caminar para alcanzar a Quinn.

"_No"_ le digo agarrando su muñeca. _"Vamos"_ añado tirando de su mano y a pesar de que ella quiere seguir a Quinn me sigue hasta mi auto.

Cuando llego a mi auto ya no puedo aguantar más, las lágrimas empiezan a caer y Rachel hace todo lo que puede para secar cada una de ellas con sus manos.

"_Quinn no se merece ni una sola lágrima tuya Santana."_ Me dice sosteniendo mi rostro con sus dos manos haciendo que la mire a los ojos.

"_Debí haberle contando lo que tenemos que hacer el sábado"_ le digo y Rachel me suelta el rostro y pone sus manos en su regazo.

"_Discúlpame"_ me dice y yo no entiendo porque se esta disculpando.

"_¿Por qué te disculpas?"_ le pregunto secando mis propias lágrimas.

"_No lo se Santana, quizás si no me hubiera acordado, tu no le tuvieras que ocultar eso a Quinn"_ me dice_. "Es que yo nunca lo olvide"_

"_Yo tampoco"_ le contesto.

"_Además Quinn no debería de enojarse o incomodarse, entre nosotras tres, Quinn es la que menos derecho tiene de hacerlo."_ me responde.

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_ le pregunto.

"_Nada, solo que esto paso antes de que tu la conocieras, no debería de importarle tanto"_

"_Eso fue lo que le dije"_ le respondo.

"_Si gustas mejor no hagamos el trabajo juntas, ya veré como lo hago"_ me dice_. "No quiero causarte mas problemas"_

"_Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Rachel, además te necesito hoy ¿vas a ir a mi casa ¿no?"_

"_Por supuesto"_ me responde. _"Pero ya no llores ¿ok?"_

"_Ok"_ le digo.

Después de unos minutos cuando estoy mas calmada Rachel sale de mi auto y se va al de ella, dice que tiene que ir a buscar sus libros y a almorzar a su casa. Antes de que se vaya le hago que me prometa que no va a hacer o a decirle nada a Quinn y se que cuando Rachel me promete algo lo cumple, así que me voy mas tranquila sabiendo eso.

Cuando llego a casa trato de estar lo mas tranquila posible para que mi mamá no se de cuenta, gracias a Dios Rachel logro tranquilizarme lo suficiente y mi mamá no me pregunto si me pasaba algo.

Al terminar de almorzar me voy a mi habitación para relajarme un poco antes de que llegue Rachel. Dudo mucho que Rachel decida tocar la puerta de mi casa, ya que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo hizo y mis padres no son muy fans de ella. Así que dejo la ventana abierta para que pueda entrar y me hecho en mi cama para descansar un momento.

"_¿Rachel?"_ digo media dormida al ver la silueta de Rachel en mi cama.

"_Buenas tardes Bella Durmiente"_ me dice casi susurrando.

"_¿Qué hora es? ¿A qué hora llegaste?"_

"_Son las 4.30 pm y llegue minutos antes de las 4 pm"_ me responde pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.

"_¿Por qué no me levantaste?"_ le pregunto sin moverme de la posición en la que me encuentro, es tan agradable sentir que Rachel esta ahí cuidando mi sueño como siempre lo hacia cuando éramos pequeñas.

"_Te veías cansada y no quería molestarte"_ me dice. _"Además me dio tiempo de leer este comic que no había leído esta semana."_

"_¿Los sigues leyendo?"_ le pregunto, recuerdo que ella renegaba cada vez que yo la hacía leer un comic pero al final siempre terminaba leyéndolos y yendo a la tienda a comprarme mas.

"_Digamos que me hiciste adicta a ellos"_ me responde sonriendo_. "¿Quieres empezar con la tarea o quieres seguir descansando unos minutos mas?"_

"_Tenemos que hacer la tarea, es para mañana"_ le respondo y ella solo asiente con la cabeza mientras yo me levanto y voy al baño para lavarme la cara para que se me pase el sueño.

Después de eso nos ponemos a buscar las cosas por Internet y es agradable ver que Rachel en realidad esta preocupada por la tarea y esta dispuesta a buscar todo lo referente en los libros que la maestra nos dio.

"_Creo que con eso es suficiente"_ le digo cuando terminamos de hacer la tarea.

"_Por fin"_ me dice levantándose de la silla y echándose a mi cama_. "Tengo hambre Santy"_

"_Yo también"_ le respondo porque me doy cuenta que son casi las 8 pm y no comí nada desde el almuerzo.

"_¿Quieres ir a comer algo?"_ me pregunta. _"¿Pizza o hamburguesas o lo que quieras?"_

"_No creo que sea buena idea."_ Le respondo, no quiero tener más problemas con Quinn, al menos hasta que le explique bien todo.

"_Te entiendo"_ me dice con su cara de decepción.

"_Voy a traer unos sándwiches de la cocina y algo para tomar ¿ok?"_ le digo sonriendo y ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Cuando bajo a la cocina mi madre esta viendo un programa en el televisor y voltea a mirarme con una cara muy seria.

"_¿Paso algo malo en la telenovela?"_ le digo sonriendo.

"_Pasa que no creas que soy tonta Santana, se que Rachel esta en tu habitación."_

"_De donde sacas eso"_ le digo tratando de despistarla.

"_Su auto esta estacionado enfrente de nuestra casa Santana." _

"_Oh"_ le digo mirando por la ventana, sin duda alguna Rachel no sería una buena agente encubierta. _"Estamos haciendo tareas mamá"_

"_Por eso no me cae bien esa chica, ya estabas a punto de mentir o mejor dicho ya me ibas a ocultar que estaba aquí"_ me dice.

"_No te estoy ocultando nada, solo estamos haciendo tareas."_ Repito y me pongo a hacer unos sándwiches para mi y para Rachel y sirvo un poco de limonada para tomar.

Al terminar mi mamá agrega. _"Cuando se vaya a su casa quiero que salga por la puerta y no por la ventana como siempre lo hace ¿ok?"_

"_Ok mamá"_ le respondo saliendo de la cocina para subir a mi cuarto de nuevo.

"_Deberías de aprender tácticas de sutileza Rachel Berry"_ le digo mientras entro a mi habitación.

"_¿Por qué lo dices?"_ me dice riendo mientras se acerca a ayudarme con la bandeja que traigo.

"_Mi mamá sabe que estás aquí"_

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

"_Estacionaste el auto cruzando la calle Rachel"_ comento entre risas.

"_¿Va a subir a sacarme?"_ me pregunta preocupada.

"_No"_ le digo sonriendo_. "Dice que cuando te vayas salgas por la puerta principal"_

"_Diablos"_ me dice tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. _"Me va a gritar"_

"_No tiene porque Rach, ya no tenemos 8 años"_

"_Igual tu mamá me da miedo."_ Me dice tomando un poco de la limonada. _"¿Cómo trata tu mamá a Quinn?"_

"_Muy bien en realidad, bueno ambos, a mi mamá le gusta mucho Quinn, se emociono mucho cuando le conté que éramos novias"_

"_¿Y por qué a mi me detesta? No entiendo a tu mamá de verdad"_ comenta.

"_Porque según ella tu me metes en problemas"_

"_Eso no es cierto, tu te metes en problemas sola"_ me dice riendo. _"Imagino que no tengo escapatoria alguna así que tendré que bajar"_

"_Ni que vayas a ir a la silla eléctrica o algo así"_

"_No, pero es muy parecido"_ añade mientras terminamos de comer los sándwiches.

"_Buenas noches Maribel"_ dice Rachel tímidamente cuando bajamos de cuarto después de terminar de comer. Ella siempre ha llamado a mi mamá por su primer nombre al igual que yo lo hago con los papás de Rachel.

"_Rachel Berry"_ le dice mi mamá acercándose con los brazos cruzados_. "Son casi 6 años desde que no te veo por mi casa y aún así no sabes que tenemos una puerta por la cual puedes entrar para visitar a Santana."_

"_Lo siento"_ le dice Rachel mirando al suelo.

"_¿Y se puede saber a que debemos tu grata presencia?"_ le pregunta mi mamá.

"_Estábamos haciendo un trabajo de historia-"_

"_Sabes a que me refiero Rachel"_ le dice mi mamá cortando a Rachel. _"Tienes casi seis años sin ser amiga de mi hija y ahora que ella tiene un hermosa novia ¿tu te apareces?"_

"_No es eso"_ le dice Rachel sin despegar su mirada del suelo. _"Santana siempre a sido importante para mi Maribel, tu lo sabes"_

"_¿Tan importante que de la noche a la mañana te volviste la chica más popular y dejaste a un lado a mi hija?"_ le pregunta y puedo ver que Rachel no se siente a gusto con todo esto.

"_No es tan simple como eso Maribel"_ dice Rachel casi susurrando. _"Esa jamás fue la razón por la que deje de ser amiga de Santana"_

"_¿Me podrías hacer las cosas mas simples y decirme el por qué?"_

"_Maribel"_ le dice Rachel sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

"_Mamá, Rachel y yo ni siquiera hemos discutido sobre eso"_ le digo y Rachel levanta su rostro para mirarme. _"Aún"_ añado.

"_Como sea Santana, pero no quiero que esta niña juegue contigo"_

"_Ya no soy una niña Maribel"_ le responde Rachel.

"_No se que es lo que tiene Santana en la cabeza para dejarte regresar a su vida, pero yo te voy a estar vigilando Rachel Berry"_ agrega mi mamá.

"_Mamá ya para"_

"_Esta vez no Maribel"_ le dice Rachel mirándola a los ojos. _"Esta vez no"_

"_Vamos Rachel"_ le digo tomando su mano mientras ella y mi mamá parece que tuvieran una conversación mientras se miran.

"_La próxima vez entras por la puerta Rachel Berry"_ le dice mi mamá pero Rachel no le contesta y solo sale conmigo.

"_Jamás voy a entender a tu mamá"_ Me dice mientras caminamos hasta su auto.

"_Sabes como es ella conmigo"_

"_¿No crees que me merezco el beneficio de la duda?"_ me pregunta.

"_No pienses mas en eso ¿ok?"_ le digo poniendo una de mis manos en su mejilla mientras ella esta apoyada en su carro.

"_Se que tenemos que hablar, que no es-"_

"_El sábado, para eso vamos a ir ese día ¿no?"_ le digo cortando lo que iba a decir. Detesto ver a Rachel mal y se que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer el sábado la pone de buen humor.

"_Exacto"_ me contesta con una sonrisa en los labios, tocando mi mano que aún esta en su mejilla. "Ya me voy antes de que tu mamá salga a querer matarme"

"_Ok"_ le digo sonriendo y saco mi mano de su rostro. _"Buenas noches Rach"_

"_Buenas noches Santy"_ me dice dando la vuelta para subir a su auto_. "¿tu llevas la tarea mañana no?"_

"_Yo la llevo"_ le digo. _"Descansa"_

"_Tu también Santy"_

Después de despedirnos regreso a mi casa. Me despido de mi mamá y le digo que no esperaré a papá porque estoy cansada. No le menciono nada sobre Rachel porque no quiero que me de ninguna advertencia ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando estoy sola en mi habitación me pongo a pensar en las muchas cosas que hacía con Rachel antes de dejar de ser amigas. Los paseos, las aventuras a las que me hacía participar a pesar de que yo a veces no quería y todas las noches que nos desvelábamos por escuchar las historias de terror que Rachel inventaba.

No se que pase la próxima semana, no se que pase después de este sábado, pero tener a Rachel en mi vida ahorita hace que sea suficiente para mi.

_Quinn's P.O.V._

Celos.

Mentiras.

Hipocresía.

Escojan una palabra y cualquiera encaja perfectamente en lo que hice ayer. A veces dicen que el león juzga por su condición y a pesar de que no creo que Santana sea capaz de engañarme con Rachel, el hecho de saber que yo si lo estoy haciendo me hace dudar.

Rachel no oculta sus intenciones con Santana, al menos no conmigo y no puedo creer que mi novia no se de cuenta o prefiera no darse cuenta de lo que Rachel quiere con ella.

Quizás sea porque yo lo hice en el pasado o porque lo estoy haciendo ahora, pero se que Rachel y Santana no fueron solo amigas, es imposible que conociéndose de la manera en que se supone que lo hacen, nunca hayan tenido nada mas.

Detesto sentirme así y no creo que mi reacción sea solo culpa mía. Santana no me debería de estar ocultando nada. Quizás yo sea la menos indicada para pedir esto por que tengo novia en Nueva York, pero Santana no lo sabe y debería de confiar en mi lo suficiente como para contarme que es lo que se trae con la enana de Rachel.

Hoy es viernes y en unas horas sale mi vuelo para Nueva York, durante todo el día no vi a Santana. Ella estuvo en sus clases del día, yo en las mías y además en mis prácticas con las porristas y todo este tiempo separada de Santana me hace darme cuenta que no debí reaccionar así, aunque aún sienta que parte de esto es culpa de Santana por no decirme lo que pasa entre ella y Rachel, creo que esta vez soy yo la que tiene que pedir disculpas.

Es por eso que estoy ahora en la florería escogiendo un buen ramo de flores para llevárselos a Santana y pedirle disculpas, para así irme tranquila a Nueva York y terminar mi relación con Brittany.

Ya tengo todo listo para mi viaje, así que antes de ir al aeropuerto voy a pasar por casa de Santana para despedirme y pedirle disculpas.

"_Buenas Tardes Sra. Lopez"_ saludo a la mamá de Santana cuando ella me abre la puerta.

"_¡Quinn!"_ me saluda_. "¿Cómo estás? Que lindo ramo de flores"_ agrega sonriendo.

"_Son para Santana"_ le respondo. _"¿Está en casa?"_

"_No"_ me contesta_. "Llamo diciendo que iba a ir de compras, supuse que contigo pero como estás aquí imagino que con Mercedes o Sam"_

"_Oh, bueno, le entrega esto"_ le digo dándole el ramo de rosas que le compre a Santana. _"Quería despedirme de ella ya que estoy camino a Nueva York para ver a mi papá."_

"_¿Estas son flores de despedida o flores de arrepentimiento?"_ Me pregunta.

"_Un poco de ambas"_ le contesto un poco avergonzada. _"¿Usted conoce a Rachel Berry?"_

"_Sabía que esa chica solo traería problemas"_ me dice abriendo la puerta mas para que yo pueda entrar.

"_Cuando conocí a Santana no eran amigas, Rachel la molestaba y ahora hacen tareas juntas, van a clases juntas y Santana ni siquiera me ha llamado desde que discutimos por eso hace dos días"_ le cuento a la mamá de Santana.

"_No se que es lo que quiere esa chica con mi hija Quinn, pero tu eres su novia" _me dice la Sra. Lopez. _"Y tienes que luchar por el amor de mi hija, yo se que ella te quiere así que no pierdas el tiempo en peleas tontas por culpa de Rachel"_

"_Imagino que tiene razón Sra. Lopez"_ le digo no muy convencida de lo que me dice, ya que en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que pasaría si los padres de Santana supieran que tengo otra novia. _"Voy a llamar a Santana, capaz nos podamos encontrar antes de irme"_

"_Espero que si"_ me dice emocionada.

Después de despedirnos, saco mi celular para llamar a Santana, su mamá tiene razón, Rachel solo quiere causar problemas para separarme de mi novia y no lo voy a permitir.

"_Hey, Santana"_ le digo cuando escucho que me contesta. Yo estoy caminando hacia mi auto.

"_Oh, Hey Quinn"_ escucho que me responde Santana.

"_Pase por tu casa antes de irme a Nueva York, pero no estabas"_

"_Si, salí a comprar con Sam a la tienda de comics"_ me responde. _"Ahora estamos tomando algo"_

"_Genial"_ le respondo_. "¿Quieres que pase por el centro comercial antes de irme para despedirnos?"_

"_No"_ me responde demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

" … _Santy dice que no tienen de fresa"_ escucho la voz inconfundible de Rachel.

"_¿Estás con Rachel?"_ le pregunto.

"_Rachel estaba aquí cuando llegue y Sam-"_ decido no esperar a que me de la explicación completa y corto la llamada.

No puedo creer que me siga mintiendo y sobre todo no puedo creer que este con ella.

Esta fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Si Santana quiere jugar a tener dos novias, quien dice que yo tengo que terminar con la mía.

Enciendo mi auto y me dirijo al aeropuerto para mi vuelo hasta Nueva York. Apago el celular porque no quiero saber nada de Santana porque desde que le colgué no dejo de llamar.

Unas horas después llego a Nueva York y antes de llegar a casa de mi papá me dirijo al lugar donde esta mi novia. La única persona que jamás jugo conmigo.

"_¡Quinnie!"_ me dice Brittany saltando a mis brazos. _"¡Ya estas aquí amor!"_ añade llenándome de besos.

"_Ya estoy aquí"_ le digo abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas.

"_Mis papás no están en casa"_ me dice con una voz seductora.

"_Y entonces que esperamos"_ le respondo cerrando la puerta del departamento detrás de mío.

* * *

**The End! Lol!**

**Bueno chic s les gusto el chapter? **

**Espero sus reviews y no se olviden de seguirme en twitter [ JuliDG] Ahí podemos hablar sobre el fic, sobre glee o sobre Charmed y Buffy ;) lol!**

**Espero me cuenten que creen que le falta a este fic, en que cosas en relación a la historia estoy fallando, que les gustaría ver mas, etc. El feedback siempre es bien recibido.**

**La próxima update será entre el domingo y el lunes, si lo se, es mucho tiempo, pero tengo que preparar las cosas bien para que les guste y me salga tal y como lo tengo pensado.**

**Gracias por todo! Nos vemos en el próximo chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Con un día de atraso, les dejo el chapter 14, que maneja un poco el secreto, En este no tenemos el POV de Quinn, solo el de Rachel y Santana, no se si en el siguiente incluire solo el POV de Quinn y Brittany, aún estoy viendo como manejo eso.**

**Sin mas les respondo a sus reviews :)**

**YouCanCallMeS: Para Santana y Rachel lo que paso ese día es muy personal, algo que es solo de ellas dos y que muchos no entienden, pero para mi es como esa última esperanza que ambas tienen de regresar a la vida de la otra por asi decirlo. Poco a poco verán como se desarrolla todo y porque es que paso tanto tiempo construyendo cada uno de los personajes que conocen :) Gracias por la review!**

**andreastorm4: Quinn se parece mas a su padre de lo que ella admite, jaja Gracias por la review espero te guste este chapter también.**

**hina2310: No se porque me entra la ternura cuando escribo a Rachel, pero bueno espero que este chapter te guste también y calme las ansias. Gracias por el review!**

**And: Aquí esta el siguiente y pues tendrás que leer para saber si Quinn termina con Britt o no :) Saludos y gracias por la review!**

**HarukaI: Jajaja de verdad que si. Espero este te guste también. Gracias por tu review! Saludos!**

**shunreibell: Quinn esta loca de verdad, jajajaja. Espero este chapter te agrade y te vuelva a leer :) Gracias por todo!**

**AndruSol: Lamentablemente Santana se puso de novia en el momento equivocado para todo el asunto Pezberry, jajaj :) Y tienes toda la razón pero también Santana nunca tuvo que lidiar con esto y si capaz se equivoque en actuar asi con Rachel pero el que Quinn no la entienda también las perjudica. Gracias por la review. Ojala te guste este chapter también.**

**gaby2307: No te preocupes :) ! Y si es injusto como la trata, pero eso sera parte de la trama de esta historia. Y bueno hay cositas que se irán descubriendo, porque si no te das cuenta, me encanta el misterio jajaj. Gracias por la review y espero te guste el chapter.**

**MarisaParedes: Wow si te salió larga la review, pero me encanta. Y si aquí no hay nadie que sea santo si no fijate el titulo, todos ocultan algo. Y si hasta el chapter 12 Santana ve a Rachel como su amiga, la amiga que dejo de tener por algo que ella jamás entendio. Espero te guste este chapter y me dejes otra review, me encanta leer tu punto de vista sobre la historia. Gracias!**

**gemiialava: No soy cruel, me gustan los cliffhangers nada mas, soy Fringie recuerdalo. jejej Gracias por la review, espero leerte en este chapter también.**

**Mavi182: Mua ja ja, estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo entonces. Lol. Espero que este calme un poco las ganas de saber el misterio, Saludos y gracias por el comentario.**

**Lexie2791: No se vale me tienes que decir si era lo que pensabas o no. Jjajaj. Besos!**

**JUNO: Mas que un triangulo es un cuadrado porque falta Brittany, no estoy segura cuando la haré un personaje mas activo en esta historia. Gracias por el review y espero leerte en este también y sobre todo que te guste.**

**vrenduzka: Oh wow, que bueno que te guste y no puedo creer que alguien lea todo de un solo golpe :) Yo también lo hago pero eh tenido que parar de leer mis fics porque no quiero verme influenciada por otras tramas para que no afecte mi historia. Espero que te guste y estas con suerte porque justo hoy actualice. Gracias y espero tu comentario ene este episodio.**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con el chapter, espero les guste y nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Rachel's P.O.V._

Santana Lopez. Como empiezo a describir lo que siento por ella si después de todos estos años hice todo lo posible por olvidarlo. Al parecer eso no resulto.

Hoy por fin es el día, el día en que Santana y yo prometimos regresar a nuestro lugar especial y decir nuestra verdad.

Estoy en mi habitación preparándome para ir a recoger a Santana, no puedo ponerme nada demasiado elegante porque no podría caminar para poder llegar a nuestro lugar.

Es raro llamarlo nuestro lugar, estuvimos en ese pequeño espacio durante nuestras últimas vacaciones juntas y fue ahí que nuestra promesa empezó y a pesar de que después nos separamos ese lugar sigue siendo mío y de Santana.

Me pongo unos jeans, un polo de magas largas color celeste pastel y una casaca encima, se que hará un poco de frío. Preparo una pequeña maleta con una muda de ropa para mi y una casaca para Santana, se que ella no llevará nada para abrigarse así que es mejor estar segura.

Bajo a la cocina para guardar algunos snacks para el camino y para cuando lleguemos y mi papá esta desayunando.

"_¿Tienes una cita a las 9 am?"_ me pregunta mi papá Hiram.

"_No es una cita papá"_ le respondo mientras busco en el gabinete todo tipo de snack que Santana y yo podamos comer. _"Solo voy a salir con una amiga a pasear"_

"_¿Santana Lopez regreso a tu vida?"_ me pregunta mi papá y yo despego mi mirada de lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo.

"_¿Porqué deduces que es Santy?"_ le pregunto y veo una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Para empezar, nunca llamas 'amigas' a las chicas con las que tiendes a salir"_ me dice mientras toma un sorbo de su café. _"Y para terminar, siempre que te ibas a encontrar con Santana pones la misma cara de enamorada"_

Decido no contestar a lo que me acaba de decir y solo sonrío mientras guardo un par de botellas de agua a la mochila.

"_Quizás no regrese hoy ¿ok?"_ le digo a mi papá_. "Le dices a papi que no se preocupe por mi"_

"_No solo tu papi se preocupa Rachel"_ me dice levantándose de su asiento. _"Se cuanto quieres a Santana, se todo lo que haz hecho durante todos estos años para sacarla de tu corazón, pero recuerda lo que paso la última vez."_

"_No va a volver a pasar papá"_ le digo.

"_Esta vez por mas que me pidas que no diga lo que pienso, sabes que no voy a poder cumplir Rach"_ me dice.

"_Solo fue un mal entendido"_ le explico.

"_Un mal entendido que termino tu amistad con Santana"_ me dice poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

"_Un mal entendido del cual Santana no sabe nada papá"_ le digo y el me da una mirada que no logro descifrar, es como si sintiera pena por mi.

"_¿Planeas decírselo?"_ me pregunta.

"_No, aún no"_ le digo alejándome de el.

"_Ella no tenía derecho a decirte esas cosas, tenías 11 años Rachel"_ me dice poniendo sus manos en la cintura_. "Eras una niña"_

"_Pues ya no soy una niña papá y me voy a ganar el cariño de Santana de nuevo, sin necesidad de que sepa lo que en realidad paso esa noche."_ Le digo levantando un poco la voz_. "Esta vez nada, ni nadie me va a separar de Santana papá"_

"_No quiero que salgas lastimada Rachel"_ me dice acercándose a mi para poner una de sus manos en mi mejilla_. "Se que no eres una santa, pero no quiero verte sufrir hija"_

"_Confiemos en que nada de eso va a pasar"_ le digo con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Después de despedirme de mi papá, me preparo para salir para recoger a Santana. El día esta claro y el sol esta brillando pero no hace mucho calor. Es casi perfecto, solo espero no llegar tarde para recoger a Santana y sinceramente espero no encontrarme con su mamá.

Estaciono mi auto una cuadra antes, no hay forma en que yo toque la puerta de su casa, así que voy a entrar por su ventana como siempre.

"_Y después te preguntas porque mi mamá se enoja contigo"_ me dice Santana con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras me ve entrar por su ventana.

"_Que a tu mamá de la noche a la mañana le gusten las rubias, en realidad no es mi culpa"_ le digo sacudiéndome la ropa al entrar a su habitación.

"_Como sea"_ me dice riendo. _"Ya estoy lista, pero ni creas que voy a salir por la ventana"_

"_¡Dios Santana!"_ le digo_. "No podías decirme eso antes de subir, ahora tengo que volver a bajar"_

"_Nadie te dijo que subieras Rach"_ agrega riendo. _"Voy por algo para comer y te veo abajo"_

"_No te preocupes, ya empaque algo para comer y si se te antoja algo mas yo lo compro cuando llegamos."_

"_Genial, entonces voy a despedirme de mi mamá y te veo abajo" _me dice mientras sale de su habitación.

"_Mi carro esta en la otra cuadra, te espero ahí"_ le digo mientras me dirijo a la ventana para salir, no pretendo para nada saludar a Maribel.

"_Por Dios"_ me dice mientras sale riendo de su cuarto.

Llego a mi auto para esperar a Santana, el camino es largo así que espero que no se demore mucho.

Después de 10 minutos, Santana llega a mi auto y se sienta en el asiento del copiloto.

"_¿Lista?"_ le pregunto poniendo la llave para encender el auto.

"_Lista"_ me dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_¿Qué te dijo tu mamá?"_ le pregunto después de diez minutos de empezado el viaje. _"¿Sabe que estas conmigo?"_

"_Claro que sabe"_ me dice mirándome. _"No se porque mi mamá siempre se pone así contigo, lo siento de verdad."_

"_No te preocupes"_ le digo y es verdad, me interesa muy poco lo que su mamá piense en estos momentos de mí, llegará el día en que le demuestre cuanto vale Santana para mí.

"_¿Puedo prender la radio?"_ me pregunta y yo solo asiento con la cabeza para que lo haga. _"¿Aún cantas como cuando éramos niñas?"_ vuelve a preguntar mientras enciende el radio de mi carro y busca alguna estación para escuchar.

"_No tanto"_ le respondo. _"Sabes que no me gusta cantar delante de personas desconocidas"_ añado.

"_Eres la capitana de las porristas Rachel, creí que el miedo escénico se te había pasado"_ me dice sonriendo.

"_No es miedo escénico, pero hay una gran diferencia entre cantar sola en un escenario y hacer una coreografía con 20 personas mas"_ le respondo.

"_¿Entonces soy de las pocas personas que han tenido el placer de escuchar la increíble voz de Rachel Berry?"_ me pregunta en tono sarcástico.

"_¿Y que hay contigo? Si no me equivoco tu también tienes una hermosa voz"_ le digo y ella solo me mira sonriendo.

"_Ya sabes como soy"_ me dice volteando y mirando hacia su lado de la ventana_. _

"_¿Sabes que hay un club glee en la escuela?"_

"_Si, esta llena de perdedores"_ me dice riendo_. "El chico de la silla de ruedas está en ese club junto con ese extraño chico que mide mas de dos metros."_

"_Artie y Finn"_ me dice entre risas.

"_¿Los conoces?"_ le pregunto.

"Son amigos de Sam, a veces jugamos Halo en su casa"

"_Vaya grupo de amigos que tienes"_ le digo y ella solo sonríe. Puedo jurar en este momento que me podría pasar la vida entera viendo sonreír a Santana.

Después de casi tres horas de viaje, finalmente llegamos a nuestro lugar. Estaciono mi auto y antes de bajar, tanto Santana como yo nos quedamos en silencio. La sonrisa que hasta hace unos minutos Santana tenía en sus labios ha desaparecido y detrás de sus anteojos puedo ver que su mirada esta clavada en ese árbol en el que solíamos trepar para escaparnos de todo y de todos.

No puedo creer que hayan pasado seis años desde la última vez que llegamos aquí, el lugar luce desierto, como casi siempre y los recuerdos de esos últimos minutos ahí me hacen querer regresarme a Lima y no lidiar con esto. Pero es muy tarde y las promesas se tienen que cumplir.

Estamos en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Lima, es el lugar mas cercano a Ohio que tiene la ventaja de tener playa a solo 10 minutos de ahí. El lugar no es muy conocido y no tiene mas de 200 habitantes, por lo que muchas de las personas se conocen y solían conocernos a Santana y a mi.

A un lado del pueblo hay un pequeño parque con varios árboles donde cualquiera se puede subir y mirar el atardecer, en uno de ellos esta el nombre de Santana y el mío.

"_¿Quieres bajar?"_ le pregunto para tratar de romper el hielo.

"_No se que hago aquí Rachel"_ me dice sin mirarme. _"No creo que esta haya sido una buena idea."_

"_¿Quieres que regresemos?"_ le pregunto. No quiero hacer nada que Santana no se sienta cómoda haciendo, así eso signifique que no podré decirle nada.

"_No quiero ir a la playa"_ me dice con su voz temblorosa. _"No quiero saber la razón por la que decidiste dejar de ser mi amiga"_

"_Lo siento"_ le digo. Quizás este momento parezca ser mas fácil para mi que para Santana, pero siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro con cada una de sus palabras y aún no hemos bajado del auto.

"_¿Vamos a comer algo y después nos regresamos a Lima?"_ le pregunto y ella no me responde y solo abre la puerta del auto. Tomare eso como un si.

Entramos al único dinner que existe en este pueblo y nos llevamos con la grata sorpresa de que nada ha cambiado, al menos eso saca una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de Santana. Nos vamos a la última mesa del dinner y llega Mario, el hijo del dueño de este lugar, el es de nuestra edad y solíamos jugar con el cuando veníamos de vacaciones.

"_Rachel y Santana, creí que no las volvería a ver"_ nos dice con una gran sonrisa y tanto San como yo nos levantamos para darle un abrazo. Lamentablemente el de Santana dura un poco mas que el mío y yo tengo que darle una mirada amenazante a Mario para que suelte a Santana. Gracias a Dios el chico sabe lo que le conviene y la suelta.

"_Sigues igual de impertinente Mario"_ le digo.

"_Rachel"_ me llama la atención Santana _"Es un gusto volverte a ver"_ añade.

"_¿Se van a quedar el fin de semana?"_ nos pregunta.

"_Aún no lo sabemos"_ le responde Santana. Después de eso, San ordena algo para comer y yo pido lo mismo que ella porque no tengo ganas ni de pensar.

"_Creí que no te querías quedar"_ le digo mirando a la mesa. _"¿Le pediste permiso a tu mamá no?"_

"_Se podría decir que si"_ me responde y esto hace que levante mi mirada_. "Le dije que llegaría a casa a las 6, pero que iba a pasar la noche con Mercedes, ella me va a cubrir."_

"_¿Mercedes me va a cubrir las espaldas?"_ le pregunto de manera incrédula.

"_A ti no, a mi"_ me responde. _"Mercedes tampoco cree que esto sea una buena idea, pero dice que necesito cerrar este capitulo de mi vida"_

"_¿Tu lo quieres cerrar?"_ le pregunto, temiendo a que su respuesta sea afirmativa.

"_Aquí esta su pedido chicas, espero lo disfruten y si desean algo mas solo pidan, mi papá les manda saludos y dice que esta va por cuenta de la casa"_ dice Mario interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

Como era de esperarse, Santana no responde a mi pregunta y solo se limita a comer su sándwich y su malteada. Cuando terminamos, nos despedimos de Mario y de su papá que salio de la cocina para saludarnos.

Al salir del dinner me sorprende ver que Santana se dirige al parque y no a mi auto como imagine. Yo camino un par de pasos detrás de ella hasta que llegamos al árbol que Santana y yo llamábamos nuestro cuando veníamos aquí.

'_Rachel y Santana Berry'_

"_¿Recuerdas cuando grabamos esto?"_ me pregunta pasando sus dedos sobre la inscripción que hicimos Santana y yo el primer verano que lo pasamos aquí.

"_Como no me voy a acordar"_ le digo. _"Aquí fue cuando tantas cosas pasaron entre tu y yo, buenas como la primera vez que te di un beso-"_

"_Y malas, como la primera vez que alguien rompió mi corazón"_ me dice volteando para mirarme.

"_¿Crees que fue fácil para mi Santana?"_ le digo cruzando mis brazos.

"_Lo hiciste ver muy fácil Rachel"_ me dice quitándose los lentes para secar sus lágrimas.

"_Todas esas chicas con las que haz-"_

"_Y a ninguna quiero ni quise como te quiero a ti Santana"_

"_Claro y eso resuelve todo ¿no?"_ me pregunta y yo solo bajo la mirada, no hay excusa alguna que valga para lo que le hecho a Santana todos estos años_. "¿Porqué te fuíste? ¿Porqué dejaste de ser mi amiga y me sacaste de tu vida hace seis años Rachel?"_

"_Fue un error Santana, por eso estoy aquí para pedir que me perdones por lo que hice"_

"_¿Porqué Rachel?"_ me vuelve a preguntar y me muero de ganas de decirle la verdad. De decirle que su mamá me amenazo y que me dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para su hija, que yo solo le traería problemas a Santana y que terminaría por destruirla.

"_Tenía 11 años Santana y preferí ser popular a tenerte como amiga"_ le miento, no puedo decirle la verdad, no aún, no quiero que ella me quiera por composición o por darle la contra a su mamá.

"_Estas mintiendo"_ me dice. _"¿No crees que me merezco la verdad después de todos estos años? ¿No sabes cuantas noches llore de tan solo pensar que yo hice algo para lastimarte?"_ me dice llorando y siento un peso en mi pecho, jamás me gusto ver a Santana llorar.

"_No estoy mintiendo Santana, aunque suene estupido esa fue la razón"_ le digo. _"Ya no llores por favor"_ le digo acercándome para secar sus lagrimas.

"_No quiero ir a la playa, sea lo que sea que este enterrado ahí, no lo quiero abrir aún Rach"_ me dice y envuelves sus brazos sobre mis hombros, yo la abrazo por la cintura. Quisiera quedarme así para siempre.

"_No tenemos que ir si no quieres"_ le digo susurrando para que solo ella me escuche.

"_No quiero ir Rach"_ me dice y no deja de llorar. Yo trato de ser fuerte y solo la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, detesto no poder decirle la verdad, pero se que es lo mejor por ahora.

"_Perdóname"_ le susurro cada vez que siento que suspira, pero ella no me responde.

Después de unos minutos, Santana deja de abrazarme y lentamente se separa de mí. Yo bajo la mirada porque tengo miedo de que San decida no volver a hablarme cuando lleguemos a Lima.

"_Vamos a sacar las cosas del auto para registrarnos en el motel"_ me dice y se aleja de mi.

Sacamos la maleta que yo había llevado y recién me doy cuenta que Santana también trajo una. Imagino que con su ropa. Nos dirigimos hacia el motel y me sorprende ver que lo han renovado, la Sra. Que atendía antes ya no trabaja ahí, al parecer ahora vive con uno de sus hijos en California y la chica nueva que atiende este lugar es una rubia de quizás 18 años, con ojos azules llamada Chelsea. Se su nombre porque lo tiene en una placa en su pecho.

"_¿Tu y tu novia quieren una habitación hasta mañana?"_ le pregunta a Santana que esta mirando uno de los folletos.

"_No somos novias"_ le responde sin dejar de mirar el folleto.

"_Que bueno"_ le dice sonriendo y yo no puedo creer mi mala suerte. Estamos fuera de Lima donde otra rubia tiene la atención de Santana y llegamos aquí para que otra le coquetee. Karma de verdad que es de lo peor.

"_Podrías prestar atención y llenar nuestros datos"_ le digo a la chica esta que no deja de mirar a Santana. Gracias a Dios Santana esta más ocupada leyendo que prestándole atención a la chica esta.

"_Esta es tu llave Santana, espero verte mas tarde, en el parque abra un pequeño recital en el que voy a participar y sería lindo su puedes ir"_ le dice Chealse.

"_Ok. Gracias"_ le dice Santana sonriendo a la chica y yo siento que pudiera matar a Chealse en estos momentos.

Cuando entramos a la habitación vemos que tiene dos camas, yo no se lo pedí así a la chica, pero imagino que será lo más apropiado para Santana y para mí.

La habitación esta decorada con un papel de flores en las paredes y la luz se puede graduar. Hay una mesita de noche entre las dos camas y una gabeta para poner algo de ropa en una esquina.

Al entrar a la habitación, Santana tira a un lado su maleta y se sienta el borde de una de las camas. Yo cierro la puerta detrás mío y me quedo parada ahí mirando a Santana.

"_Al parecer las rubias te siguen" _le digo tratando de sonar graciosa pero muriéndome de celos que una extraña coquetee con Santana.

"_¿De qué hablas?"_ me pregunta.

"_La chica de abajo estaba coqueteando contigo"_

"_¿Qué?"_ me pregunta. _"Estas loca Rachel"_

"_¿Le vas a decir a tu novia que estabas conmigo hoy?"_

"_Ese no es tu problema Rachel"_ me responde cruzando los brazos. _"Además Quinn no me responde el teléfono desde ayer"_

"_No se que le ves a esa chica"_ le digo. _"No sabes nada de ella"_

"_¿Y tú sí?"_ me pregunta y me quedo helada. Claro que se mas que Santana, se que probablemente Quinn este con su verdadera novia en estos momentos, pero decirle a Santana suena como un golpe bajo, además decidí que ella se de cuenta por si sola de quien es su novia en realidad.

"_Tal vez"_ le respondo. _"No me cae bien esa chica, porque es ella la que te puede tomar de la mano por la escuela y no yo."_

"_¿Desde cuándo me quieres tomar la mano en la escuela Rachel?"_

"_Desde siempre Santy"_ le respondo.

"_Me voy a duchar, se que es temprano pero quiero dormir para salir temprano para Lima"_ me dice.

"_Como tu quieras"_ le respondo. San solo se levanta y busca sus cosas en su maleta para llevar al baño, después de unos minutos entra al baño de la habitación y yo me siento en la otra cama.

En ese momento decido mandar un mensaje a la única persona que siempre me apoya cuando no se que hacer.

"**¿Se lo digo?" – R**

"**No se que estás esperando – P"**

Después de casi una hora en el baño Santana por fin sale, lleva unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta de Halo encima. Es increíble que San se pueda ver tan perfecta con la ropa más simple que existe.

"_Creo que ya no hay agua caliente"_ me dice.

"_No importa"_ le respondo. _"No es la primera vez que me dejas sin agua caliente"_

"_Lo siento"_ me responde y se sienta en su cama.

"_Bueno, mi turno"_ le digo y me voy al baño para ducharme. Al salir de la ducha veo que Santana esta durmiendo en una de las camas. Se ve tan linda, que decido salir de la habitación para ir a tomar un poco de aire. Yo no tengo sueño y quizás la licorería este abierta y pueda comprar algo.

_Santana's P.O.V._

Cuando me despierto veo que no hay nadie en la habitación. Me levanto para ver si Rachel esta aún en el baño pero me doy con la sorpresa de que esta vacío. Saco mi celular de la maleta y veo que son 11.30 pm y me empiezo a preocupar por Rachel, cuando llegamos a la habitación eran solo las 7 pm.

"_Hey, Chelsea"_ le digo a la chica de la recepción.

"_Hola Santana, no fuiste a mi verme al parque"_

"_No, me quede dormida"_ le respondo. _"¿Haz visto a mi amiga?"_

"_Creí que estaba contigo" _me dice_. "Yo salí al poco rato que ustedes se registraron"_

"_No, no está conmigo"_ le digo hablando mas para mi que para ella. _"La voy a buscar"_

Sin esperar algún comentario de Chelsea salgo del motel para ver si Rachel esta en su auto. Lamentablemente no esta. Busco en el parque y tampoco. En el dinner tampoco la han visto desde la tarde cuando comimos juntas.

Si Rachel no esta en ninguno de estos lugares, hay solo un lugar mas en el que puede estar… La Playa.

Después de caminar por unos diez minutos finalmente llego a la playa, cerca de un peñasco de rocas hay como una especie de cueva, pero para acceder tienes que trepar a la cima y bajar por el otro lado, estoy segura que Rachel esta ahí.

"_¿Rachel?"_ digo cuando no veo a nadie dentro de la cueva. _"¿Rach?"_

"_¿Santy?"_ escucho la voz de Rachel y cuando mis ojos finalmente se adecuan a la oscuridad veo que esta echada sobre una manta_. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Creí que no ibas a venir?"_

"_¿Porqué saliste sin avisarme?"_ le pregunto acercándome a ella y agachándome para poderla ver de cerca. _"¿Haz estado tomando?"_ le digo cuando veo una botella casi vacía a su lado.

"_No"_ me responde media dormida.

"_¿Esto no es agua Rachel?"_ le digo quitándole la botella. _"¿Te quieres matar? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si salías de aquí y te golpeabas con una de esa piedras?"_

"_No pensaba salir Santy"_ me dice. _"Ya deja de regañarme"_

"_¿Porqué haces esto? No deberías de andar tomando estas cosas"_ le digo sacando un mechón de su cabello que tapa su rostro.

"_Lo siento"_ me dice_. "Al parecer tu mamá no se equivoco con respecto a mi"_ agrega y yo no entiendo a que se refiere. Rachel no esta del todo conciente y esta hablando con sus ojos cerrados.

"_¿De qué estás hablando?"_ le pregunto y de la nada Rachel se levanta y hace que me siente al lado de ella.

"_¿Lo vas a abrir?"_ me pregunta. _"¿Lo vamos a desenterrar?"_

"_No lo se"_ le digo. _"Ya estamos aquí ¿no?"_

"_Antes de hacerlo, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"_ me pregunta y yo solo asiento con la cabeza. _"¿Quieres a Quinn? ¿Terminarías con ella para estar conmigo?"_

"_Si y no"_ le respondo y a pesar de la oscuridad puedo ver sus ojos, sus lágrimas caen por sus mejillas pero ella no deja de mirarme. _"Tu y yo tenemos esto. Recuerdos. Recuerdos de una amistad que pudo ser algo mas pero que tu abandonaste por miedo o por lo que sea que este enterrado ahí"_

"_Recuerdos"_ susurra y voltea su rostro cerrando sus ojos mientras lo dice. _"Vamos a abrirlo con una condición Santana."_

"_¿Cuál?"_ le pregunto.

"_La carta la abres sola, la lees sola y la decisión que acabas de tomar no va a cambiar ¿ok?"_ me dice aún con los ojos cerrados.

"_¿No puedo cambiar de decisión?"_

"_Si cambias, ya es cosa tuya, pero ahorita te digo que saliendo de aquí y cuando regresemos a la escuela, tu y yo somos las mismas de estos últimos seis años, yo no te vuelvo a hablar y tu haces lo mismo ¿ok?"_

"_Pero Rach-"_

"_Pero nada Lopez"_ me dice levantándose, si me esta llamando por mi apellido quiere decir que esta enojada, quizás conmigo, quizás con todo esto. _"Vamos a sacar la caja esa"_

**Flashback [6 años atrás]**

"_Aquí esta la razón por la que va a pasar esto, en seis años, cuando estemos en el último año de secundaria vamos a regresar, ese día vas a saber la razón de esto Santana"_ dice Rachel llorando.

"_Rachel ¿Qué te pasa?"_ le pregunto.

"_Santy prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie esto, nadie tiene que saber que vinimos aquí antes de regresar a Lima"_ me dice llorando. _"Prométemelo"_

"_Rachel"_ le digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_Santana prométemelo"_ me dice _"¡Promételo!" _

"_Te lo prometo"_ le digo sin estar segura de lo que esta hablando.

"_Cuando regresemos en seis años te voy a dar esto"_ me dice secando sus lágrimas y enseñándome una cajita. _"Y quiero que me perdones por lo que pueda hacer de hoy en adelante"_

"_No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras" _le digo mientras ella pone la carta y la cajita dentro de la caja de metal que trajo.

"_Solo recuerda que te quiero Santana"_ me dice levantándose y poniendo una mano detrás de mi cuello, _"Que nunca voy a querer a nadie mas como te quiero a ti y que nadie te va a querer como lo hago yo en este momento"_

"_Rachel ¿Qué esta pasando? Me asustas"_ le digo y ella me suelta y empieza a hacer un agujero en el suelo para meter la caja de metal.

"_Vamos"_ me dice cuando termina y nos dirigimos hacia al parque.

Rachel esta parada junto al árbol que tiene su nombre y el mío grabados. Es aquí donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

"_Quiero que me escuches bien claro Santana Lopez"_ me dice Rachel mirándome muy seria. _"A partir de hoy, te quiero lejos de mi vida, con tenerte cerca lo único que logro es que todos piensen que soy una nerd como tu y no pienso recibir un slushie mas por tu culpa."_

"_¿De qué estas hablando Rachel?"_ le pregunto al borde las lágrimas, Rachel jamás me hablo así.

"_Que no te quiero volver a ver, tu y yo no somos amigas a partir de hoy ¿entendido Nerdtana?"_ me dice y yo no puedo creer lo que esta haciendo ¿se refería a esto cuando me pedía disculpas en la cueva hace unos momentos?

"_Rachel"_

"_No te quiero cerca de mi Nerdtana, tu no significas nada para mi"_ me dice y lo único que hago es cubrir mis labios y me voy corriendo de donde estamos, mi mamá esta en el carro y me abraza al verme llorar.

"_¿Qué te pasa mija?"_ me pregunta. Y le cuento lo que acaba de pasar con Rachel, pero no rompo mi promesa y no le cuento lo que pasa en la cueva. _"Olvídate de esa chica, esto es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado."_

**End of Flashback**

**Present Day**

"_Toma"_ me dice Rachel _"Lo abres en tu casa, después que pase a dejarte"_ añade y empieza a salir.

"_¿A dónde crees que vas?"_ le digo.

"_Al motel"_ me responde como si mi pregunta no tuviera sentido.

"_Estas mareada Rachel ¿Quieres matarte?"_ le pregunto tomando una de sus manos.

"_Estoy bien"_ me dice pero al soltarla da dos pasos en falsos y casi cae al agua, gracias a Dios yo pude pasar mis brazos por sus cintura y no la deje caer. Ella esta de espaldas y yo la tengo pegada a mi pecho _"Déjame Santana"_ la escucho decir, pero no hay nada en este planeta que me haga soltarla en este momento.

"_¿Porqué siempre me haces esto Rachel?"_ le digo susurrando a su oreja.

"_Déjame San, por favor"_ me dice, yo solo la hago retroceder porque no quiero que nada malo le pase.

"_Vamos a esperar que se te pase el efecto del alcohol y salimos ¿ok?"_ le digo

"_Ok."_ Me dice y yo la suelto pero la tomo de la mano y la hago sentarse a mi lado.

Después de eso Rachel solo apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y a los pocos minutos la escucho respirar de manera mas tranquila. Se que ya se durmió y yo la ayudo para que se eche mientras yo la abrazo por la cintura para asegurarme que no se vuelva a levantar.

Lamentablemente yo no puedo dormir, tengo la carta de Rachel guardada en uno de mis bolsillos y no estoy segura de querer saber lo que contiene. Sea lo que fuese que paso ese día y el porque Rachel decidió dejar de ser mi amiga, esta en el pasado y ya no me debería de interesar. No debería pero me interesa.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levanta con dolor de cabeza. Y solo dice que no volverá a beber.

"_Había una cajita pequeña dentro de esa de metal ¿dónde está?"_ le digo, recordando que la carta no era lo único que había ahí adentro.

"_Era algo mío"_ me responde.

"_Rachel ya deja el misterio"_ le digo. _"¿Qué hay ahí adentro?"_

"_Nada Santana"_ me dice levantándose. "_Ya vamos que tengo ganas de comer algo antes de irnos"_

"_No hagas esto de nuevo Rachel"_ le digo y ella se detiene.

"_Mira Santy"_ me dice volteando para hablarme. _"Una de las razones por la que paso todo esto, esta ahí adentro, quizás sea mas tonta de lo que te imaginas, quizás pueda resolver todo, pero tienes razón, entre tu y yo solo quedan recuerdos y prefiero eso antes de hacerte daño"_

"_¿Hay mas de una razón?"_ le pregunto intrigada.

"_Después de todo este tiempo Santana"_ me dice_. "Siempre va a haber mas de una razón"_

"_Quiero escucharla de ti Rachel, creo que al menos me merezco eso"_ agrego.

"_Te mereces mas de lo que yo te puedo dar Santana, pero hay cosas que no debemos decir, aún no estoy segura de que quiero que lo sepas, se que muchas cosas pueden cambiar, pero lamentablemente te lo prometí Santana."_ Me dice.

"_No lo quiero saber"_ le digo y saco la carta de mi bolsillo para romperla. _"Sea lo que fuese que este escrito aquí, tu me lo tienes que decir, tu la Rachel que esta aquí en este momento, no la de hace seis años que me hizo llorar todas las noches creyendo que yo hice algo mal." _Al terminar de decir esto rompo la carta en todos los pedazos que puedo y Rachel solo se queda parada sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"_Yo tuve la culpa de todo"_ me dice al ver que voto los pedazos de la carta al suelo. _"No fui lo suficientemente valiente para luchar contra todos y quedarme a tu lado."_

"_¿Quiénes son todos?"_

"_Eso no es importante ahora Santana"_ me dice acercándose de nuevo a mi. _"Dime la verdad. ¿Soy solo tu pasado?"_

"_No"_ le respondo soltando un suspiro que no sabía que tenía guardado.

"_Voy a luchar por ti Santana Lopez, se que eres la última persona en este planeta que engañaría a su novia, así que no te voy a besar aunque me muera de ganas por hacerlo"_ me dice tomando una de mis manos. _"Pero voy a luchar por ti, porque te amo y porque yo voy a ser esa persona que va a cuidar de ti por el resto de tus días."_

"_Rach"_ le digo sonriendo.

"_Ahora vamos a casa, ¿primera tarea para Rachel Berry? Conquistar a tu mamá"_ me dice sonriendo y me jala para salir de la cueva.

"_Espera"_ le digo. _"Me vas a decir algún día la verdadera razón ¿no?"_

"_Si todo funciona bien para ti y para mi, ten por seguro que te lo diré, ¿confías en mi no Santana?"_

"_Mas de lo que debería"_

"_Entonces créeme cuando te digo que eso no es importante ahora."_

* * *

**Ahora si empieza la verdadera pelea entre Quinn y Rachel por el amor de Santana :) **

**Quién se merece mas a Santana? Rachel? Tomen en cuenta que ella le guarda dos secretos a Santana [El de la carta y el hecho de saber que Quinn tienen novia] Debería Rachel decírselo?**

**Debría incluir el POV de Brittany para que la conozcamos mejor?**

**Espero sus comentarios y espero sus opiniones sobre el chapter. Gracias por todo y nos vemos la próxima :)**

**Besos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Hello :)**

**Bueno como verán no me olvide de este fic, el problema fue que este chapter lo escribí 3 veces, las dos primeras veces tuve que formatear mi PC porque ya no daba para mas y pues se borro el avance que tenía, pero en fin, la pc ahora esta bien así que ya podré actualizar mas seguido :)**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por su espera, por sus mensajes en face, twitter y por sus reviews.**

**Antes de empezar les quiero comentar que este chapter da un giro que sinceramente no creí que hubiera puesto, pero después de saber el secreto quería seguir teniendo el fic emocionante y sobre todo quiero que los personajes crezcan y se desarrollen mas.**

**Este chapter viene cargado de drama, bueno no drama, pero tiene un evento que cambiará la vida de una de las chicas, pero no crean que lo hice solo porque no tenía nada mas que hacer, lo hice porque este evento va a ser importante en el desarrollo de la hsitoria y nos va a llevar al final q quiero darle :)**

**Bueno sin mas les respondo a su reviews :)**

**andreastorm4: Pues nada es blanco y negro en esta vida y la mamá de Santana no es tan perfecta, esperemos a ver como se desarrolla todo esto, al menos tengo bastante material que desvolver a partir de ahora. Espero que te guste y gracias por esperar tanto para leer este chapter :)**

**shunreibell: Pues que crees, decidí hacer algo diferente a como se va a saber esto y ya estoy 100 % ssegura de quienes son las parejas q se quedan al final *wink* :) Gracias por la review y espero leerte de neuvo! Beos!**

**gemiialava: Awww Muchas gracias! Que lindas palabras! Espero te guste este chapter :)**

**Guest1: OMG! No me hables de The Break Up q me vienen las lágrimas, Dios Fuck RIB por hacerlas terminar, pero bueno, espero q te guste este chapter tb :) Besos y gracias por la review :)**

**hina2310: Tienes toda la razón, Aquí Quinn sale perdiendo si Santana se entera, pero recuerdan que les dije q iba a tratar de mejorar a Quinn? Pues en este chapter empiezo con eso :) Saludos y gracias por la review y mil disculpas por la demora :) Xoxo**

**AndruSol: Woot! Q bueno q eres team pezberry :) lol Y bueno las madres a veces tendemos a ser demasiado sobreprotectoras pero digamos que Maribel tiene un motivo para ser asi con Rachel :) Espero q en este chapter te des una idea de lo q pretendo hacer y le agarren cariño a Quinn, cosa q es difícil pero espero lograrlo. Espero te guste este también y espero tu review. Besos!**

**Guest 2: Les dije soy fan de Fringe obvio q hay mas misterio. jajaj. Bueno si eso es lo q esperas, pues esta chapter te gustará, creo, jajaja :) Gracias por la review y espero tu review tb :) Besos!**

**jenny: Te imaginas si al final termina siendo Brittana este fic? jajajaja Tendría q dar muchas razones para q eso sea así, así q veremos, jajaja :) Nada es imposible y pues gracias por el review y espero leerte por aqui de nuevio :) Besos!**

**gaby2307. Creo q voy a cambiar mi nick a MisteryGirl o algo asi, jajajaja, Pero si me encanta el misterio. Y aunque en este chapter no continue la idea original q era ver q paso en NY con Quinn, creo q las cosas son mejores asi y en el siguiente podrán saberlo ... Quizás, ya saben como me gustan los secretos :) lol Si no miren el titulo del fic, jejejej. Gracias por la review espero recibir una en este chapter tb.**

**HarukaIs: Pues en esa encrucijada estoy, xq como dices si Santana se entera q Rachel lo sabía pues puede haber problemas y su relación recién se esta retomando así que no creo q sea bueno eso. Pero veamos como resulta. Gracias por el review y espero q te animes a dejar otro en este y sobre todo q te guste :) Xoxo**

**And: Pues de q se viene lo bueno se viene lo bueno, pero quisé emparejar las cosas entre Rachel y Quinn, veamos que tal me queda. Jjaja. Y si, creo q si se sabrá aunque creo q está implícito ya :) Gracias por tu review y espero te guste este chapter :)**

**Mavi182: Esa es la gracia xq si les digo todo, me dejan de leer, jajaja :) Y acertaste en las tres ! OMG! Eres un genio! Jajajaja obvio q no, nada de aliens ni nada de eso :) jajajaja En mi retorcida cabecita ya tengo claro quienes se quedan pero si les digo pues cual es el chiste :) Eso si nada esta escrito en piedra asi q a esperar no mas. Jajaja. Gracias por la review espero leerte en este chapter tb :)**

**fiores1022: Como dije arriba, si digo cual es la pareja final, pierde el chiste, ahorita es Quinntana xq Quinn y Santana son novias, Pezberry es amistad y Britttana ... mejor no digo q es lo q es Brittana, jajaj ;) Gracias por la review espero leerte de nuevo! Besos!**

**vrenduzka: Otra genio! Te va a gustar este chapter creeme :) Jajaja Gracias por el review! Espero leerte de nuevo! Besos!**

**Elisee Faberry: Awwww! Gracias y si por el momento es Quinntana y pues aunque todas quieran Pezberry aun no lo es, jejeje. Espero te guste este chapter tb :) Besos!**

**A los dos Anons, pues aqui esta el chapter 15 sorry por la demora.**

**Sin mas les dejo el chapter, agarren pañuelos capaz los necesitan. Gracias y nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Quinn's P.O.V_

Llegue a casa el domingo por la noche después de mi viaje a Nueva York, son casi las 10 pm y no creo que sea apropiado llamar a Santana, nos pasamos todo el fin de semana sin hablar y el solo hecho de pensar que mi novia estuvo con Rachel resolviendo sus promesas, hace que mi corazón se oprima.

Llegando a casa decido quedarme un rato dentro de mi auto. Por alguna razón parece no haber nadie adentro porque todo está apagado así que supongo que mi mamá no está en casa.

Después de unos minutos de estar sentada en mi auto escucho un fuerte estruendo en la cocina, así que salgo del garage para entrar por la puerta auxiliar que da directo a esta. Al entrar debo encender la luz, solo para encontrar a mi mamá en el suelo rodeada de vidrio y un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

_"¿Mamá?"_ le pregunto acercándome asustada a ella. Lamentablemente ella no me responde y puedo sentir un claro olor a alcohol al lado de ella. _"¡Mamá!"_ le digo más fuerte moviéndola pero no tengo ninguna respuesta, el pánico me invade y las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, lo siguiente que hago es coger mi celular para llamar a una ambulancia.

Todo ocurren un minutos, la ambulancia llega, yo solo estoy al lado de mi mamá tratando de remover los vidrios que le cayo encima, al parecer ella se apoyó en uno de los estantes y este cayo haciendo que los vidrios la cortaran y el golpe de la caída la dejo inconsciente.

Veo a los paramédicos hablar de miles de cosas, veo como todo pasa delante de mi y yo sigo parada a un lado, llorando porque temo lo peor de esta situación.

_"Señorita, Suba a la ambulancia con nosotros"_ me dice una de los paramédicos _"Llame a su padre para que la vea en el hospital"_ escucho decir a los lejos. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y sigo la camilla que se lleva a mi mamá.

Al llegar al hospital desciendo junto con la camilla, a lo lejos veo al papá de Santana que se acerca inmediatamente a mi al verme.

_"Quinn, ¿qué paso?"_ me pregunta mientras uno de los paramédicos le da los signos vitales de mi mamá. Yo no sé que responderle, no estaba con ella cuando esto paso, nunca estoy para ella cuando me necesita _"Tienes que quedarte aquí Quinn, llama a tu padre o algún familiar cercano, no puedes estar sola."_ Me dice el papá de Santana claramente preocupado por mi situación. Yo no puedo formular ni una sola palabra, las lágrimas siguen cayendo de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas y no puedo emitir ni una sola palabra.

Los médicos entran con mi mamá a la sala de emergencia y yo me quedo parada en medio de una sala de espera donde no hay nadie más que yo.

Los minutos pasan, no podría decir cuantos exactamente han pasado, quizás llevo mas de una hora parada sin poder moverme, esperando que uno de los doctores regresen con noticias de mi mamá.

Después de unos minutos más, siento que alguien toma mi hombro. _"¿Quinn?"_ escucho la voz de la mamá de Santana, pero sigo petrificada en ese lugar y no hago absolutamente nada, solo miro a la gran puerta de vidrio con la esperanza de ver al Dr. Lopez salir con buenas noticias. _"¿Quinn?"_ repite la mamá de Santana y se para delante mio, al lado de ella aparece Santana y a penas la veo me lanzó a sus brazos, no puedo soportar mas esta incertidumbre.

Santana me envuelve con sus brazos y veo como su mamá se aleja de nosotras y cruza las puertas por donde entro su esposo.

_"¿Estás bien Quinn?"_ la escucho murmurar cerca de mi oído. Yo no respondo y al no hacerlo Santana se separa de mi para mirarme. _"Todo va a salir bien Quinn"_ me dice limpiando las lágrimas de mi mejilla. Después de hacer esto desliza sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos.

"_Quinn estás sangrando"_ me dice y yo finalmente bajo la mirada y me doy cuenta que mis manos tienen rasguños y una tiene un corte, probablemente del momento en que intente quitar los vidrios de encima de mi mamá. _"Tenemos que ir para que te suturen"_ me dice llevándome dentro del hospital. Al entrar una de las enfermeras se nos acerca y saluda a Santana, ella le dice lo que me pasa y la enfermera se acerca para revisar la palma de mi mano.

"_Vas a necesitar puntos niña"_ me dice pero mi mirada esta fija en la mamá de Santana que se encuentra a unos 20 pasos de donde estamos Santana y yo. Al ver que la estoy mirando ella seca las lágrimas que tiene en los ojos y eso solo puede significar una cosa.

La enfermera me conduce a un pequeño cubículo y Santana esta ahí conmigo, mis lágrimas parecen haberse agotado y han sido remplazadas por un fuerte dolor en el pecho que casi no me deja respirar. Santana pasa sus dedos por mi cabello y la enfermera se encarga de hacer su trabajo, escucho como me advierte sobre la anestesia, pero yo me siento en un limbo y el pequeño hincón no me causa dolor alguno.

Después de unos 20 minutos mi mano izquierda esta vendada y estoy tomando unos analgésicos para el dolor, para el dolor que supuestamente debo de sentir y no siento. Santana sigue a mi lado y me conduce a la misma sala de espera en la que estábamos antes.

Al entrar, veo a la mamá de Santana sentada y mi novia me conduce a donde esta su mamá. Me siento y San hace lo mismo. Mi mirada se vuelve a fijar en la puerta. _"Toma un poco de agua Quinn"_ me ofrece la mamá de Santana, pero yo sigo en silencio mirando al vacío.

A los pocos minutos entra a la sala de espera el Dr. Lopez. _"Tu papá está en camino Quinn. Me tome la libertad de llamarlo ya que él es el número de contacto en casos de emergencia."_ Me dice y yo solo asiento nuevamente con la cabeza.

"_¿Dr. Lopez?"_ digo casi susurrando. _"¿Está muerta no?"_ le pregunto.

"_Cuando tu padre llegue aquí hablaremos del estado de tu mamá ¿de acuerdo Quinn?"_ me responde de manera calmada.

"_A él no le interesa lo que le pueda pasar a mi mamá."_ Le digo con el alma destrozada. _"Por favor Dr. Lopez, solo quiero la verdad, no quiero esperanzarme a que ella este bien para que la noticia de su muerte me la de mi padre, prefiero oírla de usted porque sé que será sincera"_ concluyo.

El papá de Santana mira a mi lado, tal vez para buscar el permiso de su esposa y después de unos segundos regresa su mirada hacia mí. _"Lo siento Quinn…"_ me dice y yo solo bajo la mirada, en estos momentos siento como si un gran peso me oprimiera el pecho, siento que podría morir yo en ese momento junto con ella. El Dr. Lopez trata de darme consuelo y siento las manos de Santana y su mamá en mi espalda. _"No te puedo darte detalles porque aún no tienes la edad suficiente, en cuanto llegue tu padre se lo explicaré a ambos ¿de acuerdo?"_ agrega. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y tanto él como la Sra. Lopez se levantan para hablar.

"_Quinn, lo siento mucho" _escucho decir a Santana. Yo envuelvo mis brazos en su cintura y ella deja que mi rostro descanse en uno de sus hombros. Las lágrimas empiezan a caer sin que yo las pueda detener, Santana solo me abraza y repite 'todo va estar bien' una y otra vez para tratar de calmarme.

Después de unos momentos me alejo de Santana y me siento en una de las esquinas de la sala de espera la cual tiene una gran ventana. Yo apoyo mi cabeza ahí y me pongo a pensar en todo lo que pude haber hecho diferente para ayudar a mi mamá, si tan solo no hubiera viajado esa noche, si tan solo hubiera entrado a tiempo…

"_¿Quinnie?"_ escucho a lo lejos. Probablemente me debo de haber quedado dormida, porque cuando abro mis ojos, mi padre está ahí. _"¿Cómo te sientes?"_ me pregunta y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente.

"_¿Señor Fabray?"_ escucho la voz del papá de Santana. _"Es una lástima conocernos bajo estas circunstancias, soy el Sr. Carlos Lopez, nuestras hijas van a la misma escuela y soy el médico que atendió a su esposa."_

"_Mucho Gusto"_ le responde mi papá extendiendo su mano, _"Russel Fabray, ¿me puede informar que paso con mi Judy?"_ agrega.

"_Su esposa llego esta madrugada con múltiples cortes superficiales producto de la caída que sufrió, lamentablemente ese no fue el cuadro que la condujo a la muerte"_ nos trata de explicar el padre de Santana. _"Su esposa ha estado sufriendo de una grave depresión producto de su divorcio, estuvo recibiendo terapia desde que llego aquí, lamentablemente la noche de ayer ella decidió acabar con su vida y tuvo una sobredosis con los medicamentos antidepresivos que se le habían recetado"_ añade y después de una larga pausa mi padre recibe las condolencias tanto del Sr. Lopez como de su familia.

Mi papá no me dice ni una palabra antes de seguir al Dr. Lopez para firmar algunos papeles y hablar con algunos oficiales de la policía.

Todo pasa sin yo poder detenerlo, sin poder entenderlo. Una sola pregunta pasa por mi mente una y otra vez: ¿Por qué no estuve ahí para detenerlo?

"_Quinn, vamos"_ escucho la voz seca de mi padre que hace que me salga del trance en el que me encuentro.

"_Sr. Fabray, soy Maribel Lopez, nuestras hijas van a la escuela juntas, quiero expresar mis condolencias en este momento tan duro por el que están pasando"_

"_Mucho gusto"_ le dice mi padre de manera muy seria estrechando la mano de la mamá de Santana. _"Si me disculpa, mi hija y yo tenemos cosas pendientes"_

"_Sé que las debe tener, por eso quería ofrecer mi casa para que su hija descanse y usted pueda ocuparse de todo eso."_ Ofrece la mamá de Santana. _"Todas estas cosas la debe manejar un adulto, no creo que sea conveniente que Quinn lo tenga que hacer."_

"_Gracias Señora, puedo manejar las cosas de aquí en adelante."_ le dice mi papá con cara de incredulidad, el siempre hace esto, creerse superior a todas las personas. _"Quinn"_ agrega dándome una mirada y saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

"_Lo siento"_ digo y Santana solo se acerca y me abraza, por un segundo quiero quedarme exactamente ahí, con ella para tratar de olvidar todo.

"_Es mejor que vayas con tu papá Quinn, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos ¿de acuerdo?"_ escucho de decir a la mamá de Santana y yo solo asiento con la cabeza. Santana limpia las lágrimas que yo no sabía que habían caído por mi rostro.

"_Todo va a salir bien ¿ok?"_ me dice Santana _"Vamos te acompaño a la puerta" _me dice sin esperar una respuesta y siendo sinceros no creo que sin la ayuda de Santana hubiera sido capaz de caminar.

"_Yo puede llegar al auto San, gracias por todo"_ le digo y ella solo se acerca y me da un tierno beso en los labios, demasiado corto para mi gusto. Mi papá está dentro de su auto viendo mi interacción con Santana y no tengo que preocuparme porque él sabe de mi opción sexual y simplemente no le interesa.

Entro al auto y todo el camino hacia el hotel mi papá no me dirige la palabra, al llegar al único hotel que hay en Ohio ambos nos dirigimos a una de las suites más amplias que tienen, no esperaba menos de mi papá.

"_Quinn, tenemos que hablar"_ me dice cuando estoy a punto de entrar a una de las alcobas de la suite que rento mi papá.

"_Puede esperar a mañana, estoy cansada"_ le digo sin voltear.

"_No puede esperar Quinn, no tengo tiempo para esto."_

"_¿Para qué exactamente no tienes tiempo?"_ le pregunto volteando para mirarlo al rostro. _"¿Para ser un buen padre y entender por lo que estoy pasando o para comportarte como el esposo que debías haber sido?"_

"_Para aguantar tus niñerías Quinn"_ me dice levantando su tono de voz.

"_¿Niñerías?"_ le pregunto sin creer lo que me acaba de decir. _"¡Mi madre está muerta!"_ respondo gritando.

"_No me levantes la voz Quinn"_ me dice y continua hablando sin importarle las lágrimas que caen por mi rostro. _"El servicio se va a realizar en Nueva York, tienes dos horas para darte una ducha y ponerte algo de lo que traje de tu habitación de Nueva York, las cenizas de tu madre llegarán el miércoles y el jueves por la mañana tendremos una ceremonia, ya tendrás tiempo de comprar algo apropiado para ese día."_ Agrega y se dirige a su habitación.

"_¿Cenizas?"_ le pregunto. _"¿Quieres decir que no voy a poder despedirme del cuerpo de mi mamá?"_ agrego llorando.

"_Compórtate como un adulto Quinn y agradece que no estoy dejando ver a tu madre en el estado que estaba."_

"_¿Quieres que te agradezca?"_ le digo sorprendida porque en el rostro de mi padre puedo ver que él en realidad cree que me está haciendo un favor_. "¡Quiero ver a mi mamá!"_ agrego sujetándolo de uno de los brazos. _"Por favor papá déjame verla."_

"_No lo necesitas Quinn"_ agrega y retira mi mano de su brazo. _"Tu madre fue una egoísta al hacer esto, al hacernos pasar por esto, la vergüenza que vamos a tener que pasar cuando nuestras amistades se enteren de esto."_

_"No fue por egoísmo"_ le digo llenándome de coraje al escuchar a mi papá hablar así. _"Fue porque ni tu ni yo estuvimos nunca para ella."_

"_¡Esto no es culpa mía Quinn!"_ me dice enojado. _"Le di todo lo que pedía, siempre tuvo lo mejor y a ti prácticamente te criaron tus niñeras-"_

"_¿Las niñeras con las que te acostabas?"_ le digo cortando lo que él estaba diciendo.

"_Ese no es tu problema Quinn"_

"_Claro que no lo es, lo único aquí es que ella no está para remediar todo lo que falto hacer, porque tú y yo nos tendremos que morir con sin poder haberla ayudado."_ Le digo. _"Pero jamás vuelvas a decir que fue ella la egoísta y mucho menos repitas que te da vergüenza esto."_

"_Como sea Quinn, vete a tu habitación y prepárate, mi decisión no ha cambiado y no voy a dejarte verla."_ Me dice y cierra la puerta de su habitación dejándome sin palabras y llorando sin poder detenerme.

Voy a mi habitación, tomo una ducha rápida y me pongo lo primero que encuentro en la maleta, simplemente no puedo dejar las cosas así, necesito ver a mi mamá y sé que hay una persona que me puede ayudar.

"_Sra. Lopez, lamento molestarla pero su esposo no está en el hospital y no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿podría decirle que quiero hablar con él?"_

"_¡Quinn!"_ me responde casi asustada, _"Pasa, pasa"_ me responde y yo entro a su casa.

"_Sra. Lopez, no tengo mucho tiempo, mi papá dice que van a cremar a mi mamá y yo quiero verla, quiero despedirme de ella"_ le digo con lágrimas en mis ojos. _"¡Ayúdeme por favor!"_

"_Quinn, yo no puedo ir en contra de lo que tu papá decidió, el especifico claramente eso y yo no puedo permitirme una demanda en mi contra."_ Escucho la voz del papá de Santana detrás de mí. _"Lo siento, pero yo no te puedo ayudar."_ Me dice enfatizando la palabra 'yo' lo cual me deja algo intrigada.

"_¡Quinn!"_ escucho la voz de Santana desde las escaleras.

"_Maribel, acompáñame"_ dice el papá de Santana. Y ambos se retiran al estudio del Sr. Lopez. Santana me hace una seña para que la acompañe. Salimos y entramos a su auto sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"_Santana-" _

"_Mi papá no te puede llevar al hospital, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda llevarte."_ Me dice cortando lo que le iba a preguntar. _"Sé cómo entrar al área donde tienen el cuerpo de tu mamá, en unos 30 minutos se la van a llevar, así que no tienes mucho tiempo."_ Agrega.

"_Gracias"_ es todo lo que le puedo decir.

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos dirigimos a una puerta que está a un lado y Santana me dice que espere ahí. Después de unos minutos Santana abre la puerta y me hace ingresar.

"_Luke fue a traer algo que le pedí, entra por esa puerta y en exactamente 15 minutos tienes que salir, para que nadie se dé cuenta de que haz entrado. Tu mamá está en este número de camilla. No demores porque si no tendremos problemas."_ Me acerco a ella y le doy un pequeño beso antes de entrar.

En la camilla número 16 está el cuerpo de mi mamá, al verlo no puedo evitar desmoronarme y solo llorar arrodillada al lado de ella.

Sé que pude hacer algo más para ayudarla, sé que si tan solo le hubiera preguntado si necesitaba ayuda, en estos momentos ella no estaría sin vida.

Después de lo que pareciera solo unos segundos, siento los brazos de Santana en mi cintura y escucho que me susurra que tenemos que salir.

"_Quinn, lo siento mucho"_ me dice y yo simplemente no puedo levantarme del piso. _"Perdóname, pero tenemos que salir o nos vamos a meter en problemas."_

No sé cómo Santana logra hacerlo pero ella logra sacarme del hospital sin que nadie se dé cuenta y me lleva de regreso a su casa, en algún momento debo haberme quedado dormida de tanto llorar y solo siento la mano de Santana por mi cabello y sentirla cerca me hace sentir segura.

"_Tienes que ir al hotel"_ me dice cuando abro los ojos, _"imagino que estás en el Ohio Plaza, ¿quieres que te lleve?"_

"_No"_ le respondo. _"Ya hiciste demasiado hoy Santana, no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte por esto."_ Agrego.

"_No te preocupes, hubiera deseado poderte dejar el tiempo que necesitabas, pero papá me dio las instrucciones bien claras para que nadie se meta en problemas."_

"_¿Tú papá hizo esto?"_ ella asiente con la cabeza. _"No sé qué hice para merecer el cariño de tus padres Santana."_

"_Déjame llevarte al hotel ¿ok?"_

"_No, yo voy sola Santana." _Le digo y me acerco para darle un beso, uno un poco más largo que los anteriores. _"Te llamo cuando este en Nueva York. Y cuando regrese tenemos que hablar sobre algo ¿ok?"_ Y sin esperar su respuesta salgo del auto de Santana que está estacionado a unas cuadras de su casa.

Sé que nada va a cambiar lo que paso hoy, pero sé que puedo hacer lo único que me pidió mi mamá y lo único que mi padre nunca ofreció, sinceridad.

Después de la ceremonia en Nueva York, le diré la verdad a Santana sobre Brittany y si ella decide no seguir conmigo, lucharé por recuperarla.

_Santana's P.O.V_

Han pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de la madre de Quinn. Como era de esperarse, Quinn no regreso después de la ceremonia de su madre. Me llamo cuando llegó a Nueva York, pero después de eso no escuché más sobre ella.

Mis padres dicen que debo de darle tiempo, que ahorita necesita estar tranquila y quizás sola por un tiempo, pero yo no puedo quedarme tranquila con eso.

"_Hey San"_ escucho a Rachel decirme. _"¿Sabes algo de tu novia?"_ me pregunta realmente preocupada. Cuando Rachel se enteró de lo ocurrido quiso contactar a Quinn para hacerle llegar sus condolecías pero su teléfono celular está apagado.

"_No aún nada y sinceramente ya me estoy preocupando."_ Le respondo. _"¿Crees que ya no regrese?"_

"_Tu aún eres su novia y sigues viviendo aquí, así que dudo que no la vuelvas a ver Santana." _Me dice mientras nos dirigimos a nuestras primeras clases del lunes.

"_Mi mamá dice lo mismo, pero no sé, ya debería de haber regresado o al menos a me debería haber llamado."_

"_No te preocupes San, ya lo hará"_ me dice pero desvía su mirada detrás de mío. Al voltear mi mirada se clava en una rubia que camina por los pasillos un poco perdida. _"Esa no es Quinn."_

"_¿La conoces?"_ le pregunto.

"_No"_ me responde sin dejar de mirarla. _"Es extraño que tenga el uniforme de porristas, nunca antes la vi, creo"_

Me responde, después de unos minutos, la rubia se acerca a nosotras, quizás porque somos las únicas que aún no entramos a clase.

"_¿Disculpen?" _nos dice con una media sonrisa en los labios. _"Estoy buscando a una porrista, quizás tú la conoces."_ Añade dirigiéndose a Rachel que lleva su uniforme de porristas.

"_Somos muchas porristas aquí, vas a tener que ser más específica."_ Le dice Rachel sonriendo. _"Por cierto ¿Tu eres nueva no? No creo haberte visto antes."_

"_Si, me acabo de transferir esta semana, vengo de Nueva York y estoy buscando a Quinn, Quinn Fabray ¿la conocen? ¿Saben que clase le toca esta mañana?"_ pregunta la rubia de ojos celestes.

"_¿Quinn?"_ pregunto y ella asienta con la cabeza.

"_Si, ella también es nueva aquí"_ me responde.

"_Si la conocemos ¿podemos saber quién la busca?"_ pregunta Rachel.

"_Claro, mi nombre es Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce"_

* * *

**Ahora si se viene lo bueno mis amables lectores, jajaja :)**

**El próximo chapter empieza en dnd se queda este y ya lo estoy por terminar, asi q espero tenerlo completo para el miércoles!**

**Ahora díganme si les gusto el chapter, les pareció demasiado matar a la mamá de Quinn? Se lo esperaban? no debí matarla? La revivo? jajaja**

**Les comento que lo hice porque Quinn hasta el momento tiene absolutamente todo facil, no se da cuenta del daño que causa y aunque es media exagerado matar a su mamá cuando estaba escribiendo quise hacerla sobrevivir todo eso, pero después pensé que Quinn solo le iba a decir q era egoísta y regresar a lo mismo y como saben los golpes de la vida nos hacen madurar y eso quiero para Quinn.**

**Bueno espero sus amables reviews!**

**Y feliz Año 2013 para todos ustedes mis amables lectores, les deseo éxito para este nuevo año! Besos y gracias por hacer de este fic un éxito total!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my darlings!**

**Después de un buen tiempo sin actualizar, por fin regreso, mil disculpas a todos por la espera, lamentablemente a veces la vida no te permite cumplir con lo que tenías organizado.**

**Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida personal que no me dejaron actualizar a tiempo y por eso les pido disculpas y les aviso que no me olvide de esta historia.**

**Ahora ya todo está más tranquilo y tengo el tiempo suficiente para sentarme tranquila y escribir.**

**Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que escribieron una review ya que es por ustedes que voy a seguir escribiendo... Sin mas les dejo el chapter 16. Espero les guste y a partir del siguiente chapter les responderé a cada uno como venia haciendo antes.**

**Gracias a todos y nos vemos abajo de nuevo :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Brittany's P.O.V.

Llevo solo unos minutos en esta escuela y ya me siento perdida, estoy tratando de ubicar a Quinn, de quien no sé nada desde la ceremonia de su mamá, pero no logro ubicarla.

En su corta estadía en Nueva York, Quinn y yo pudimos hablar. Antes de ser novias, siempre hemos sido buenas amigas y en momentos como estos no puedo dejarla sola o darle la espalda, eso sería egoísta de mi parte.

A lo lejos veo a una chica vestida con el mismo uniforme de porrista que tengo yo, mi papá tuvo que hacer una donación a la escuela para que me permitieran ser parte de las porristas y así poder estar junto a Quinn.

_"¿Disculpen? Estoy buscando a una porrista, quizás tú la conoces."_ Le pregunto a las dos únicas chicas en el pasillo. Me dirijo a la porrista.

_"Somos muchas porristas aquí, vas a tener que ser más específica."_ Me dice la porrista. _"Por cierto ¿Tu eres nueva no? No creo haberte visto antes."_

_"Si, me acabo de transferir esta semana, vengo de Nueva York y estoy buscando a Quinn, Quinn Fabray ¿la conocen? ¿Saben que clase le toca esta mañana?"_ les pregunto esperando que me puedan ayudar.

_"¿Quinn?"_ me pregunta la otra chica que lleva lentes y una camiseta con un dibujo extraño.

_"Si, ella también es nueva aquí"_ respondo.

_"Si la conocemos ¿podemos saber quién la busca?"_ me pregunta de nuevo la porrista.

_"Claro, mi nombre es Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce"_ le respondo.

"_Señoritas"_ escuchamos al director de la escuela. _"¿No deberían estar en clases?"_

"_Justamente ahí nos dirigíamos"_ escucho que la porrista le contesta al director.

"_Vamos Santana"_ le dice la chica y la toma de la mano. _"Mi nombre es Rachel por cierto, quizás después de la escuela te pueda ayudar a encontrar a tu amiga."_

"_Gracias" _le respondo.

Después de eso las dos se alejan tomadas de la mano hacia alguna de sus clases. La chica con lentes voltea a mirarme un par de veces antes de entrar a un salón.

"_Srta. Pierce ¿qué clase tiene a esta hora?"_ Me pregunta el director y después de enseñarle mi horario me indica los salones en que son cada clase y me indica donde está el gimnasio para mi primera práctica con las porristas.

La mañana pasa de manera normal, ninguna de mis clases coincidió con alguna de las chicas que conocí en el pasillo. Lo único extraño en toda mi mañana es que por alguna razón un chico con un mohawk esta siempre cerca de mí.

Estamos en la hora del refrigerio y este chico no deja de mirarme. Trato de no prestar atención porque quiero encontrar a esas dos chicas, Rachel que debe de ser esa chica que molestaba a Quinn y a Santana.

"_Escuché que quieres encontrar a Quinn"_ me dice el chico del mohawk sentándose a mi lado en la cafetería.

"_¿Y tu eres?"_ le pregunto.

"_Noah Puckerman, pero todos me llaman Puck"_ responde levantado una ceja.

"_Pues mucho gusto"_ le digo extendiendo mi mano para saludarlo y el hace lo mismo. "Mi nombre es-"

"_Brittany, lo se"_ me dice. _"Tu eres la novia de Quinn ¿no?"_

"_¿La conoces?"_ le pregunto evitando contestar a su última pregunta. Sinceramente no tengo porque responderle porque no lo conozco y tampoco sabría que decirle.

"Sé que quien es" me responde sin mirarme. _"¿No se supone que ella está en Nueva York?"_

"_No, ella regreso a Ohio el mismo día de la ceremonia de su mamá" _le respondo un poco intrigada ¿Es que Quinn no está en Lima? _"¿No ha venido a la escuela?"_

"_No desde que paso lo de su mamá"_ me responde.

Quinn debe de estar aquí, según Martha, una de las señoras que trabajan con el papá de Quinn en Nueva York, Quinn regreso a Lima a terminar su año de escuela aquí. Su papá se va a casar con la mujer con la que engaño a su esposa y no tiene intenciones de cuidar a Quinn o que ella se meta en lo que él llama _'su perfecta nueva vida.'_

Quinn regreso a Lima bajo el cuidado de una tutora y una empleada que se iba a encargar de hacer las labores de la casa.

Es por eso que yo vine a Lima, me traslade de escuela porque Quinn es y siempre será mi mejor amiga y en estos momentos ella me necesita. Gracias a Dios, yo tengo una tía en Lima y me quedaré con ella hasta que acabe el año escolar y pueda regresar a Nueva York con Quinn.

Lo que su padre está haciendo con ella no tiene nombre. Alejar a su única hija cuando ella más lo necesita es atroz. Esa quizás es una de las razones por las cuales mis padres aceptaron que yo venga a Lima, ellos conocen a Quinn desde pequeña y cuando se los pedí ellos sabían que era lo mejor.

El hecho de que Quinn no haya venido a la escuela y sobre todo que nadie la haya visto, me preocupa y puedo imaginar que es lo que está haciendo.

"_¿Tienes auto?"_ le pregunto al chico del mohawk. El asiente y yo le pido que me lleve a casa de Quinn. Yo aún no tengo auto y no se ubicarme bien en esta nueva ciudad.

"_Espérame en el frontis del colegio, yo te llevo"_

Después de terminar las clases salgo a encontrarme con Puck, para mi sorpresa está con Rachel.

"_Hola"_ la saludo y ella solo sonríe. _"¿Estás listo?"_ le pregunto a Puck.

"_Siempre"_ me responde con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Mientras estamos en su auto, Puck se mantiene en silencio pero puedo sentir que por momentos me mira como queriendo preguntarme algo.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"_ le pregunto sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. _"¿Rachel te mando a preguntar algo?"_

"_No"_ me dice en un tono en el claramente se puede deducir que miente. _"Solo que no contestaste a mi pregunta"_ agrega.

"_Dudo mucho que sea de tu interés que tipo de relación tengo con Quinn"_

"_Entonces si tienen una relación"_ me pregunta mientras veo que se estaciona enfrente de una casa.

"_¿Esa es su casa?"_ le pregunto y el asiente con la cabeza. _"Gracias Puck."_ Le digo y salgo de su auto sin esperar a que me responda.

Después de unos cuantos pasos siento que arranca el auto y yo me dirijo a la puerta.

Toco y espero a que me respondan. Pasan unos segundos y Quinn abre la puerta en sus pijamas y se nota que no ha dormido o comido durante varios días.

"_Estás aquí"_ me dice a penas me ve y siento como el corazón se me sale del pecho, pero tengo que controlarme, Quinn no necesita nada más que una amiga en estos momentos.

"_No hay otro lugar en este planeta donde tenga que estar en estos momentos"_ le digo y ella se lanza en mis brazos a abrazarme. Puedo sentir que mi hombro se humedece y es claro que Quinn está llorando. _"Vamos adentro"_ le digo y ella me suelta y toma mi mano para entrar a la casa.

"_Creí que después de lo que hice no ibas a quererme ver"_ me dice mientras se sienta en uno de los sofás de su sala. Yo me siento a su lado.

"_Antes que todo somos amigas Quinn, eso lo sabes"_ le digo.

"_¿Quién vino contigo?"_ le pregunto.

"_Berta y Caroline"_ me responde. _"¿Puedes creer lo mucho que me ama mi padre?"_ agrega con una media sonrisa, pero claramente puedes ver el dolor y la decepción en sus ojos al decir estas palabras.

"_¿Dónde están?"_ le pregunto porque no veo a nadie más en la casa. Quinn evita mi pregunta y solo se acerca y reposa su cabeza en mis piernas. _"Quinn"_ le digo pero no puedo evitar acariciar su cabello. Luce muy vulnerable en estos momentos.

"_Te extrañé Britt-Britt"_ me dice y cierra los ojos.

Después de unos minutos, Quinn levanta la mirada y empieza a analizar lo que traigo puesto. _"¿Por qué andas con mi uniforme de porrista?" _me pregunta.

"_No es el tuyo Quinnie"_ le respondo.

"_¿Te cambiaste de escuela?"_ me pregunta sorprendida.

"_Me necesitas, así que… Aquí me tienes Quinnie"_ le digo y salta a mis brazos una vez más.

"_Gracias B"_ me dice, _"Siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado"_

Yo prefiero evitar su comentario porque estoy al tanto de lo que Quinn estaba haciendo a mis espaldas.

"_Vamos a la cocina, seguro que no andas comiendo bien"_

"_No"_ me dice y sus ojos se llenan de pánico. _"Aún no terminan de arreglar la cocina. Fue ahí dónde…"_

"_Lo siento"_ le digo cuando recuerdo que ese fue el lugar dónde su mamá perdió la vida. _"¿Por qué regresaste a esta casa? Tu papá te pudo rentar otra"_

"_No lo se"_ me responde casi susurrando.

Veo que aún el tema es delicado de tocar así que le pido salir para comer algo y como me lo esperaba, Quinn no tiene ánimos de salir a comer a la calle.

"_Mira lo que vamos hacer"_ le digo. _"Vas a subir a tu habitación y te vas a dar una buena ducha porque parece que no recibes una en siglos."_ Agrego, logrando sacar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios. _"Y luego pedimos algo y vemos alguna película hasta que te quedes dormida ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_De acuerdo"_ me responde dirigiéndose a las escaleras. _"Y si estoy bañada"_ agrega sonriendo.

"_Pues cámbiate de ropa porque no parece"_ le digo y escucho una pequeña risa escapar de sus labios.

Después de unos instantes subo a ver a Quinn y la encuentro cambiando la venda de su mano. _"¿En cuánto tiempo te quitan los puntos?"_

"_En un par de días tengo que ir al hospital, pero no se si pueda."_ Me responde. _"¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo mejor? Berta vendrá en un rato más y no tengo ganas de hablar."_

"_Como tú quieras"_ le digo y espero a que se termine de cambiar para salir.

"_¿Cómo convenciste a tus padres para que te dejaran venir?"_ me pregunta mientras estamos en su auto camino a algún restaurante.

"_No fue tan difícil que digamos, después de escuchar en el club que tu papá te dejo regresar sola a Ohio, ellos coordinaron con mi tía Anne para dejarme venir"_

"_¿Tus padres saben que…?"_ me pregunta sin terminar de decir la frase.

"_¿Me engañaste de nuevo?"_ le digo y ella solo asiente con la cabeza. _"No. No lo supieron la primera vez no entiendo porque tuvieran que enterarse ahora."_

"_Sabes cuánto lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso de nuevo ¿no?"_ me responde estacionando el auto. _"¿Britt?"_ pregunta al ver que no contesto su pregunta.

Antes de la muerte de su mamá, Quinn me visito y me confeso que me había sido infiel una vez más, pero que en esta oportunidad no fue una chica cualquiera como la primera vez si no que era alguien de la cual se estaba enamorando.

"_¿Este es el restaurante?"_ le pregunto cuando veo el lugar al que hemos llegado. Sin duda alguna no es el tipo de lugar que Quinn y yo frecuentamos pero imagino que no hay muchos buenos restaurantes aquí en Lima.

"_Tienen las mejores hamburguesas que te puedas imaginar" _me dice con una sonrisa en sus labios que me hace recordar porque me enamore de ella.

Bajamos del auto y entramos al restaurante. Nos ubicamos en una de las mesas y la mesera nos deja los menús para poder elegir.

"_Lima te está cambiando"_ le digo sonriendo mientras veo el menú. _"¿Quinn Fabray en un restaurante de hamburguesas?"_ añado y la veo sonreír.

"_Son solo hamburguesas, Britt"_ me dice sin dejar de mirar su menú.

"_Una hamburguesa que no está preparada por algún cheff famoso como cuando comíamos en Nueva York"_ añado.

"_Las cosas cambian Britt"_ me dice y la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios empieza a desaparecer. Detesto verla triste, detesto que esté pasando por esto, pero para eso estoy aquí para ayudarla a salir de esto.

Después de ordenar nuestros comidas, nos ponemos a recordar nuestras aventuras en distintos restaurantes de Nueva York, donde llegábamos simplemente para hacer enojar a los cocineros. El padre de Quinn es uno de los abogados más conocidos de Nueva York y por ende tiene mucha influencia en los mejores lugares de esa ciudad. Por ende, Quinn podía aprovecharse de esto ya que sabía que el nombre de su papá la protegía.

"_¿Cómo es que nadie sabe en tu escuela que ya regresaste a Lima?"_ le pregunto y me mira asombrada. _"Conocí a una chica llamada Rachel. Imagino que es la misma que te molestaba ¿no?"_

"_La misma que viste y calza"_ me responde comiendo su hamburguesa. _"¿Estaba con Santana?"_ me pregunto.

"_Estaba al lado de una chica de anteojos que no dijo ni media palabra"_ le digo sonriendo. _"La nerd de la escuela imagino"_ agrego.

"_No la llames así Britt"_ me dice.

"_Es la verdad"_ agrego. _"Aunque me pareció extraño que siendo ella la chica popular que mencionaste, estuviera al lado de la chica esa."_

"_Son amigas de la infancia"_ vuelve a decir mirando al vació.

"_Sea como sea, si ella hubieras sido tu, creo que ni siquiera hubieras mirado a esa chica. Tenía un polo extraño y las gafas de una completa nerd. Yo no la tomaría de la mano en la escuela."_ Agrego.

"_¿Estaban de la mano?"_ me pregunta.

"_Se fueron tomadas de la mano hacia su salón de clases."_ Le respondo. _"¿Son novias?"_

"_No"_ me responde volviendo a comer.

"_Creí que no eras amiga de Rachel ¿cómo sabes que no son novias?"_ insisto porque no se me ocurre un mejor tema para conversar.

"_Capaz lo sean ahora"_ me responde con una voz muy triste.

"_¿Te pasa algo?"_ le pregunto y ella solo mueve la cabeza diciendo que no. _"¿Cuándo regresas a la escuela?"_

"_Se suponía que hoy, pero no tengo ganas de ver a nadie en esas escuela."_

"_¿Ni a tu novia?"_ le pregunto sin poder evitar sentir celos.

"_Britt"_ me dice.

"_Quinn, escúchame."_ Le digo. _"No vine aquí para hacerte la vida imposible, lo que me hiciste aún me duele, pero en estos momentos necesitas una amiga y yo siempre fui eso para ti ¿no?"_

"_Sabes que fuiste más que eso Britt"_ me responde mirando hacia abajo.

"_Me di cuenta que está vez, lo que hiciste fue diferente. Terminaste conmigo por hacer las cosas bien con tu nueva novia y aunque se que no debería de estar aquí lo único que quiero es que seas feliz"_ le digo tomando una de sus manos.

"_No merezco nada de esto Britt"_ me dice con lágrimas en los ojos. _"Hice lo que te prometí no volver a hacer y no sabes lo mal que me siento."_

"_Al menos está vez fuiste sincera conmigo Quinn."_ Le digo. _"Me dolió mucho lo que hiciste, pero creo que podemos rescatar nuestra amistad ¿no?"_ le pregunto y ella sonríe.

"_Por supuesto"_

Después de esto terminamos de comer y Quinn como siempre paga la cuenta. Nunca logré que me dejara pagar algo a mi, pero se que a Quinn le gusta cuidar a las personas que ama y a veces con dinero es la única forma que sabe demostrarlo. Espero que la nueva novia de Quinn logré cambiar eso en ella.

"_¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu novia?"_ le pregunto mientras subimos a su auto para regresar a su casa.

"_Ya la conociste,"_ me dice abriéndome la puerta para que yo suba a su auto.

"_¿Cuándo? ¿Era la mesera?"_ le pregunto porque no recuerdo haber conocido a otra persona.

"_No"_ me dice riendo mientras yo estoy sentada en el asiento del copiloto y ella está en la puerta lista para cerrarla.

"_¿Quién es entonces?"_ insisto.

"_Es Santana"_ me dice con una media sonrisa en los labios y cierra la puerta finalmente.

Quinn's P.O.V.

Cierro la puerta y me dirijo a mi asiento cuando alguien me toma de la muñeca y me hace girar.

"_Tenemos que hablar, ¡Ahora!"_ me dice Rachel con cara de pocos amigos.

"_No estoy de ánimos para esto Rachel"_ le digo soltando mi muñeca de su mano y tratando de ir a mi auto.

"_Pues te vas a tener que poner de ánimos blondie"_ me dice y yo giro para mirarla. Sinceramente no tengo ganas de lidiar con cualquier estupidez que Rachel tenga que decirme en estos momentos.

"_La cordialidad no es un de tus fuertes ¿no?"_ le pregunto sin voltear a mirarla.

"_Santana está en tu casa"_ me dice. _"Tienes más de una semana en Lima y no se te ocurrió ir a ver a tu novia, pues ahora ella está ahí esperando a que llegues y dudo mucho que le guste verte llegar con tu verdadera novia"_

"_¿Crees saberlo todo no?"_ le pregunto acercándome un poco a ella. No quiero que que Britt escuché las cosas que Rachel tenga que decirme. Prefiero evitarle ese malestar.

"_Sé que ella está aquí"_ me dice señalando hacia mi auto. _"Sé que Santana no se merece esto"_ agrega.

"_Ya puedes dejar la careta de que Santana te interesa tanto"_ le digo. _"Llevas año martirizandola y ahora porque a mi novia se le ocurrió la genial idea de darte una oportunidad no quiere decir que yo tenga que aguantar tus arranques de ángel protector"_ añado.

"_Si la lastimas"_ me dice mientras yo me dirijo hacia mi auto. _"Te las va a ver conmigo, Quinn"_

"_Si te sigo viendo cerca de ella"_ le digo girando para mirarla. _"Te las vas a ver conmigo, Rachel"_

Con esto me voy a mi auto. Sería sencillo para mi decir la verdad, decirle a Rachel que Brittany ya no es mi novia, pero no me interesa lo que ella pueda pensar de mi.

"_Britt"_ le digo al entrar al auto.

"_Llevame a casa de mi tía Quinn"_ me dice sin mirarme. _"Tienes que ir a ver a tu novia."_

El camino a casa de la tía de Brittany duró solo 10 minutos, sin embargo parece que duro horas ya que Britt no hablo durante todo el camino.

"_¿Vas a la escuela mañana no?"_ me dice antes de salir del auto.

"_No lo sé"_ le respondo con toda sinceridad. _"Britt, escucha"_

"_No tienes que explicar nada Quinn"_ me dice mirándome a los ojos. En esos bellos ojos celestes puedo ver la tristeza y decepción que siente Brittany. _"Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Quinn. Te quiero ver ahí"_ me dice y sale de mi auto.

Llego a mi casa y tal como lo dijo Rachel, Santana está en la puerta esperándome.

"_Hola, Santana"_ le digo y ella levanta la mirada. No logro distinguir si es enojo, tristeza o alivio la expresión que Santana tiene en sus ojos así que no doy ni un paso mas esperando que sea ella la que se acerque a mi si así lo quisiera.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ me pregunta levantándose de las escaleras donde estaba esperandome.

"_En lo que cabe si, estoy bien"_ le respondo poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

"_Tu ex novia está en Lima"_ me dice. _"¿Es ella no?"_ yo solo asiento con la cabeza. Si bien Brittany es ahora mi ex novia, no lo era cuando inicie mi relación con Santana.

"_¿Solucionaste tus problemas con Rachel?"_ le pregunto._ "Escuché que son mejores amigas de nuevo"_ agrego y ella solo sonrie.

"_¿En serio, Quinn?"_ me pregunta cruzando sus brazos. _"¿Quieres jugar a la novia celosa ahora?"_ agrega y yo no logro entender la intención de su pregunta.

"_No estoy jugando Santana y tampoco espero que me entiendas."_

"_No puedo entender por lo que estás pasando o lo que estás sintiendo con todo lo que paso, pero al menos creí que confiabas en mi."_ me dice y camina hacia mi pero no se detiene.

La tomo de la muñeca cuando camina por mi lado _"Si confío en ti"_ le digo sin mirarla. _"Necesitaba tiempo."_ agrego.

"_¿Y creíste que no podía entender eso?"_ me pregunta.

"_Lo siento, Santana."_ le respondo y siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. _"No se como reaccionar a nada de lo que está pasando."_ le digo sinceramente.

"_No quiero presionarte, se que no estás bien y que todo está muy fresco aún Quinn, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites ¿ok?"_ agrega y yo solo asiento. Santana me abraza y por primera vez en semanas siento paz, tranquilidad.

Después de eso nos sentamos en la puerta de mi casa y le la razón por la que regrese a Lima y con quien regresé. Como mi padre no quiere arruinar su _"relación"_ con la que era mi niñera.

"_Eres la razón principal por la que regresé"_ le digo mirando mis manos. Santana me ha visto llorar demasiadas veces y quiero tratar de contrarlarme.

Santana no dice una palabra y solo toma mis manos.

Saber que tengo a alguien a mi lado que a pesar de todo me apoya. Me hace sentir tranquila. Me confirma que regresar a Lima fue una buena decisión. Me hace saber que terminar con Brittany fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Ahora, tengo que confesarle la verdad a Santana. Decirle lo que en realidad ocurrió con Brittany.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios ya que motivan a seguir escribiendo. ¿Debería de decirle la verdad Quinn a Santana? ¿Que creen que hará San si lo descubre?**

**La próxima actualización es en 3 días a partir de hoy, así que para el miércoles tendrán nuevo chapter.**

**Así mismo estoy escribiendo un one-shot Brittana/Quinntana que espero poder publicar la próxima semana. Quería preguntarles si quieren leerlo o prefieren que espere a cuando termine esta historia para hacerlo.**

**Bueno ya me dirán. Gracias de verdad por su paciencia y por todas las reviews que siempre me dejan.**

**Besos enormes! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Listo, lo prometido es deuda!**

**Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia, por todas las alertas y las reviews!**

**Gracias a hina2310, xLetsdreamx, andreastorm4, lexie2791, Mavi182 y a todos los anons que dejaron su review!**

**Este chapter deja algunos indicios del secreto de Rachel que si bien fue manejado por Santana en chapters anteriores no sabemos exactamente de que trata porque no se leyó la carta.**

**Espero de verdad que les guste. El próximo chapter va a lidiar un poco la llegada de Brittany y no se olviden que todos ocultan algo y los personajes no son como en la serie.**

**Bueno sin nada más los dejo para que lo lean y nos vemos a bajo ! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Santana's P.O.V._

Después de dos largas semanas, Quinn esta de regreso a Lima. Después de contarme lo que paso en Nueva York y el porque de su regreso a Lima, nos quedamos en la puerta de su casa en silencio por unos momentos hasta que fue hora de regresar a casa.

_"Santana"_ me dice._ "¿Podemos salir este fin de semana?"_

_"¿Tienes algo planeado?"_ le digo sonriendo y ella toma mi mano.

_"Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y quiero que estemos solas sin interrupciones cuando lo haga"_ me dice sin mirarme.

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Quinn?"_ le pregunto un poco asustada.

_"Todo"_ me responde._ "¿Puedes?"_ insiste.

_"¿A qué te refieres con todo?"_

_"Santana, solo dime si puedes"_ me dice con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

_"Supongo que si"_ le respondo.

Después de eso, Quinn se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa pero después de tanto insistir la convencí para que no lo haga.

_"¿Tu rubia regresa a la escuela hoy?"_ escucho a Rachel decirme. Estamos en la escuela y a pesar de que Quinn me dijo que vendría aún no la vi.

_"Prometiste tratar de llevarte bien con Quinn"_ le digo cerrando mi casillero.

_"¿Cuándo fue eso?"_ me pregunta sorprendida._ "Yo te dije que iba a ser civilizada, cosa que como habrás podido comprobar lo soy San"_

_"Rachel, por favor"_ le digo. Y ella solo me mira sonriendo. Mientras estamos caminando hacia nuestra primera clase mi celular empieza a vibrar y veo que es un mensaje de Quinn.

**- Estoy llegando tarde. ¿Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo? -Q**

_"¿Problemas en el paraíso?"_ me pregunta Rachel.

_"¿Por qué debía de haberlo?"_ le pregunto ya que el tono de voz de Rachel me hace sentir que hay una razón para esa pregunta.

Rachel solo me mira un poco intrigada y se sienta a mi lado para escuchar la clase.

_"¿Rachel?"_ le vuelvo a preguntar.

_"Solo era una pregunta San."_ me dice sin mirarme.

La clase empieza y ya no puedo seguir preguntando más. Rachel parece estar un poco distraída durante la clase y esto me causa curiosidad. Al terminar la primera clase Rachel trata de irse rápido pero logro alcanzarla cerca de su casillero.

_"Prometiste no ocultarme nada más, Rachel"_ le digo y ella solo me mira. A los pocos minutos su mirada se desvía detrás mío y giro para ver que llamó su atención.

Sonriendo y al lado de la rubia de ojos celeste está mi novia. _"Hey, San"_ me dice demasiado alegre. _"Rachel"_ añade en un tono más serio. Rachel solo asiente con la cabeza, pero hay algo en sus ojos que no logro descifrar.

_"Me alegra que estés de regreso a la escuela"_ le digo con una media sonrisa. Las cuatro nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos.

_"¿No nos vas a presentar formalmente, Quinnie?"_ dice Rachel con un tono sarcástico.

_"Cierto"_ dice Quinn._ "Britt, ella es Rachel, capitana de las porristas de esta escuela."_

_"Si, nos conocimos ayer. Hola Rachel"_ dice la rubia extendiendo su mano para saludarla. Rachel por algún motivo no despega sus ojos de Quinn y ella hace lo mismo.

_"Rachel"_ le digo dándole un ligero codazo en el brazo para que reaccione.

_"Lo siento,"_ dice Rachel tomando la mano de Brittany. _"Gusto en conocerte de nuevo, pero ¿que eres exactamente de Quinn?"_ pregunta con un tono un poco malicioso. Conozco a Rachel demasiado bien como para no notar los ligeros cambios en el tono de su voz.

_"Actualmente, su amiga"_ responde mirándome._ "Hasta antes de que se mudara aquí, su novia."_ responde.

_"Que conveniente."_ responde Rachel con una sonrisa fingida.

_"¿Conveniente?"_ le pregunto a Rachel, pero Quinn no deja que ella conteste.

_"Y ella es Santana"_ le dice a Brittany._ "Mi novia"_

_"Mucho gusto en conocer a la razón por la que me tuve que mudar a Ohio."_ me dice extendiendo su mano.

_"¿Disculpa?"_ pregunto.

_"Quinn es mi mejor amiga, después de lo que paso supuse que se quedaría en donde pertenece, en Nueva York. Pero me di con la sorpresa que su corazón está aquí en Ohio."_ añade.

_"Que romántica"_ dice Rachel.

_"Solo con Santana, enana."_ Dice Quinn.

_"Por tu bien espero que eso se mantenga así."_ le responde Rachel.

_"Y por el tuyo también"_ agrega Quinn.

_"De acuerdo. Creo que es suficiente."_ dice Brittany. _"Rachel, aún tengo problemas en encontrar mis clases ¿Me podrías ayudar?"_

_"¿Yo?"_ le pregunta Rachel un poco sorprendida.

_"Si, tu."_ le responde Brittany sonriendo._ "Imagino que Quinn y Santana van a querer conversar a solas, así que tu y yo estamos sobrando aquí."_ le dice y toma a Rachel por el brazo no dándole opción a negarse a su pedido.

Quinn solo mira este intercambio y le sonríe a su ahora amiga Brittany quien le guiña el ojo mientras lleva por el pasillo a Rachel que me mira con cara de sorpresa.

_"A Brittany se le ocurre cada cosa"_ me dice sin dejar de mirarla.

_"Al parecer"_ le respondo.

_"Disculpa que llegará tarde."_ me dice mientras caminamos a nuestra siguiente clase. _"Estaba llegando a la escuela y Brittany me mandó un mensaje para que la vaya a recoger porque aún no tiene auto."_

_"Veo que tu relación con tu ex es muy buena"_ le digo no pudiendo evitar sentir un poco de celos.

_"Somos amigas desde muy pequeñas, casi como tu y Rachel."_

_"Con la única diferencia que tu y ella si fueron novias"_ añado.

_"Con la única diferencia que ella y yo nunca dejamos de ser amigas"_ me corrige._ "¿Hay algún problema Santana?"_

_"Ninguno"_ le respondo. _"¿Debería de haberlo?"_

_"No."_ me contesta mientras nos sentamos para escuchar la clase del Sr. Schue._ "¿Pediste permiso para salir el fin de semana."_

_"Si"_ le respondo. _"Por cierto, mi mamá dice que quiere que pases por la casa."_ agrego.

_"Espero que para el viernes, Brittany ya tenga su auto y así te pueda volver a llevar a tu casa como antes."_ me dice.

_"¿Quieres decir que eres su chofer?"_

_"No"_ me responde. _"Brittany vino desde Nueva York para ayudarme con todo lo que paso con mi mamá, lo minimo que puedo hacer es traerla a la escuela ¿no crees?"_

_"Si tu lo dices."_ contesto.

_"¿Estás celosa Santana Lopez?"_ me pregunta. Obvio que estoy celosa. Brittany es su ex novia. Y es una chica muy atractiva.

_"No."_ le respondo no sonando muy convincente.

La clase empieza y no puedo hablar nada más con Quinn. Después de la clase Quinn se despide porque tiene entrenamiento con las porristas y yo me voy a mi siguiente clase.

_"Te extrañe"_ escucho la voz de Quinn cerca de mi oído y siento que me abraza por la espalda pasando sus manos por mi cintura.

_"Yo también"_ admito.

Estaba conversando con Mercedes mientras esperábamos a Sam. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos el día de hoy.

_"Hola, Mercedes."_ saluda Quinn con una sonrisa y descansando su barbilla en mi hombro.

_"Hey, Quinn. ¿Cómo estás?"_ le pregunta Mercedes con un tono de voz no muy alegre dando a notar a que se refiere con su pregunta.

_"No tan bien, pero trato de no pensar mucho en eso."_ responde. _"Cuando estoy fuera de casa es un poco más sencillo."_

_"Me imagino."_ le responde.

_"Hey, mira quien regreso,"_ escucho la voz de Sam decir. _"Quinn, un gusto en tenerte de nuevo por los pasillos de esta gloriosa escuela."_ le dice Sam haciendo una reverencia.

_"Nerd"_ dice Mercedes y yo solo me río. Sam y yo tenemos el mismo sentido del humor y sé que hace esto para no tener que preguntar cosas que puedan poner mal a Quinn.

_"Gracias Sam"_ responde Quinn.

_"Es mi placer, mi estimada señorita."_ dice con un acento extraño. Mientras que Sam sigue inventando frases ridículas y haciéndonos reír a Quinn, Mercedes y a mi. Rachel y Brittany se acercan a nuestro grupo.

_"Aquí estabas, Quinn."_ dice Brittany, demasiado animada para mi gusto. _"¿Lista?"_ añade.

_"Si."_ responde Quinn. _"Por cierto, chicos les presento a Brittany Pierce"_ dice presentando a su ex novia a mis mejores amigos. Rachel solo está ahí parada como tratando de decirme algo.

_"Mucho gusto"_ dice Brittany extendiendo la mano de ambos.

_"Bueno, mañana conversamos un poco más."_ dice Quinn despidendose de nosotros. _"Te llamo más tarde ¿ok?"_ me dice dandome un pequeño beso en los labios. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

_"¿Y esa quién es?"_ pregunta Mercedes.

_"Esa, es la ex novia de Quinn."_ respondo. Recién hoy iba a poner al tanto a mis mejores amigos lo que paso con la llegada de Quinn.

_"¿Esa es la ex novia?"_ pregunta Sam mas que sorprendido. _"¿Qué diablos te vio a ti?"_ dice y yo le golpeo el brazo con toda la fuerza que pueda tener.

_"No te hagas el gracioso boca de trucha."_ le digo. Mercedes sin embargo está mirando con cara extraña a Rachel.

_"¿Se te perdió algo?"_ le pregunta.

_"¿A mi? No, nada."_ responde._ "Lo siento"_

_"¿Rachel Berry disculpándose "_ añade Mercedes.

_"Mercedes"_ le digo.

_"No te preocupes San."_ Dice Rachel. _"La profesora de historia dejo esa tarea grupal y quería pedirles unirme a su grupo."_

_"¿Tu? ¿Rachel Berry?"_ dice Mercedes con cara de pocos amigos._ "¿Capitana de las porristas, Rachel Berry quiere hacer la tarea con los nerds de la escuela?"_

_"Eso es lo que acabo de decir, Mercedes."_ responde un poco avergonzada.

_"Y con 'hacer la tarea'"_ dice haciendo señas con sus manos._ "Te refieres a que pongamos tu nombre en el trabajo porque no piensas aparecerte ¿verdad?"_

_"No."_ le responde. _"Me refiero a hacer la tarea juntos. Estoy cansada de unirme al grupo de las porristas y siempre terminar haciendo la tarea sola. Tengo un puntaje que mantener."_

_"Creo que hemos caído a la dimensión desconocida."_ le dice Sam a Mercedes pero sin despegar la mirada de Rachel.

_"Ninguna dimensión desconocida, Sam"_

_"Santo Dios, se acuerda mi nombre."_ dice Sam tapándose la boca, notándose sorprendido.

_"Sam ya deja el chiste."_ le digo.

"_No es chiste. No se ustedes Señoritas, pero Rachel jamás me llama por mi nombre, siempre por algún apodo o simplemente aparenta que no existo._" agrega y puedo notar que Rachel se siente culpable por las acusaciones de Sam.

_"Lo siento"_ dice Rachel._ "Entiendo a que se refieren, no he sido exactamente una buena persona con ustedes y les pedí esto para tratar de disculparme por lo que les hice. Pero esta bien, buscaré con quien hacer el trabajo."_ agrega despidiéndose de nosotros.

_"¿Por qué hicieron eso?"_ les pregunto mientras Rachel se aleja por el pasillo.

_"El hecho de que a ti se te olvidará lo que paso con Rachel, no quiere decir que nosotros tengamos que olvidarlo también."_

_"Pero al menos ella dio el primer paso en la dirección correcta, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es intentar ¿no creen?"_ les digo y me doy media vuelta para tratar de alcanzar a Rachel.

_"Rach"_ la llamo pero no me hace caso. _"Rachel espérame"_ digo un poco más alto y ella se para en seco.

_"Ellos tienen razón San"_ me dice sin mirarme mientras la alcanzo._ "El pasado no se puede cambiar."_

_"Pero podemos tratar de hacer el presente mejor ¿no?"_ le digo.

_"Supongo."_ me dice.

_"Ven a mi casa hoy a las 4 para hacer la tarea ¿de acuerdo? Yo hablo con ellos."_

_"No, no te preocupes, San."_ me dice.

_"Rachel"_ le digo de manera segura. _"Te espero en mi casa hoy , yo voy a hablar con ellos."_

_"San, de verdad, yo se donde no me quieren y prefiero mantener mi dis-"_

_"Hoy a las cuatro, Rachel Berry"_ le digo cortando lo que tenía que decir. _"No llegues tarde, ni entres por la ventana."_ agrego y me alejo de ella, no sin antes ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Rachel's P.O.V._

_"Buenas tardes, Maribel."_ Saludo a la mamá de Santana al llegar a su casa. _"Vengo para hacer una tarea con San, Mercedes y Sam ¿Ya llegaron?"_ pregunto y la mamá de Santana solo me mira sin decir una palabra, lo cual me pone nerviosa. _"Bueno, supongo que puedo esperarlos en mi auto."_

_"¡Rachel!"_ escucho la voz del papá de Santana.

_"Sr. Lopez, buenas tardes."_

_"Santana se está duchando."_ me dice mientras me acerco nuevamente a la puerta. _"Maribel deja pasar a Rachel."_ le dice.

_"Gracias."_ le digo mientras entro a la casa de Santana.

_"Toma asiento."_ me dice. _"Qué bueno que está vez usaste la puerta y no la ventana, no sabes como Maribel detesta eso"_ agrega sonriendo.

_"Créame que lo se"_ le digo y el solo se ríe un poco.

_"Maribel, ¿nos podrías traer algo para tomar?"_ dice el papá de Santana.

_"No se preocupe Sr. Lopez"_

_"Carlos"_ me corrige. _"¿Desde cuando con tantas formalidades, Rachel?"_ agrega sonriendo.

_"Lo siento, pero no se preocupe, no necesito nada de tomar."_ agrego.

_"Carlos, voy de salida a mi reunión."_ dice Maribel sin despegarme la mirada.

_"Cierto. De acuerdo, yo hoy no tengo turno así que cuidaré a los chicos."_ agrega volteando a darme una sonrisa.

Después de que Maribel se despide. Carlos mira hacía la parte de arriba donde está la habitación de Santana que aún sigue cerrada.

_"¿Cómo están tus padres?"_ me pregunta.

_"Están muy bien, Carlos. Gracias por preguntar."_

_"¿Y tú? ¿cómo estás?"_ me pregunta. Y no hay necesidad que diga nada más. Se exactamente a lo que se refiere con esa pregunta.

_"Si te refieres a lo que paso cuando San y yo eramos pequeñas. Confio en que al menos tu creyeras en lo que dije"_

_"Soy fiel creyente que todas las personas son inocentes hasta que se demuestren lo contrario."_ agrega. _"Pero mi mujer no piensa así."_

_"Tenía 11 años, Carlos. Y como dices tu, al menos me hubieran dado el beneficio de la duda."_

_"Mi mujer te encontro culpable y cuando a ella se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil sacarla de esa idea. Además no la puedes culpar. Ella te vio."_

_"No Carlos, ella vio lo que quisó ver. Nunca pregunto y me juzgo y sentencio sin dar lugar a reclamo."_ le digo. _"Conociendo como conoces a mis padres. ¿No crees que ellos hubieran hecho algo al respecto?"_

_"Es por eso que la historia no me convence."_ agrega. _"Pero quiero que sepas que no soy de las personas que comete el mismo error dos veces. En mi podrás encontrar un aliado... Siempre y cuando uses la puerta como el día de hoy."_ me dice sonriendo.

_"Gracias."_

_"No tienes que agradecer."_ me contesta. _"Yo voy a tratar de convencer a mi esposa que todo lo que paso fue un mal entendido."_

_"Espero que lo consiga."_

_"Una de las razones por las que hago esto es por que a pesar de lo que paso, mi Santana no sabe nada. Sería fácil para ti decirselo y lo único que traería sería problemas para mi familia, por eso te lo agradezco."_

_"No tienes que agradecer. Como te dije lo que paso fue un error, no ganaría nada en decirselo."_

_"Bueno Rachel te lo agradezco de todas maneras."_ agrega y yo solo sonrio.

Me hace sentir bien que al menos una persona en la familia de Santana crea en mi versión de los hechos. Dudo que Maribel llegue a creerlo pero por el momento me basta con tener de mi lado al papá de Santana.

Después de esa conversación, Santana baja de su habitación.

_"¿Llegaste hace mucho?"_ me pregunta.

_"No, hace unos minutos."_ le digo sonriendo.

_"Espero que papá no te esté aburriendo con alguna historia del hospital_" me dice bromeando.

_"Ay mi hija, tengo muchas historias divertidas."_ le dice levantándose de su sillón. _"Estaré en mi estudio. Si necesitan algo me avisan." agrega. "Rachel, fue un gusto volver a verte."_

_"Un gusto volver a verte Carlos. Gracias por todo."_ le digo y Santana me mira un poco extrañada. El papá de Santana se va y me quedo sola con ella en su sala.

Santana acaba de terminar de bañarse por lo que su cabello aún está húmedo. Trae un polo color verde con el símbolo de Green Lantern en ella. Tiene unos shorts color gris que deja expuestas sus largas piernas.

_"¿Rachel?"_ escucho a Santana.

_"Linterna"_ le digo.

_"¿Qué?"_ me pregunta arreglando sus anteojos.

_"Tu polo, es de linterna verde."_

_"Si. ¿Sigues leyendo el comic?"_

_"Todas las semanas que sale uno nuevo."_ le digo sonriendo._ "Me volviste adicta a esas cosas."_

_"Claro, yo tengo la culpa de que seas una chica tan genial a la que le gusta los comics."_ me dice y yo solo me rio.

_"¿A qué hora llegan los demás?"_ le pregunto mientras ella se sienta a mi lado.

_"Ya deben de estar por llegar."_ me dice._ "Y no te preocupes, ya hable con ellos y prometieron comportarse. Eramos buenos amigos antes, no veo porque no lo podemos volver a ser."_

_"Esperemos que ellos piensen igual."_ le digo. _"¿Y cómo estás?"_

_"Bien."_ me responde.

_"¿Cómo te sientes ahora que la ex novia de Quinn está aquí en Lima?"_

_"No lo sé."_ me responde cruzando los brazos. _"Quinn dice que son amigas desde que eran pequeñas, al igual que tu y yo y que por eso ella vino hasta Lima."_

_"Pero tu y yo nunca fuímos novias."_ le digo.

_"Eso fue lo que le dije."_ responde._ "Pero no hemos conversado bien sobre el tema."_

_"Si blondie sabe lo que le conviene. No te hará daño."_

A los pocos minutos llega Mercedes con Sam y aunque se que les incomoda mi presencia no dicen nada y nos ponemos a hacer el trabajo.

_"¿Cuándo es que tenemos que entregar esto?"_ dice Sam._ "¿Por qué yo creo que nos merecemos un descanso."_

_"El próximo martes Sam"_ contesta Mercedes. _"Y no pidas descansos que tu eres el que está haciendo menos."_

_"Ya casi terminamos."_ le digo y Mercedes voltea a verme. _"¿Qué?"_ pregunto.

_"Tu si que-"_

_"Mercedes por favor."_ le dice Santana cortando lo que Mercedes iba a decir.

Después de eso prefiero mantener el silencio y si tengo alguna pregunta se la hago a Santana.

_"La ex novia de Quinn es muy guapa."_ dice Sam mientras estamos tomando un pequeño descanso. _"Y aunque te enojes Santy, no se que te vio."_

_"Santana es mucho más linda que la rubia esa."_ digo sin darme cuenta. Todos voltean a mirarme y puedo ver que Santana tiene una sonrisa tímida en los labios. _"Lo siento, pero es la verdad."_

_"Sea como sea, pero yo le tengo puesto el ojo a la rubia esa."_ agrega Mercedes. _"Hay algo en ella que no me convence del todo."_

_"¿Y a ti cuando te convence algo del todo?"_ pregunta Santana en tono sarcástico.

_"Nunca"_ responde mirándome. _"Pero no me vas a negar que tengo mis razones."_

_"Erradas, pero razones al fin y al cabo."_ contesto.

_"¿Erradas?"_ me pregunta Mercedes.

_"¿Alguna vez escuchaste mi lado de la historia Mercedes?"_

_"No, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de evitar los slushies que tu y tus amigos nos lanzaban a Sam, Santana y a mi."_

_"Yo jamás les arroje nada."_ le contesto. Para este momento tanto Mercedes como yo estamos de pie y el tono de nuestras voces está cada vez más alto.

_"Pero no hiciste nada para detenerlos."_ me dice y tiene razón. Si bien yo nunca les lance ningún slushie, no hice nada para que no se los lanzaran. _"Así que disculpa si no me creo el repentino arrepentimiento de parte tuya."_

_"No sabes nada."_ le digo.

_"Exactamente, no se nada."_ me dice. Sam y Santana solo miran el intercambio de palabras que Mercedes y yo tenemos. _"Lo único que se es que después de ese viaje y de lo que fuese que pasará esa noche tu preferiste tu popularidad a nosotros. A nosotros que eramos tus verdaderos amigos."_

_"Lo siento."_ le digo con toda sinceridad. _"Se que no puedo cambiar lo que paso. Sé que es probable que nunca les pueda decir lo que en realidad paso, pero les pido aquí y ahora que me den al menos el beneficio de la duda, dejenme probarles que siempre los consideré y los considero mis verdaderos amigos."_

_"Las cosas no cambian de un momento a otro."_ dice Sam.

_"Lo sé y por eso no les pido que me crean. Solo les pido una oportunidad para demostrarles que se reconocer cuando me equivoco y que tengo la voluntad suficiente para cambiar."_

_"Creo que eso es lo más justo."_ responde Sam. _"Al menos necesito tener a alguien más a quien ganarle en los video juegos ¿Aún juegas?"_

_"Por supuesto que si"_ le digo. _"Pero dudo que me vayas a ganar en algo Sammy"_ le digo con una sonrisa.

_"¿Lo dudas?"_ dice sonriendo. _"¿Quieres comprobarlo?"_

_"Ahorita no"_ dice Mercedes sonriendo. _"Termina de hacer tu parte del trabajo, Sam."_ Dice y Santana y yo nos reímos un poco.

Después de terminar el trabajo y de asignar que partes cada uno tenía que exponer, decidimos ir a comer unos helados. Sam y Mercedes van caminando delante de nosotras.

_"Me alegra que al menos decidieron tratar de recuperar su amistad."_ me dice Santana.

_"De verdad que no sabes como los extrañaba."_ respondo con toda sinceridad.

_"Ellos también te extrañaban, aunque Mercedes no lo quiera admitir."_

_"Si lo sé."_

Mientras estamos caminando con nuestros helados en la mano, Sam y yo conversamos sobre que vídeo juego el cree que me puede ganar y debo admitir que extrañaba poder conversar con alguien sobre estos temas. Las conversaciones con las otras porristas son siempre sobre lo mismo y ninguna conversación con ellas involucra juegos en línea.

_"Pero que tenemos aquí, si no es nada más que Nerd-tana y su pandilla."_ escucho la voz de Kurt y la risa de Tina.

_"Creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre los sobrenombres ¿no Kurt?"_ pregunto volteando a mirarlos y ellos recién se dan cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

_"¡Dios Santo, no me digas que estos nerds te secuestraron Rachel!"_ dice Kurt hablando demasiado en serio como para causarme gracia.

_"¿De qué rayos hablas?"_ le digo sonriendo.

_"Si no te tienen secuestrada me puedes explicar que pasa."_

_"No pasa nada."_ le digo a Kurt. _"Pero ya es hora de dejar el pasado atrás ¿no creen?"_ pregunto a Kurt y él y Tina solo se miran.

Kurt y Tina no son malas personas, creo que una de las razones principales por las que soy más amiga de ellos es porque me hacían recordar a mis antiguos amigos, ellos siempre me cuidan las espaldas y yo a ellos.

Después de unos momentos, Kurt y Tina se despiden. Y nos volvemos a quedar los cuatro conversando de todo y de nada. Me gusta tenerlos nuevamente en mi vida.

Estamos todos alrededor de la pileta y al otro lado podemos escuchar unas risas.

_"Quinnie, por favor."_ escuchamos y todos volteamos a mirar a Santana._ "Solo una vez más, por favor."_

_"¿Esa no es la voz de la ex de Quinn?_" pregunta Sam. Mercedes y yo nos levantamos y sin decir palabra alguna y damos la vuelta a la pileta.

_"¿Quinn?"_ pregunta Mercedes. _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_

* * *

**El próximo chapter se los dejaré entre sábado y domingo :)**

**Si alguno de ustedes escribe fanfics y quiere que se los promocione, dejen un review y en el próximo chapter los incluiré en la parte de arriba.**

**Dejen sus opiniones de que creen que fue lo que paso entre Maribel y Rachel y si les gusto este chapter.**

**Sin más me despido y espero que les haya gustado este chapter! Nos vemos la próxima mis amables lectores!**

**Besos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello a todos, mil disculpas por la demora, en mi defensa estoy preparando dos nuevos fics y ando full con mi trabajo así que no pude escribir, al principio me costo un poco tener la inspiración pero finalmente lo conseguí.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero les guste este chapter y dejen una.**

**Ahora a responder sus amables reviews:**

**Guest #1: Santana tiene una relación con Quinn y creo que tu respuesta se va a aclarar un poco con este chapter, espero se entienda la idea. Saludos y gracias por tu review :)**

**Guest #2: ¿Claramente? quizás no estoy haciendo las cosas bien porque no quiero que esté tan claro, ;) xD. Bueno hasta el momento si es un fic Quinntana porque ellas están en una relación pero capaz te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión :)**

**hina2310: Gracias a ti por la review y por la paciencia.**

**xLetsdreamx: Bueno este chapter no termina en cliffhanger para que no te hiperventiles ni nada xD Espero te guste de verdad. Saludos y gracias por la review.**

**Riverchele: Bueno creo que con este chapter no vas a querer a Maribel ! lOl Gracias por tu review y verás como muchas cosas de las que dices se cumplen en algo en este fic. Saludos ! Gracias por la review !**

**Mavi182: Gracias por tu amable comentario. Espero este chapter te guste y el secreto o la razón por la que Rachel se alejo de Santana no es porque intentará abusar de ella. Lol. Espero te guste este chapter y que dejes una review. Saludos!**

**AndruSol: Gracias por la review. Espero te guste este chapter y puedas comentar. Besos!**

**jovaIcequeen: Cuando me llego tu review había justo terminado de escribir el chapter asi que tienes suerte :) Gracias por la review y espero te siga gustando el fic.**

**Bueno, espero puedan comentar en este chapter sus reviews significan mucho para mi y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Dentro de un par de días estaré subiendo un one shot Quinntana y luego el chapter #1 de otro fic Quinntana, espero les guste.**

**Ahora si a leer :) Gracias por todo y nos vemos abajo !**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

"_¡Mercedes!" _digo levantándome del lado de Brittany. _"¿Qué haces por aquí?"_

"_Lo mismo te puedo preguntar a ti."_ me dice.

"_Brittany no conoce Lima y quería comer algo así que vinimos por aquí."_ contesto. Se como puede lucir esto para los ojos de la mejor amiga de Santana pero yo estoy haciendo exactamente lo que le acabo de decir a Mercedes. _"¿Y Santana?"_ pregunto y puedo ver que los ojos de Mercedes caen en alguien que está detrás mío.

Volteo para encontrarme con la desagradable sorpresa de ver a Rachel ahí.

"_Ahi esta tu novia."_ Escucho a Brittany decir y cuando regreso la mirada, Santana está al lado de Mercedes y de Sam.

"_¡San!"_ digo demasiado alto para mi gusto. _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Vinimos a comer helados después de terminar un trabajo." _me dice y veo que Rachel se une a su grupo y se para al lado de Mercedes.

"_Quinnie y yo también vinimos por helados."_ dice Brittany parándose a mi lado. _"No son los mejores pero supongo que están bien para esta ciudad."_

"_¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?"_ pregunta Rachel.

"_Exactamente lo que escuchaste."_ dice Brittany en tono sarcástico. _"Quinnie ha probado cosas mejores, no que este helado este malo pero eventualmente Q se cansará y empezará a extrañar las cosas de antes."_ Agrega y los cuatro amigos solo la miran.

"_Esperemos que eso suceda pronto."_ Dice Rachel.

"_¿Aún se quedan por aquí?"_ le pregunto a Santana.

"_Ibamos a dar una vuelta antes de regresar a casa."_ me responde.

"_¡Genial!"_ responde Brittany, sonando más animada de lo que debería.

Una hora más tarde el paseo termina. Santana y yo paseamos tomadas de la mano durante todo el paseo pero puedo notar que se siente un poco incómoda a pesar de que dice estar bien.

Nos estamos dirigiendo a nuestros autos y aparentemente todos vinieron en el auto de Rachel.

"_Santana, si quieres yo te puedo llevar a casa."_ le digo a mi novia.

"_¿No tienes que llevar a Brittany?"_ me dice en un tono muy serio. _"Además todos vinimos con Rachel."_

"_Puedo dejar a Britt primero y luego dejarte en tu casa."_

"_¿Y compartir el auto contigo y tu ex?"_ me dice. _"No gracias."_ agrega y me suelta la mano.

Durante todo el paseo Brittany se la paso hablando con todos, en especial con Rachel que no dejaba de mirar a Santana y a mi.

"_Rachel ¿Ya nos vamos?"_ le pregunta Santana.

"_Seguro,"_ le dice Rachel muy emocionada.

"_Santana,"_ le digo pero ella no me hace caso y sube al auto de Rachel sin mirar atrás.

"_Nos vemos en la escuela mañana, Quinnie."_ dice Rachel tratando de provocarme.

"_Adiós, Rachel."_ dice Brittany.

"_Ah, si, bye."_ contesta y después de eso se despide de todos.

"_No le caigo bien a tu novia ¿No?" _me pregunta Brittany cuando ya estamos en el auto camino a su casa.

"_No lo sé."_ le contesto.

"_Mañana la puedes sorprender y llevarla a la escuela. Mi auto llega mañana temprano así que podré ir sola."_ me comenta.

"_¿Estás segura?"_ le pregunto.

"_Claro que si."_ me responde. _"No estoy aquí para hacerte pelear con tu novia. Te quiero Quinn y después de todo lo que has pasado lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Y si estar con Santana te hace feliz yo no me voy a interponer."_

Sus palabras suenan muy sinceras y conozco a Brittany, se que no me mentiría en algo así. Así que le agradezco por todo y la dejo en su casa. Mañana recogeré a Santana para ir a la escuela y tratar de hablar con ella.

Llego a casa después de dejar a Brittany para encontrar mi casa vacía. Bajo otras circunstancias estaría contenta de que esto se encontrará así, pero no después de lo que paso. Perder a mi mamá me afectó más de lo que dejo que muchas personas vean, detesto sentir que me tienen que cuidar o tener pena por lo que paso.

Se que todo cambio, al menos sé que yo cambié y es por mi mamá y por todo lo que paso que no le seguiré mintiendo a Santana, este fin de semana le diré lo que en realidad ocurrió y espero no perderla, pero a partir de ahora quiero ser sincera con ella y si decide terminar conmigo, lucharé para tenerla de regreso.

Conozco muy poco de Santana, pero sé que la quiero en mi vida y haré hasta lo imposible para estar con ella.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto para ir a buscar a mi novia. Ella tiene auto, así que debo llegar antes de que ella se vaya para poder sorprenderla.

Quien iba a pensar que la sorpresa me la iba a llevar yo.

"_Buenos Días, Sra. Lopez."_ sonrió al ver a la madre de Santana. Desde que la conocí siempre me cayó muy bien y se que yo también le agrado. _"Vengo por Santana ¿Aún no salió verdad?" _agrego y la Sra. Lopez me hace un gesto con la mano para que la acompañe al porche.

"_Primero que nada, quiero decirte que me alegra que regresarás y que aparentemente estés tomando las cosas con mucha madurez, ya después hablaré contigo sobre eso, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea ¿verdad, Quinn?"_ me pregunta y yo solo asiento con la cabeza. _"Ahora, tú y mi hija siguen siendo novias ¿verdad?"_

"_Si"_ respondo. _"¿Hay algún problema?"_

"_Ninguno"_ me responde. _"Pero desde que tu apareciste, Rachel Berry lo hizo también y con todo lo que paso con tu madre la pequeña niña esa ha regresado a la vida de mi hija y tu te tienes que encargar de sacarla."_ me dice.

"_¿A qué se refiere?"_ le pregunto intrigada.

"_Tu no haz estado aquí Quinn y Rachel si, ocupando el lugar que deberías de tener tu" _me dice. _"No te puedo culpar, porque entiendo que esto no debe de ser fácil para ti, pero si tu quieres a mi hija tienes que ganarte ese lugar de nuevo." _agrega muy seriamente.

"_¿Por qué me dice esto Sra. Lopez?"_ le pregunto, _"cree que Santana me está engañando con Rachel?"_

"_Claro que no, Quinn. Mi hija tiene valores y jamás haría eso. Pero Rachel tiene algo, sinceramente no se que es. Y tampoco se que se propuso la niña esa ahora. Pero tu eres la novia de Santana y tu eres la que tiene que estar a su lado."_ insiste. _"Mi esposo te estima mucho Quinn, pero él siempre apoyo la amistad de Rachel y Santana. Y se puede decir que él está y estará siempre del lado de ellas, así que tu y yo nos tenemos que encargarnos de sacar a Rachel de una vez por todas de la vida de mi hija."_

"_¿Cómo?" _le pregunto, a pesar de que me doy cuenta de que hay mucha historia detrás de la amistad de Santana y Rachel lo único que quiero es tener a esa enana a kilometros de , distancias de mi novia y si voy a tener la ayuda de la mamá de Santana, tengo que aprovechar ¿no?.

"_Eso déjamelo a mi"_ agrega. _"¿Sabes trepar por ventanas?"_ me pregunta mientras entramos a su casa. Yo no respondo a la pregunta porque más sonó a que debería de aprender que a otra cosa.

"_¡Quinn!"_ me saluda el papá de Santana. _"Que bueno tenerte de regreso por la casa."_ agrega.

"_Es bueno estar de regreso Dr. Lopez"_ le respondo.

"_Santana ya debe de estar por bajar. ¿Le dijiste que venías?"_ me pregunta.

"_Claro que no, Carlos."_ le responde la mamá de Santana. _"Es una sorpresa."_

"_Me alegra."_ responde el papá de Santana que esta terminando de arreglar sus cosas para salir. _"Ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar con nosotros ¿verdad?"_

"_Lo sé Dr. Lopez y siempre le voy a agradecer lo que ustedes hicieron."_

"_No te preocupes, Quinn"_ después de eso el papá de Santana se despide y la mamá de Santana ya tiene el desayuno preparado para mi y su hija.

"_¡Santana!"_ la escucho gritar._ "Mija apresurate que se va a hacer tarde para la escuela" agrega._

"_¡Ya voy!"_ la escucho gritar desde su habitación.

Después de unos minutos Santana baja con su mochila lista para salir.

"_¿Quinn?"_ pregunta al verme._ "¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Vino por ti, mija." _interrumpe la mamá de Santana.

"_No tenías que venir."_ me dice mientras entra a la cocina.

"_Me gustaba venirte a recoger, no veo porque no lo pueda hacer ahora."_ le digo sonriendo.

"_Por que ahora tienes que recoger a Brittany"_ me dice con una media sonrisa.

Después del rápido desayuno estamos camino a la escuela pero Santana no ha dicho ni una palabra.

"_Ya tengo todo planeado para nuestra salida este fin de semana."_

"_Que bueno."_ me dice sin mirarme.

"_Santana ¿me puedes decir que te está molestando?"_ le pregunto finalmente.

"_Nada"_ me responde mirando por la ventana.

"_Santana"_

"_Mira Quinn, te entiendo ¿ok? Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero lo que no entiendo es que hace tu ex novia aquí y peor aún porque tienes que compartir tanto tiempo con ella."_ me responde.

"_Estás celosa"_ le digo sonriendo.

"_Si vas a empezar con la gracia Quinn..."_

"_No, no."_ le respondo entre risas. _"Aunque debo de admitir que se te ve muy linda cuando estás celosa."_

"_No es gracioso Quinn."_ me dice.

"_Solo un poco."_ le digo _"Pero dejando las bromas atrás, ya te dije que Brittany y yo no somos nada más que amigas y ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga, el que esté aquí es lógico creo, de verdad que la necesitaba a mi lado."_

"_¿La necesitas a tu lado?"_ me pregunta.

"_Si, pero no de la manera en que te estás imaginando."_ Agrego. "_Brittany es una muy buena persona, no está aquí para hacernos daño."_

"_No lo sé."_ me dice mientras estaciono el auto en la escuela.

"_Santana, en serio."_ le digo. _"No tienes de que preocuparte, tu eres la razón por la que estoy en Lima, eso no va a cambiar."_

"_¿Estás segura?"_ me pregunta. _"Según Brittany a ti te gustan ciertos tipos de cosas, es cuestión de tiempo para que regreses a lo que siempre amaste."_

"_¿Qué?"_ le pregunto intrigada.

"_La analogía del helado que hizo Brittany ayer." Me responde._

"_¿Qué?"_ le pregunto sonriendo mientras bajamos del auto. _"Estás leyendo entre líneas Santana."_

"_No lo sé."_

"_San, en serio. Brittany no es de ese tipo de personas. No tienes de que preocuparte ¿ok?"_ le digo acercándome a ella. _"¿Confías en mi?"_

"_Si."_ me responde y me acerco para darle un beso. Extrañaba mucho besarla y sentir sus labios sobre los míos, es la mejor sensación que existe.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"_Al parecer ya no hay problemas en el paraíso."_ escucho la voz de Brittany detrás mío. _"¿Cuándo vamos a poner en marcha el plan Rachel?"_

"_¿Cuál plan, Brittany?"_ le digo alejándome de la rubia de ojos celestes.

"_¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir pretendiendo que la relación de Santana y Quinn no te afecta?"_ la escucho volverme a preguntar mientras camino por el pasillo de la escuela hasta mi locker.

"_Mira Brittany, yo tengo un plan para conquistar a Santana, pero no te involucra a ti."_

"_Que esperes a que Santana sepa la verdad sobre Quinn y yo, para que luego acepte estar contigo no es un plan muy brillante Rachel."_ agrega mientras yo pretendo sacar los libros de mi casillero.

"_¿Y jugar a los celos es mejor?"_ les pregunto sin mirarla.

"_Yo conozco muy bien a Quinn, Rachel. Aunque ahora este según ella enamorada de Santana, no le va a gustar para nada que yo salga con la persona que mas detesta en esta escuela."_ me dice. _"Y, para mi buena suerte, a Santana tampoco le va hacer mucha gracia verte a ti conmigo."_

"_¿Alguien te ha dicho antes que quizás estés loca?"_ insisto mientras cierro mi casillero para dirigirme a mi primera clase.

"_Britt"_ escucho la voz de Quinn detrás de nosotras.

Caminando de la mano y demasiado contentas para mi gusto, se acercan ella y Santana.

"_Sigueme la corriente."_ me susurra Brittany.

"_¿Qué? No. Brittany, no."_

"_Llegaste a tiempo."_ le dice Quinn a Brittany.

"_Hola, Q."_ le responde. _"Si, aunque tuve un poco de ayuda."_

"_Hola, Rach."_ Me saluda Santana. Y yo solo le sonrío.

"_¿Ayuda?"_ pregunta Quinn.

"_Rachel, pasó a recogerme."_ Responde Brittany con toda la naturalidad del mundo sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a mi.

"_¿Qué?"_ pregunta Santana soltando la mano de Quinn.

Conozco a Santana durante muchos años, conozco muy bien cuando está enojada, triste o feliz. El día que vimos a Quinn con Brittany en el centro comercial trate de convencerme que su mirada era de celos. Pero el rostro que tiene ahora me demuestra que me equivoque aquel día.

Volteo a mirar a Brittany y creo que acaba de entender que estoy de acuerdo con su plan y que lo que dijo era cierto.

"_Brittany me pidió ayuda para llegar a la escuela porque no recordaba bien el camino y pues la ayude."_ respondo mirando con asombro el rostro de Santana. Quinn hace lo mismo, pero su mirada no se fija en Santana si no que se alterna entre Brittany y yo. Quizás Brittany sea un genio.

"_Por cierto, Rach"_ me dice Brittany. _"La entrenadora me pidió sacar unas cosas ¿Me puedes ayudar?"_

"_Seguro"_ le digo sonriendo. _"Nos vemos luego, San."_ le digo pero Santana no me responde.

Mientras nos alejamos y cuando aún Santana y Quinn pueden vernos Brittany pasa su mano entre la mía y yo la dejo.

Llegamos al almacen de las porristas y cerramos la puerta para asegurarnos que nadie nos vea. Brittany me suelta la mano.

"_¡Te lo dije!"_ me dice Brittany emocionada. _"¿Le viste la cara a las dos?"_

"_Eres un genio, Britt"_ le respondo sorprendida.

"_Supongo que estás de acuerdo con el plan ¿no?"_

"_Supongo que si."_ le digo. _"Solo espero que nuestro plan no nos salga más."_

"_No tiene porque salir mal"_ me responde. _"Aunque no lo creas y aunque Santana diga estar enamorada de Quinn, siente algo más fuerte por ti."_

"_¿Por qué dices eso?"_ le pregunto sin poder evitar la sonrisa en mis labios.

"_Mira, yo no conozco tu historia con ella, pero desde la primera vez que las vi me di cuenta de que hay algo especial entre ustedes."_ me responde mientras sacamos algunas de las cosas que necesitamos para la práctica del día de hoy. _"¿O me equivoco?"_

"_No lo sé."_ le respondo con sinceridad.

"_Rachel, puedes confiar en mi."_ me dice. _"Aunque parezca un poco loca con esta idea de separar a Quinn y Santana, la única razón por la que lo hago es por am se que ella y yo vamos a terminar juntas."_

"_¿Por qué estás tan segura?"_ le pregunto intrigada.

"_¿Tu no sientes eso con Santana?"_ me pregunta. _"¿No tienes esa sensación que a pesar de todo, Santana es para ti?"_

"_Si."_ Le respondo. _"Lo sentí toda mi vida."_ Agrego y veo una sonrisa en los labios de la rubia de ojos celestes.

"_Entonces tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra."_ me dice y sale del almacén con las cosas que necesitamos para la práctica de hoy.

La práctica de la mañana pasa muy tranquila. Brittany y yo nos pasamos casi toda la mañana conversando. Ella de Quinn y yo de Santana. Todo esto bajo la mirada de Quinn, que a pesar de que no parece contenta con mi nueva amistad con Brittany, se mantiene lejos de nosotras.

"_Tengo clase de matemáticas, Britt."_ le comento a la rubia mientras arreglo mi mochila. _"Te veo a la salida ¿ok?"_

"_Seguro."_ Me responde sonriendo._ "No te vayas a echar para atrás con el plan ¿ok?"_

"_No lo haré."_ le respondo. _"Parece que Quinn quiere hablar contigo."_ agrego.

"_Está esperando que tu te vayas para acercarse."_ me dice sonriendo.

"_Pues entonces no te entretengo más. Hablamos luego."_ le digo y me dirijo a mi clase. Antes de salir volteo a ver y Quinn se acerco a Britt para conversar tal y como ella lo dijo. Al parecer esta rubia la conoce muy bien.

"_Hola San." _Saludo mientras me siento a su lado en la clase de matemáticas.

"_Oh, hola." _me responde demasiado seria para mi gusto.

"_¿Sucede algo?"_ le pregunto intrigada. Es obvio que está incómoda por mi supuesta ayuda a Brittany esta mañana.

"_No."_ Me responde muy seria._ "¿Debería de pasar algo?"_

"_No veo la razón por la que debería de pasar algo."_

"_Ahí lo tienes, no pasa nada entonces."_ agrega.

"_Ok."_

La clase empieza y por ende dejo de conversar con Santana, pero puedo sentir como me mira pero al voltear a verla ella esquiva mi mirada. Debo admitir que verla en este estado me hace sentir alegre. Quiere decir que Santana siente algo por mi ¿no?

Al termino de la clase Santana sale apurada y yo la sigo. Necesito hablar con ella.

"_San"_ la llamo pero ella no voltea. _"Santana, espera."_ agrego y ella se detiene pero no voltea así que la alcanzo y me paro delante de ella.

"_¿Pasa algo?"_ le vuelvo a preguntar.

"_¿Sigues con lo mismo?"_ me dice irritada y vuelve a caminar.

"_San, ¿a dónde vas?"_ pregunto. _"Espera, por favor."_ le digo y ella vuelve a detenerse.

"_¿Ahora qué?"_

"_¿Me puedes decir porque estás enojada conmigo? ¿Hice algo para molestarte?"_ le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

"_No lo sé, dímelo tu." _me dice de manera irónica.

"_No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo recientemente. Al menos no contigo."_ le respondo siguiendo el plan de Brittany.

"_Como sea."_ Me responde y al tratar de pasar por mi lado le agarro la muñeca.

"_¿Podemos hablar en privado?"_

"_No."_ Me responde y me suelta la mano para seguir caminando. Al voltear veo que se acerca a Quinn y le da un beso. Demasiado largo para mi gusto.

El día de escuela termina y Santana sigue evitandome. Al parecer sus clases coincidieron con las de Quinn y conmigo así que es extremadamente incómodo tener que verla sonreír al lado ella.

Finalmente estamos viernes, es la última clase del día y tengo planeado llevar a Santana debajo de las gradas del campo deportivo para poder hablar.

"_Rachel para."_ me dice mientras la llevo a un lugar más privado para conversar.

"_No. Vamos a hablar."_ le digo. Al llegar Santana no luce muy contenta.

"_Rachel, no tenemos nada de que hablar."_

"_No, San. Tenemos que hablar, no entiendo porque estás así conmigo."_

"_¿No entiendes?"_ me pregunta de manera sarcástica y yo niego con la cabeza. _"No haz cambiado Rachel."_

"_¿Por qué dices eso?"_ le digo un poco decepcionada.

"_¿Por qué?"_ me pregunta acercándose a mi. _"Todo lo que me dijiste esa noche fue mentira Rachel."_

"_Nada fue mentira, San."_ contesto. _"Tu sabes bien lo que siento por ti."_

"_Si, lo sé muy bien. Es por eso que ahora estás detrás de la ex de Quinn ¿no?"_

"_¿Es eso lo que te molesta?"_ le pregunto.

"_No me molesta nada."_ me dice. _"Aunque, ¿sabes qué? Si me molesta. Me molestan tus mentiras, Rachel. ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?"_

"_¿Con qué Santana?"_ insisto.

"_Con hacerme creer que me querías en tu vida. Con hacerme creer que yo te interesaba como antes."_

"_No te estoy haciendo creer nada. Brittany y yo solo somos amigas, la chica esta un poco loca pero no es mala persona."_

"_Si, claro. Ya lo debes de haber comprobado ¿no? ¿Ya te acostaste con ella? ¿Por qué te has acostado con la mayor parte de tu escuadrón así que solo te faltaría ella ¿no es así?"_ me dice y escuchar de sus labios todas estas acusaciones me duelen. No puedo creer que Santana piense que soy una cualquiera.

"_Que bueno saber lo que en realidad piensas de mi, San." _le digo alejandome de ella. Si bien fue idea mía conversar, sinceramente no me siento con ganas de seguir en este lugar.

"_Fuiste tu la que querías hablar ¿no?" _

"_¿Qué quieres que te diga, San?"_

"_¿Te acostaste con ella?"_

"_¿Vas a creer lo que te diga?"_ le pregunto sintiendo como las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos.

"_Creo saber la respuesta, Rachel."_ Me responde.

"_Entonces no tengo nada que responder."_ le digo alejandome de ella. Mientras algunas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas. _"Sé exactamente lo que soy Santana." _agrego antes de salir. _"Pero saber que tu también piensas los mismo, es lo que más me duele. Creí que me conocías mejor, San."_

Con eso me alejo. A pesar de que escucho a Santana llamarme, yo me acelero el paso y entro al almacen de las porristas llorando. Me siento en el suelo y dejo que las lágrimas salgan sin control. Pongo mis rodillas cerca mi pecho y me pongo a llorar.

Sé que durante muchos años no hice las cosas bien con Santana, también se que tengo una mala reputación en la escuela, pero como le dije a Santana, escucharlo de sus labios es lo peor que me ha pasado.

"_¿Rachel?"_ escucho la voz de Brittany a mi lado. _"¿Estás bien?"_

"_Tu plan no está funcionando, Britt."_ le digo y ella se acerca y me abraza. Yo me siento tan mal que lo único que hago es abrazarla y sigo llorando. Siento las manos de Brittany sobre mi cabello diciendome que me calme.

Después de unos minutos me quedo más tranquila y le explico a Brittany lo que paso con Santana.

"_Mira, Rachel. Santana está celosa por lo que cree que está pasando entre tu y yo. Y eso era exactamente lo que queríamos ¿no?"_ me pregunta Brittany que se sentó al lado mío.

"_Supongo que si."_ Le respondo._ "Brittany, yo creo que esto es mala idea."_

"_Rach, no te puedes echar para atrás."_ me dice. "_Además, Santana tiene que entender que tu eres y eras libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, porque ella tiene novia y esa novia no eres tu. Así que me parece un poco hipócrita de parte de Santana reclamarte por eso."_

"_Tal vez tengas razón."_

"_Tengo razón"_ me asegura. _"Ahora vamos a comer algo, es viernes y no tenemos que hacer nada." me dice tomando mi mano para levantarme del suelo. "Esperame afuera, voy a cambiarme este top."_

"_Ok."_

Cuando salgo del almacén veo a Santana acercarse a mi.

"_Rachel, ¿Dónde estabas?"_ me dice cuando llega a mi lado. _"Solo quiero pedirte-"_

"_Ya estoy lista Rach"_ me dice Brittany saliendo del almacén arreglándose su top. Volteo a ver a Santana y se exactamente lo que parece que acaba de pasar.

"_Al parecer tenía razón, no has cambiado en nada."_

"_¿Y qué si no a cambiado, Santana?_" pregunta Brittany poniéndose al lado mío.

"_Brittany, no."_ le digo casi susurrando.

"_No, Rach. Santana no tiene nada que reclamarte y menos hacerte sentir mal." me dice. "Tú tienes novia ¿no?"_ le pregunta a Santana.

"_Esto es entre Rachel y yo." _Responde.

"_Pues lamento informarte que todo lo relacionado con Rachel, es ahora mi problema también."_ dice Brittany. _"¿No deberías de celar a tu novia y no a Rachel?"_

"_Britt, basta."_ Le vuelvo a decir.

"_Si, creo que ya acabamos, vamos Rachel."_ me dice tomando mi mano y alejandome de Santana que se queda ahí sin decir ni una palabra.

En cierta parte. Brittany tiene razón. Santana tiene novia, no termino con ella para estar conmigo así que no tiene mucho que reclamarme. De lo que no estoy segura es que si esta es la mejor manera de hacer que Santana termine con Quinn.

"_¿Estás bien?" _me pregunta Brittany cuando llegamos a su auto. _"Disculpa por decirle eso a Santana, pero me da rabia que te juzgue sin saber lo que en realidad paso."_

"_No te preocupes."_ le digo. _"En algo tienes razón. Santana no me debería de reclamar de esa manera, ella sabe lo que siento por ella, sin embargo sigue con Quinn. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar eso."_

"_Eso está por verse."_ me dice sonriendo.

"_¿Qué te ha dicho Quinn?"_ le pregunto. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conversar sobre eso así que quiero saber que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de la otra rubia.

"_Ya te puedes imaginar."_ Me contesta. _"Quinn te detesta y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo ¿no?"_

"_Exacto"_ le respondo.

"_Bueno, me dijo que no sabía a lo que yo estaba jugando pero que si en verdad me gustas debería de ir a psiquiatra por que cree que estoy loca."_ agrega y yo me río. _"¿Sabes? Deberíamos organizar una fiesta el próximo fin de semana."_

"_¿Con que motivo?"_ le pregunto.

"_No necesitamos un motivo Rachel"_ me dice sonriendo. _"¿Tu casa o la mía?"_

"_El próximo fin de semana mis padres van a salir de la ciudad así que podemos hacer algo ahí."_ le respondo.

"_Genial. Tenemos que planear algo mejor para que Santana y Quinn terminen de una vez por todas."_

"_Eso suena como un mejor plan."_

* * *

**Se viene un fin de semana romántico entre Quinn y Santana y una fiesta, lo cual involucra alcohol y ya saben lo que pasa cuando uno toma no? *wink***

**Espero sus reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo y sobre todo hacerlo más rápido.**

**Prometo no desaparecerme tanto tiempo :)**

**Saludos y gracias de antemano !**


End file.
